


Liebe geht durch den Magen

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, SC Freiburg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 108,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Lucas ist neu in Freiburg, und schon vom ersten Tag an will er nichts mit den anderen zu tun haben. Auch Nils kommt nicht an ihn heran, so sehr er sich auch bemüht. Warum kapselt sich Lukas so sehr von den anderen ab? Er war doch nicht schon immer so?





	1. Lucas - ein schwerer Fall

Ganz bequem saß Nils in der Lobby des Hotels. Die Sessel waren urgemütlich, und mit einer Apfelschorle in der Hand war es auszuhalten. Um ihn herum waren einige Jungs seiner Mannschaft, ein wenig aufgeregt, schließlich stand morgen das wichtige Spiel gegen Mainz. Wenn sie das gewannen, hatten sie sechs Punkte Abstand zur Relegation - wenn nicht, steckten sie wieder mitten im Abstiegskampf. 

Nils nahm einen Schluck von seiner Apfelschorle, als jemand an seinem Sessel vorbei ging. Der schweigsame Lucas. Erst seit dem Winter war Lucas Höler in ihrer Mannschaft, und irgendwie war er noch immer der Neue. Auch heute setzte er sich nicht zu den anderen, sondern verließ das Hotel. 

Nils seufzte innerlich. Er verstand Lucas nicht. Er hatte bisher jeden Versuch ihn einzubeziehen ausgeschlagen - und das auf eine wenig freundliche Art. Und irgendwie fühlte sich Nils, als wäre das sein persönliches Versagen. Er war Kapitän der Mannschaft und es war doch irgendwie seine Aufgabe, sich grade um die neuen im Team zu kümmern. Das hatte bisher auch immer prima geklappt, aber bei Lucas biss er auf Granit. 

"Ich hab keine Zeit", "Hab was vor", "Hab keinen Hunger" und vor allem "Lass mich", das hatte er von ihm zu hören bekommen. 

Nils hatte schon Georg und Christian gebeten, es mal bei Lucas zu versuchen, aber die beiden hatten die gleichen ausweichenden Antworten bekommen. 

Lucas schien gar keinen Anschluss zu wollen - dabei war Fußball ein Mannschaftssport, und man war erfolgreicher, wenn man sich gut verstand. Schon Sepp Herberger hatte das gesagt, "Elf Freunde müsst ihr sein." 

Am liebsten hätte Nils ja bei Lucas altem Verein nachgefragt, ob er da auch so gewesen war, allerdings kannte er niemanden bei Sandhausen und... vermutlich wäre das etwas übertrieben. Lucas war schließlich erwachsen und musste selbst entscheiden, wie er sich benahm. 

Vielleicht war er einfach ruhig, zurückhaltend, schüchtern. Er war ein guter Fußballer, hatte seit seinem Wechsel die meisten Spiele bestritten und würde morgen wohl auch in der Startelf stehen. 

"Du tust es schon wieder", hörte Nils plötzlich eine Stimme und im nächsten Moment bohrte sich ein Finger gegen seine Stirn. "Das bleibt so Nils, wenn du weiter ständig grüblerisch die Stirn runzelst." 

Nils grinste etwas gequält und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, dann sah er hoch zu Christian Günter, der vor ihm stand. 

"Lass mich raten", sagte Christian und setzte sich in den Sessel neben Nils. "Es geht mal wieder um Lucas." 

Wortlos nickte Nils. Auch mit Christian hatte er sich schon über ihn unterhalten. 

"Ach Nils, du bist echt viel zu gut für die Menschheit. Du kannst es nicht jedem recht machen. Lucas ist halt... verschlossen. Wir haben es alle bei ihm versucht, aber wir können ihn ja schlecht zwingen sich mehr zu integrieren. Solange er seine Leistung bringt, müssen wir damit leben." 

"Er könnte bestimmt besser spielen, wenn er uns kennen würde." 

"Ja, vielleicht. Aber wie oft hast du jetzt versucht mit ihm zu reden?" 

"Ich kann’s nicht mehr zählen", seufzte Nils. Er sah noch einmal raus, doch Lucas war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. 

"Dann hast du alles in deiner Macht stehende getan. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn der Typ mit dir nicht redet, dann redet er mit niemandem." 

"Ihr habt’s ja auch schon versucht." Erneut wischte sich Nils über das Gesicht. so einen schweren Fall hatte er wirklich noch nicht. 

"Komm Nils, jetzt ist Schluss damit. Wir brauchen dich morgen topfit", sagte Christian. "Also verschieb das Grübeln einfach auf Dienstag." 

"Lucas wird nicht topfit sein, wenn er die ganze Nacht durch die Gegend läuft." 

Christian schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann los, geh ihm schon hinterher. Aber sei nicht überrascht, wenn er dich anblafft." 

"Mal sehen, ob ich ihn finde." Kurzerhand drückte Nils ihm die Apfelschorle in die Hand, griff nach seiner Trainingsjacke, die über der Sessellehne hing, und ging durch die große Glastür nach draußen. 

Er wusste, dass Christian Recht hatte. Lucas würde wenig begeistert sein, aber weiter im Hotel sitzen konnte Nils einfach nicht. 

Vor dem Hotel sah er nach links, nach rechts - Lucas war nicht zu sehen. Auf gut Glück ging er nach links, vielleicht würde er Lucas finden. Wenn nicht, dann würde er eben einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. 

Das war bei dem milden Abend sowieso keine schlechte Idee. Er genoss es, dass es endlich richtig Frühling wurde. 

Er atmete erstmal tief durch, dass tat wirklich gut. Ohne Ziel ging er weiter, bis er am Ende einer Seitenstraße tatsächlich Lucas entdeckte. 

Sofort beschleunigte er seine Schritte, damit er Lucas nicht wieder aus dem Blick verlor. 

Lucas bog nach links ab, offenbar wusste er, wo er hinwollte. Nils folgte ihm weiter. 

Nils hätte längst zu ihm aufschließen können, aber inzwischen war er neugierig, wo Lucas überhaupt hin wollte. Er schien sich hier in Mainz jedenfalls gut auszukennen, denn er zögerte nicht einmal, als er weiter durch die Stadt ging, bis sie schließlich zum Rhein gelangten. 

Hier blieb er kurz stehen, sah sich um und wandte sich dann nach rechts. War er mit jemandem verabredet? 

Vielleicht sollte er sich dann doch lieber bemerkbar machen. Sonst würde Lucas ihm noch unterstellen, ihn zu stalken oder sowas. 

"Lucas", rief er nicht allzu laut, aber laut genug, dass er ihn hören würde. 

Tatsächlich blieb Lucas stehen und drehte sich um. 

Nils traf ein ziemlich wütender Blick, doch immerhin ging Lucas nicht weiter. 

"Was soll der Scheiß?" fragte er stattdessen, als Nils zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. "Verfolgst du mich jetzt?" 

Kurz zögerte Nils, was sollte er sagen? "Ist ne schöne Ecke hier", bemerkte er dann. 

"Dann geh doch einfach weiter und labere mich nicht voll", schnaubte Lucas. 

"Warum haust du von uns ab?", fragte Nils ganz direkt. 

"Ist es verboten, spazieren zu gehen?" 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich finde es schade, dass du das alleine machst. Wo es doch so schön hier ist." 

"Komm Nils, such dir wen anders, den du bemuttern kannst. Ich bin alt genug, ich darf um diese Uhrzeit schon allein draußen sein." 

"Du bist auch alt genug, mal mit deinen Mitspieler zu reden. Und nicht nur, 'Lass mich in Ruhe.'" 

Lucas verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich hab dir das schon mal gesagt, aber offenbar hast du mich nicht verstanden. Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich neue Freunde suche. Oder Familienanschluss. Ich bin hier, weil ich Fußball spielen will. Nichts weiter." 

"Du hättest dir eine Sportart wie... Ringen oder Skilaufen aussuchen sollen, und keinen Mannschaftssport. Da redet man nämlich miteinander!" 

"Ich rede mit euch. Auf dem Platz, wo es nötig ist. Und das reicht. Oder gibt es eine Beschwerde über meine Leistung im Training oder auf dem Spielfeld?" 

"Nein, keine Sorge, es hat sich niemand beschwert. Ich finde es nur schade, dass du nicht zu uns gehören willst." 

"Was willst du von mir, Petersen? Sollen wir Freundschaftsbändchen tragen und uns die Haare flechten?" 

"Har-har", machte Nils demonstrativ. "Und uns die Nägel lackieren, klar. Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder?" 

"Nein, du willst es nicht verstehen. Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ für diesen Ringelpietz mit Anfassen. Ich bin gern für mich." 

"Das ist sehr schade, denn wir hätten dich gern bei uns", erklärte Nils ernst. 

"Kann ich dann weiter gehen?" fragte Lucas nur. 

"Wenn es sein muss", murmelte Nils resigniert. 

Lucas zögerte kurz. "Hör zu, Nils, das ist nichts Persönliches. Du bist zwar echt nervig, aber ich glaube, dass du es nur gut meinst. Aber... lass mich einfach, ok? Kümmre dich um die Jungs, die das wollen." 

"Okay", murmelte Nils. "Schade..." 

"Ich bin pünktlich zurück im Hotel. Bis dann, Nils", sagte Lucas und drehte sich ziemlich ruckartig weg, um mit schnellen Schritten weiterzugehen. 

Nachdenklich sah Nils ihm nach. Wie konnte ein Spieler, ein Mannschaftssportler, sich so abschotten? 

Er hatte inzwischen ja schon einiges im Profifußball erlebt, aber sowas war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Selbst bei den Bayern nicht, wo so viele Einzelkünstler spielten, die alle der Megastar des Teams sein wollten. 

Er sah Lucas noch einen Moment nach, dann drehte er sich um und ging langsam zurück zum Hotel. Die Sonne, der blaue Himmel - er nahm sie jetzt gar nicht mehr wahr. 

Was ihn wirklich beschäftigte, war, dass Lucas ihn eben angelogen hatte. Als er gesagt hatte, er wäre gern allein und wollte keine Freunde, war das eine klare Lüge gewesen. 

Manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, sah Lucas seine Mitspieler an. Beim Frühstück, wenn er alleine am Tisch am Fenster saß, im Bus, wenn er am Fenster saß und seinen Rucksack neben sich stehen hatte, und auch in der Kabine, wenn es schon keiner mehr wagte, sich neben ihn zu setzen. 

Mehr als einmal hatte Nils dann sowas wie Sehnsucht und Neid gesehen. Und das machte Lucas Verhalten noch viel unverständlicher. Schließlich reichten sie ihm doch immer wieder die Hand, um ihn zu integrieren. Luden ihn zu Mannschaftsabenden ein, zum Pokern, Golfen, ins Kino oder zum Essen. 

Inzwischen dachte sich Lucas schon gar keine Ausreden mehr aus, sondern sagte einfach kurz und recht unfreundlich ab. 

Nils hatte sogar schon überlegt, mit Christian Streich, ihrem Trainer, darüber zu sprechen. Andererseits hatte Lucas Recht. Seine Leistung war tadellos, und solange das so war, würde Christian sich nicht einmischen wollen. 

Es war tatsächlich seine eigene Entscheidung, ob er mit den anderen etwas unternahm oder nicht. Nur bei ausgesprochenen Mannschaftsveranstaltungen musst er dabei sein - aber die gab es selten. 

Nils seufzte. Langsam gingen ihm die Ideen aus. Offenbar musste er sich wirklich damit abfinden, dass Lucas für sich allein sein wollte. Oder so tat als ob er es wollte. 

Vielleicht würde sich noch mal irgendwas ergeben - aber erstmal würde er Lucas in Ruhe lassen - lassen müssen. 

Allerdings würde er nochmal mit Tim Kleinschmidt sprechen. Die beiden teilten sich ein Zimmer und vielleicht schaffte es Tim ja da, etwas an Lucas ranzukommen. 

Jetzt beschleunigte er die Schritte etwas, bis er schließlich am Hotel ankam. 

Er warf einen Blick in den Barbereich, konnte Tim da aber nirgends entdecken. 

"Tim schon oben?", fragte er Christian, der in der Nähe saß. 

"Nee, an der Tischtennisplatte mit Robin, Janik und Jonas." 

"Und die ist... im Keller?", fragte Nils nach. 

Christian lachte. "Nein, draußen. Komm ich bring dich hin." 

Nils folgte ihm nach draußen in die Sonne. Auf einem Rasenstück stand die Platte, und die vier spielten ein schnelles Match. 

"Hast du Lucas gefunden?" fragte Christian. 

"Ja, aber wie du vorausgesagt hast, wollte er nicht reden, sondern alleine bleiben." 

Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. "War nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen." 

"Ich musste es zumindest versuchen." 

"Weiß ich. Deshalb mögen wir dich auch alle so", lächelte Christian. 

"Ist aber nicht schön, wenn man so weggeschickt wird." 

"Was hat er denn gesagt?" 

"Er ist erwachsen, und er will kein Ringelpietz mit Anfassen, sondern seine Ruhe." 

Christian schnaubte. "Ringelpietz mit Anfassen? Das hat er gesagt? Mensch, Nils, zu was hast du den Jungen denn eingeladen? In einen Stripclub?" 

"Klar, nächst Woche. Du kommst doch auch mit?", schnaubte Nils. 

Christian grinste. "Da würde Kathrin mir aber die Hölle heiß machen!" 

"Gut, also streich ich dich von der Liste... Muss ich wohl doch wieder alleine hin." 

"Ja, du armer, bemitleidenswerter Kerl", sagte Christian nur zwinkernd. 

"Ich kenn es doch nicht anders", murmelte Nils, dann trat er an die Tischtennisplatte. "Kann ich mir Tim mal ausleihen?" 

"Wenn du ihn uns unbeschädigt wieder bringst", grinste Janik. 

"Versprochen", grinste Nils ihn an. 

Tim sah zu Christian. "Chris, übernimm dann mal für mich." 

"Klar", nahm Christian ihm den Schläger ab und stellte sich neben Janik. 

Tim trat unterdessen zu Nils und sah ihn an. "Na Käpt’n, womit kann ich dienen?" 

"Mit deinem Bettnachbarn." 

"Ich hab ihn nicht in meiner Hosentasche versteckt, wenn du das fragen willst", sagte Tim. "Aber im Ernst, keine Ahnung wo der wieder steckt." 

"Ich suche ihn nicht. Ich frag mich nur, was mit ihm los ist." 

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Redet nicht viel. Und ist extrem ordentlich." 

"Redet freiwillig kein Wort und verbringt bloß keine Zeit mit jemandem." 

"Vielleicht ist er schüchtern oder so?" 

"Aber wenn wir ihn ansprechen, kann er doch antworten. Mehr als nur ‚Lass mich in Ruhe.‘“ 

Tim nickte. "Wenn wir auf dem Zimmer sind, ist er immer sehr höflich. Ich mein, wir unterhalten uns nicht und so, aber er ist auch nicht unfreundlich oder blafft mich an." 

"Immerhin etwas", meinte Nils. 

"Ja, deshalb will ich mich auch nicht beschweren. Obwohl ich schon lustigere Zimmernachbarn hatte." 

"Ich will ja auch keine Beschwerde von dir hören, aber ich find’s schade, dass er sich so ausschließt." 

"Was möchtest du denn, das ich tu?" fragte Tim. 

"Gar nichts, Tim. Und ich will dich auch nicht aushorchen oder so. Aber... ich weiß nicht, ich würde ihn gern mehr integrieren." 

"Ich kann ja mal versuchen, ein bisschen näher an ihn ranzukommen. Mich zu unterhalten oder so. Vielleicht hat er ja Bock, nachher ein bisschen mit mir Fernsehen zu gucken. Gibt ne neue Folge Lethal Weapon, dabei wird er bestimmt lockerer." 

"Das ist ne gute Idee. Auch, wenn er nicht redet - immerhin macht ihr dann etwas zusammen, das ist schon mal ein Anfang." 

"Wär doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht hinkriegen. Wir sind schließlich echt ne nette Mannschaft, dass wir auch Lucas schon noch erkennen." 

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Er lässt sich nur Zeit damit." 

Tim schlug Nils freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Ich versuch mein bestes." 

"Danke", lächelte Nils ihn erleichtert an. 

"Kein Problem", sagte Tim. 

"So, dann lass ich dich mal weiterspielen." 

"Hast du nicht Lust mitzuspielen?" 

"Klar - alle sechs?" 

Tim nickte begeistert und auch die anderen Jungs waren sofort einverstanden. 

So spielten sie die nächste Stunde, bis es langsam kühler wurde. 

"Wollen wir für heute Schluss machen?" fragte Christian. 

"Ja, sollten wir. Ab ins Bett, Jungs, morgen ist das Spiel", grinste Nils sie an. 

"Ihr habt den Käpt’n gehört", sagte Tim lachend. "Ab mit uns in die Federn." 

"Und beeilt euch mit dem Schlafen." 

Alle lachten und gingen dann gemeinsam ins Hotel, wo sie sich verabschiedeten und sich auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zurückzogen. 

Nils' Gedanken wanderten zu Lucas - hoffentlich klappte das Fernsehen mit Tim.


	2. Versuch einer Unterhaltung

Als Tim auf sein Zimmer kam, war Lucas tatsächlich schon da. 

"Hey", antwortete Lucas recht knurrig. 

"Bist du schon lange da?" fragte Tim und warf seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl. 

"Ja", war Lucas kurze Antwort. 

"Warum bist du denn nicht noch zu uns gekommen? Wir haben Tischtennis gespielt." 

"Ihr ward doch sicher genug." 

"Aber für einen mehr hätten wir noch platz gehabt", grinste Tim und zog sich währenddessen die Schuhe aus. "Bock auf Fernsehen?" 

"Hm, mal gucken." 

"Ich hab die neuste Folge von Lethal Weapon auf meinem Stick", sagte Tim. "Mein Bruder hat gesagt, die war zum Schreien komisch. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass mein Bruder auch Lukas heißt?" 

"Wie schön", antwortete Lucas, seine Stimme klang äußerst desinteressiert. 

"Hast du auch Geschwister?" fragte Tim. 

"Nee", kam wieder eine kurze Antwort. 

"Lukas und ich sind Zwillinge", sagte Tim und legte sich auf sein Bett. "Er wohnt aber noch in Brandenburg." 

"Okay." Wieder klang es ziemlich desinteressiert. 

Tim sah zu Lucas. "Du bist nicht grade gesprächig." 

"Nee. Hab halt lieber meine Ruhe." 

Tim nickte. "Kann ich verstehen. Ruhe ist was Gutes. Aber... manchmal ist es auch nett sich zu unterhalten. Grade wenn man sich ein Zimmer teilt." 

"Hm", hörte Tim nur, dann verschwand Lucas im Bad. 

"Ähm... ja, danke für das Gespräch", schnaubte Tim kopfschüttelnd. "Lucas, soll ich den Fernseher schon anmachen?" rief er deutlich lauter. 

"Mach, was du willst." Vermutlich sollte er froh sein eine Antwort zu bekommen. 

"Ok, dann such ich uns mal die Folge raus", rief er trotzdem zurück und stand auf um seinen Stick zu suchen. 

Er hörte hin und wieder Wasser rauschen, während er den Stick in den Fernseher steckte und dann das richtige Programm raussuchte. 

"Lucas? Kommst du?" rief Tim schließlich. 

"Ja, ja", hörte er eine mürrische Stimme aus dem Bad. 

Wenig später kam Lucas dann wirklich aus dem Bad und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. "Bereit?" fragte Tim. 

"Hättest schon anfangen können." 

"Blödsinn, wir wollen doch zusammen gucken", lachte Tim. "Allein gucken kann ich zu Hause." 

Wieder knurrte Lucas nur, dann zog er sich um und legte sich ins Bett. 

Tim wartete geduldig und erst als Lucas lag, startete er die Folge. 

Sie ging gleich fulminant los und war witzig, wie er es von der Serie schon gewohnt war. 

Tim sah immer wieder zu Lucas, der einfach nur still im Bett saß und die Handlung im Fernsehen verfolgte. "Guckst du die Serie sonst auch?" fragte Tim. 

"Manchmal." Lucas war wirklich mehr als wortkarg. 

Tim seufzte leicht. "Hast du was gegen mich?" 

"Nein." 

"Hm", machte Tim. Immerhin etwas. "Dann... bist du immer so schweigsam?" 

"Ja." 

"Soll bei Frauen ja gut ankommen. So die schweigsame, geheimnisvolle Tour." 

"Hm." 

"Kannst du auch Sätze mit mehr als einem Wort bilden?" fragte Tim grinsend. 

"Nur, wenn es sein muss." 

"Na, immerhin etwas", meinte Tim. 

"Hm." 

"Was machst du denn gern in deiner Freizeit?" versuchte Tim weiter, ein Gespräch in Gang zu setzen. 

"Fußball. Du gibst nicht so leicht auf, was? Hat Nils dich auf mich gehetzt?" 

"Nein und ein bisschen", sagte Tim ehrlich. "Allerdings unterhalte ich mich wirklich gern mit meinen Zimmernachbarn. Ich find’s angenehm, am Abend vor dem Spiel noch ein bisschen zu reden. Und ich weiß so gar nichts über dich, das finde ich schade." 

"Du willst mich kennenlernen? Dann solltest du gleich wissen, dass ich mir nicht viel aus Smalltalk mache. Und dass ich hier Fußballspielen will, aber nicht auf der Suche nach Freunden bin." 

Tim drehte sich komplett zu Lucas. "Freunde sucht man nicht, Freunde finden dich", sagte er grinsend. "Sagt meine Mutter immer. Du kennst mich nicht, du kennst niemanden hier, woher willst du also wissen, dass nicht einer von uns ein toller Freund wäre?" 

"Ich brauche aber keine Freunde hier." 

"Ok", nickte Tim. "Aber wir sind trotzdem Kollegen. Und auch als Kollegen kennt man sich." 

"Du weißt jetzt genug über mich." 

Tim seufzte. "Schade. Naja, wenn du es dir anders überlegst, dann sag einfach bescheid." 

"Wird nicht geschehen", war Lucas sicher. 

Tim lächelte schief. "Ist nur ein Angebot. Aber... stört es dich, wenn ich weiter gucke? Ich kann zur Not auch auf den Laptop umschwenken, aber ich finde immer etwas auf so kleinen Bildschirmen zu gucken ätzend..." 

"Guck ruhig." 

"Danke. Ich mach auch pünktlich aus, damit wir genug schlaf bekommen", versprach Tim. 

"Schon gut." Es raschelte etwas auf Lucas' Richtung, dann war er ganz ruhig. 

Tim griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag, und tippte eine kurze Nachricht an Nils. [Mission gescheitert, bin abgeblitzt. Sorry.] 

Wenig später vibrierte es. [Danke, dass du es versucht hast. Schönen Abend und gute Nacht.] 

[Dir auch] wünschte Tim und konzentrierte sich dann wieder völlig auf seine Serie. 

***

Die Aufregung stieg in der Mannschaft - in etwas mehr als einer dreiviertel Stunde würde das Spiel angepfiffen werden. Nils trat auf den Rasen, noch in Zivil, und sah sich um. Ein wenig Rasenduft schnuppern, ehe es losging. 

Er hätte sich zu dieser Zeit der Saison ehrlich gesagt ein anderes Spiel gewünscht - kein Montagsspiel und vor allem kein Abstiegsduell. 

Das gesicherte Mittelfeld hatten sie sich vorgenommen, und es war auch nicht unmöglich gewesen - und trotzdem krauchten sie unten rum. Wieder sah Nils sich um, Mitspieler, Mainzer, ein paar Offizielle - und Lucas? Der sich da mit jemandem unterhielt? 

Unwillkürlich blieb Nils stehen und sah erstaunt zu Lucas. Sein Gesprächspartner schien ein Mitarbeiter von Mainz zu sein und lächelte Lucas freundlich an. Und Lucas... lächelte tatsächlich zurück, während er etwas erzählte. 

Beides kannte er von Lucas gar nicht. Weder mehrere Worte am Stück, freiwillig, noch dieses Lächeln. 

Vorsichtig und möglichst unauffällig trat Nils ein paar Schritte näher. 

Er konnte nicht hören, worüber sie sich unterhielten - das ging ihn auch nichts an - aber irgendwas zog ihn doch zu den beiden. 

Lucas hatte ein schönes Lächeln, wenn es so wie jetzt echt war. Natürlich und offen. 

Dieses Lächeln veränderte den ganzen Mann, fand Nils. Er wirkte viel zugänglicher, nicht so verschlossen. 

Es war zu schade, dass Lucas dieses Gesicht bisher noch nicht in Freiburg gezeigt hatte. 

Das zeigte doch, dass er sich nicht besonders wohl fühlte. 

Aber warum nur? Was hatten sie falsch gemacht? Hatten sie ihm irgendwie unbeabsichtigt auf die Füße getreten? 

Aber das mussten sie dann ja alle getan haben. Und selbst wenn, dann hätte Lucas doch bestimmt was gesagt. 

Aber was war es sonst? Warum zeigte er seiner Mannschaft gegenüber so ein anderes Gesicht? 

In diesem Moment drehte sich Lucas um und entdeckte ihn. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und machte einem wütend-genervten Blick platz. 

Diesen Blick kannte Nils genau, schließlich hatte er ihn am Vorabend am Rheinufer schon zu sehen bekommen. 

Lucas sah kurz zu seinem Bekannten und verabschiedete sich offensichtlich, dann ging er auf Nils zu. "Was soll das?" fragte er. 

"Was soll was? Dass ich hier auf dem Rasen stehe?" 

"Erst hetzt du mir Tim auf den Hals und jetzt starrst du mich an? Lass es einfach, ok?" 

Nils schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Was ist das Problem, Lucas?" 

"Es gibt kein Problem. Außer, dass du tierisch nervst." 

"Ich versteh dich nicht, Lucas. Was hast du gegen uns?" 

"Gar nichts." 

"Warum..." Nils schüttelte den Kopf, er glaubte nicht, dass er hier weiterkommen würde. 

Lucas seufzte. "Ich bewundere deine Hartnäckigkeit Nils, wirklich. Deshalb sag ich es dir jetzt noch einmal, ganz langsam und ganz in Ruhe. Ich will Fußball spielen. Ich brauche keine neuen Freunde. Ich brauche keinen Smalltalk. Ich brauche keine Einladungen sonst wohin. Ich bin zufrieden, wenn ich meine Ruhe hab." 

"Dann sag ich es dir auch noch einmal", sah Nils ihn an. "Fußball ist ein Mannschaftssport. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer dir wie auf die Füße getreten ist, aber du solltest darüber reden und dich nicht abschotten. Wir sind keine Gruppe aus Starspielern, sondern leben davon eine Mannschaft zu sein. Nur damit können wir überhaupt in der Liga bestehen. Und dazu gehört auch, dass man miteinander redet." 

"Solange es keine Klagen über meine Leistungen gibt, sehe ich kein Problem", sagte Lucas. "Und für mich ist das Thema beendet." 

'Für mich nicht', beschloss Nils, aber das würden sie später sehen. Nach dem Spiel. 

Lucas nickte, als Nils nichts mehr sagte und ging dann mit entschlossen Schritten weg. 

Nils sah ihm nach, was war bloß mit Lucas, warum war er so unnahbar? 

Ganz offenbar war Lucas ja nicht immer so, sonst hätte er sich vorhin nicht so angeregt unterhalten. Also... war er hier in Mainz, als er in der zweiten Mannschaft gespielt hatte, offenbar glücklich gewesen. 

Warum war er das in Freiburg nicht mehr? 

Lag es daran, dass er nicht mehr in Mainz war? Aber Wechsel gehörten zu einem Fußballerleben dazu - und Lucas wollte ja Fußball spielen. Außerdem hatte er nach Mainz ja erst noch in Sandhausen gespielt, ehe er dann nach Freiburg gekommen war. Der Abschiedsschmerz müsste also lange hinter ihm liegen. 

Aber was war es dann? In Mainz war er offenbar zufrieden gewesen, den Freiburgern gab er nicht einmal eine Chance. War etwas in Sandhausen passiert? 

Im Prinzip blieb nur diese Möglichkeit. Aber was konnte das nur sein? Er war ja schließlich weg aus Sandhausen und konnte in Freiburg neu anfangen. Warum verbaute er sich diese Chance? Hatte er in Sandhausen so schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, dass er es nicht einmal mehr versuchen wollte? 

Vielleicht sollte er Lucas mal genau das fragen. Direkt auf den Kopf zu und gucken, wie er darauf reagierte. 

Aber nicht jetzt, jetzt mussten sie sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren - auf das Spiel gegen Mainz, das sie tunlichst gewinnen sollten. 

Also machte er sich langsam auf den Weg in die Kabine. 

Umziehen, warm machen, letzte Worte des Trainers - dann liefen sie zusammen mit der Mannschaft der Mainzer und den Schiedsrichtern ein. Und natürlich den Einlaufkindern, die wie immer sehr aufgeregt waren. 

Dann ging es los. Es war keine wirklich gute Partie, dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel und vor allem Freiburg beschränkte sich hauptsächlich auf die Defensive. Nach dem Pfiff zur Halbzeit stand es dann auch schließlich Unentschieden. Zunächst jedenfalls, denn plötzlich, Nils war schon auf dem Weg in die Kabine, wurden sie zurückgerufen. Elfmeter für Mainz. 

Kopfschüttelnd trabte Nils mit seinen Mitspielern wieder auf das Feld. Es war eine ganz ungewohnte Situation - das Stadion war halbleer, die Zuschauer beim Bierholen oder wegbringen, und eigentlich lief die Halbzeitbespaßung. Und da drin sollten die Mainzer jetzt einen Elfmeter schießen, der nicht zum Rahmenprogramm, sondern zum Spiel gehörte. 

Und natürlich ging der Elfer dann auch rein. Und plötzlich lag man mitten in der Halbzeitpause hinten. Ein wenig fassungslos schlichen die Freiburger vom Platz in die Kabine. 

Ihrem Trainer fiel es merklich schwer ruhig zu bleiben ob dieser merkwürdigen Situation. Niemand bezweifelte, dass es ein elfmeterwürdiges Foul gewesen war, aber in der Halbzeitpause? 

"Ich hasse diesen Videobeweis", murmelte plötzlich ausgerechnet Lucas, der ein Stück entfern von Nils saß. 

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an, dann nickte er zustimmend. "Wenn’s wenigstens schnell gehen würde..." 

Lucas sah auf und wirkte ebenfalls überrascht, als hätte er nicht mit Absicht laut gesprochen. "Hm", machte er dann auch nur. 

Nils grinste ihn an, dann zog er sein verschwitztes Trikot aus und trocknete sich ab. 

Immerhin schien Lucas am Fußball wirklich was zu liegen. Vielleicht sollte er es dann einfach über diesen Umweg versuchen und mit Lucas erst mal über Fußball sprechen, statt über sein Privatleben. 

Jetzt wurden seine Gedanken aber vom Trainer unterbrochen, der sie auf die zweite Halbzeit vorbereitete. 

Auch für Christian war das nicht leicht, so einen Elfmeter in der Halbzeit musste erst mal verdaut werden. Aber er versuchte ihnen Mut zu machen - schließlich lagen sie nur mit einem Tor hinten und konnten das Spiel noch ohne Probleme drehen. 

Dann wurden sie wieder auf den Platz geschickt und spielten weiter. Keine Zeit, Lucas noch einmal anzusprechen. 

Die zweite Halbzeit wurde leider nicht besser für Freiburg. Mainz hatte durch den Elfmeter ganz offenbar neuen Mut gefunden und spielte deutlich besser. Und so war es irgendwie kein Wunder, dass sie schließlich das zweite Tor machten und damit das Spiel entschieden. 

Mit hängenden Köpfen schlichen die Freiburger vom Platz. Vor dem Spiel hatten sie noch etwas Vorsprung vor dem Relegationsplatz - jetzt saßen sie drauf. 

Nils hatte das Gefühl, dass er einen großen Teil der Schuld trug. Er traf einfach nicht mehr. Es war wie verhext, dabei war es noch bis vor ein paar Wochen wie am Schnürchen gelaufen. Da hatte er den Ball eigentlich nur angucken müssen und er war im Tor gelandet - aus eigentlich unmöglichen Weiten und Winkeln. 

Aber auf einmal wollte der Ball nicht mehr rein, und schwupps hatte er seine Leichtigkeit verloren - und verkrampfte. 

Natürlich wusste er, dass er nicht allein Schuld war. Es gab schließlich noch seine Teamkollegen, die aber genauso wenig Glück hatten. 

Das Problem war, dass sie damit immer weiter unten reinrutschten. 

Und jetzt hatten sie die Bescherung. Relegationsplatz vor Köln und dem HSV. Gut, Nils hielt es für relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden sich noch mal rappeln würden, aber wusste man es? 

Und selbst wenn nicht - Relegation brauchte er nun wirklich nicht. Die brauchte niemand.


	3. „Musik.“

"Alles ok?" fragte Christian und setzte sich neben Nils. 

"Ja - ist doch alles kacke", knurrte Nils. 

"Ich weiß... hätte nicht gedacht, dass es uns nochmal so in den Abstiegskampf reinzieht." 

"Kann ganz schnell gehen..." 

"Aber wir schaffen das, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Christian. 

"Dein Wort...", deutete Nils an. "Noch drei Spiele, die wir tunlichst gewinnen sollten." 

"Werden wir. Du musst ganz fest dran glauben. Wir sind zu gut um abzusteigen." 

"Das sind die anderen auch." Nils wusste, dass er ziemlich pessimistisch klang, aber er fühlte sich gerade auch einfach mies. 

Christian seufzte. "Los, geh erst mal duschen. Ich glaube wir alle wollen hier so schnell wie möglich weg." 

Nils nickte nur und begann dann sich auszuziehen. 

"Ich hoffe die Vereinsführung legt Einspruch gegen das Spiel ein", sagte Tim, der grade aus der Dusche kam. "Dieser Elfmeter kann doch nicht rechtens gewesen sein." 

"Weiß nicht", meinte Nils. "Es war definitiv Handspiel." 

"Aber das Spiel war abgepfiffen!" 

"Das werden andere entscheiden", zuckte Nils mit den Schultern. 

Ehe Tim noch weiter schimpfen konnte, ging Nils an ihm vorbei und zu den Duschen. Er verstand Tim zwar, hatte aber keine Lust über das Thema zu reden. Das entschieden andere, und die Entscheidung musste man akzeptieren. 

Seufzend stellte sich Nils unter eine der Duschen und drehte das Wasser auf. 

Er schloss die Augen und ließ das heiße Wasser über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper laufen. 

Dabei versuchte er sowohl die Gedanken an das Spiel als auch an Lucas auszublenden, der auch immer noch in seinem Kopf rumspukte. 

Er musste ruhig werden, gelassener, um nächstes Wochenende besser zu spielen und mal wieder zu treffen. 

"Nils!" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme die ihn ziemlich laut rief. 

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, er war doch gerade so entspannt gewesen! 

Und dann war es ausgerechnet Lucas, der ihn genervt ansah. "Du bist der Letzte, wir wollen fahren", sagte Lucas knapp. 

"Ich komm ja schon", murmelte Nils, stellte das schöne, warme Wasser ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch. 

Für einen Moment sah es so aus als wollte Lucas noch etwas sagen, aber dann nickte er nur und verschwand. 

Nils sah ihm nach, während er seine Arme abtrocknete. Wenig später stand er schon in der Kabine und zog sich an. 

Er war tatsächlich der Letzte und beeilte sich deswegen besonders. 

Dennoch war er am Ende auch der letzte, der die Kabine verließ und in den Bus einstieg. 

Fast alle Spieler hatten sich Kopfhörer aufgesetzt, da niemandem zum reden zumute war. 

Nils sah sich im Bus um, er war noch nicht sicher, ob er alleine sitzen wollte oder mit anderen zusammen. 

Christian und Tim hatten ihm wie immer einen Platz freigehalten, aber es gab noch einen unbesetzten Zweier und... ein Platz neben Lucas war auch noch frei. 

Auf die Gefahr hin, gleich wieder vom Sitz und in den Gang gestoßen zu werden setzte sich Nils zu Lucas. 

Lucas seufzte hörbar, sagte aber nichts. 

Das verbuchte Nils schon mal als Punkt für sich. Er lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

Lucas neben ihm machte irgendwas, aber Nils zwang sich dazu nicht nachzugucken. 

Nach einem Moment überwog dann aber doch die Neugier und Nils schielte zur Seite. Lucas hatte seinen Rucksack auf dem Schoß und kramte darin herum. 

Schließlich zog er an einem Kabel, zupfte und zerrte, bis er seinen Kopfhörer in der Hand hielt. 

"Ah, auch einer der Musikhörer", bemerkte Nils. 

"Hm - du doch auch." 

Nils nickte leicht. "Heute... ist mir irgendwie nicht danach." 

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann nicht." 

"Was hörst du?" fragte Nils 

"Musik." 

Gegen seinen Willen musste Nils lachen. "Ja, du Blödmann, das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Was für Musik?" 

"Kennste nicht." 

"Aha", machte Nils. "Und was für Musik macht Kennste nicht? Eher Hip-Hop oder Rock?" 

"Ha-ha", machte Lucas weniger als amüsiert. "Ne Obliviscaris. Progressive Death Metal." 

Nils zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Los, her mit ‘nem Stecker", sagte er dann. "Zeig mal was deine progressiven Jungs so können." 

Erstaunt sah Lucas ihn an, aber gegen diese Aufforderung konnte er sich wohl nicht wehren. Also steckte er den Kopfhörer in sein Handy, dann reichte er ihm einen der beiden Kopfhörer rüber. 

Es fing langsam an, melodisch, ganz anders, als Nils Death Metal kannte. Erst nach einem erstaunlich langen Intro ging es richtig los, mit harten Drums, Gitarren und tiefem Gegröle. Dennoch blieb es harmonisch, und man merkte, dass die Musiker ihre Instrumente verdammt gut beherrschten. 

Es war nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, auch wenn die Band bestimmt nicht seine Lieblingsband werden würde. Allerdings erstaunte es ihn, dass Lucas sowas hörte. 

"Und? Hast du genug?", fragte Lucas, als das erste Lied - ein wirklich langes Stück - zu Ende war. 

"Stört es dich, wenn ich noch ein bisschen mithöre?" fragte Nils. 

"Das willst du nicht echt." 

"Wieso?" fragte Nils irritiert. "So schlimm fand ich das erste Lied nicht." 

"Du hörst doch sonst... Helene Fischer oder so." 

Nils sah ihn entsetzt an. "Ich höre was?" 

"Hören sonst doch alle." 

Nils schnaubte und stand auf. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Kollegen. "Helene Fischer Fans bitte mal Hand hoch", rief er grinsend. 

Keine einzige Hand hob sich. Auf Nils' Siegerlächeln meinte Lucas nur, "Die haben dich nicht gehört - Helene singt zu laut." 

"Du bist doch echt ein Idiot", sagte Nils lächelnd. "Nur weil ich gern deutsche Musik höre, bin ich doch kein Schlagerfutzi. Weder Helene, noch Heino oder wie die auch immer heißen." 

"Da ist der Übergang schleichend." 

"Dann rette mich und spiel den nächsten Song." 

Lucas hob eine Augenbraue, wählte dann aber tatsächlich das nächste Lied aus. 

Nils lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück und lauschte dem nächsten Song. 

Er war ähnlich wie der erste - und doch ganz anders. Der Rhythmus, die Instrumente, dazu diesmal auch Gesang, nicht nur das Gegröle, sondern eine klare Gesangsstimme. Wieder war der Song lang, sicher mehr als sieben oder acht Minuten. 

"Der Gesang gefällt mir", sagte Nils. 

Ruckartig drehte sich Lucas zu ihm. "Der Gesang?", fragte er nach. "Tim Charles. Hat ne hammergeile Stimme, was?" 

Nils nickte. "Ja, hat er. Ich bin nur erstaunt wie gut das mit dem Rumgegröle im Hintergrund harmoniert." 

Lucas nickte. "Ja, und dazu die Geige... ich hab die Jungs mal live gesehen, das war der Wahnsinn." 

Nils war erstaunt, wie redselig Lucas wurde wenn es um seine Lieblingsband ging. Also gab es doch noch etwas außer Fußball, das ihn begeistern konnte. "Woher kommen die Jungs?" 

"Australien. Melbourne" 

"Oh. Ich hätte die eher nach Skandinavien gepackt. Finnland oder so." 

"Die Finnen können auch geile Musik machen, das stimmt. Apocalyptica sind ja total bekannt, und Lordi. Amorphis könnte dir auch gefallen." 

"Lordi sagt mir sogar was. Waren das die mit den Masken beim Grand Prix?" 

"Ja, genau die. Hatten sogar gewonnen - und bis heute weiß niemand, wieso", grinste Lucas. Der Mann konnte tatsächlich grinsen! Und sah dabei ziemlich umwerfend aus, wie Nils nebenbei feststellte. 

Er war einfach ein attraktiver Mann, aber mit dem Grinsen war er der Wahnsinn. 

"Weil sie aufgefallen sind und schockiert haben", antwortete Nils etwas verspätet auf Lucas Worte. 

"Ja, möglich. Einfach etwas anders. Wie Conchita Wurst ja auch." 

Nils nickte. "Conchita kann aber auch echt was. Ob man den Stil nun mag oder nicht. Außerdem muss man als Kerl erst mal so gut in ‘nem Kleid aussehen." 

"Ich habe nichts anderes behauptet. Aber viele beim Grand Prix können etwas, man muss auffallen, um ihn dann auch zu gewinnen." 

"Ja, deshalb schneiden wir auch immer so schlecht ab", lachte Nils. 

Wieder grinste Lucas dieses umwerfende Grinsen. 

Kaum zu glauben, dass er das so lange versteckt hatte. Eine Schande! 

"Weiterhören? Oder was anderes?", schlug Lucas vor. 

"Lass uns noch ein bisschen weiterhören", bat Nils. 

"Okay", nickte Lucas und rief das nächste Lied auf. 

Nils lächelte unwillkürlich und entspannte sich. 

Lucas war auf einmal so anders - und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. 

Wenigstens etwas Gutes an diesem Abend. Lucas war doch ein normales menschliches Wesen - mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln noch dazu. Leider versteckte er es viel zu oft. 

Hoffentlich zog er sich nach diesem Abend nicht wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurück. Nils hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er sich wirklich gut mit Lucas verstehen. 

Außerdem würde es Lucas sicher gut tun sich nicht weiter so abzuschotten. 

Nils merkte, wie er immer wieder kurz einnickte. Und das trotz der recht lauten und schnellen Musik auf seinem Ohr. Aber das Spiel war einfach anstrengend gewesen. Er fühlte noch, wie sein Kopf zur Seite sackte, aber es fehlte ihm die Energie sich wieder gerade auszusetzen. 

Nur wenig später, noch bevor das Lied zu Ende war, war Nils eingeschlafen. 

***

Etwas zuppelte an Nils' Ohr, davon wurde er wach. Noch immer verschlafen schlug er die Augen auf. 

"Mhm?", machte er ein wenig desorientiert. 

"Wir sind da." 

Erschrocken zuckte Nils zusammen und sah zur Seite, in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. 

Lucas sah ihm ohne eine Regung an. 

"Puh", machte Nils und lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin eingeschlafen... sorry." 

Lucas schien wieder so wie sonst, kühl und unnahbar - und so nickte er nur wortlos. 

"Danke für die Musik", sagte Nils und richtete sich auf. 

"Hm." Wieder keine freundliche Antwort. 

"Vielleicht können wir das ja mal wiederholen?" schlug Nils vor. 

"Wenn’s sein muss." Lucas klang mal wieder, als würde Nils ihm an die Wäsche gehen wollen. 

"Also ich fand es schön mit dir zu reden", sagte Nils. "Und du hast bestimmt noch mehr coole Musik, die ich nicht kenne." 

"Du musst sie auch nicht kennenlernen." 

"Wieso nicht?" 

"Hab lieber meine Ruhe." 

Nils seufzte. "Das ist wirklich schade, Lucas. Ich hab das Gespräch mit dir wirklich genossen." 

Wieder bekam er nur ein "Hm" zur Antwort. 

"Na gut", sagte Nils. "Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest." 

"Ja." Inzwischen sah Lucas ziemlich genervt aus. "Lässt du mich jetzt raus?" 

"Ich... oh, ja klar", sagte Nils und stand auf. 

Lucas folgte ihm raus aus dem Bus, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er schnappte sich nur schnell seine Tasche und verschwand dann so schnell in Richtung seines Wagens, dass Nils ihm nur erstaunt hinterhersehen konnte. 

Das war echt merkwürdig - einen Moment lang hatte Lucas einen ganz anderen Eindruck gemacht, war ein ganz anderer Mann gewesen. 

"Also vorhin sah es fast so aus, als hättest du dich mit Lucas unterhalten", sagte plötzlich Christian hinter ihm. "Hier, hab deine Tasche gleich mit geholt." 

"Danke. Ich glaub, da war ein anderer Lucas - ein Zwilling oder so." 

"Muss so sein. Der hat nämlich gelächelt, als ihr euch unterhalten habt. Das kann nicht unser Lucas gewesen sein." 

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. Oder er hat oder was genommen. Hoffentlich muss er nicht so bald zum Dopingtest." 

"Sieh es trotzdem als Erfolg an Nils. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass Lucas durchaus reden und lachen kann." 

"Wäre schön, wenn das keine Eintagsfliege war." Das befürchtete Nils jedoch. 

"Versuch es einfach weiter", sagte Christian. "Und jetzt ab nach Hause mit uns. Dein Bett ist bestimmt bequemer als der Sitz im Bus." 

"Oh ja, und müde bin ich auch." 

"Dann wünsch ich dir ne gute Nacht Nils. Und grüble nicht mehr zu viel über das Spiel nach." 

"Wird nicht leicht - aber versuch du auch zu schlafen und nicht dran zu denken." 

Christian nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen. 

Auch Nils ging über den Parkplatz zu seinem Auto, nachdenklich, was das mit Lucas gewesen war. Irgendwas musste passiert sein, dass Lucas jetzt zu allen so abweisend war. Er würde auf jeden Fall weiter daran arbeiten an ihn ranzukommen. 

Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Jetzt wollte er nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett. 

Glücklicherweise konnte er sich trotz des Spiels und trotz der Sache mit Lucas auf den Verkehr konzentrieren und kam heile zu Hause an. 

Normalerweise brauchte er nach einem Spiel immer noch ein bisschen, um runterzukommen. Meistens schrieb er dann auf WhatsApp mit Freunden und ehemaligen Kollegen. Aber heute war er tatsächlich so müde, dass er darauf verzichtete. 

Um sich abzulenken schaltete er den Fernseher an, als er im Bett lag, und ließ sich berieseln. 

Wenig später war er eingeschlafen.


	4. Qualifikation „ausdauerndes Schweigen“

Ob er heute wieder an Lucas rankommen würde? Und wie sollte er das anstellen? Wieder über Musik? Diese und ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigten Nils, als er am nächsten Morgen mit dem Auto zum Trainingsgelände fuhr. 

Nun, er würde es wohl einfach auf sich zukommen lassen müssen. 

Lucas war noch nicht da, als er die Kabine betrat. 

Also zog sich Nils erst mal in Ruhe um. 

Erst, als er fertig war, öffnete sich die Tür und Lucas kam herein. 

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Nils ihn lächelnd. 

"Morgen", knurrte Lucas, ohne ihn anzusehen. 

"Ich warte noch auf dich, dann können wir zusammen laufen", sagte Nils. 

"Musst du nicht." Nils hatte nichts anderes erwartet. 

"Macht mir aber nichts aus." 

"Mir aber." 

"Ich bin ein angenehmer Laufpartner", sagte Nils. "Wenn du möchtest, zeig ich dir sogar passende Referenzen." 

"Ist eine der Qualifikationen ausdauerndes Schweigen?"

"Ich kann auch schweigen, wenn es erforderlich ist. Aber jetzt zieh dich schon um." 

"Dann fang schon mal damit an." 

Nils nickte. Er hielt zwar den Mund, wartete aber auf Lucas bis der sich fertig umgezogen hatte. 

Weiterhin schweigend verließen sie die Kabine. 

Lucas sah ihn mehr als einmal irritiert und leicht verärgert an, sagte aber nichts. 

Also blieb Nils bei ihm - schweigend. 

Ohne ein Wort zu reden liefen die beiden ihre Runden. 

Normalerweise unterhielt sich Nils dabei ganz gerne, ein wenig Smalltalk, ein wenig was persönliches - aber nicht dieses Schweigen. 

Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, was er zu Lucas sagen sollte um das Schweigen zu brechen. 

Vermutlich würde Lucas ihn dann gleich wegschicken. 

Und das wollte er auch nicht wirklich. 

Also liefen sie weiter ohne etwas zu sagen,

bis Christian Streich sie zusammenrief. 

Natürlich war nur Regeneration angesagt, aber Christian war es wichtig nach so einem Spiel mit ihnen zu sprechen. 

Er sprach über die allgemeinen Fehler, ihre Fehleinschätzungen und auch über den Elfmeter in der Halbzeitpause. 

Er erzählte ihnen, dass der Verein noch über einen Einspruch nachdachte, er persönlich aber nicht damit rechnet. "Wir müssen das abhaken", sagte er. 

Die Mannschaft nickte. Selbst, wenn sie Recht bekämen, hätte Mainz gewonnen. 

Das Spiel war vorbei und am nächsten Sonntag drohte schon das nächste, vermutlich sogar noch schwerer Spiel. Da ging es gegen Hamburg. 

Die Hamburger hatten wirklich alles zu verlieren und mussten unbedingt punkten. Gerade gegen den Tabellennachbarn mussten sie das schaffen. 

Schließlich ließ Christian sie noch ein bisschen auslaufen und ein paar leichte Übungen machen, ehe er sie entließ. "Ausruhen und Krafttanken Männer. Morgen erwarte ich von allen mehr als 100% im Training." 

"Ja, Trainer", nickten die Spieler und trollten sich in die Kabine. 

Nils sah zu Lucas. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte er. 

"Hm, bisschen." 

"Lust auf einen richtig guten Burger?" 

"Guter Burger? In einem Diner? Hm, schon." 

"Dann lass uns duschen", meinte Nils lächelnd. "Ich kenn den perfekten Laden." 

"Hm, okay." 

Nils war extrem überrascht, dass Lucas zugestimmt hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. 

Vielleicht hatte Lucas das Gespräch gestern tatsächlich gefallen. 

Und offenbar wusste er auch einen guten Burger zu schätzen. 

Das würde Nils sich auf jeden Fall merken, damit würde er Lucas vielleicht packen können. 

Aber nun musste er auch erst mal duschen und sich umziehen. 

Lucas war schon vorgegangen, und so, wie er sich immer beeilte, war er sicher schon fast fertig. 

Also verzichtete Nils auf eine lange Dusche und spülte sich nur kurz den Schweiß ab. 

Dann lehrte er zurück in die Kabine und zog sich an. 

Ein Teil von ihm hatte erwartet, dass Lucas nicht mehr da sein würde. Aber zu seiner Überraschung saß der fertig angezogene Lucas auf der Bank und spielte mit seinem Handy rum. 

"Lucas?", sprach er ihn an, als er fertig war. "Kommst du?" 

"Hm", machte Lucas nur und stand auf. 

"Ich fahre, okay?", schlug Nils vor, als sie die Kabine verließen. 

Lucas sah ihn überrascht an. "Zusammen?" 

"Ja, klar. Müssen ja nicht beide fahren. Und nachher bring ich dich hier wieder vorbei." 

"Ok", murmelte Lucas wenig begeistert. "Ich werfe meine Tasche nur schnell in meinen Wagen..." 

"Ich geh schon mal vor." 

Lucas nickte und ging zu seinem Wagen. 

Nils schloss seinerseits seinen Wagen auf und setzte sich schon mal rein - wenig später kam auch Lucas dazu. 

Nils startete und fuhr dann langsam vom Parkplatz. 

Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile durch die Stadt, ehe sie das Diner erreichten. Jetzt verstand auch Lucas, dass es sinnvoll war, mit einem Auto herzukommen - es gab kaum Parkplätze, auch der Parkplatz vor dem Diner war voll. 

"Keine Angst, wir kriegen einen Platz", sagte Nils, als er Lucas Blick sah. "Der Besitzer ist glühender SC-Fan und wir Spieler kommen gern hierher." 

Lucas nickte nur, er sah nicht überzeugt aus. 

"Wenn wir mit mehreren Spielern kommen, dann rufen wir immer vorher an, aber zwei Leute kriegt Daniel immer unter", sagte Nils und fuhr in eine Parklücke. 

"Daniel, hm?", fragte Lucas nur nach. 

"Der Besitzer", nickte Nils. 

"Und der macht gute Burger, sagst du?" 

"Fantastische Burger. Sein Koch, Jack, kommt aus Texas. Ist Daniels Schwager und wegen Maria hier nach Deutschland gekommen", erzählte Nils. 

"Du kennst also die ganze Familie." 

"Ist halt ein Familienbetrieb. Maria arbeitet auch im Diner." 

Lucas sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn das interessieren. 

"Na komm, lass uns reingehen, dann lernst du sie auch kennen." 

Lucas folgte Nils wortlos in das Diner. Er sah aus wie in amerikanischen Spielfilmen - mit glitzerndem Kunstleder bezogene Bänke an weißen Tischen, auf denen diverse Saucen für die Burger bereit standen. 

"Puh", machte er. "Ziemlich... kitschig..." 

"Warst du mal in den USA? Da sehen die immer so aus." 

"Na wenn du meinst..." 

Es war tatsächlich voll im Diner, so dass Nils gleich an die Theke trat. "Daniel? Du hast bestimmt noch einen Platz für uns." 

"Hey für dich doch immer", sagte der Mann hinter der Theke. "Nur zu zweit heute?" 

"Ja, heute mal nur wir beiden. Die anderen sind schon nach Hause." 

"Dann setzt euch erst mal hier an die Theke. Der kleine Tisch in der Ecke wird gleich frei. Was mögt ihr trinken?" 

"Wollen wir richtig sündigen?", grinste Nils Lucas an. 

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?" 

Ein merkwürdiger Blick, fand Nils. "Milchshake", erklärte Nils schnell. "Eine Sünde, aber er ist es wert." 

"Eine gute Wahl", sagte Daniel. "Ich mach euch was Schönes." Er sah zu Lucas. "Gegen irgendwas allergisch oder eine tiefsitzende Abneigung?" 

Kurz starrte Lucas Daniel an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Guter Mann", lachte Daniel. "Bin gleich wieder da." 

"Sag Christian nicht, dass wir hier waren - das sieht er nicht so gern." 

"Warum?" fragte Lucas. 

"Wirst du gleich sehen, wenn Daniel serviert. Ah guck mal, der Platz hinten wird leer." 

Lucas folgte Nils zu einem kleinen Tisch, der grade für zwei Personen reichte und setzte sich. 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe eine junge Frau kam um den Tisch abzuwischen. "Hallo Maria", grüßte Nils sie fröhlich. 

"Hallo Nils", lächelte Maria. "Schön dich zu sehen. Habt ihr den Schock von gestern schon verdaut?" 

"Nee, aber vielleicht helfen eure Burger dabei. War ja wohl ein Scheißspiel." 

"Ich werde Jack sagen, dass er sich besondere Mühe bei euch geben soll. Hier", sagte Maria und reichte Lucas eine Karte. "Du musst vermutlich einen Blick reinwerfen." 

"Danke", klang Lucas tatsächlich freundlich, als er die Karte annahm. 

"Ich bin dann gleich wieder bei euch", verabschiedete sich Maria fröhlich. 

Lucas sah ihn kurz nach, dann blätterte er in der Karte. "Irgendwas... nicht zu empfehlen?" 

"Nein, es ist alles gut", sagte Nils. 

"Hm... Cheeseburger?", fragte Lucas unsicher. "Oder zu einfallslos?" 

"Oh nein, den werde ich auch nehmen", sagte Nils. 

"Okay, dann zwei Cheeseburger." 

Nur wenig später kam Maria mit zwei großen Gläsern an ihren Tisch. "Zwei mal Daniels Spezial-Milchshake. Und was möchtet ihr essen?" 

"Cheeseburger. Sag deinen Angetrauten, bitte mit mehr Salat, okay?" 

Maria lachte leise. "Ich gebs weiter." 

"Und grüß ihn von mir, ja?" 

Maria nickte. "Ist im Moment leider zu viel los, sonst würde er bestimmt gern rauskommen und ein Schwätzchen halten." 

"Ich muss echt mal wieder nachmittags kommen." 

"Ja, aber das wird vermutlich erst wieder nach der Saison klappen. Also, ich gebe mal eure Bestellung an Jack weiter, sonst verhungert ihr noch." 

"Ist besser, wir haben Hunger", zwinkerte Nils ihr zu. 

"So seht ihr auch aus", grinste Maria und verschwand. 

"Schade, dass du Jack nicht heute kennenlernst." 

"Schon ok", brummte Lucas. 

"Sorry, ich hab nicht dran gedacht, dass du keine Menschen magst." 

"Flirtest du immer mit verheirateten Frauen?" fragte Lucas. 

"Mit Maria schon." 

"Du findest das also in Ordnung?" 

"Ich kenne Maria schon lange, und ebenso lange scherzen wir rum. Was ist daran nicht in Ordnung?" 

"Sie ist verheiratet." 

"Ja, das weiß ich. Und sie auch. Ich versteh dein Problem noch immer nicht." 

"Findet ihr Mann das auch so toll?" 

"Jack? Ich glaub nicht, dass er was dagegen hat. Wir kennen uns ganz gut." 

"Na wenn du meinst", sagte Lucas. 

"Kannst ihn ja fragen." 

"Nein." 

"Oh, warum nicht?" 

"Weil es mich nicht interessiert. Vergiss, dass ich überhaupt gefragt hab." 

Es war wirklich nicht einfach mit Lucas, merkte Nils mal wieder. 

"Probier doch mal von deinem Milchshake", sagte Nils und versuchte damit das Thema zu wechseln. 

"Hm", machte Lucas, probierte dann aber - und konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. 

"Gut, oder?" fragte Nils und trank auch einen Schluck. 

"Hm, ja - ziemlich gut." 

"Allerdings müssen wir morgen wohl mindestens ne halbe Stunde extra laufen", lachte Nils. 

"Ohne, dass der Trainer was merkt?" 

"Ja, da werden wir uns wohl ne schlaue Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen." 

"So, wie ich dich kenne, setzt du auf Strafrunden. Wie willst du sie dir verdienen?" 

"Oder nach dem Training laufen - oder heute." 

"Nach dem Burger bekommt mich heute niemand mehr zum Laufen", lachte Nils. 

"Ist er so schlimm?" 

"Nein, so großartig. Aber du bist danach... gut satt. Da möchtest du eigentlich als nächstes auf die Couch. Oder auf ne Decke auf ne schöne Wiese, um sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen zu lassen", sagte Nils. 

"Oh je", murmelte Lucas. "Und Sonnenbrand kriegen." 

"Dafür gibt’ Sonnencreme. Und man kann sich auch in den Schatten legen, wenn’s sein muss." 

"Du hast für alles eine Lösung, was?" 

"Für die meisten Dinge. Außerdem versuche ich das Leben positiv zu sehen und nicht überall ein Haar in der Suppe zu finden." 

"Die Suppe besteht aber nur aus Haaren." 

"Das stimmt doch nicht, Lucas." 

"Dann glaub mal an deine Blümchennudelsuppe." 

"Warum denkst du so?" fragte Nils. 

"Lebenserfahrung. Und jetzt hör auf nachzubohren." 

"Ich versuche nur dich zu verstehen." 

"Lass es einfach sein." 

"Ich würde nur wirklich gern wissen, warum du so abweisend zu uns bist. Wenn wir was Dummes gemacht haben, dann können wir doch darüber reden und das aus der Welt schaffen." 

"Habt ihr nicht. Ihr seid eine total nette Harmonietruppe. Nur ich nicht." 

"Bei dir hört sich das an, als würden wir ein Kapitalverbrechen begehen. War das in deinen vorherigen Vereinen denn nicht so?" 

"Doch, die waren auch alle total toll." 

"Und da warst du auch der Außenseiter?" 

"Möglich." 

"Aber warum? Das kann dir doch keinen Spaß machen." 

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass mich doch." 

"Der Lucas von gestern Abend im Bus, der hat mir aber gut gefallen", sagte Nils. 

"Der ist weg." 

"Kommt der nur raus, wenn es dunkel ist?" fragte Nils mit einem leichten Grinsen. 

"Der ist wieder abgereist. Der fand das hier scheiße." 

"Au", machte Nils. "Ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass ich ein ganz netter Kerl bin..." 

"Du kannst zu anderen nett sein." 

"Du machst es einem aber echt richtig schwer", seufzte Nils. 

"Hey, ihr beiden - eure Burger", unterbrach Mario ihre Unterhaltung. "Und die Pommes."


	5. Burgeressen

"Danke, du rettest uns vor dem Verhungern", sagte Nils mit einem Lächeln. 

"Ihr seht auch schon total verhungert aus", erwiderte Maria. 

"Mhm, das sieht wieder lecker aus. Und duftet!" sagte Nils. 

"Das soll es auch. Viele Grüße übrigens von Jack." 

"Grüß ihn zurück. Ich komm die Tage mal nachmittags vorbei und besuch ihn." 

"Das wird ihn freuen - er findet es schade, dass er heute so viel zu tun hat und nicht rauskommt." 

"Na er muss uns ja auch diese leckeren Burger machen", grinste Nils und griff sich eine Pommes. 

"Eben. Lasst es euch schmecken." 

Damit zog sich Maria zurück und ließ die beiden mit ihrem Essen allein. 

Lucas sah den Burger erst einmal an. "Der ist... groß." 

"Na wir wollen ja auch satt werden", grinste Nils. 

"Das werden wir..." Er probierte einen Pommes, dabei beobachtete er, wie Nils seinen Burger fertigstellte - Patty, Sauce, Salat und Tomaten, dann das Brötchen darauf. 

"Na los, trau dich schon", sagte Nils und nahm dann einen herzhaften Biss von seinem Burger. 

Lucas belegte seinen Burger jetzt auch und biss hinein. Und leider musste er zugeben, dass Nils Recht hatte. Der Burger war köstlich! 

Das Brötchen hatte Geschmack, der Salat war frisch, die Saucen gut abgeschmeckt, und das Fleisch saftig und lecker. 

Nils lächelte, als er Lucas Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen trank er einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Milchshake und naschte einen Pommes. 

Dabei dachte er darüber nach, was Lucas gesagt hatte. Dass der Lucas von gestern Abend verschwunden sei. 

Er hatte sich gestern doch wohl gefühlt, das hatte Nils sich doch nicht nur eingebildet! Und warum war er heute mit zum Essen gekommen, wenn er so gar keinen Kontakt wollte? Irgendwie suchte er im Innern wohl doch nach Anschluss. 

Die Frage war nur, wie Nils an ihn rankommen sollte. Wie konnte er ihn überzeugen, dass Kontakt zu ihm nicht schlimm war. Und zu den anderem aus dem Team auch nicht. Wieder stellte sich die Frage, warum Lucas keinen Kontakt wollte. Zumindest dann, wenn er darüber nachdachte. 

"Dein Burger wird kalt", sagte Lucas plötzlich. 

"Oh", machte Nils und nahm das Ungetüm wieder hoch. Der Burger war wirklich zu lecker um ihn liegen zu lassen. 

"Hm", brummte Lucas und widmete sich ebenfalls wieder seinem Essen. 

So schwiegen sie erst einmal, während sie den leckeren Burger und die Pommes aßen. 

Schließlich lehnte sich Lucas zurück. "Ich platze gleich", sagte er. 

"Hast aber viel geschafft." Nur ein paar Pommes lagen noch auf seinem Teller. Auch Nils hatte bis auf einige Pommes alles aufgegessen und fühlte sich deutlich mehr als nur angenehm gesättigt. 

"Jetzt versteh ich das mit dem Laufen", murmelte Lucas. 

Nils lachte leise. "Aber frühestens in ein paar Stunden." 

"Nicht vor morgen", sagte Lucas mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. 

Nils würde dieses Lächeln wirklich gerne öfter sehen. "Morgen ist erst am Nachmittag Training. Wollen wir uns vorher treffen und den Wald unsicher machen?" 

"Nein", sagte Lucas und das Lächeln verschwand sofort. "Ich lauf lieber allein." 

"Schade", murmelte Nils. Verdammt, er war Lucas schon wieder zu nahe getreten. 

"Hör auf", sagte Lucas. 

"Womit?" 

"Damit mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden." 

Nils lächelte leicht. "Schaff ich es denn?" 

"Nein, es ist einfach nur lächerlich." 

"Wenn es lächerlich ist, dann muss ich damit doch nicht aufhören." 

"Und es nervt." 

"Dann sollte ich damit aufhören, ich will dich doch nicht nerven." 

Lucas schnaubte. "Ich hab das Gefühl, als wolltest du genau das tun. Und mich damit zur Weißglut treiben." 

Nils legte den Kopf schief. "So schlimm bin ich doch nicht." 

"Du hast... nen Helferkomplex oder so. Aber ich brauch keine Hilfe, ich will keine Hilfe. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben." 

"Ich frag mich nur, warum. Und ob es bei einem Mannschaftssport so gut ist. Natürlich spielst du gut, und du harmonierst auch mit den anderen, aber es gehört in einer Mannschaft doch mehr dazu als nur zusammen zu trainieren." 

"Wieso?" 

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt doch nicht von ungefähr, dass es immer wieder solche Mannschafts-Aktionen gibt." 

"Wenn solche Aktionen von Christian angeordnet werden, werde ich auch teilnehmen", sagte Lucas. 

"Und jeden Moment dabei hassen." 

"Hassen ist ein zu großes Wort." 

"Gut, aber du wirst froh sein, wenn du wieder nach Hause darfst. Zur Freundin? Oder bist du dann ganz alleine?" 

"Keine Freundin", sagte Lucas knapp. "Nicht, dass dich das was angehen würde. Oder frag ich dich nach deinem Liebesleben aus?" 

"Nein, aber du dürftest gerne. Das gehört doch auch dazu, wenn man sich kennt." 

"Nein." 

"Oh, das gehört für dich nicht dazu? Ich finde es schon wichtig. Ich möchte mich mit den Leuten auch ein wenig persönlicher unterhalten und nicht nur über das Wetter. 

"Dann unterhalt dich mit den anderen darüber." 

"Ach Lucas - warum nicht mit dir?" 

Lucas seufzte. "Darum nicht. Sagst du deiner kleinen Freundin bescheid, dass wir zahlen wollen?" 

Innerlich seufzte Nils, das war ja wohl ziemlich schief gelaufen. Er gab Maria ein Zeichen und zog seine Brieftasche hervor. "Ich lad dich ein", sagte er. 

Dazu nickte Lucas nur. 

"Hat es euch geschmeckt?" fragte Maria, als sie an ihren Tisch kam. 

"Es war mal wieder großartig", nickte Nils. 

"War es", nickte Lucas. 

"Das wird Jack freuen." 

Nils lächelte. "Können wir dann gleich zahlen. Ich wette, der Tisch ist schon heiß begehrt." 

"Ja, das ist er tatsächlich, aber lasst euch davon nicht drängen." 

"Lassen wir schon nicht", sagte Nils. 

"Dann ist gut. Also, die Rechnung, Moment kurz..." Maria verschwand und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Kassenzettel zurück, den sie Nils vorlegte. 

Nils zahlte schnell und stand dann auf. "Grüß deinen Bruder auch lieb von mir." 

"Mach ich, klar. Euch noch einen schönen Tag", wünschte sie. 

Nils und Lucas verließen das Diner und gingen schweigend zu Nils Wagen. 

"Und? Gehen wir noch mal hin?", fragte Nils ganz mutig. 

Lucas zögerte sichtlich, dann nickte er knapp. 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Nils ihn an. So ganz durchschaute er Lucas nicht, mal war er so abwesend, dann hatte er das Gefühl doch etwas an ihn ranzukommen. 

"Fährst du mich jetzt zu meinem Wagen?" fragte Lucas. 

"Ja, klar. Außer, du willst noch auf einen Kaffee mit zu mir kommen", scherzte Nils. 

"Was soll der Scheiß?" fragte Lucas. 

"Was?", sah Nils ihn überrascht an. 

"Das eben? Sollte das irgendwie lustig sein?" 

"Ja, sonst hätte ich den nicht gemacht. Aber wenn du magst, können wir bei mir echt noch einen Kaffee trinken. Schön auf der Terrasse, es ist warm genug, und die Sonne scheint." 

"Nein", sagte Lucas nur. 

"Okay, dann nicht", zuckte Nils mit den Schultern. Warum war Lucas auf einmal so merkwürdig drauf? 

"Einfach nur zu meinem Wagen. Bitte." 

"Ja, schon gut..." 

Lucas nickte und stieg dann in Nils Wagen. Nils fuhr sie durch die Stadt zurück zum Trainingsgelände und hielt dann neben Lucas' Wagen. 

"Danke fürs Essen", sagte Lucas. 

"Gerne, war doch lecker." 

"Bis morgen", sagte Lucas und schnallte sich ab. 

Nils sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Warum war der Mann so merkwürdig? Wollte keinen Kontakt - und verstand keine Scherze. Dann gab es wieder Momente, in denen Lucas fast zugänglich war. In denen er lächelte und mit ihm Musik hören wollte. Und it ihm zum Burgeressen ging und es genoss, egal wie sehr er versuchte so zu tun als ob es anders wäre. 

Nun stellte sich die Frage für Nils - sollte er versuchen an Lucas weiter ranzukommen oder ihn alleine lassen? 

Lucas war ein erwachsener Mann und konnte daher selbst entscheiden mit wem er befreundet sein wollte. Aber... irgendwie kratzte es an Nils Ego. Und er war neugierig, was Lucas verheimlichte. Warum er so distanziert war. 

Schließlich war er in Mainz anders gewesen, zugänglich und offen und mit Leuten befreundet. 

Nein, ganz so einfach würde er nicht aufgeben. 

Dazu kam noch sein Dickkopf, den würde er so schnell nicht abschalten können. 

Nils grinste leicht. Am Ende würde sich ja zeigen, wer von ihnen beiden den größeren Dickkopf hatte. 

Inzwischen war Lucas vom Parkplatz gefahren, und auch Nils hielt nichts mehr hier. Er fuhr nach Hause, nach dem Spiel gestern und dem guten Essen würde er sich einen schönen Nachmittag machen. 

Sich mit einem kühlen Getränk auf den Balkon setzen, ein bisschen lesen und vielleicht mit ein paar alten Freunden aus Bremen telefonieren. Seine Eltern musste er auch mal wieder anrufen. 

Das alles zog er auch durch, sprach mit seinem Vater über das Spiel, seiner Mutter über die Nachbarn und den früheren Kollegen über die allgemeine Situation. 

Und schließlich, kurz bevor er ins Bett ging, schickte er Lucas eine Nachricht. [Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, ich werde morgen gegen 9 Uhr laufen gehen. Treffpunkt am Parkplatz beim Moosweiher. Ich warte bis kurz nach, dann laufe ich ohne dich. Schlaf gut, Nils.] 

Er rechnete nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort, und tatsächlich antwortete Lucas nicht, obwohl die beiden blauen Haken erschienen, dass er die Nachricht gelesen hatte. 

Aber vielleicht dachte Lucas ja über das Angebot nach und erschien morgen früh. 

Nachdenklich schlief Nils schließlich ein.


	6. Gesundes Frühstück

Pünktlich am nächsten Morgen wachte Nils auf. Er machte sich schnell frisch, zog sich seine Joggingklamotten an und trank noch schnell einen Kaffee, ehe er sich mit dem Auto auf den Weg machte. 

Um viertel vor neun parkte er am Moosweiher - und begann zu warten. 

Er nutzte die Zeit um sich etwas warm zu machen, ertappte sich aber dabei, dass er ständig auf die Uhr sah. Immer wieder blickte er die Straße entlang. Hin und wieder fuhr ein Auto auf der Landstraße vorbei, aber nie bog es zum Parkplatz ein. 

"Komm schon Lucas", murmelte er. 

Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. 8:57. Noch drei Minuten - wenn er denn käme. 

Nils schnaubte und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er benahm sich fast schon lächerlich. 

Wieder kam ein Auto näher, groß, schwarz, wie Lucas‘. 

"Ok, wenn das nicht Lucas‘ Wagen ist, dann lauf ich los", murmelte Nils. 

Der Wagen bremste ab, und tatsächlich bog er zum Parkplatz ein. Nils beobachtete ungläubig, wie tatsächlich Lucas ausstieg 

Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Also hatte er richtig vermutet und Lucas suchte sehr wohl Anschluss. 

Lucas kam näher und nickte ihm wortlos zu. 

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Nils. 

Er bekam nur ein Knurren zur Antwort. 

"Willst du dich kurz warm machen?" fragte Nils. 

Ohne etwas zu sagen begann Lucas sich zu dehnen und zu stretchen, dann sah er Nils an. "Wir können los. Und wenn du quatschst, läufst du alleine weiter." 

"Kein Wort, versprochen", lächelte Nils. 

"Dann ist gut." 

Nils nickte und deutete dann auf den Weg, der nach links führte. 

Wortlos liefen sie los, einen Weg zwischen Bäumen entlang, der sie schließlich zum See führte. 

Dank des guten Wetters hatte auch hier endlich der Frühling Einzug gehalten und überall war Grün zu sehen und Blumen, die auf den Wiesen blühten. 

Es war wirklich schön, diesen Weg zu laufen, in der Sonne, die wirklich schon Kraft hatte. 

Nils sah immer mal wieder zur Seite, zu Lukas, hielt sich aber sein Versprechen nicht zu quatschen. 

Es fiel ihm schwer bei diesem schönen Weg, es machte Spaß zu laufen, aber er fürchtete, dass Lucas seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Er hoffte, dass Lucas irgendwann von sich aus anfangen würde zu reden. 

Doch den ganzen Weg über schwieg er, bis sie wieder am Parkplatz ankamen. 

"Und, hat dir die Strecke gefallen?" fragte Nils. 

"Hm, ja, war ganz schön." 

"Wo läufst du sonst?" 

"Hier und da. Oft im Wald - auf dem Schlossberg und so." 

"Oh ja, das ist auch schön", nickte Nils. "Da können wir ja das nächste Mal hin." 

Lucas sah ihn kurz an, sagte aber - wieder einmal - nichts. 

"Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" fragte Nils. 

"Einen Smoothie, sonst nichts." 

"Dann lass uns irgendwo was frühstücken. Was Gesundes natürlich", grinste Nils. 

"Noch einen Smoothie und ein paar Blätter?", schlug Lucas vor - war da ein Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel zu erahnen? 

"Leg noch ein Körnchen von irgendwas mit drauf", lachte Nils. 

"Quinoa? Lupinen? Oder lieber Amarant?" 

"Puh, du kennst dich da eindeutig besser aus als ich", sagte Nils. "Bis auf Quinoa hab ich noch nie was von dem Zeug gehört. Und ehrlich gesagt hört sich das auch alles nicht so lecker an." 

"Ist es auch nicht. Wir suchen was Leckeres, Gesundes aus." 

Nils nickte zufrieden. "Ne Idee, oder soll ich was aussuchen?" 

"Such du aus. Bis auf die wildgewordenen Kalorien war das gestern ja auch echt gut." 

"Dann fahr mir einfach hinterher, ok?" 

Lucas nickte leicht und ging zu seinem Wagen. 

Etwas verwundert sah Nils ihm nach, beeilte sich dann aber, zu seinem eigenen Wagen zu gehen. Das war nun wieder ehe der Lucas, der mit ihm Musik gehört hatte. Hoffentlich hielt das auch noch während des Essens. 

Nils entschied sich für ein kleines Café nicht weit vom Weiher entfernt. Hier war er schon mal gewesen, das Frühstück, das sie anboten, war gesund, sogar mit Müsli und Vollkornbrot. 

Außerdem konnte man wahnsinnig gemütlich sitzen und der Kaffee war aus einer kleinen Rösterei und schmeckte fantastisch. 

Sie fuhren das kleine Stück und parkten dann an der Straße vor dem Café. "So, hier ist es ganz lecker", erzählte Nils. 

"Und bist du hier mit den Besitzern auch wieder per Du und kennst ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte?" 

"Nein, mit den Infos kann ich leider nicht dienen. Ich weiß nur, dass die Inhaberin Christine heißt - und keine Ahnung von Fußball hat." 

"Ok, dann lass uns mal reingehen." 

Nils ging vor und drückte die schwere Tür auf. "Hallo Christine", grüßte er, als er eintrat. 

"Guten Morgen Nils", begrüßte ihn eine etwas ältere Frau. "Du warst ja lange nicht mehr hier." 

"Ja, läuft bei uns im Verein nicht so, da müssen wir mehr trainieren." 

"Na dann setzt euch doch und ich bring euch erst mal nen Kaffee." 

"Danke." Nils suchte einen schönen Tisch am Fenster, von hier aus konnte man den Wald und die strahlende Sonne sehen. 

Lucas setzte sich und sah Nils an. "Ist dir jede Frau im Gastro-Gewerbe verfallen?" 

"Was meinst du?", fragte Nils nach. 

"Gestern Maria, heute Christine..." 

"Ich flirte doch nicht mit Christine!", protestierte Nils. "Mit Maria auch kaum, aber mit Christine erst recht nicht." 

Lucas schnaubte. "Gib es doch zu - du hältst dir die Ladys warm, damit du immer was zu Essen bekommst." 

"Ich bin höflich und freundlich, und ich denke, das sollte selbstverständlich sein, wenn man irgendwo hin geht." 

"Na wenn du meinst", sagte Lucas und zog die Karte aus dem Ständer. 

Nils drehte sich um und klaute sich kurzerhand die Karte vom Nachbartisch. Eigentlich wusste er schon in etwa, was er nehmen würde, aber eben noch nicht ganz genau. 

Lucas studierte die Karte und sah dann auf. "Warum hast du mir gestern Abend geschrieben?" 

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich lauf nicht so gerne alleine, und da du auch laufen wolltest..." 

"Aber ich hatte dir gestern gesagt, dass ich meine Ruhe will." 

"Und jetzt sitzt du hier..." 

"Ja...", murmelte Lucas. 

"Und du findest es nicht total schrecklich." 

"Ich... was nimmst du?" wechselte Lucas ziemlich plötzlich das Thema. 

Kurz sah Nils ihn an, entschied sich aber dazu mitzuspielen. "Das gesunde Frühstück. Mit Müsli, Joghurt und Früchten. Sehr lecker." 

"Zu süß", murmelte Lucas. 

"Oh, echt? Du stehst eher auf herzhaftes? Das italienische Frühstück ist gut, mit Antipasti und so", empfahl Nils. 

"Zum Frühstück nichts Süßes", sagte Lucas. "Ok, also das italienische Frühstück. Klingt auch nicht zu ungesund." 

"Ist es auch nicht. Aber nichts Süßes zum Frühstück? Ich dachte immer, Nutellabrot steht in der Jobbeschreibung!" 

Lucas warf Nils einen düsteren Blick zu. "Was hab ich übers Quatschen gesagt?" 

"Wir laufen nicht mehr", stellte Nils fest. 

"Und deshalb ist Labern erlaubt?" 

"Was nicht verboten ist, das ist erlaubt." 

"Die Logik des Nils Petersens", schnaubte Lucas. 

"Gewöhn dich dran." 

Christine ersparte es Lucas eine Antwort zu geben. Sie brachte den versprochenen Kaffee und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Dann ließ sie Nils und Lucas wieder alleine. 

Lucas nahm sofort den Becher hoch und trank einen Schluck. "Oh... wow... der ist ja unglaublich gut", sagte er überrascht. 

Nils lächelte leicht, er mochte Christines Kaffee auch sehr, aber von dieser Reaktion war er dann doch überrascht. 

"Sorry", murmelte Lucas. "Ich... ich mag einfach Kaffee." 

"Und der hier ist wirklich gut", stimmte Nils zu. 

Lucas nickte und trank noch einen Schluck. 

Auch Nils nippte an dem heißen und so wundervoll aromatischen Kaffee. 

Das war wieder ein kleines Detail, das er nun von Lucas wusste. Eigentlich sogar zwei: kein süßes Frühstück und er mochte Kaffee. 

Warum merkte er sich sowas bloß? 

"Du starrst schon wieder", brummte Lucas. 

"Der Kaffee sieht langweilig aus." 

"Der will ja auch getrunken und nicht angestarrt werden." 

"Eben, und dann brauch ich etwas anderes, das ich angucken kann." 

"Hier sind noch so viele andere Leute." 

"Und wen davon soll ich angucken? Die Frau da - mit der viel zu engen Bluse? Oder den Typen da hinten mit dem Kaffeefleck auf dem Hemd?" 

"Zum Beispiel. Die Frau will auf jeden Fall angeglotzt werden, sonst würde sie sich anders anziehen." 

"Aber ich finde sie nicht... anglotzungswürdig. Zu billig." 

"Aha", machte Lucas nur. 

"Wäre sie was für dich?" 

"Nein", sagte Lucas ohne auch nur hinzusehen. 

Nils nickte nur, dann sah er sich weiter um. "Die da links sieht aber ziemlich nett aus." 

"Bin nicht interessiert." 

"Sorry, du hast ne Freundin, oder?" 

"Kein Kommentar", sagte Lucas knapp. 

"Sorry, ich hab vergessen, dass du ein Phantom bleiben willst." 

"Warum willst du alles über mich wissen?" fragte Lucas. 

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ich finde es schön etwas über meine Mitmenschen zu wissen. Zu wissen, wie sie ticken." 

"Und wie ticke ich deiner Meinung nach?" 

"Du bist eigentlich ein echt netter Kerl, der aus irgendeinem Grund das unnahbare Phantom spielt. Hin und wieder kommt der nette Kerl aber raus. Und der ist dann wirklich ein toller Mensch." 

Lucas schnaubte. "Ich bin kein netter Kerl Nils. Schlag dir das einfach aus dem Kopf." 

"Ah, da spricht das Phantom.“ 

"Ich bin kein Phantom." 

"Sondern?" 

"Kann dir doch egal sein." 

"Ist es aber nicht. Hab ich dir doch gerade erklärt." 

"Du bist anstrengend, Petersen. Und nervig. Und extrem naiv. Ich weiß nicht, was mich am meisten davon aufregt." 

"Du kannst dich gleich beruhigen, da kommt unser Frühstück." 

"Gut", sagte Lucas. 

"Einmal italienisch, einmal gesund", lächelte Christine sie an und stellte diverse Teller und Schalen vor ihnen ab. 

"Danke. Sieht wie immer köstlich aus", sagte Nils. 

"Ich hoffe es schmeckt auch. Noch Kaffee?" 

"Gern", sagte Lucas mit einem Lächeln. "Der schmeckt sehr gut." 

"Danke", erwiderte Christine das Lächeln. 

Sie ging kurz und kam schnell mit einer Kanne Kaffee zurück, aus denen sie die Becher der beiden wieder voll machte. "Und jetzt lasst es euch schmecken." 

"Danke." Lucas trank noch etwas Kaffee, ehe er mit seinem Frühstück anfing. Auch Nils begann nun zu essen. 

Das Müsli hatte er sich schon hin und wieder bestellt, und es schmeckte wieder köstlich. So dauerte es einen Moment, ehe er wieder zu Lucas sah. 

Lucas ignorierte den Blick und konzentrierte sich nur auf sein Essen. 

Immerhin schien es ihm ebenfalls zu schmecken. 

"Du kommst aus der Nähe von Bremen, richtig?" fragte Nils nach einer Weile. 

"Hm, aus Achim." 

Nils lächelte leicht. "Ist eine schöne Gegend da." 

"Hm. Ja. Weniger Berge als hier." 

"Hast du noch Familie da?" 

"Ja. Wieso auch nicht?" 

"Ich frag nur. Aber dann siehst du sie auch nicht oft, hm?" 

"Wie denn?" 

"Kommen sie dich nicht mal besuchen?" 

"Manchmal." 

"Waren sie schon hier in Freiburg?" 

"Vor ein paar Wochen. Und jetzt hör auf zu fragen." 

"Dann frag du doch mal zur Abwechslung was. Ich verspreche dir auch, keine Einwortsätze von mir zu geben", grinste Nils. 

"Nein, wieso? Wir sind hier zum Essen und nicht für die Quizzrunde." 

"Das kann man auch super miteinander verbinden." 

"Nein, kann man nicht." 

"Wieso? Kannst du nicht gleichzeitig reden und essen?" 

"Ich hab keine Lust dazu." 

Nils seufzte. "Na gut. Dann also wieder nur essen..." 

"Sehr gut erkannt." 

"Sturkopf", murmelte Nils. 

Darauf antwortete Lucas nicht mehr. 

Kopfschüttelnd aß Nils weiter. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe er seinen Joghurt dann doch genießen konnte. 

Vielleicht sollte er aufhören es zu versuchen. Er hatte Lucas nun wirklich genug Chancen gegeben und immer wieder wurde er abgeblockt. Irgendwann musste Schluss sein. 

Sein Dickkopf protestierte zwar dagegen, aber es gab da ein, zwei Jungs in der Mannschaft, denen ein bisschen Kümmern auch gut tun würde, und die würden das gerne annehmen, war Nils sicher. 

Außerdem kämpfen sie grade um den Klassenerhalt. Das war wichtiger als zu versuchen mit Lucas Freundschaft zu schließen. 

Er würde es Lucas nicht sagen, aber er würde aufgeben. 

Als sie schließlich mit Essen fertig waren winkte Nils Christine zu. 

"Ihr müsst bestimmt zum Training, oder?", fragte sie. 

"Nein, wir haben erst am Nachmittag Training, aber zumindest ich muss nach Hause und so banale Dinge wie Wäsche waschen", lachte Nils. 

"Sehr banal - aber wichtig." 

"Bringst du uns die Rechnung?" 

"Ja, natürlich, einen Moment, ja?" 

"Klar, immer mit der Ruhe", lachte Nils. 

Christine beeilte sich trotzdem, und wenig später kam sie mit der Rechnung an. 

"Ich mach das", sagte Lucas. "Du hast gestern bezahlt." 

Auf Nils' Nicken holte er sein Geld raus und bezahlte. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Café. 

"Dann... bis später", verabschiedete sich Nils kurz. 

"Du wirst... wütend", sagte Lucas. 

"Ein wenig." 

"Warum?" 

"Weil du wieder nur das Phantom rauskehrst." 

"Dieses Phantom bildest du dir nur ein, Nils." 

"Ach ja? Du redest mit eloquenten Ein-Wort-Sätzen und willst deine Ruhe haben." 

"Das bin halt ich." 

"Und dann redest du auf einmal. Wenn du nicht aufpasst." 

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht." 

"Nein?" 

"Ich..." Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist halt nervig..." 

"Weil ich mich mit dir unterhalten will?" 

"Du wolltest doch Wäsche waschen, oder?" 

"Ich hätte noch ein paar Minuten, wenn du unbedingt willst." 

"Was sollte ich wollen?" fragte Lucas. 

"Mich von meiner Wäsche anhalten und reden." 

"Und warum sollte ich das wollen?" 

"Keine Ahnung - ich wollte es dir ja nur anbieten. Aber sonst - sehen wir uns ja nachher beim Training." 

Lucas schnaubte. "Ja, werden wir wohl." 

Nein, hier waren wirklich Hopfen und Malz verloren - Nils sollte Lucas wirklich vergessen. "Dann bis dann..." 

Lucas nickte wortlos und ging zu seinem Wagen. Sofort drehte sich Nils um und ging zu seinem Auto. 

Inzwischen war er ziemlich wütend. Auf sich selbst und auf Lucas. Lucas musste ihn ja für einen echten Volltrottel halten, so wie er immer wieder angekrochen kam. Wie ein Hündchen, das ein neues Zuhause suchte. 

Das würde er ab sofort sein lassen, er würde sich nicht mehr zum Idioten machen. Ziemlich wütend gab er Gas und düste vom Café nach Hause.


	7. „Ich lass es bleiben“

Während Nils sich dann tatsächlich um die Wäsche kümmerte, rief er bei Christian an. Er musste sich jetzt einfach auskotzen und Chris würde ihm zuhören - wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Chris dafür herhalten musste. 

"Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Chris gleich nach. 

"Nein. Ich hab mich zum Affen gemacht, aber so richtig." 

"Oh, was hast du angestellt?" 

"Versucht auf Lucas zuzugehen." 

"Und er hat dich abblitzen lassen." 

"Voll auflaufen lassen. Gestern nach der Regeneration war wir Burger essen und heute Morgen joggen. Und der Kerl treibt mich in den Wahnsinn." 

"Du hast ihn echt dazu gekriegt mit dir essen zu gehen und zu laufen?" 

"Ja", sagte Nils, während er die Wäsche in die Maschine stopfte. 

"Ich bin ganz baff. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das schaffen würdest." 

"Aber es war völlig sinnlos. Die meiste Zeit war er abweisend und hat mich mit Ein-Wort-Sätzen abgespeist. Beim Joggen heute Morgen hat er mir Redeverbot erteilt." 

Er hörte Chris am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen. 

"Du findest das lustig?" 

"Ja, schon. Immerhin hast du doch gekriegt, was du wolltest." 

Nils schnaubte. "Das wüsste ich aber." 

"Du hast immerhin mit ihm gegessen." 

"Schon, aber... ab und an, da hat er offenbar vergessen, wie blöd er hier alles findet und wirkte richtig nett. Aber ich komm mir langsam wirklich doof vor, wie ich ihm hinterher laufe." 

"Lass es. Er weiß jetzt, dass er dir nicht egal ist, und wenn was ist, dann kann er zu dir kommen. Ob er es tut, ist seine Sache." 

Nils seufzte. "Ich weiß, aber... ich hab das Gefühl als hätte ich versagt." 

"Hast du nicht." 

"Irgendwas muss ich falsch gemacht haben, sonst würde er nicht so reagieren." 

"Das glaub ich nicht. Er ist einfach ein komischer Typ." 

Nils war inzwischen fertig mit dem Beladen der Waschmaschine und stellte sie an. "Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, er ist ein richtig netter Kerl. Aber es muss irgendwas passiert sein." 

"Möglich, aber er wird es dir ganz bestimmt nicht sagen." 

"Du kannst einen ja echt aufbauen", grinste Nils schief. 

"Ich bin halt realistisch." 

Nils seufzte erneut. "Dabei wirkt er manchmal so nett." 

"Ja, aber eben nur manchmal." 

"Ok, dann... lasse ich es also offiziell bleiben. Und konzentriere mich nur noch auf den Klassenerhalt." 

"Das ist im Moment ja auch ne sinnvolle Sache." 

"Vielleicht... wird es ja in der neuen Saison was. Wenn wir das Trainingslager zusammen haben." 

"Ja, das kann sein. Im Winter war er ja der Neue, jetzt kennen wir ihn schon ein bisschen." 

"Ach ja? Tun wir das? Ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich eher, dass es ihm irgendwann zu viel wird alle auf Abstand zu halten. Seine Familie wohnt ja auch nicht hier in der Nähe und jeder braucht jemanden zum reden." 

"Ne Freundin hat er, glaub ich, auch nicht." 

"Die Frage hab ich gestellt. Und weißt du, was er geantwortet hat?" 

"Entweder, er hat gegrunzt, oder gemeint, es geht dich nichts an." 

"Er hat gesagt Kein Kommentar." 

"Okay, dann lag ich nicht so daneben." 

"Ich hab ihm angeboten, mir auch Fragen zu stellen, da meinte er nur, er hätte keinen Bock auf ein Quiz." 

Chris lachte wieder. 

"Er hat mich dabei angesehen, als hätte ich ne ansteckende Krankheit. Und er unterstellt mir außerdem, dass ich mit Maria und Christine flirten würde." 

"Nun, wenn er wirklich Single ist... und womöglich noch nie ne Freundin hatte... dann sieht er das halt so. Kleine prüde Jungfrau." 

"Mit dem Aussehen keine Freundin? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." 

"Mit der Art - kann ich mir schon vorstellen." 

"Weiß nicht. Gibt doch Frauen, die stehen auf sowas. Und es gibt genug, die es schon geil genug finden, einen Fußballer als Freund zu haben, da ist es egal wie nett oder nicht nett er ist." 

"Okay, damit hast du wohl Recht." 

"Meinst du es hat was mit einer Frau zu tun?" überlegte Nils. "Dass er so drauf ist mein ich." 

"Du meinst, das ist Liebeskummer oder sowas?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ganz abwegig ist es doch nicht. Wegen Liebeskummer passieren noch ganz andere Dinge." 

"Ja, das stimmt - aber das dauert ja nun auch schon länger." 

"Hm... manchmal hat man an sowas halt länger zu knabbern", murmelte Nils. 

"Ein halbes Jahr? Oder noch länger?" 

"Kommt drauf an. Wenn es eine lange Beziehung war und das Ende dann überraschend kam." 

"Ja, oder wenn... wenn ihr was passiert ist." 

"Puh...", machte Nils. "Dann wäre es aber erstrecht wichtig, dass er mit jemandem redet." 

"Schon, aber dafür muss er auch wollen." 

"Toll... jetzt mach ich mir noch mehr Gedanken. Dabei wollte ich den Kerl eigentlich vergessen." 

"Tut mir leid. Ich denke aber, das wird’s nicht sein. Sonst hätte man doch was drüber gehört oder gelesen." 

"Ja, vermutlich." 

"So, jetzt solltest du aber noch was essen und dann los zum Training." 

"Ich hatte ein gutes Frühstück, also keine Angst." 

"Aber ich muss was essen. Oder ist noch was?" 

"Nein. Ich musste mir nur den Frust von der Seele reden. Danke fürs zuhören Chris." 

"Immer gerne. Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Chris. 

Seufzend legte Nils sein Handy aus der Hand. Das Gespräch hatte ihn nicht so sehr beruhigt wie gehofft. 

Was, wenn da bei Lucas wirklich was passiert war? 

Aber wie sollte er das rausfinden? 

Er ließ sich ja nicht helfen! 

"Nein", sagte Nils laut. "Schluss damit." Lucas wollte keine Hilfe, also bekam er sie auch nicht. 

Er würde jetzt noch was trinken, und dann losfahren zum Training. 

Damit würde er zwar ziemlich früh da sein, aber das konnte auch nicht schaden. 

Er wollte nicht mehr zu Hause sitzen und nachdenken. 

Und was half da besser als Fußball? 

Wenn er nach dem Training noch in die Sauna ging, und vielleicht ne Massage - dann würde er später einfach ins Bett fallen und nicht mehr nachdenken müssen. 

Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er Lucas nicht wieder aus seinem Kopf kriegen würde! 

Zu seinem Glück war Patrick Kammerbauer schon da, der ebenfalls noch recht neu war und sehr jung. 

Nils nutzte die Gelegenheit und lief sich zusammen mit Patrick warm. Dabei unterhielten sie sich - und Nils war glücklich, mal wieder mehr als Gegrunze oder Ein-Wort-Sätze zu hören. 

Patrick unterhielt sich gerne mit ihm, das merkte Nils, und es tat ihnen beiden gut zusammen zu laufen. 

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Spieler und schließlich auch das Trainergespann. 

Sofort sah Nils zu Lucas, der ihn aber einfach ignorierte. 

Lucas lief wie immer allein, mit einem deutlichen Abstand zu allen anderen. 

Er wollte wirklich keinem eine Chance geben an ihn ranzukommen. Immerhin konnte Nils so sicher sein, dass es nicht an ihm persönlich lag. 

Obwohl das vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, denn dann hätte Lucas wenigstens mit den anderen geredet. 

Niemand versuchte überhaupt ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen, das hatten wohl alle inzwischen aufgegeben. 

Wenig später rief Christian sie dann zusammen um das eigentliche Training zu beginnen. 

Es war anstrengend, schließlich mussten sie jetzt alles geben um den Klassenerhalt noch zu schaffen. 

Und am Samstag konnten sie dafür drei wichtige Punkte holen. Das Spiel in Hamburg würde enorm wichtig werden. 

Das mussten sie unbedingt gewinnen, und eigentlich musste das doch möglich sein.


	8. Voller Wut

Die Woche verging wie im Flug. Plötzlich war es Samstag, und das mit Spannung erwartete Spiel gegen den HSV stand an. Alle waren angespannt, egal ob auf Seiten der Gastgeber oder der Freiburger. Für beide Mannschaften ging es um den Klassenerhalt. 

Das spürte man auch am Spiel, es war ruppig und alles andere als schön anzusehen. Es gab einen Haufen gelber Karten, und in der 71. Minute flog Caglar vom Platz. Da lag der HSV schon vorne, und in Unterzahl konnten die Freiburger das nicht aufholen. 

Nach Abpfiff kannte die Wut der Freiburger keine Grenzen mehr. Schon wieder hatte man sie mehr  oder weniger um eine faire Chance auf einen Sieg betrogen. Falsche Gelb-Rote Karten, Elfmeter in der Halbzeit, falsche Schiri-Entscheidungen. 

Nicht nur Nils war stinksauer, aber er schäumte vor Wut. 

Und dieser Wut machte er auch deutlich hörbar auf dem Weg zur Kabine Luft. 

"Hoffentlich steigen die ab!", schimpfte er, als sie am Eingang zur Heimkabine vorbeikamen. 

Und dabei war es ihm sogar egal, ob ihn die Presse hörte. 

Sollten sie sich doch die Finger wundschreiben, dass er fies und gemein war - fies und gemein waren die scheiß-Schiedsrichter, und vor allem dieser verfickte Videoschiedsrichter. Letzte Woche ein Elfer in der Pause, und heute hatten sie wieder voll auf der Seite der Hamburg-Idioten gestanden. 

Dabei gehörten die Hamburger doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in die Liga! 

Und dabei war es ihm sogar egal, ob ihn die Presse hörte. 

Sollten sie sich doch die Finger wundschreiben, dass er fies und gemein war - fies und gemein waren die scheiß-Schiedsrichter, und vor allem dieser verfickte Videoschiedsrichter. Letzte Woche ein Elfer in der Pause, und heute hatten sie wieder voll auf der Seite der Hamburg-Idioten gestanden. 

Dabei gehörten die Hamburger doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in die Liga! 

Diese arroganten Schiedsrichterlieblinge! 

Wütend stapfte Nils weiter durch den Gang bis er zur Gästekabine kam. 

Wieder kamen ihm die Bilder des Spiels in den Sinn - und machten ihn noch wütender. Wie oft waren ihnen jetzt Punkte geklaut worden von den blöden Schiedsrichtern? Fuck, und jetzt würde sie das auch noch die erste Liga kosten! Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er. 

Mit einem lauten "Verfickte Scheiße", schlug Nils die Kabinentür hinter sich zu. 

Hier drinnen herrschte noch schlimmere Stimmung als draußen - die Jungs waren stinksauer. 

Nils griff nach einer der bereitstehenden Wasserflasche und trank einen Schluck, aber leider half es kein bisschen ihn zu beruhigen. 

Also flog die halbleere Flasche durch die Kabine und landete vor dem Mülleimer. 

"Scheiße Nils, jetzt halt mal die Luft an. Du hättest mich fast getroffen", rief Tim wütend. 

"Hab ich aber nicht", fauchte Nils. 

"Komm runter und lass deinen Frust gefälligst nicht an mir aus!" 

"Pah", schnaubte Nils. Seine Wut wurde durch Tim noch bohrender, noch drängender. Die hatten ihm echt den Sieg geklaut, diese verdammten Hamburger bekamen jeden Punkt in den Hindern geschoben! 

Er hatte das Gefühl auf etwas einschlagen zu müssen. Sofort! 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er zu einer freien Wand neben der Tür und schlug mit der Faust dagegen. 

Gleichzeitig holte er mit dem Fuß Schwung und trat so fest er konnte gegen die verdammte Tür. 

"Nils!", hörte er mehrere entsetzte Stimmen hinter sich. 

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Du kommst jetzt mal mit", sagte Lucas und schob Nils nicht grade sanft in Richtung der Dusche. 

Ausgerechnet Lucas, der verbesserte seine Laune nun wirklich nicht. "Lass mich los", fauchte Nils ihn an. 

"Nein", sagte Lucas und schob ihn weiter. 

Nils versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln, aber er erreichte nichts - Lucas ließ ihn nicht los. 

Inzwischen waren sie im Duschbereich angekommen. Ohne zu Zögern schob Lucas Nils unter einen der Duschköpfe und drehte das Wasser voll auf, so dass sie beide sofort pitschnass wurden. Und natürlich hatte Lucas nicht das warme Wasser aufgedreht. 

"Du spinnst wohl", brüllte Nils ihn wütend an. 

"Nein. Du brauchst eine Abkühlung, das geht so am schnellsten", sagte Lucas ruhig. "Augen zu und tief einatmen. Dann zählen wir beide laut bis 10. Erst dann drehe ich das Wasser auf warm." 

"Du kannst mich mal!" 

"Du mich auch. Und jetzt tust du endlich mal, was man dir sagt, verstanden?" 

"Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Mr. Phantom!" 

"Guck mich an, du Arsch", knurrte Lucas. 

Nils schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er Lucas doch an. 

Lucas wirkte immer noch erstaunlich ruhig. "Du hilfst hier niemandem, wenn du dich wie ein Irrer aufführst. Du bist Kapitän, du hast Verantwortung. Wir alle sind sauer, aber keiner der Jungs hat sich so gehen lassen wie du. Das ist erbärmlich, Nils. Und echt unter deiner Würde. Also reiß dich jetzt gefälligst zusammen." 

"Dir ist das völlig egal, was? Dass wir hier absteigen, weil die Schiris den HSV so lieb haben! Du gehörst nicht zu uns, willst du ja auch gar nicht. Du bist doch sofort wieder weg und lachst dir einen, wenn wir in der zweiten Liga spielen!" 

"Ja, komm, lass deine Wut an mir raus", sagte Lucas. "Ist besser, als wenn du Türen demolierst und dich dabei verletzt. Denn damit würdest du deiner Mannschaft, die du doch so liebst, noch mehr schaden als du es eh schon getan hast. Diese Jungs da hinten, vor allem die ganz jungen, für die bist du ein Vorbild. Und was lebst du ihnen vor? Wie man sich so schlecht wie möglich benimmt und wild um sich tritt?" 

"Du bist nicht besser - du bist doch weg, sobald irgendwas nicht läuft. Du weißt nicht mal, wie das ist, wenn man sich mit seinem Verein identifiziert, wenn man die Leute kennt und die Fans, nicht nur die Mitspieler, sondern den ganzen Verein." 

"Doch, das kenn ich", sagte Lucas leise. Er griff um Nils herum nach dem Wasserhahn und drehte das kalte Wasser ab und das warme an. "Aber hier geht’s doch nicht um mich, sondern um dich. Du hättest dir eben bei deiner tollen Tür-Aktion wehtun können. Eine Verstauchung oder noch schlimmer ein Bruch - was dann, Nils? Dann könntest du in den letzten Spielen nur auf der Tribüne sitzen und hättest deine Mitspieler, deine Freunde, deine Fans, deinen Verein im Stich gelassen." 

Leise seufzte Nils - Lucas hatte Recht, nur fiel es ihm schwer das zuzugeben. 

Lucas sah ein wenig erleichtert aus, als Nils sich deutlich sichtbar entspannte. "Gehirn wieder an?" 

"Ja, ich glaub schon." 

"Gut. Und ich denke, sauber sind wir jetzt auch", sagte Lucas mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

"Die Klamotten sind sauber - ich brauch noch Seife dazu", meinte Nils. 

"Gut dann... dann lass ich dich mal allein", sagte Lucas leise. 

"Danke. Für... für die kalte Dusche. Und so." 

Lucas nickte und trat dann zurück. 

Nils zog sich die nassen Sachen aus, griff nach einem herumstehenden Duschgel und wusch sich Schweiß, Dreck und den Rest der Wut ab. 

Die Wut in seinem Inneren war inzwischen verraucht und hatte einer tiefen Erschöpfung platz gemacht. Es fiel ihm tatsächlich schwer, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. 

Schließlich klaubte er seine Sachen zusammen und schlich zu seinem Platz. Die anderen ignorierte er dabei erst mal. 

Auf seinem Platz stand eine frische Flasche Wasser und ein Schokoriegel. Er sah sich um, und Lucas nickte ihm kurz zu, ehe er sich weiter anzog. 

Mit einem Lächeln nahm er beides auf, trank vom Wasser und knabberte den Riegel. 

Ausgerechnet Lucas... kaum zu glauben, dass sich ausgerechnet Lucas so um ihn gekümmert hatte. Und so mit ihm geredet hatte - mit so vielen Worten! Nicht nur das, er hatte die richten Worte gefunden. Und hatte Nils' Angriffe einfach ignoriert. Ganz ruhig und voller Vernunft hatte er mit ihm gesprochen. Das hätte er ihm eigentlich gar nicht so wirklich zugetraut. Und dann kümmerte er sich hinterher auch noch um ihn, stellte ihm Wasser und Schokolade hin. 

Schließlich zog er sich fertig um. Inzwischen waren auch alle anderen fertig und geschlossen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Bus. Nils blieb ein bisschen zurück und sah sich nach Christian, seinem Trainer um. Er wollte sich lieber gleich für seinen Ausbruch entschuldigen. 

"Was gibt’s?", fragte Christian ihn, als Nils ihn endlich gefunden hatte. 

"Ich... es tut mir leid", sagte Nils. "Mir sind da eben alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt." 

Christian grinste schief. "Verständlich. Dein Spruch über die Hamburger geht schon über die Ticker." 

Nils seufzte tief. "Tja, das war klar... Ich werde mich auch noch bei den Hamburgern entschuldigen." 

"Mach das ruhig, besprich das aber vorher mit der PR-Abteilung." 

Nils nickte. "Natürlich. Und... das mit der Tür... die bezahl ich natürlich." 

"Tür?" 

"Ach, die hast du noch nicht gesehen?" 

"Ich geh mal gucken. Immerhin weiß ich schon, wer’s war." 

"Ich. Oder besser mein Fuß. Aber dem geht’s gut..." 

"Das ist das wichtigste. Und manchmal ist es gut die Wut rauszulassen."

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Ich fühl mich nicht wirklich besser." 

"Das wird schon", war Christian zuversichtlich. 

"Danke", sagte Nils. "Ich... geh dann mal zu den anderen und guck, ob alle im Bus sind." 

"Mach das, Captain. Ich brauch wohl noch etwas, wenn da was mit der Tür ist, kläre ich am besten gleich." 

Nils nickte mit sichtbar schlechtem Gewissen und schlich zum Bus. Er warf seine Tasche in den Kofferraum und stieg ein. 

Er blieb direkt vorn beim Fahrer stehen. "Jungs!" rief er laut und wartete bis Ruhe eingekehrt war. "Sorry für eben. Das war... keine Glanztat, meine Wut an hilflosen Türen auszulassen. Die konnte ja nichts dafür, ausgerechnet hier im Hamburger Stadion zu landen", sagte er mit einem leiten Grinsen. 

Ein paar kleine Lacher, dann gingen die üblichen leisen Gespräche weiter. Es war Nils aber wichtig gewesen das zu sagen. 

Ohne lange nachzudenken ging er dann durch den Bus bis er zu Lucas kam und sich auf den freien Platz neben ihn schob. 

Lucas sah ihn nur kurz an, sagte aber nichts. Aber einen kurzen Moment später hielt er Nils einen Kopfhörer hin. 

Nils lächelte ihn an, das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet - aber es passte zu dem Lucas, den er vorhin kennengelernt hatte. Lucas lehnte sich nur zurück und startete die Musik. 

Es war wieder dieser progressive Metal, vermutete Nils, aber gerade heute gefiel es ihm. Es passte perfekt zu seiner Stimmung. Er schloss die Augen und vergaß alles um sich herum. Er schreckte auf, als ihr Trainer in den Bus stieg, kurz einige Ansagen machte und der Bus dann losfuhr. 

Irgendwann danach fielen ihm aber wieder die Augen zu. 

Dabei fuhren sie nicht lange, nach einer halben Stunde hielten sie am Flughafen und mussten schon wieder aussteigen. 

Nils war bass erstaunt, als sich Lucas diesmal freiwillig neben ihn setzte. Immer noch ein Wort zu sagen, aber auch ohne seinen üblichen abweisenden Blick. 

Wieder reichte er ihm einen Kopfhörer und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. 

"Danke", wisperte Nils. 

"Schon okay", antwortete Lucas. 

Nils lächelte und kuschelte sich in seinen Sitz. Auch Lucas neben ihm entspannte sich, das fühlte er deutlich. Nils merkte selbst wie ihm auch hier immer wieder die Augen zu vielen und er dabei immer mehr zur Seite, in Lucas Richtung, rutschte. 

Kurz flackerte der Gedanke auf, dass es Lucas sicher nicht recht war, aber er war zu müde um sich noch einmal aufzusetzen.


	9. Wieder zu Hause

"Nils." Etwas rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Nils, wir landen gleich." 

Verwundert schlug Nils die Augen auf. Lucas sah ihn an, und sein Gesicht - er wirkte fast freundlich dabei. 

"Wir langen gleich", wiederholte Lucas. 

"Hmm", machte Nils verschlafen. "Danke fürs Wecken." 

Lucas brummte nur. 

Nils atmete tief durch, dann reichte er Lucas den Kopfhörer - es lief eh keine Musik mehr. 

"Du solltest dir gleich erst mal einen Kaffee besorgen", meinte Lucas. "Oder noch besser nimm dir ein Taxi, das dich nach Hause bringt." 

Wieder überraschte Lucas ihn - dass er sich solche Sorgen machte. 

"Was denn?" brummte Lucas. 

"Na... ach, schon gut. Dann... bleibt mein Wagen hier stehen, ist doch auch doof." 

"Der kommt schon nicht weg." 

"Und ich muss morgen gucken, wie ich ihn abholen kann. Nee, ich fahre selbst." 

"Du musst es wissen", sagte Lucas. 

"Ich hol mir einen Kaffee und nehme mir auch noch einen mit", beschloss er. 

Lucas nickte leicht. 

In diesem Moment begann das Flugzeug zu ruckeln, als es auf der Landebahn aufsetzte. 

Die Spieler begannen langsam zusammenzupacken und warteten ungeduldig, bis das Flugzeug endlich zum stehen kam. 

Nils reichte Lucas den Kopfhörer, dann stopfte er ein paar Sachen in den Rucksack. Erst, als die ersten Leute den Flieger verließen, stand er auf. Auch Lucas stand auf und sie verließen zusammen mit den anderen Spielern das Flugzeug. 

Am Ausgang verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. 

"Lucas... danke nochmal", sagte Nils leise. 

"Ist schon okay." 

"Dann... bis morgen bei der Regeneration", verabschiedete sich Nils. 

"Bis morgen", erwiderte Lucas die Worte, dann drehte er sich weg und ging zu seinem Wagen. 

Nils sah ihm einen Moment nach, ehe er erst mal zu einem der noch offenen Coffee-Shops ging, um sich wie versprochen einen Kaffee zu holen. 

Er trank ihn gleich und fühlte, wie er seine Lebensgeister weckte - einen zweiten, großen Kaffee nahm er mit. 

Der Weg nach Hause war nicht lang, aber so müde und erschöpft wie er war, konnte das zusätzliche Koffein nicht schaden. 

So kam er schließlich zwar müde, aber doch aufmerksam zu Hause an. 

Ohne Licht anzumachen ging er direkt in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich im Dunkeln aus. Dann ließ er sich einfach ins Bett fallen. 

Jetzt war seine Müdigkeit ein Segen, denn so schlief er ein ohne weiter nachzudenken.


	10. Pastaessen

Es war ein Wunder, aber er schlief tatsächlich tief und fest, bis der Wecker seines Handys ihn am Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss. 

Er wachte mit einem merkwürdig unzufriedenem Gefühl auf, ein wenig Wut im Bauch, es dauerte aber einen Moment, bis ihm einfiel, warum er sich so mies fühlte: Die Niederlage gegen den HSV. 

Nils seufzte als auch die restlichen Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Sein Wutanfall mit den wenig charmanten Worten in Richtung HSV und sein Tritt gegen die Kabinentür. 

Er hatte sich total blamiert. Und es wäre wohl noch schlimmer geworden, wenn Lucas ihn nicht unter die kalte Dusche gestellt hätte. Und mit ihm geredet, ihn beruhigt und ihm zugehört. 

Ausgerechnet Lucas. 

Am Flughafen, als sie sich verabschiedet hatte, war er wieder der "alte" Lucas geworden. 

Das Phantom, wie Nils ihn gern nannte. Aber davor... Lucas hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Und das passte eigentlich nicht mit seiner gespielten Gleichgültigkeit zusammen. Er war nicht das Phantom, das er immer vortäuschte. 

War nur die Frage warum er es überhaupt vortäuschte. Das würde er zu gerne rausfinden, und Lucas dann klar machen, dass er hier sein durfte wie er wirklich war. 

Nils grinste schief. Ganz offenbar hatte er damit seine Entscheidung wieder mal geändert. Er würde sich also nicht von ihm fernhalten. Er wollte sich dafür bedanken, dass Lucas für in da gewesen war. Und er wollte im Gegenzug auch für Lucas da sein. 

Sein Handy meldete sich noch mal und ermahnte in aufzustehen. 

"Ja, du dummes Ding", knurrte er und setzte sich auf. Immerhin war heute nur Regeneration und er könnte den Rest des Tages ausruhen. Also machte er sich fertig und fuhr hin. 

In der Kabine war die Stimmung immer noch ziemlich bedrückt, als Nils eintraf. Es wurde nicht viel geredet, während die Jungs sich umzogen. Hin und wieder sah er zu Lucas, der ihn jedoch ignorierte. 

Schließlich gesellte sich wieder Christian zu ihm, auch wenn er diesmal ebenfalls schwieg. Gemeinsam gingen sie raus auf den Platz und liefen ihre Runden, dehnten sich - liefen wieder, ganz locker. 

"Hat dein Fuß gestern eigentlich was abbekommen?" fragte Christian irgendwann. 

"Nee, alles in Ordnung. Nur die Tür wohl nicht..." 

"Du hast nur das getan, was wir alle gern getan hätten." 

"Aber gerade ich hätte es nicht tun sollen." 

"Vielleicht nicht, aber du bist auch nur ein Mensch." 

"Und ein Vorbild." Damit hatte Lucas recht gehabt. 

"Sei nicht so hart zu dir selbst, Nils. Du bist sonst immer ein Vorbild und wirst das auch bleiben. Da ändert dieser kleine Ausrutscher nichts." 

"Sollte aber nicht wieder vorkommen." 

"Und wenn, hast du doch Lucas", grinste Christian. 

"Das hat mich echt gewundert - hätte ich von ihm nicht erwartet." Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu Lucas, der wieder einmal alleine lief. 

"Hat keiner von uns erwartet. Aber es war... beeindruckend. Eine ganz andere Seite von Lucas." 

"Wenn es drauf ankommt, kommt sie wohl raus." 

"War jedenfalls richtig cool von ihm. Ich würde ihn ja auf ein Bier einladen, aber... vermutlich hat er kein Interesse daran", meinte Christian. 

"Versuch es. Mehr als nein sagen wird er nicht." 

"Wenn du meinst. Mach ich nach der Regeneration." 

"Vielleicht schaffen wir es zusammen ihn bisschen in die Mannschaft zu kriegen." 

Christian sah ihn an. "Ich glaube, wenn überhaupt, schaffst nur du das. Er scheint dich zu mögen." 

"Bitte? Also, das glaub ich dir nicht." 

"Doch, sonst hätte er das gestern nicht gemacht." 

"Er wollte nur nicht, dass er nachher noch von ‘nem Schuh getroffen wird." 

Christian lachte. "Auch ein guter Grund. Ich denke trotzdem, dass du die besten Chancen hast." 

"Also sollte ich ihn auf ein Bier einladen?" 

"Oder ihr geht wieder essen." 

"Ja, hast du eine Idee, wohin? Burger war ganz gut, aber so ganz passt es nicht zum Ernährungsplan." 

"Italiener? Bei Mario ist es doch auch immer sehr lecker." 

"Ja, nicht so ausgefallen, aber lecker ist es da immer." 

Bevor Christian noch etwas sagen konnte, rief ihr Trainer sie zusammen. 

Sie wurden zum Duschen geschickt, anschließend würden sie das gestrige Spiel aufarbeiten. 

Darauf freute sich Nils nicht wirklich. Das ganze noch einmal zu sehen und zu erleben... Aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei - er musste mit und sich das Elend noch einmal antun. 

Allerdings fing er vorher noch Lucas ab. "Lust auf Pasta?" fragte er ihn auf dem Weg in die Kabine. 

"Pasta?", fragte Lucas nach. 

"Ja. Du weißt schon, diese Teigware, die man super mit roter Sauce essen kann", grinste Nils. 

"Weißer Sauce. Am besten mit Schinken und Pilzen. Vielleicht auch Erbsen." 

"Ah ok, das ist auch gut", nickte Nils. "Also, hast du Lust?" 

"Okay..." Ganz begeistert klang Lucas nicht. 

"Sieh es als kleines Dankeschön für gestern." 

"Da hätte mich eher die Tür einladen müssen." Zuckte da gerade Lucas‘ Mundwinkel?

"Ja, die hat mich gebeten, den Job zu übernehmen. Die... ist nicht so ganz auf dem Damm, weißt du?" 

Das Grinsen - so es denn eins war - verschwand nicht, als Lucas nickte. 

"Schön", sagte Nils. "Dann kann ich dir noch eins meiner Lieblingsrestaurants zeigen." 

"Okay. Gleich nach dem Zeug jetzt, oder hast du danach noch was?" 

"Von mir aus gleich danach." 

"Ist gut", nickte Lucas, dann begann er sich auszuziehen. 

Lächelnd ging Nils zu seinem Platz und begann sich auch auszuziehen. 

Die Dusche - heute gleich angenehm warm - tat gut, aber lange konnte er nicht duschen, weil sie dann zu ihrem Trainer mussten. 

Sie versammelten sich im Medienraum, und die nächste Stunde wurde ihre Schmach von gestern noch einmal in all ihrer berauschenden Schrecklichkeit analysiert. 

Am liebsten hätte Nils die Augen geschlossen und sich die Ohren zugehalten. Aber er musste da durch, genau wie alle anderen. 

Die Stunde zog sich wie Kaugummi, die ganze Mannschaft war schließlich erleichtert, als sie entlassen wurden. 

"Nils, warte mal kurz", bat Christian Streich, ihr Trainer, ihn als er grade den Raum verlassen wollte. 

Nils blieb stehen und sah sich um. "Ja, was gibt’s noch?" 

"Die Sache mit der Tür hat der Verein geregelt. Und die Pressestelle hat schon ein Statement formuliert." 

"Das ist gut - vielen Dank dafür. Soll ich noch irgendwas machen?" 

"Entschuldige dich nochmal beim HSV, dann ist die Sache erledigt. Du bist immer ein Vorbild, Nils, deshalb Schwamm drüber. Aber... sowas sollte nicht nochmal vorkommen. Ich brauch dich jetzt und deine Mannschaftskollegen auch." 

"Ich weiß - wurde mir gestern auch deutlich gemacht. Ich melde mich beim HSV, versprochen." 

Christian lächelte. "Gut. Dann versuch dich heute ein bisschen auszuruhen und das Spiel irgendwie abzuhaken." 

"Mach ich. Und du erhol dich auch." 

"Ich versuchs", lachte Christian. "Bis morgen, Nils." 

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Nils und ging den anderen nach. 

Er war erstaunt, dass Lucas tatsächlich auf ihn gewartet hatte. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass er die Chance nutzen und nach Hause fahren würde. 

"Fahren wir zusammen?", schlug Nils vor. So hatten sie es letzte Woche ja auch gemacht. 

Lucas nickte. "Ok." 

So ganz hatte Nils das nicht erwartet, aber er freute sich darüber. "Dann komm mit", forderte er Lucas auf und ging zu seinem Wagen. 

Lucas folgte ihm und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. 

"Ist bisschen außerhalb", erzählte Nils und fuhr los. 

"Mhm. Ok." 

Lucas war wieder extrem gesprächig, grinste Nils in sich hinein. Nun, sicher würde sich das beim Essen zumindest kurzzeitig ändern. 

"Was wollte Christian von dir?" fragte Lucas dann plötzlich ganz überraschend. 

"Ging um die Tür von gestern. Ist alles geregelt - bin ich echt froh drüber. Soll mich nur noch beim HSV entschuldigen." 

"Gut", nickte Lucas. 

"Alles noch mal gut gegangen - hast mich noch rechtzeitig runtergebracht." 

Lucas brummte nur und sah aus dem Fenster. 

Okay, dann würde Nils wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen, ehe sie redeten. Allerdings war es ja schon ein Erfolg, dass Lucas mal von sich aus eine Frage stellte. Er würde abwarten, dann würde sicher noch mehr kommen. 

"So, wir sind da", sagte Nils schließlich als er vor dem Restaurant hielt. 

"Hm", kam es nur von Lucas - er würde wohl noch etwas brauchen, ehe er wieder mehr als Ein-Wort-Sätze von sich gab. 

"Und ehe du fragst, ja ich kenn auch hier den Besitzer", sagte Nils und grinste Lucas an. "Hier gehen wir vom Verein oft hin." 

"Wieder eine Frau zum Flirten?" 

"Ich flirte gar nicht! Ich bin nur nett", lachte Nils. "Der Besitzer heißt Mario." 

"Okay", sagte Lucas nur. 

"Dann mal aussteigen, drinnen sitzt es sich gemütlicher." 

Wie so oft sagte Lucas nichts mehr dazu, als er ausstieg und Nils dann ins Restaurant folgte. 

"Ciao Mario!" rief Nils und ging auf einen untersetzten und etwas rundlichen Mann zu. 

"Ah, Nils, es ist schön dich hier zu sehe!", kam Mario auf ihn zu. Er sprach mit starkem italienischen Akzent. 

Nils lächelte und schüttelte Mario die Hand. "Wie geht’s der Familie? Ist Emilia mit ihren Abiprüfungen schon durch?" 

"Ja, jetzt warte wir auf die Ergebnisse. Aber das wird schon, meine Emilia ist eine fleißige Mädchen." 

"Ich hab keinen Zweifel dran, dass sie gut bestehen wird. Hast du für Lucas und mich einen Tisch?" 

"Ja, natürlich. Kommt hier here - hier am Fenster, meine beste Tisch, du weißt ja. Nur das beste für euch." 

"Danke, Mario", sagte Nils und folgte ihm mit Lucas im Schlepptau zu dem Tisch. Es war wirklich ein schöner Tisch, ein wenig abseits und geschützt, und direkt am Fenster mit Blick auf einige Bäume und Blumen. 

"Du flirtest also wirklich mit jedem der dir was essbares beschaffen kann", sagte Lucas, als Mario sie mit den Speisekarten allein ließ. 

"Ah, du hast es erkannt. Es geht mir nicht darum mit jemandem anzubändeln, sondern um mehr und besseres Essen zu kriegen." 

"Du bist ne Essens-Schlampe", schnaubte Lucas. "Ich fass es nicht." 

"Essens-Schlampe" schüttelte Nils lachend den Kopf. "Aber hey, du profitierst davon." 

"Das muss sich erst noch rausstellen." 

"Bisher hast du das doch, oder?" 

"Hm... schon", gab Lucas zu. 

"Na also. Dann guck mal, was dir so zusagt. Ähm..." Nils setzte sich auf und sprach etwas lauter, "Mario? Kannst du uns heute irgendwas empfehlen?" 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Mario wieder zu ihnen und brachte schon einmal zwei gefüllte Wassergläser mit. "Wire haben frische Ravioli in Salbei-Butter oder leckere Seeteufel." 

"Oh, deine Ravioli sind ein Traum, die nehme ich", beschloss Nils sofort. 

Lucas zögerte. "Ich versuche den Seeteufel", sagte er dann. 

"Sehr schön", nickte Mario. "Wollt ihre noch etwas anderes zu trinke?" 

"Ich hätte gern eine Apfelschorle", sagte Lucas. 

"Nehme ich auch", beschloss Nils. Damit ging Mario nach hinten in die Küche. 

Lucas lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Nils beobachtete ihn dabei. 

"Du starrst schon wieder", sagte Lucas nach einem Moment. 

"Draußen ist nichts Interessantes zum Ansehen. 

"Aber ich bin interessant? Du siehst mich jeden Tag." 

"Naja, interessanter als... guck mal, da drüben fährt ein Auto vorbei." 

Lucas sah ihn an, als würde er ihn für geistesgestört halten, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du hast ne Klatsche, Petersen." 

"Das ist mir nichts Neues."

"Warum bist du schon wieder mit mir unterwegs? Die anderen wären doch bestimmt auch mit dir Essen gegangen." 

"Das ist zum Dank für gestern. Hat echt gut getan - das Reden und die kalte Dusche." 

"Du hast dich schon bedankt. Mehrfach." 

Ja. Aber du warst der einzige, der was gemacht hat." 

"Die anderen waren ja auch wie erstarrt", schnaubte Lucas. "Du hast sie ganz schön erschreckt." 

"Ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht", gestand Nils. 

"Wut muss manchmal raus. Aber gegen Türen treten ist ungesund." 

"Es hat echt gut getan. Aber es hätte auch unschöner ausgehen können." 

"Schon mal mit Boxen versucht?" 

"Nee... Ich kann aber auch schlecht einen Boxsack mitnehmen und in der Kabine aufhängen." 

"Das nicht, aber kann trotzdem helfen." 

"Hast du es mal probiert?", fragte Nils nach. 

Lucas nickte nur. 

"Und dir hilft es?" 

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab hier noch nichts passendes gefunden", murmelte er. 

"Ach so, du willst richtig in einen Verein oder so? Ich dachte, du hättest auch so einen Boxsack zu Hause." 

"In einen Boxclub, ja", sagte Lucas. "Wo man unter Anleitung trainiert. Bringt mehr." 

"Hm", machte Nils nachdenklich. Über einen Boxclub hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. "Eher zum Abreagieren, oder für die Fitness?", fragte er nach. 

"Beides. Das ist ja das Gute daran." 

"Du meinst, mir würde das auch guttun?" 

"Keine Ahnung. War nur... so ne Idee", murmelte Lucas. 

"Ich kann es mir glatt vorstellen", meinte Nils nach kurzem Nachdenken. 

Lucas nickte nur. 

Wäre es nicht Lucas, würde er vorschlagen zusammen einen Club zu suchen. Lucas würde das aber nicht wollen. Oder? Schließlich hatte er das Boxen selbst vorgeschlagen. 

Mehr als nein sagen konnte Lucas ja eh nicht. 

"Würdest du... wollen wir zusammen gucken, ob wir einen Club in der Gegend finden?", schlug er leise vor. 

Kurz sah Lucas fast erschrocken aus, aber dann nickte er langsam. "Wär albern, wenn wir getrennt suchen... Wir würden ja bestimmt eh im selben Club landen..." 

Nils lächelte ihn erleichtert an. 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du machst mich echt fertig", murmelte er. 

"Irgendein Ziel sollte man im Leben doch haben, oder?", scherzte Nils. 

"Und deins ist es, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen?" 

"Ist immerhin etwas, das ich echt gut kann." 

Lucas sah ihn an. "Ich versteh nur echt nicht warum." 

"Warum ich darin so gut bin?" 

"Das auch. Aber vor allem, warum du mich nervst." 

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weil ich’s kann. Vor allem aber, weil ich echt gern mit dir Zeit verbringe." 

"Wieso?" fragte Lucas. "Ich bin nicht besonders nett zu dir." 

"Aber du bist eine Herausforderung." 

"Eine Herausforderung." 

"Ja, genau. Ich unterhalte mich gern mit dir, wenn du mal redest." 

Lucas gab wieder sein typisches Brummeln von sich. 

"Das Knurren meinte ich nicht so..." 

"Ich knurre nicht." 

"Grummeln? Brummen? Wie nennst du das?" 

"Brummen? Ich bin doch kein Bär", beschwerte sich Lucas. "Ich lasse dadurch einfach erkennen, dass ich zugehört habe. Oder zustimme. Oder nicht zustimme." 

"Ah, okay. Ich lerne noch die verschiedenen Tonlagen und Bedeutungen zu differenzieren." 

Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte über Lucas Lippen. Verdammt, das stand Lucas wirklich gut. Er wurde ein komplett anderer Mensch, wenn er lächelte. 

"Hm... langsam hab ich wirklich Hunger", murmelte Lucas. 

"Mario kommt bestimmt gleich mit dem Essen." Nils sah sich zur Küche um. "Das Fenster zur Küche ist schon offen, kann also nicht mehr lange dauern." 

"Gut", sagte Lucas und trank einen Schluck Wasser. 

In der Tat kam Mario in diesem Moment, mit ihren Getränken auf einem Tablett. "Das Essen kommt gleiche", versprach er, während er die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte.


	11. Gesprächsversuch

Tatsächlich dauerte es danach nur noch knapp fünf Minuten, bis Mario mit ihrem Essen kam. 

"Die Ravioli", stellte er den Teller vor Nils, "Und der Seeteufel" - der wurde mit gebackenem Gemüse serviert. 

"Danke, Mario", sagte Nils. 

"Wenn ihr noch etwas brauche, dann sage bescheid." 

"Machen wir." 

"Dann gute Appetite." 

"Danke", sagte Lucas und nahm sein Besteck zur Hand. 

Nils begann ebenfalls zu essen. Die Ravioli waren köstlich, aber etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. 

Auch Lucas schien es zu schmecken. Zumindest war es so gut, dass sie beide nicht sprachen, sondern lieber aßen. Etwas, das Lucas ja ziemlich entgegenkommen müsste, dachte Nils. 

Aber er selbst hatte im Moment ebenfalls keine Lust etwas zu sagen. 

Nach dem Essen lehnte sich Lucas zurück. "Warum muss ich nach einem Essen mit dir eigentlich immer ne Extraeinheit einlegen?" fragte er. 

"Du hättest dir auch einen einfachen gemischten Salat bestellen können. Wäre aber schade gewesen, oder?" 

"Wäre es", nickte Lucas. 

Zufrieden nickte Nils. "Das hatte ich auch erwartet." 

Lucas verzog die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln. 

"Ich kann dir noch mehr gute Restaurants zeigen. Oder die andere Gerichte bei den bisherigen empfehlen." 

"Du gibst nie auf, oder?" 

"Nö, das hat mich noch nie weitergebracht." 

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du es nach dem Frühstück letzte Woche begriffen hast." 

"Was soll ich begriffen haben? Dass es erstaunlicherweise interessant sein kann mit dir essen zu gehen?" 

"Was findest du denn daran interessant?" 

"Weißt du, jedes mal hast du so deine drei bis fünf Minuten, in denen man sich gut mit dir unterhalten kann. Heute war es vor dem Essen." 

Lucas schnaubte. "Und deswegen machst du das? Wegen fünf Minuten?" 

"Könnte ja mal mehr werden." 

"Was erwartest du denn? Dass ich dir meine Lebensgeschichte erzähle oder in dein Poesie-Album schreibe?" 

"Oh je, das Poesiealbum müsste ich mir wohl von meiner Schwester leihen. Aber ein bisschen mehr von dir erfahren würde ich schon gern." 

"Wieso?" 

"Ich glaube, du bist ein interessanter Mensch." 

"Du kennst mich doch gar nicht, Nils. Vielleicht bin ich ein totaler Langweiler und möchte dir das nur ersparen." 

"Das Gefühl habe ich nicht. Langweiler erzählen eigentlich immer von ihren ach so tollen Erlebnissen, interessanten Menschen muss man alles aus der Nase ziehen." 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du irrst dich." 

"Beweist du es mir?" 

"Wie soll ich dir denn das beweisen?" schnaubte Lucas. 

"Erzähl von dir, und ich beurteile, ob du langweilig bist oder nicht." 

"Netter Versuch, Petersen. Aber nein, ich verzichte." 

"Versuch war's wert." 

"Dann lässt du es jetzt sein?" 

"Es würde dir doch fehlen." 

"Nein", sagte Lucas nur. 

"Mir aber", grinste Nils ihn an. 

"Nervensäge." 

Nils lachte dazu nur. 

Lucas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann setzte er sich abrupt grade hin. "Wir sollten zahlen", sagte er. 

"Wieso? Wir haben doch noch Zeit?" 

"Wir... besetzen hier doch einen Tisch und es ist Mittagszeit..." 

"Das hat dich bei den Burgern auch nicht gestört." 

Lucas seufzte tief. "Ich werde nichts erzählen, wenn du darauf hoffst." 

"Ich versuch es halt immer wieder", grinste Nils. "Also, willst du jetzt echt schon gehen? Wir haben doch noch Zeit. Und Mario macht unglaubliches Tiramisu." 

"Na gut", sagte Lucas. "Ich denke, ein Dessert kann nicht schaden. Extrarunden müssen wir eh wieder drehen..." 

Nils nickte zufrieden und winkte Mario zu sich. "Kannst du uns bitte ein Tiramisu bringen, auf zwei Tellern?" 

"Einen Kaffee dazu?" fragte Mario. 

"Für mich ja. Lucas?" 

"Ich hätte gern einen Cappuccino", sagte Lucas. 

"Bringe ich sofort." 

"Danke." 

Es dauerte diesmal wirklich nur einen Moment, bis Mario zwei Teller mit kleinen Stücken Tiramisu brachte, dazu den Cappuccino und einen Espresso. 

Erneut widmeten sie sich schweigend ihrem Essen. Es war wieder köstlich. 

"Gott", murmelte Lucas. "Ich hab schon so lange kein Tiramisu mehr gegessen." 

"Echt? Dafür ist es doch viel zu lecker." 

"Ja, aber man geht nicht allein Essen und..." Lucas stoppte mitten im Satz. 

Nils lächelte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Lucas würde gleich ablehnen, wenn er vorschlug, bald wieder herzukommen. 

Lucas brummte als er Nils Lächeln sah. Der trank jetzt aber nur seinen Espresso. 

Lucas starrte in seine Tasse und schien über irgendwas nachzudenken. Aufmerksam sah Nils ihn an, sagte aber lieber nichts. 

"Gehst... du morgen wieder laufen?" fragte Lucas schließlich. 

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an, mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Ja, hab ich vor. Wie letzte Woche?" 

Lucas schluckte, nickte aber. 

"Am Parkplatz um neun?" 

"Ja, das passt", sagte Lucas knapp. 

"Schön - dann muss ich wieder nicht alleine laufen", lächelte Nils ihn an. 

"Aber kein Gelaber." 

"Ich war letztes Mal auch ruhig." 

"Aber danach nicht." 

"Nee, das war auch keine Bedingung." 

"Ich dachte, das wäre klar." 

"Nee, war es nicht", grinste Nils. 

"Dann ist es dir aber für morgen klar." 

"Gut. Sagst du mir bescheid, wann die Schweigezeit anfängt und aufhört?" 

"Sie fängt an, sobald ich da bin und sie endet, wenn ich weg bin", sagte Lucas und hatte die Frechheit dabei zu Grinsen. 

"Dann werde ich mich nicht daran halten. Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall begrüßen." 

"Schon mal was von Nicken gehört? So ein cooles Zunicken sagt doch mehr als ein schnödes Hallo." 

"Ach, so cool bin ich nicht", wiegelte Nils ab. 

Lucas seufzte tief. "Na gut. Du darfst mir Hallo sagen und wenn’s sein muss, darfst du auch Tschüss sagen. Zufrieden?" 

"Ich versuche es, versprochen." 

Lucas lächelte leicht. 

Nils verstand diesen Menschen einfach nicht! 

"Ich... ich sollte langsam los", sagte Lucas und das Lächeln verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. 

"Okay...", nicke Nils wenig begeistert. Er hätte gern noch ein wenig länger mit Lucas hier gesessen. 

"Das... das Essen war wirklich lecker", sagte Lucas. 

"Schön, dass es dir wieder geschmeckt hat." Vielleicht konnte er Lucas ja noch das eine oder andere Mal zum Essen entführen. 

Lucas sah aus als wollte er gern noch was sagen, schüttelte dann aber kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf und sah sich stattdessen nach Mario um. Kaum, dass Mario zu ihnen herüberblickte, winkte er ihn heran. 

"Ich zahle", sagte Lucas ehe Nils etwas sagen konnte. 

"Und morgen beim Frühstück bin ich wieder dran?" 

"Ach, es gibt morgen wieder Frühstück?" fragte Lucas mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

"Ja, oder wolltest du hungrig trainieren?"

Lucas brummte etwas Unverständliches. 

"Also morgen laufen, dann frühstücken." 

Lucas nickte knapp und zog seine Brieftasche hervor. Mario hatte ihm schon die Rechnung mitgebracht, und er zahlte schnell für sie beide. 

"Also...", sagte Lucas und stand auf. 

Nils folgte ihm. "Zurück zu deinem Auto, hm?" 

"Oh... ja stimmt, wir sind ja zusammen hier..." 

"Tut mir leid, du musst mich noch etwas ertragen." 

"Hm", machte Lucas nur. 

"Also, je schneller du einsteigst, desto eher bist du mich los." 

Lucas sah ihn kurz an, sagte aber nichts sondern stieg in den Wagen. Auch Nils stieg ein und fuhr los. 

Es war ganz klar, dass Lucas fünf Minuten Redseligkeit wieder vorbei waren, deshalb sparte sich Nils jeden Versuch einer Unterhaltung. Schweigend kamen sie am Stadion an. 

Lucas schnallte sich ab und nickte ihm kurz zu ehe er ausstieg. Nils erwiderte den Gruß - und musste sich tatsächlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das war doch albern! 

Er sah Lucas nach, wie der zu seinem Wagen ging, einstieg und weg fuhr. Und morgen würden sie schweigend laufen, seufzte er innerlich. 

Trotzdem hatte er heute Fortschritte gemacht. Lucas war sehr viel lockerer gewesen, als bei ihrem ersten Essen. Und er hatte öfter gelächelt. 

Das Lächeln war für ihn ein echter Erfolg gewesen - vielleicht würde er das morgen noch mehr schaffen. Nur wie...? 

Naja, er hatte ja jetzt den Rest des Tages zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. 

Und vielleicht hatte er da schon eine Idee. 

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln startete er nun den Motor und fuhr ebenfalls los, auf direktem Weg nach Hause. 

Den Rest des Tages kümmerte es sich um die Wäsche, stellte die Spülmaschine an und räumte sie anschließend wieder aus, und saß dann einige Stunden vor dem Computer. 

Schließlich ging er relativ früh ins Bett. 

So wurde er pünktlich wach um noch zu duschen und sich dann gemütlich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt zu machen. 

Er war ziemlich erstaunt, als er am Moosweiher ankam und Lucas Wagen schon auf dem Parkplatz stand. Er parkte direkt daneben und stieg aus. 

Lucas lehnte lässig an seinem Wagen, eine Sonnenbrille vor den Augen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

Nils trat zu ihm und grinste ihn an. 

"Hast du Christian ermutigt mich auf ein Bier einzuladen?" fragte Lucas ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten. 

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Hm", machte Lucas. 

Nils grinste ihn an, winkte, zeigte auf sich, bewegte die Hände vor der Brust nach oben, legte sie auf seine Brust, dann zeigte er auf Lucas, zeigte mit zwei Fingern auf seine Augen und bewegte die Hand von sich weg. 

Lucas öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. "Ausdruckstanz Petersen?" 

Nils schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte die Gesten in derselben Reihenfolge. 

Lucas seufzte. "Nils, ich hab vielleicht zwei Stunden geschlafen und Scharade war nie mein Spiel." 

Wieder grinste Nils, zeigte auf sich, hielt die Hand hoch und ließ sie runterklappen, dann malte er Kringel vor seinem Mund. 

"Sag es mir doch einfach." 

"Danke. Ich habe mir gestern ein paar Gebärden angeguckt, weil ich doch nicht reden darf." 

Lucas starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du hast... was?" 

"Mir ein paar Gebärden angeguckt. Will doch mit dir reden und darf es nicht. Aber große Gespräche kann ich noch nicht führen..." 

"Nils, du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du Zuckungen. Oder Anfälle. Als hättest du was geraucht. Aber das waren ganz bestimmt keine Gebärden." 

"Dabei hab ich stundenlang Videos darüber gesehen." 

"Zum Glück spielst du besser Fußball", brummte Lucas. "Können wir los?" 

"Ja, kann losgehen." 

Lucas nickte und schob sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase. "Und kein Wort mehr, verstanden?" 

"Auch keine Gebärden?" 

"Bitte nicht. Du brichst dir dabei sonst noch was." 

"Na gut", murrte Nils eher gespielt. Mehr als die zwei Sätze - 'ich freue mich zu sehen' und 'darf ich sprechen?' konnte er nicht. 

"Nervensäge", knurrte Lucas und lief los. 

Nils folgte ihm. Lucas hatte ein gutes Tempo, nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam, und es tat gut mit ihm zu laufen. 

Wie beim letzten Mal schwiegen sie während des Laufens. 

Nils unterhielt sich gerne mit seinen Laufpartnern, aber mit Lucas konnte er auch gut schweigen. Außerdem wollte er es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzen. Er hatte das Gefühl das sie auf einem guten Weg waren, aber wenn Lucas dabei seine Auszeiten brauchte, dann sollte er das einfach akzeptieren. 

Schließlich kehrten sie zum Parkplatz zurück - gerade rechtzeitig, ehe es anfing zu regnen. 

"Scheiße", fluchte Lucas und warf einen bösen Blick in den Himmel. "Ich hasse Regen." 

"Wir gehen doch erst mal zum Frühstück, bis zu Training hat es bestimmt wieder aufgehört." 

"Hoffentlich." 

"Bestimmt", zeigte sich Nils zuversichtlich. "Ab in den Wagen und zum Frühstück." 

Lucas nickte und schob sich schnell in seinen Wagen. Auch Nils stieg ein, und sie fuhren nacheinander zu Christines Café. Als sie dort hielten, goss es wie aus Kübeln. 

Nils schloss kurz die Augen, dann beschloss er auszusteigen. Es brachte doch nichts zu warten. Also öffnete er die Tür, kletterte aus dem Wagen und rannte zum Eingang. Von hier aus schloss er das Auto ab. 

Lucas folgte ihm und fluchte dabei unterdrückt. 

"Man duscht doch nach dem Sport", grinste Nils ein wenig gequält. 

"Aber nicht so", knurrte Lucas. 

"Na gut, das war jetzt semioptimal. Und wenn wir uns ausgezogen hätten, dann hätte es Ärger gegeben." 

Gegen seinen Willen lachte Lucas auf. 

Das Lachen ließ auch Nils leise lachen - es war so schön Lucas gelöst und fröhlich zu sehen. 

"Du kannst das mit dem Nicht-Reden übrigens richtig schlecht", sagte Lucas. 

"Hey, ich hab den ganzen Lauf über kein Wort gesagt!" 

"Du warst aber mehr als einmal kurz davor." 

"Aber ich hab nichts gesagt!", darauf beharrte Nils. 

"Willst du als Belohnung jetzt ein Leckerli?" 

"Nein, aber ein Eis." 

"Zum Frühstück?" 

"Ja, klar - Eis geht immer." 

"Nein", sagte Lucas entschieden. "Zum Frühstück gibt es was Vernünftiges." 

"Ja, Papa..." 

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Können wir uns jetzt endlich hinsetzen oder willst du heute im Stehen essen?" 

"Nein, wir können uns gern setzen. Am Fenster - oder lieber ohne Blick auf den Regen?" 

"Nein, Fenster ist ok." 

"Dann komm, da drüben sieht es doch gut aus." 

Lucas folgte Nils und die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe Christine kam und sie begrüßte. Sie brachte gleich zwei Becher Kaffee mit und nahm dann ihre Bestellungen entgegen. 

Sie wählten dasselbe wie in der Vorwoche - und Nils bestellte kein Eis, obwohl er das wirklich verdient hatte. 

Lucas trank einen Schluck Kaffee und starrte dabei hinaus in den Regen. 

"Du siehst müde aus", stellte Nils fest. 

"Hab ja gesagt, dass ich nicht viel geschlafen hab." 

"Zu viel gegrübelt nach dem Spiel?" 

Lucas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

"Manchmal hilft’s darüber zu reden..." 

"Nein." 

"Ich würde dir echt gern irgendwie helfen..." 

"Warum denkst du dass ich Hilfe brauche?" 

"Na, wenn du die halbe Nacht nicht schläfst - und es dir deswegen nicht gut geht." 

"Sowas hat doch jeder Mal." 

"Hm... ich höre dann meist irgendwelche Hörbücher - welche die ich schon kenne." 

"Dabei kann ich erstrecht nicht schlafen." 

"Das ist blöd. und deine Musik ist bisschen laut zum Schlafen." 

"Ja..." 

"Hm - Fernsehen hilft sicher auch nicht." 

"Nein." 

Christine unterbrach das Gespräch, als sie das Essen brachte. Lucas schien erleichtert, der Unterhaltung so fürs erste entkommen zu sein. 

Auch Nils hatte im Moment nicht viel Lust Lucas ein Gespräch aus den Rippen zu leiern, und begann zufrieden zu essen.


	12. Frühstück bei Christine

Draußen schien der Regen weiter zuzunehmen und prasselte immer heftiger gegen die Fensterscheibe. 

Bei dem Wetter hatte Nils auch keine Lust zu trainieren. Ein wenig Nieseln machte ihm nichts aus, aber sowas? 

"Typisches Aprilwetter", murmelte Lucas. 

"Wäre ja schön, dann würd's bald wieder aufhören", knurrte Nils - und wunderte sich erst etwas verspätet, dass Lucas von sich aus etwas gesagt hatte. 

Lucas schnaubte. "Bestimmt nicht. Das wird erst schön, wenn wir mit dem Training durch sind. Sonst wär’s ja witzlos." 

"Du meinst, das Wetter hockt da auf einer Wolke, lässt sie pieseln und lacht sich über uns kaputt?" 

Lucas schnaubte, grinste aber. "Klar. Es besorgt sich sogar Popcorn, damit es die Vorstellung so richtig genießen kann." 

"Oh je, und wenn es mit dem Popcorn krümelt, kommt Schneeregen runter?" 

"Dann streike ich heute", sagte Lucas. 

"Und was sagst du Christian?" Ihr Trainer sah es sicher nicht besonders gern, wenn jemand wegen des Wetters streikte. 

"Dass mir kalt ist?" 

"Wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber dann bietet er dir vermutlich eine geschmackvolle Pudelmütze an. In Glitzer-Pink."

"Das hättest du wohl gern." 

"Nein, aber ich kenne den Trainer." 

Lucas seufzte tief. 

"Dann wirst du wohl mittrainieren müssen. Aber vielleicht mit Schirm?" 

"Vielleicht hat Christian ja ein einsehen und es geht in den Kraftraum." 

"Wir können es hoffen, ist ja noch weit weg vom Spiel." 

"Köln... wenn wir das nicht schaffen, sieht’s echt düster für uns aus", brummte Lucas. 

"Das schaffen wir - da bin ich ganz sicher." 

Lucas musterte ihn. "Na hoffentlich." 

"Immer schön zuversichtlich sein", grinste Nils. 

"Das bist du doch schon genug für die ganze Mannschaft." 

"Ich hab da schon ganz gern noch Unterstützung." 

"Bekommst du doch von den anderen. Die hängen nur so an deinen Lippen." 

"Stört dich das?" 

"Nein. Wieso auch?" 

"Klang bisschen so." 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und trank den Rest seines Kaffees. 

Irgendwie beruhigte Nils diese Reaktion - dass Lucas ihn wohl doch irgendwie schätzte. 

Aber sonst würde er wohl auch nicht mehr hier sitzen und mit ihm reden. Mehr oder weniger reden, denn ein richtiges und flüssiges Gespräch kam ja nur selten zustande. 

Dennoch fühlte er sich jetzt tatsächlich ein wenig wohler mit Lucas. 

Er sah zu Lucas, der nun wieder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrte. Er selbst kratzte den letzten Rest Müsli aus seiner Schüssel und sah dann ebenfalls nach draußen. "Mistwetter..." 

"Du warst auch schon mal einfallsreicher in dem Versuch mich zum Reden zu bringen", meinte Lucas und lehnte sich zurück. "Das Wetterthema hatten wir doch schon. Und ich hab sogar brav was dazu gesagt." 

"Ja, stimmt. Aber das war nur ein allgemeiner Kommentar, kein Kommunikationsversuch. Aber wenn du möchtet... " 

"Nein", sagte Lucas schnell. 

"Och, schade." 

"Ich sollte jetzt gehen", meinte Lucas. 

"Wir sollten dann beide gehen - oder willst du mich hier alleine lassen?" 

"Du würdest bestimmt schnell jemand finden, mit dem dich dich unterhalten kannst." 

"Und du hockst alleine in der Kabine und wartest, bis wir trainieren dürfen?" 

"Ich hab eine Wohnung, Nils, da fahre ich jetzt hin bis es zeit zum Training wird." 

"Lohnt sich doch gar nicht." 

"Was willst du damit sagen?" 

"In etwas mehr als einer Stunde sollten wir am Stadion sein. Das heißt, du hast vielleicht ne halbe Stunde zu hause, bis du wieder los musst." 

"Und was ist dein Gegenvorschlag?" 

"Noch bisschen hier sitzen bleiben. Oder schon mal ins Stadion fahren und es uns da bisschen gemütlich machen." 

"Dann hier. Hier ist der Kaffee besser." 

Nils schaffte es gerade so seine Überraschung zu verbergen, dann winkte er Christine heran. 

"Kann ich euch noch was bringen?" fragte sie. 

"Ja, von deinem leckeren Kaffee hätten wir gern noch." 

"Kommt sofort." 

"Danke", lächelte Nils sie an. 

Lucas schnaubte, als er das sah. 

"Ich flirte nicht", zischte Nils, als Christine außer Hörweite war. 

"Rede dir das nur ein." 

"Frag sie doch." 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Ich will die arme Frau ja nicht in Verlegenheit bringen." 

"Oder dich?" 

"Warum sollte mich das in Verlegenheit bringen?" 

"Na, wenn sie dir sagt, dass du total schief liegst." 

"Glaub mir, so leicht bin ich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen." 

"Pass auf, das könnte ich als Herausforderung ansehen." 

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Was hast du vor?" 

"Na, dich in Verlegenheit bringen. Wenn du mich weiter herausforderst..." 

"Ich fordere niemanden heraus." 

"Schade." 

"Du machst mich fertig, Petersen. Jemanden wie dich hab ich lange nicht mehr getroffen." 

"Du brauchst offenbar Herausforderungen." 

"Was ich brauche, ist Ruhe." 

"Nee, das ist das, was du unbedingt willst - was dir aber nicht gut tut." 

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was mir gut tut oder nicht. Du kennst mich nicht." 

"Nein, aber ich hab mich jetzt schon ein paar mal mit dir getroffen, und ich hab das Gefühl, dass nicht immer alleine sein willst." 

"Das... ich bin glücklich allein", sagte Lucas mit einem merklichen Zögern. "Ich bin kein geselliger Typ." 

"Das meine ich doch auch gar nicht. Große Partys und so brauche ich auch nicht jeden Tag. Aber den ganzen Tag alleine zu sein, außer beim Training - und auch da den anderen aus dem Wag zu gehen, das ist doch auch nichts." 

"Hat bisher gut funktioniert." 

"Sicher?" 

Lucas nickte fast schon trotzig. 

"Ich weiß nicht... gar keinen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, wie ein Einsiedler zu leben...?" 

"Ich hab Kontakt zu Menschen. Jeden Tag." 

"Ja, aber du redest nicht mit ihnen." 

"Doch. Ich sage der Verkäuferin in der Bäckerei Guten Tag und Auf Wiedersehen. Ich grüße auch euch und notgedrungen rede ich mehr als genug im Training." 

"Dir ist klar, dass ich das nicht meine." 

"Nils, das weißt du doch gar nicht. Vielleicht häng ich in meiner Freizeit nur am Handy und telefoniere." 

"Das hättest du gleich gesagt - und nicht von deiner Bäckereiverkäuferin erzählt." 

"Es geht dich nichts an, Nils." 

"Damit hast du Recht. Aber trotzdem würde ich gern mit dir reden. Über alles Mögliche. 

"Warum? Du hast genug Leute, mit denen du reden kannst." 

"Ja, aber du bist ein interessanter Typ. Und irgendwie mag ich es nicht, wenn sich jemand so absondert." 

"Ich bin nicht interessant", sagte Lucas fast schon wütend. 

"Komm, ganz ruhig. Dann bin ich gern mit uninteressanten Menschen zusammen." 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das alles war ne blöde Idee." 

Mist, Nils war offenbar zu weit gegangen. Er sollte jetzt wirklich erst mal die Klappe halten. 

"Ich fahr jetzt", sagte Lucas und stand auf. "Bis später." 

"Bis später", nickte Nils etwas resigniert. 

Fast schon fluchtartig verließ Lucas das Café und Nils sah ihm hinterher. Dabei fragte er sich, was genau er eben falsch gemacht hatte. Hatte er ihn zu sehr bedrängt? Hatte er zu direkt gefragt? Aber er hatte doch nichts wirklich Persönliches gefragt. Er hatte Lucas auch schweigen lassen und hatte ihn nicht angesprochen. 

Lucas schien einfach panische Angst davor zu haben, zu viel von sich zu verraten. Sobald die Fragen auch nur einen Hauch persönlicher wurden, blockte er ab. Als... als hätte Lucas ein Geheimnis. 

Aber was für ein Geheimnis konnte er haben, dass er jegliches persönliche Gespräch mied - aus Angst? 

"Kann ich dir noch was bringen?" fragte Christine und unterbrach damit seine Gedankengänge fürs erste. 

Nils seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, danke. Ich zahl dann mal." 

"Dein Freund ist aber schnell verschwunden", stellte Christine fest. "Habt ihr euch gestritten?" 

"Nein - ich glaub nicht. Er ist ein bisschen eigen, fürchte ich. Etwas knurrig. Aber er gehört zur Mannschaft." 

"Dann ist gut", nickte sie. "Außerdem gehört Streit zu jeder Beziehung dazu. Ich hol dir dann mal die Rechnung." 

"Danke, Christine." 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Christine zurück und kassierte. 

"Ich mach mich dann auch mal auf", seufzte Nils. "Vielleicht kommen wir nächste Woche ja wieder her..." 

"Gerne. Aber bringt schöneres Wetter mit, dann ist die Laune auch besser. Und vertragt euch wieder." 

"Ich werd's versuchen." 

Nils stand auf und verließ das Café. 

Noch immer regnete es in Strömen, was Nils aber erst merkte, als er wirklich nass war. 

"Ganz toll", murmelte er und ging zu seinem Wagen. In diesem Moment merkte er, dass Lucas Wagen noch immer hinter seinem eigenen Auto parkte. 

Irritiert sah er sich um - und in den Wagen. Lucas saß nicht im Inneren, allerdings lag sein Handy auf dem Beifahrersitz. 

Ohne Handy unterwegs, und das bei dem Regen? Noch einmal sah Nils sich um. Schließlich entdeckte er Lucas auf einer Bank, die halb unter einem Baum stand und so zumindest etwas den Regen abhielt. 

Er zögerte, dann ging er auf ihn zu. Würde er alleine sein wollen, dann würde er nicht hier im Regen sitzen. 

Lucas sah auf als Nils näher kam, sagte aber nichts. 

"Hey", sagte Nils leise. 

"Hey", murmelte Lucas. 

"Duschst du immer kalt?" 

"Wenn’s sein muss." 

"Und jetzt muss es sein?" 

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Wenn nicht, dann komm mit ins Trockene, ja?" 

Lucas sah Nils an und nickte leicht. 

Nils hielt ihm die Hand hin - wenn Lucas schon länger hier saß, musste er ganz schön durchgefroren sein, dann fiel ihm das Aufstehen sicher schwer. 

Überraschenderweise ließ sich Lucas tatsächlich hoch helfen. 

"Willst du alleine fahren, oder kommst du mit mir mit?" 

"Ich... muss nur meine Sachen aus dem Wagen holen", murmelte Lucas. 

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an, sagte aber nur, "dann komm." 

Lucas folgte ihm und holte dann sein Handy und seine Tasche aus seinem Auto. 

"Zum Stadion, zu dir oder zu mir?", zeigte Nils ihm die Optionen auf. 

"Wir haben bald Training." 

"Du solltest vorher auf jeden Fall heiß duschen und auftauen." 

Lucas runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. "Wie... wie weit ist es bis zu dir?" 

"Zehn Minuten, vielleicht." 

"Und es würde dir nichts aus machen...?" 

"Nein, quatsch, warum denn?" Inzwischen waren sie eingestiegen, und Nils fuhr los. 

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und starrte dabei auf sein Handy. 

Nils stellte schnell die Sitzheizung an. "Alles okay?", fragte er, auch wenn er keine Antwort erwartete. 

"Beschissener Tag", murmelte Lucas. 

"Ja, ist er. Aber immerhin sind wir gleich da." 

Lucas lächelte schwach. 

In der Tat musste Nils nur noch zwei Mal abbiegen, dann parkte er ein. "Hier lang." 

Lucas folgte Nils wortlos hoch in seine Wohnung. 

"Hier - das Bad. Soll ich dir was Trockenes rauslegen?" 

"Hab was in der Tasche", murmelte Lucas. 

"Okay - dann tau mal schön auf." 

"Danke", sagte Lucas und verzog sich ins Badezimmer. 

Nils räumte inzwischen ein bisschen rum, er konnte die Zeit zu Hause ja nutzen. Als Lucas schließlich aus dem Bad kam, trug er einen Trainingsanzug. 

"Alles wieder beweglich?", fragte Nils. 

Lucas nickte. "Ja... geht besser." 

"Schön. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit - sonst hätte ich dir noch einen Tee oder so gekocht." 

"Geht schon." 

"Dann komm - wir fahren zum Training, und danach bring ich dich zu deinem Wagen." 

"Warum bist du so nett? Ich hab dich eben im Café sitzen gelassen." 

"Hättest du mich da im Regen sitzen lassen?" 

"Keine Ahnung..." 

"Ich glaube nicht. Auch wenn du immer so tust - das hättest du nicht gebracht." 

"Wie tue ich denn?" 

"Wie Mr. Unnahbar. Das Phantom. Frozone?" 

"Frozone?" fragte Lucas. 

"Die Unglaublichen? The Incredibles? Kennst du nicht?" 

"Ähm... nein? Was soll das sein?" 

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein ziemlich cooler animierter Film. Ich hab ihn noch auf DVD - wenn du mal Lust hast?" 

"Ein Kinderfilm also. Wie alt bist du? Fünf?" 

"Ich glaub, etwas älter als das. Aber das erklärt, warum du so kalt und ernst und unnahbar bist - du lachst nicht." 

"Ich lache schon." 

"Aber wenn du jeden animierten Film ablehnst - da sind einige echt gute Dinge dabei." 

"Das sind Kinderfilme, Nils." 

"Und nur, weil ich die Altersgrenze überschritten habe, darf ich die nicht mehr sehen? Guckst du nicht mal mehr die Simpsons oder South Park?" 

"Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich versteh auch diesen Hype darum nicht." 

"Vielleicht, weil du es nicht guckst? Also, noch mal - ich lad dich ein, die Incredibles zu sehen." 

"Mal sehen", murmelte Lucas. Immerhin sagte er also nicht gleich komplett ab. 

Nils nickte nur, inzwischen hatte er ja gelernt ihn nicht zu bedrängen. 

"Wollten wir nicht los zum Training?" fragte Lucas. 

"Ja, sollten wir. Komm mit", forderte Nils ihn auf und ging vor. 

"Nils?" 

"Ja?" 

"Kann das hier unter uns bleiben?" 

"Das Duschen?" Eine merkwürdige Bitte, aber, "Natürlich. Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es jemandem erzählen sollte." 

"Ich meine vor allem die Sache mit der Bank und so..." 

"Wüsste auch nicht, wem ich das erzählen sollte - und warum?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Will nur nicht, dass komische Geschichten die Runde machen." 

"Klar, ich sag da nichts, versprochen." 

"Danke." 

"So, und jetzt los zum Training, sonst gibt’s Ärger." 

Lucas nickte und folgte Nils nach unten zu seinem Wagen.


	13. Nicht alles in Ordnung

Schweigend fuhren sie die Strecke zum Stadion, aber es war kein schweres, dunkles, sondern ein angenehmes Schweigen. 

"Ach Mist", murmelte Lucas plötzlich. "Ich hab meine Klamotten bei dir im Bad liegen lassen." 

"Holen wir nachher ab, wir müssen ja eh deinen Wagen holen. 

"Das ist wirklich nicht mein Tag." 

"Macht doch nichts, Lucas." 

"Doch. Ich fall dir damit zur Last und... du hast doch bestimmt was Besseres vor, als mich durch die Gegend zu fahren. Und was sollen die anderen denken, wenn wir hier zusammen aufkreuzen?" 

"Machst du dir immer so viele Gedanken, was andere von dir denken? Willst du deswegen keine animierten Filme gucken?" 

"Es ist mir egal was andere von mir denken. Die meisten können mich hier eh nicht ausstehen." 

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" 

"Ich bin kein netter Kerl. Nicht gesellig. Warum sollte man mich also mögen?" 

"Weil du den Leuten nichts angetan hast." 

"Das vielleicht nicht, aber... ist auch egal." 

"Ja?", fragte Nils nach, auch wenn er schon ahnte, was kommt. 

Lucas wandte nur den Kopf ab. 

Das war so klar gewesen! Aber so leicht würde er jetzt nicht mehr aufgeben. Er würde es nachher noch mal versuchen, wenn sie Lucas Sachen aus seiner Wohnung holten. 

Aber seiner Erfahrung nach sollte er ihn jetzt erst mal in Ruhe lassen. Außerdem war jetzt wirklich gleich Training und darauf musste er sich konzentrieren. 

So bogen sie kurz darauf vor dem Stadion ein. Nils hielt auf seinem üblichen Parkplatz und die beiden stiegen aus. Lucas zögerte und ging dann ein Stück hinter ihm zur Kabine. 

Nils verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das war nun wirklich albern. Wovor hatte Lucas denn Angst? Er sagte aber nichts dazu, damit würde er es wohl nur schlimmer machen, und ging weiter. 

Bevor Lucas die Tür zur Kabine öffnete sah er noch mal zu Nils. "Bitte... kein Wort, ok?" 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Versprochen." 

Lucas sah ihn tatsächlich zutiefst erleichtert an, dann drehte er sich wieder um und betrat die Kabine. 

In der Kabine grüßte Nils allgemein, beachtete Lucas aber nicht weiter. 

Nils war schon fertig mit Umziehen, als sich Christian neben ihn setzte. 

"Morgen", grüßte Nils ihn. 

"Morgen", sagte Christian. "War das Zufall oder bist du echt zusammen mit Lucas gekommen?" 

"Zufall", log Nils. Er log nicht gerne, aber er hatte es Lucas versprochen. 

Allerdings würde er nachher fragen, warum er lügen sollte. Zumindest dafür war Lucas ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. 

"Hab versucht ihn zu einem Bier einzuladen", erzählte Christian. 

"Und?" fragte Nils. 

"Willst du raten? Er hat mich angeguckt, als würd ich ihn zum Kiffen in ne Schwulenbar einladen." 

Gegen seinen Willen musste Nils lachen. "Ich kann’s mir vorstellen." 

"Ist nicht einfach mit dem Kerl", seufzte Christian. 

"Nein. Aber so leicht geben wir nicht auf. Er wird schon noch merken, dass wir eigentlich ganz nett sind." 

"Wir können es nur hoffen. 

Nils lächelte und sah dabei kurz zu Lucas, der noch dabei war sich umzuziehen. "Wollen wir dann los zum warmlaufen?" fragte er dann Christian. 

"Ja, komm - aber so, wie ich dich kenne, warst du schon unterwegs, oder?" 

"Ja, ich war heute Morgen laufen." 

"War sowas von klar..." 

"Du kennst mich doch", grinste Nils. 

"Ja, kenn ich. Deswegen schießt du auch am Ende des Spiels noch Tore." 

Nils seufzte. "Wenn ich das doch mal wieder tun würde", murmelte er. "Dann würden wir jetzt nicht so tief unten drin stecken." 

"Wird schon wieder. Am Wochenende zum Beispiel." 

"Und wenn nicht?" 

"Kein 'wenn nicht'. Einfach treffen." 

"Wenn es so einfach wäre", schnaubte Nils und stand auf. "Los, warmmachen, sonst gibt’s Ärger." 

"Ja, genau - los mit uns." Sie liefen zusammen, und anders als mit Lucas unterhielt er sich mit Christian. 

Allerdings ertappte sich Nils immer wieder, wie er zu Lucas sah und über dessen merkwürdiges Verhalten nachdachte. Wie üblich lief er alleine, auch fernab der anderen. 

Nils zögerte, dann lief er zu Lucas. Der sah ihn nur kurz an, doch allein dieser Blick hätte schon töten können. Nils sagte kein Wort, sondern lief einfach nur neben Lucas her. Hin und wieder bekam er böse Blicke, aber auch Lucas sagte nichts. 

Und so blieb es, bis ihr Trainer sie zusammen rief. Gemeinsam liefen sie - schweigend - zu ihren Mitspielern und hörten sich die Anweisungen des Trainers an. 

Danach begann das eigentliche Training. Konzentriert arbeiteten sie, bis der Trainer sie schließlich zum Duschen schickte. 

"Treffen wir uns gleich bei meinem Wagen?" fragte Nils, als er neben Lucas zurück in die Kabine ging. 

Lucas zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Lass uns warten, bis die meisten weg sind." 

"Dafür schuldest du mir aber ne Erklärung", sagte Nils leise. 

"Nein." 

"Doch, Lucas. Ich lüge meine Freunde nicht gern an, aber ich hab für dich vorhin Christian angelogen. Und ich frage mich warum." 

"Ich nehme mir ein Taxi." 

"Damit kriegst du deine Sachen aber nicht wieder. Außerdem wär das albern. Warum fahren wir nicht zu mir, ich koch uns einen Kaffee und wir reden in Ruhe?" 

"Nein", wiederholte Lucas. War dort ein Flackern von Angst zu erahnen? 

Nils seufzte. "Na gut. Ich versteh zwar nicht warum, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist. Ich guck mal, ob ich ne Massage kriegen kann, danach müssten dann die meisten weg sein und wir können zu mir fahren." 

"Danke." 

Nils nickte nur. Jetzt mehr zu sagen brachte eh nichts. Er würde es später noch einmal versuchen, wenn sie bei ihm zu Hause waren. Vielleicht tatsächlich bei einem Tee oder so. Aber er musste es vorsichtig angehen. 

Inzwischen waren sie in der Kabine und Nils zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. 

Das warme Wasser tat gut. Es hatte inzwischen zwar glücklicherweise aufgehört zu regnen, aber es war noch immer kalt und ungemütlich - und der nächste Regen kam bestimmt. 

Als er fertig war, und sich wieder angezogen hatte, ging er wie besprochen los und fragte nach einem freien Massagetermin. ER hatte Glück, dass tatsächlich jemand Zeit hatte. 

Er musste noch nicht einmal warten, weil die meisten Mitspieler inzwischen beim Essen waren. 

Nach zwanzig Minuten war er fertig und fühlte sich tatsächlich sehr viel entspannter und ruhiger als zuvor. Er sollte das wieder regelmäßiger machen, beschloss er. 

Als er nach draußen kam sah er, dass Lucas auf einem der Stühle saß und auf sein Handy starrte. Er wirkte... wütend und verletzt und... ängstlich. 

"Lucas?", sprach er ihn leise an. 

Erschrocken sah Lucas auf und hätte dabei fast sein Handy fallen gelassen. "Schon fertig?" 

"Keine Panik", versuchte Nils ihn zu beruhigen. "Alles in Ordnung??" 

"Nein", murmelte Lucas und stand auf. "Können wir dann?" 

"Klar. Komm mit. Und dann erzähl. warum du so durch den Wind bist." Ein schlimmer Verdacht kam in Nils auf. "Ist bei dir zu Hause was passiert?" 

"Nein", sagte Lucas nur. 

"Also andere Sorgen. Lass uns erst mal fahren." 

Lucas folgte ihm nur schweigend. 

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen sah er sich immer wieder um. 

"Hast du Angst, dass wir verfolgt werden?" fragte Nils halb im Scherz. 

"Nein", antwortete Lucas kurz. 

"Beruhigend", murmelte Nils und schloss seinen Wagen auf. "Dann mal rein mit dir." 

Lucas stieg ein und sah sich tatsächlich noch einmal um, ehe sie losfuhren. 

"Also", sagte Nils. 

"Also fahren wir zu dir, holen meine Sachen... oder du fährst mich zu meinem Wagen und gibst mir die Sachen morgen wieder." 

"Wir fahren zu mir, wie besprochen", sagte Nils. 

"Hm", mehr Antwort bekam er von Lucas nicht. 

Nils versuchte während der Fahrt kein weiteres Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Er hatte eh das Gefühl, dass er im Moment kein Glück haben würde. Was immer Lucas für eine Nachricht auf seinem Handy bekommen hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich völlig in sich zurückzog. 

Vermutlich würde auch ein gemeinsames Kaffee- oder Teetrinken nichts bringen - aber wenn er Lucas damit ein wenig beruhigen konnte, reichte ihm das schon. 

Er musste Lucas offenbar erst beweisen, dass er mit ihm reden und ihm vertrauen konnte. Warum auch immer. Während er so grübelte, waren sie angekommen, und Nils parkte. 

Lucas war grade dabei sich abzuschnallen, als sein Handy klingelte. Er warf einen Blick aufs Display und presste wütend die Lippen zusammen, nahm das Gespräch dann aber überraschenderweise an. "Ja?" meldete er sich knapp und lauschte dann seinem Gesprächspartner. 

Jemand sprach, und Lucas hörte schweigend zu. Auf einmal wurde er sichtlich blass. 

"Das kannst du nicht machen", sagte er heiser und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. "Lass den Scheiß." 

Wieder sprach der andere. Nils bemerkte, wie Lucas jetzt sichtlich die Kraft verließ. 

"Ja... ist ok", murmelte Lucas schließlich. "Ich melde mich... Nein... Heute Abend, ganz bestimmt... ich weiß..." 

Er hörte wieder zu, dann legte er auf. 

"Komm mit hoch", sagte Nils leise. "Ich koch dir einen Tee zur Beruhigung." 

Zu seiner großen Überraschung nickte Lucas dazu. Nils stieg aus und Lucas folgte ihm einfach nur. 

"Komm rein", hielt Nils ihm die Tür auf. "Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer und mach es dir gemütlich." 

Schweigend ging Lucas durch ins Wohnzimmer, während Nils gleich in der Küche verschwand. 

"Tee, Kaffee oder Kakao?", rief er Lucas zu. 

"Egal", kam es kaum hörbar von Lucas. 

Dann Kakao, beschloss Nils. Der würde Lucas gut tun. Und ihm selbst auch. 

Es dauerte etwas, bis die Milch heiß genug war und Nils den Kakao einrühren konnte. Dann goss er den Kakao in zwei große Becher und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Lucas saß auf dem Sofa und starrte vor sich hin. Er schien nicht einmal mitzubekommen, wie Nils ins Zimmer kam. 

"Hey, Lucas?", sprach Nils ihn vorsichtig an. 

Lucas sah auf und nahm wie mechanisch den Becher entgegen. 

Nils setzte sich neben ihn. "Willst du die Wolldecke?", fragte er leise. 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Dann trink erst mal einen Schluck - wird dir gut tun." 

Wortlos nahm Lucas einen Schluck, allerdings bezweifelte Nils, dass er überhaupt schmeckte, was er da trank. 

Er wartete erst einmal ab und sah Lucas nur hin und wieder an. 

"Frag schon", murmelte Lucas schließlich. 

Wie jetzt? Lucas wollte, dass er fragte? Die Chance musste er nutzen. "Was ist passiert, Lucas?" 

"Nichts. Nur... ein Bekannter, von dem ich länger nichts gehört hab..." 

"Und deswegen bist du so am Ende? Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du mir im Wagen umkippst." 

"Ja... war halt überraschend." 

"Lucas, bitte. Lüg mich nicht an." 

Lucas schluckte. "Das war keine Lüge." 

"Gut, es war ein alter Bekannter. Aber er hat nicht nur hallo gesagt." 

"Nein", wisperte Lucas. 

"Schlimme Nachrichten?" 

"Hör zu Nils, du kannst mir bei der Sache nicht helfen. Und ich hab nicht vor, dich da mit reinzuziehen. Das ist allein meine Sache und die geht niemand anderen etwas an." 

In Nils arbeitete es. "Du... du wirst... bedroht?" 

Lucas schnaubte. "Du liest zu viele Krimis." 

"Möglich. Aber was sonst ist los?" 

"Nichts." 

"Deswegen bist du blass geworden und kannst kaum noch geradeaus denken." 

"Ich... ich sollte mal meine Sachen aus deinem Bad holen", sagte Lucas. 

"Lucas, bleib bitte hier und trink den Kakao aus." 

"Damit du weiter lächerliche Theorien zusammen spinnst" 

"Ich kann damit auch aufhören." 

"Kannst du das?" 

"Wenn es sein muss." 

"Irgendwie bezweifle ich das..." 

"Ich mach mir zwar meine Gedanken, aber ich behalte sie für mich - okay? Wobei du mir auch einfach erzählen könntest, was los ist - das wäre für mich einfacher." 

"Wäre es nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht", murmelte Lucas. 

"Sicher? Was hast du für Leichen im Keller, dass dich jemand so unter Druck setzt?" 

"Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, müsste ich dich leider umbringen", sagte Lucas trocken. 

"Darauf verzichte ich", beschloss Nils. Immerhin hatte Lucas jetzt zugegeben, dass ihn jemand erpresste. 

"Gut", grinste Lucas schief. 

"Also, der Kakao beruhigt die Nerven, also trink." 

"Ich bin kein Kleinkind, Nils." 

"Aber im Moment so fertig, dass ich nicht weiß, ob du es ohne Hinweis hinkriegst." 

"Mir geht es gut." 

"Dann muss ich es dir ja nicht sagen." 

Lucas schnaubte, nahm nun aber einen Schluck von seinem Kakao. Auch Nils trank von seinem Kakao. 

Lucas begann wieder schweigend vor sich hin zu starren. 

"Wo warst du im Urlaub?", fragte Nils unvermittelt. 

"Was?" fragte Lucas perplex. 

"Ich wollte wissen, wo du im Urlaub warst. Ich unterhalte mich halt gern." 

"Ich war nicht im Urlaub", antwortete Lucas knapp. 

"Also zu Hause in Achim?" 

"Nein." 

"Sondern?" 

"Bin umgezogen, falls du es vergessen hast." 

"Und keinen Tag Auszeit?" 

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Und seither die ganze Zeit nur trainiert und gespielt?" 

"Ich hab auch Hobbys, Nils, keine Angst." 

"Erzähl!", forderte Nils ihn auf. 

"Wieso?" 

"Weil ich dich ablenken will. Lucas, du hast Probleme und... nein, unterbrich mich nicht. Du hast Probleme und willst nicht reden. Das ist okay. Aber es geht dir nicht gut dabei, also will ich dich ablenken." 

"Indem du mich ausfragst?" 

"Indem du erzählst. Oder ich, das ist mir egal." 

"Ich will nicht wissen, was für Hobbys du hast." 

"Du machst es einem echt schwer, Lucas." 

"Nein, im Gegenteil..." 

"Ach ja?" 

Lucas nickte. 

"Und wieso meinst du das?" 

"Weil es so ist." 

Langsam wurde Nils wütend. "Verdammt noch mal, das macht echt keinen Spaß mit dir! Man will dir helfen, und du bist nur ein fieser Arsch!" 

"Das sag ich dir doch die ganze Zeit", sagte Lucas und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. "Ich hol meine Sachen." 

"Nein, du bleibst hier! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich es dir so einfach mache." 

"Du kannst mich kaum zwingen." 

Nils atmete tief durch. "Sorry, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Du machst es mir aber echt nicht leicht - dabei wäre es doch viel schöner, wenn du mal zwei Worte mehr sagen würdest. Wir uns richtig unterhalten könnten." 

"Ich versteh dich nicht, Nils." 

"Und ich versteh dich nicht." 

"Das musst du auch nicht." 

"Ich würd’s aber gern. Dass du über manche Sachen nicht reden willst, ist ja okay. Aber warum willst du gar nicht reden? Es geht dir schlecht, ich will dir helfen - und du?" 

"Versuch niemanden mit meinen Problemen zu belasten." 

"Das tust du so schon." 

"Aber nur weil du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich kann halt nicht anders." 

"Ich..." Lucas brach ab, als sein Handy brummte. Kein Anruf diesmal, sondern offenbar eine Nachricht. 

Zögernd nahm er das Handy hoch und las den Text. 

"Warum macht er das?" wisperte Lucas kaum verständlich. 

"Weil er ein Idiot ist?", fragte Nils leise. 

Lucas zuckte zusammen. Offenbar hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. "Das... ich muss..." 

"Du musst erst mal deinen Kakao leertrinken." 

Lucas starrte ihn an, dann nahm er seinen Becher wieder hoch und trank tatsächlich. Etwas erleichtert trank auch Nils den Rest. 

"Tut mir leid", wisperte Lucas schließlich. 

"Ist schon okay. Mir tut es auch leid, dass ich dich so angemacht habe." 

"Muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich bringe Menschen leicht auf die Palme." 

"Immerhin komm ich schnell wieder runter." 

"Ja. Diesmal brauchten wir nicht mal ne kalte Dusche für dich." 

"Das war echt die Härte... aber es hat geholfen." 

"Ja... zum Glück." 

"Sowas ist mir auch noch nicht passiert - dass ich meine Wut so auslassen musste." 

"Wie schon gesagt, Boxen hilft", murmelte Lucas. 

"Stimmt, wir wollten uns ja auf die Suche machen. Soll ich mal das Tablet holen?" 

"Ja", sagte Lucas und wirkte erleichtert über den Themenwechsel. 

Auch Nils war froh darüber - und besonders, dass Lucas nicht ging, sondern mit ihm ihr Boxtraining plante.


	14. Boxpläne

Als Nils mit dem Tablet zurückkam, hatte Lucas seine Schuhe ausgezogen und die Füße zu sich aufs Sofa gezogen. 

Unwillkürlich musste Nils lächeln - Lucas sah so irgendwie jünger und weicher aus, und das machte ihn sympathisch. Das Phantom war im Moment wohl nicht hier. Vielleicht war er einfach zu erschöpft um seine Mauer grade aufrecht zu halten. 

Am liebsten hätte er ihm jetzt die Wolldecke um die Schultern gelegt und noch einen Kakao gebracht. Aber er wusste nicht ob die Idee so gut war und deshalb setzte er sich einfach wieder neben ihn. 

"Also, Boxstudios in der Gegend." 

Lucas nickte. “Nichts zu großes." 

"Okay. Hier in Freiburg gibt’s wohl drei Studios." Das wunderte Nils, er hatte höchstens ein Studio erwartet. Boxen war doch eher was für Berlin, oder? 

"Scheinen alle drei ok zu sein", meinte Lucas nach einem Blick. "Das hier ist ne Kette, da war ich in Mainz ein paar Mal. Bedingungen waren gut, für mich war das aber alles zu... steril und unpersönlich." 

"Und hier, so ein Fightclub - das ist auch nichts, oder? Zu sehr in Richtung Kampf und Kickboxen und so." 

"Also Nummer drei", meinte Lucas. 

"Ja, die machen auch Fitnessboxen und so - die Fotos sehen auch nett aus. Freundliche Räume und so." 

"Wichtig ist, dass die Trainer gut sind. Und das merken wir erst bei einem Probetraining." 

"Okay - wollen wir da einfach hinfahren?" 

"Die haben Montags zu", sagte Lucas. "Lass es uns morgen nach dem zweiten Training versuchen." 

"Ja, das machen wir", beschloss Nils. Ob sie wohl zusammen hinfahren würden, oder würde Lucas das wieder nicht wollen? 

Lucas nickte leicht. 

So, jetzt hatten sie das geschafft - und wieder kein Gesprächsthema. Oder? "Wie war das in deinem alten Club?" 

"Was meinst du?" 

"Ich war noch nie in so einem Boxclub. Wie läuft das da ab?" 

Lucas lachte leise. "War erwartest du denn? Meinst du, wir machen einen auf Rocky?" 

"Ja, klar - mit Bademantel und Eye of the Tiger. Darunter mach ich’s nicht." 

"Es ist... ach lass dich einfach überraschen", meinte Lucas. 

"Hm", machte Nils. Er hatte gehofft, dass Lucas ihm etwas erzählen würde. 

Lucas holte tief Luft. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte er dann. 

Empfand Lucas das Schweigen auch als unangenehm? "Ja, irgendwie schon. Was schlägst du vor?" 

"Dass du mir deine Küche zeigst." 

"Oh, du kochst? So, dass du meinst es mir vorsetzen zu können ohne mich zu vergiften?" 

Lucas schnaubte. "Ja." 

"Dann bin ich gespannt." Er stand auf, sammelte die beiden Kakaobecher ein und deutete auf die Zimmertür. "Komm mal mit." 

Lucas stand auf und folgte Nils in die Küche. 

"Also - Besteck ist da, die scharfen Messer da drüben, und wenn ich was machen soll, sag bescheid." 

"erst mal gucken, was du so im Kühlschrank hast", meinte Lucas. Er öffnete die Tür und stöberte einen Moment darin herum. "Hast du Reis da?" 

"Ja." Nils trat an einen Schrank und holte einen Karton mit einigen Beuteln Kochbeutelreis. 

Lucas sah ihn an. "Gut... zwei Beutel müssten reichen." 

"Ich setz die schon mal auf", meinte Nils und holte einen Topf aus dem Schrank. 

Lucas nickte zufrieden und holte dann das Putenfleisch aus dem Kühlschrank. Er schnitt es routiniert in Streifen, briet es an und gab dann Gemüse und Gewürze dazu. 

Nils beobachtete ihn dabei und war erstaunt, wie entspannt Lucas dabei aussah. So ruhig fühlte er sich nie, wenn er in der Küche stand - das war eher ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Meist gewann die Küche... 

"Deckst du den Tisch?" fragte Lucas. 

"Ja, klar." Das konnte Nils unfallfrei - und deckte den Küchentisch für sie beide. 

"Ist gleich fertig", murmelte Lucas. 

"Wow, das ist schnell!" 

Lucas sah ihn an. "Möchtest du gern noch ein paar Stunden warten? Dann stell ich einfach den Herd aus." 

Nils musste grinsen. "Nein, ich würd dann schon gern jetzt essen." 

"Ok", sagte Lucas und wandte sich wieder der Pfanne mit dem Fleisch und dem Gemüse zu. 

Nils sah ihm dabei über die Schulter - Lucas machte das wirklich nicht das erste Mal. 

"Du kochst nicht viel, oder?" fragte Lucas. 

"Nein, ich esse meist im Verein." 

"Oder gehst essen." 

"Ja, genau. Ein paar meiner Nahrungsquellen kennst du inzwischen ja schon." 

"Oder deine Freundin kocht für dich", sagte Lucas und probierte vorsichtig ein kleines Stück Fleisch. 

"Nee", schüttelte Nils den Kopf. "Die ist vor einiger Zeit zurückgegangen nach Wernigerode." 

Lucas hob den Kopf und musterte ihn. Ganz kurz sah es so aus, als wollte er sogar was dazu sagen, aber dann wandte er sich wieder ab. Natürlich, auch, wenn er das Phantom wohl im Auto gelassen hatte, so etwas würde Lucas nicht fragen! 

"Probier mal, ob du noch Gewürze willst", bat Lucas stattdessen. 

Nils holte eine Gabel vom Tisch und piekte ein Stück Gemüse auf. "Hm, sehr lecker!" 

"Gut, dann ist es fertig." 

Schnell angelte Nils die Kochbeutel aus dem Topf, ließ sie abtropfen und gab den Reis in eine Schüssel. 

Lucas trug die Pfanne zum Tisch und stellte sie auf einen Untersetzer, den Nils bereitgestellt hatte. 

Dann setzten sie sich beide und füllten sich auf. 

"Lass es dir schmecken", sagte Lucas leise. 

"Danke - das wird es bestimmt", lächelte Nils ihn an. 

Lucas nickte nur und begann dann zu essen. 

"Wow, das ist ja richtig lecker. Lucas, kann ich dich adoptieren?", fragte Nils spontan. 

Lucas lachte auf. "Du willst mich adoptieren?" 

"Wenn du dann für mich kochst - klar!" 

"Glaub mir, das willst du nicht. Ich bin schrecklich nervig." 

"Hm - was hältst du von einer Teilzeitadoption?" 

"Mich gibt’s nur ganz oder gar nicht", stellte Lucas klar. 

"Oh, ist das ein Angebot?" 

Erschrocken, fast schon panisch, sah Lucas auf. "Was? Das... du spinnst doch!" 

"Lucas... das war ein Scherz!" Wie hatte Lucas das missverstehen können? 

"Mit so einem Scheiß macht man keine Scherze." 

"Wie - das versteh ich nicht." 

"Nein, natürlich nicht", schnaubte Lucas. 

"Dann erkläre es mir." 

"Nein." 

Nils seufzte. "Dann musst du damit leben, dass ich unpassende Kommentare abgebe." 

"Vielleicht verzichtest du einfach auf alle Kommentare", schlug Lucas vor. 

"Och nee, das ist doch langweilig." 

"Und wenn ich dich darum bitte?" 

"Ich kann’s versuchen, aber nicht versprechen. 

Lucas seufzte tief. "Das hier war ne dumme Idee", murmelte er. 

"Was? Das Essen? Nee, das war ne Prima-Idee", widersprach Nils und aß hungrig. 

"Es bleibt aber eine einmalige Geschichte. Kein Essen mehr. Keine Restaurantbesuche oder Joggingverabredungen", sagte Lucas fest. 

"Warum das?", fragte Nils erschrocken nach. 

"Weil es keinen Sinn hat." 

"Was hat keinen Sinn? Dass wir uns verstehen? Dass wir was zusammen machen und du nicht ständig alleine zu Hause hockst?" 

"Bin halt kein geselliger Typ, das hab ich dir schon öfter gesagt. Und du... du hängst dich hier viel zu sehr rein. Sowas endet nie gut." 

"Ein bisschen Geselligkeit würde dir schon gut tun", vermutete Nils. "Außerdem wollten wir doch noch den Boxclub ansehen." 

Lucas schluckte und Nils konnte sehen, wie er mit sich kämpfte. Das Boxen war ihm ganz offenbar wirklich wichtig. "Ich... kann nicht..." 

"Was kannst du nicht?" 

"Das letzte mal ist alles schief gegangen", murmelte Lucas mehr zu sich als das er wirklich mit Nils sprach. 

"Beim Boxclub? Dann brauch ich doch erst recht deine Hilfe." 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht nicht ums Boxen. Nicht direkt jedenfalls." 

"Dann sollte es doch ein Problem sein, dass wir zusammen hingehen." 

"Und wenn das rauskommt?" 

"Was? Dass wir boxen gehen?" Nils dachte nach. "Bei diesem Fitnessboxen gibt’s doch keine erhöhte Verletzungsgefahr, oder?" 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Trainer fanden das sogar immer gut." 

"Dann wüsste ich nicht, warum das nicht rauskommen darf." 

"Ach Nils", wisperte Lucas. 

Diesmal entschied sich Nils zu schweigen, vielleicht sagte Lucas dann mehr. Aber Lucas schwieg und starrte auf seinen Teller, der noch immer mehr als halbvoll war. 

"Erzählst du mir, was mit dem Boxen ist?" 

"Was meinst du?" fragte Lucas. 

"Warum können wir nicht zum Boxen gehen?" 

"Wenn... wenn man uns zusammen sieht..." 

"Du willst nicht mit mir gesehen werden? Bin ich so peinlich?" 

"Oh verdammt, Nils, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Du bist nicht peinlich. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin das Problem." 

"Du bist auch nicht peinlich." 

"Vielleicht nicht peinlich, aber... glaub mir einfach, dass es keine gute Idee wäre." 

"Ich versteh es nicht. Du willst nicht mit mir gesehen werden, und du bist das Problem? Sollte ich das dann nicht entscheiden, ob du mir peinlich bist? Was soll das eigentlich, warum sollte mir sowas peinlich sein?" 

"Es könnte so wirken, als wären wir... befreundet. Mehr als Teamkollegen." 

Entsetzt sah Nils ihn an. "Ich wär gern mit dir befreundet, Lucas!" 

"Nein, das wärst du nicht, wenn du mich kennen würdest", sagte Lucas. 

"Ich lass mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich befreundet sein will." 

"Aber du kennst mich nicht, Nils." 

"Und du meinst, dass ich dann nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein möchte? Warum das?" 

"Glaub mir einfach, das wäre so." 

"Hat es mit dem Anruf vorhin zu tun, und der Nachricht?" 

Lucas zögerte, aber dann nickte er. 

Wie gerne hätte Nils jetzt weitergebohrt, aber er sollte Geduld haben, sonst würde Lucas wieder abblocken. 

"Ich... ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", murmelte Lucas, wirkte allerdings nicht wirklich überzeugt. 

"Nein, du hast noch nicht mal aufgegessen." 

"Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, Nils", sagte Lucas. 

"Ist schon okay. Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich hin und wieder nachfrage..." 

"Ich meine das von vorhin aber ernst." 

"Dass wir nicht mehr laufen gehen? Damit du nicht mit mir gesehen wirst?" 

Lucas nickte. 

"Aber beim Laufen haben wir nie jemanden gesehen." 

"Aber man hat uns gesehen." 

Nils sah Lucas an. "Und das hat dir jemand am Telefon gesagt?" 

Lucas nickte erneut. 

"Dir will jemand einen Strick draus gehen, weil du mit einem Mitspieler laufen warst?" 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du das nicht verstehst." 

"Das versteh ich tatsächlich nicht. Wir spielen zusammen, warum sollen wir dann nicht zusammen gesehen werden?" 

"Es ist... kompliziert. Und geht dich nichts an." 

"Doch. Weil ich mit dir Laufen gehen will. Und zum Boxen. Und wenn das nicht geht, will ich wissen, warum." 

"Es ist einfach besser, wenn du es nicht weißt." 

"Meinst du? Glaubst du, ich würde es nicht verstehen?" 

"Würdest du nicht." 

"Probier es doch aus." 

Lucas seufzte tief. "Nur mal angenommen, ich erzähl es dir, und du kommst nicht damit klar. Was dann? Dann kann ich hier doch auch nicht länger bleiben." 

"Bist du deswegen von Sandhausen weg? Weil da jemand dein großes Geheimnis erfahren hat?" 

"Ist doch egal." 

"Nein, ist es nicht." 

"Ich bin weg aus Sandhausen, weil ich gern in der ersten Liga spielen wollte", sagte Lucas. "So ne Chance bekommt man nicht ständig. Dafür habe ich nun jahrelang gearbeitet." 

"Und bei Sandhausen heulen sie dir in der Kabine alle nach", schnaubte Nils. "Schon klar." 

"Das war keine Lüge, Nils. Ich wollte mein ganzes Leben mal in der Bundesliga spielen." 

"Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, aus Sandhausen wegzugehen." 

"Vielleicht nicht. Aber alle anderen Gründe sind egal." 

"Der andere Grund ist der, weswegen du nicht mit mir gesehen werden willst." 

"Ich tue dir damit einen Gefallen, Nils." 

"Nein, tust du nicht. Du machst es dir nur unnötig schwer." 

Lucas lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Ich... ich hab eine dumme Entscheidung getroffen, die ich jetzt zutiefst bereue. Und die ich nicht wiederholen werde." 

"Dann ist das doch kein Problem - oder? Oder war es die Entscheidung, sich mit jemandem anzufreunden?" 

"Ja", sagte Lucas. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Lässt du mich jetzt endlich mit deinen bescheuerten Fragen in Ruhe?" 

"Nein. Das ist doch Unsinn, es nicht wieder zu versuchen, wenn es einmal schief gegangen ist. Dann dürftest du nicht mehr Fußball spielen, denn du hast ja schon öfter verloren." 

"Wenn es so einfach wäre..." 

"Natürlich ist es so einfach. Wenn’s schief gegangen ist, muss man es noch mal versuchen." 

"Nein. Niemals." 

"Wie - keine Freundschaften mehr? Das ist doch traurig." 

"Aber besser für alle." 

"Bist du da echt sicher? Ich bin eigentlich ganz gern mit dir befreundet." 

"Wir sind keine Freunde, Nils. Wir sind Kollegen, mehr nicht." 

"Nee, nee, wir waren viermal zusammen essen, macht acht Freundschaftspunkte, zweimal laufen, zwei Punkte, jetzt bist du bei  mir zu Hause, fünf... du hast auch bei mir gekocht... noch mal zehn Punkte. Bei 25 Punkten sind wir definitiv befreundet." 

Gegen seinen Willen lachte Lucas leise. "Freundschaftspunkte? Sind wir im Kindergarten Nils?" 

"Nein, in meiner Küche. Und ich hab vergessen, noch mal Punkte für gemeinsame Pläne. Mindestens zehn." 

"Freunde kennen sich, Nils. Du kennst mich nicht und ich dich nicht. Und ich will dich auch nicht kennen." 

"Ich möchte dich kennenlernen. Und ein bisschen kenne ich dich auch schon." 

"Du kennst mich nicht", wiederholte Lucas. 

"Du bist eigentlich ein lieber Kerl, der Freunde haben möchte. Sonst würdest du nicht immer wieder mitmachen. Und du hast Angst, und wenn die durchkommt, dann versteckst du dich hinter dem schweigsamen Phantom. Aber lange hältst du das nie durch." 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. 

"Du trainierst total verbissen, und nur selten hast du Spaß daran, aber die Spiele, die liebst du. Du magst es, wenn die Fans singen und uns zujubeln." 

Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich bei diesen Worten auf Lucas Lippen. 

Zufrieden fuhr Nils fort. "Du hast auch kein Lampenfieber vorher, wie so viele anderen. Du bist total locker und sicher - so, wie du sonst auch gerne wärst, aber nicht bist. 

"Ich bin nicht unsicher", zischte Lucas wütend. 

"Natürlich bist du das. Sind wir alle mal, aber nicht, wie du, immer in bestimmten Situationen." 

"Und in welchen bitte schön?" fragte Lucas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Nils überlegte kurz, wie er es formulieren konnte. "Wenn du meinst, eine Situation nicht komplett unter Kontrolle zu haben. Wenn wir laufen, alleine, dann ist es okay. Aber wenn wir irgendwo sind, wo etwas passieren kann und jemand kann es sehen, dann wird’s für dich schon schwieriger." 

"Du liegst komplett falsch", behauptete Lucas. 

"Ach ja? Dann sag mir, wie es wirklich ist." 

"Ich... ich... warum sollte ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen?" 

"Och, das musst du nicht - aber dann bin ich weiter davon überzeugt, dass du unsicher bist." 

"Selbst wenn, es geht dich nichts an." 

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. Gerade waren sie einen Schritt weiter, schon ging es wieder zurück. 

Lucas nickte und schob seinen Teller von sich. "Ich geh jetzt besser." 

"Wirklich, Lucas? Willst du wirklich gehen?" 

Lucas presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Dann schüttelte er kaum sichtbar den Kopf. 

Fast hätte Nils überrascht-erleichtert aufgeseufzt. das war eine sehr ehrliche Antwort gewesen. "Trinken? Nachtisch? Ich hätte Eis da." 

"Ich krieg eh nichts runter", wisperte Lucas. 

"Wohnzimmer?", schlug Nils leise vor. 

"Ok."


	15. Vermutungen und Anschuldigungen

Gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen rüber ins gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Wieder ihm Lucas auf dem Sofa platz und zog, ohne darüber nachzudenken, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche. 

"Ich... ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum du dir das mit mir antust", murmelte er nach einem Moment. 

"Ich hab auch keine Ahnung", gab Nils zu. "Aber ich kann’s nicht ändern." 

"Du bist echt ein netter Kerl, Nils. Viel zu nett." 

"Ich versuche es zumindest." Nils überlegte. "Weißt du, als ich nach Bremen kam, da war ich ziemlich durcheinander. War gerade von den Bayern gekommen, da war es gar nicht gelaufen, und die beste Saison haben wir mit Bremen auch nicht gespielt. Aber sie haben mich nicht alleine gelassen. Gerade Clemens, der war immer da - ob ich ihn brauchte oder nicht. Und ich hab gemerkt, wie wichtig das für mich war." 

"Und du versuchst jetzt Freiburgs Clemens zu sein?" fragte Lucas. 

"Nein, so wie er werde ich in zwanzig Jahren nicht sein. Aber ich kann ein bisschen davon weitergeben." 

"Ich bin aber nicht wie du, Nils. Ich bin nicht... durcheinander." 

"Nein, das weiß ich. Aber du kannst auch jemanden gebrauchen, der dir zuhört." 

"Vielleicht. Aber ich kann nichts erzählen." 

"Vielleicht irgendwas anderes? Du warst doch auch in Bremen, aber nie bei Werder, oder?" 

"Nein, nie bei Werder. Auch wenn ich als Kind immer davon geträumt hab", sagte Lucas. "Aber das wird einem in der Gegend auch in die Wiege gelegt." 

"Werder ist aber auch toll. Ich hab auch immer mal hingeschielt, aber als ich dann da war, da war es wirklich was Besonderes. Hab noch immer Kontakte da hin - und schreib ab und zu auch ne Kolumne für die Kreiszeitung." 

"Hast du es bereut da weggegangen zu sein?" fragte Lucas. 

"Ja - nein.. ich bin nicht gerne gegangen, und ich hab auch gebraucht mich von Werder wirklich zu verabschieden. Aber Freiburg - wir sind zwar am anderen Ende Deutschlands, aber wir sind Werder sehr ähnlich. Konstant, ruhig, familiär." 

"Ja... das merk ich", murmelte Lucas. 

"Ich war ja erst ausgeliehen, und das war echt nicht schön - man gehört dazu, aber nur auf Zeit Und immer mit Werder im Hinterkopf. Es war besser, als ich dann fest hergekommen bin." 

"Und jetzt bist du Kapitän." 

"Ja, das ist schon toll", nickte Nils und lächelte Lucas dabei an. 

"Du machst das gut", sagte Lucas leise. 

"Danke", erwiderte Nils ähnlich leise. Dieses Lob von Lucas bedeutete ihm viel. 

Lucas lächelte knapp. "Und... wirst du hier bleiben oder willst du nochmal wechseln?" 

"Ich würde gern bleiben. Mir fällt es immer schwer zu gehen, und solange es sportlich stimmt - also ich nicht dauerhaft auf der Bank sitze oder der Tribüne - will ich schon bleiben. Und du?" 

"Ich hoffe, dass ich bleiben kann..." 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Nils ihn an. "Das mit dem Bleiben, das kriegen wir schon hin." 

"Das liegt aber nicht in deiner Hand." 

"Ich entscheide nicht, aber manchmal kann ich mich auch einmischen - wenn es wichtig ist. Und das wäre es bei dir." 

"Ich bin kein wichtiger Teil der Mannschaft Nils. Ich spiel nicht mal regelmäßig und getroffen hab ich auch noch nicht. Bisher war ich hier keinem eine Hilfe." 

"Du hast fast jedes Spiel gemacht - und dein Tor kommt noch." 

"Vielleicht", meinte Lucas schulterzuckend. 

"Sei nicht so pessimistisch. Du bist ein guter Fußballer, sonst wärst du nicht in der ersten Liga. Und wo das Tor steht, weißt du doch grundsätzlich auch." 

"Ich weiß dass ich nicht schlecht bin. Aber... mir fehlt im Moment was." 

"Hm", nickte Nils und ahnte schon, was es war. Lucas war noch nicht wirklich angekommen und hatte zudem auch ständig diese Angst, dass das Irgendwas rauskommen könnte. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht bei 100% spielen konnte. 

Lucas schnaubte. "Sehr erhellende Aussage, Herr Petersen." 

"Tja, Herr Höler, was soll ich sagen. Solche Phasen hat man leider mal. Kenn ich doch auch. Und irgendwann hast du die Scheiße vom Schuh gekratzt und triffst aus den unmöglichsten Winkeln durch vier Mitspieler durch." 

"Das klappt aber meistens nur, wenn man den Kopf frei hat. Und... das ist bei mir nicht der Fall." 

"Du weißt, dass ich dir zuhöre und jederzeit helfe." 

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen." 

"Doch, da bin ich sicher. Und selbst, wenn ich nichts ändern kann, hilft es, davon zu erzählen. Was ist es denn?", versuchte Nils es noch einmal. 

"Warum soll ich dich damit belasten? Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Du kannst es nicht verstehen. Und... im Endeffekt würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen." 

"Das glaube ich nicht. So schlimm, wie es jetzt ist, wie schreckhaft du gerade bist - da kann’s nicht schlimmer werden." 

"Hab ich auch mal gedacht", flüsterte Lucas. "Aber es geht immer noch schlimmer, immer noch tiefer nach unten." 

Oh je, das klang jetzt wirklich übel. "Du hast es schon mal jemandem erzählt?", folgerte Nils. 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass gut sein, Nils. Ich hab schon viel zu viel gesagt." 

"Warum vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte Nils leise. 

"Ich kenn dich kaum. Und selbst wenn... ich hab mich schon mal getäuscht." 

Nils seufzte kaum hörbar. Er würde Lucas so gerne helfen, ihm so gerne beistehen, aber der ließ ihn einfach nicht. "Hast du irgendwas angestellt?", fragte er nach. 

"Ich hab niemanden umgebracht", antwortete Lucas trocken. 

"Da bin ich aber erleichtert - ich hoffe, du fängst nicht mit mir an", erwiderte Nils ebenso trocken. "Und sonst? Hast einen Ball geklaut? Einem Mitspieler die Frau ausgespannt?" 

Lucas lachte auf. "Ja, das wär’s doch. Das wär ein schön einfaches Problem..." 

"Schlimmer?" Nils überlegte. Das Lachen war komisch gewesen. Irgendwie, als hätte er den Finger schon man auf den Rand der Wunde gelegt. "Dem Trainer?"

"Und in wie weit wäre das schlimmer, als wenn’s ein Mitspieler gewesen wäre?" fragte Lucas. 

"Keine Ahnung..." Aber die Richtung stimmte, da war Nils sich sicher. "Du hast keinem Mitspieler die Frau ausgespannt..." Auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke, der alles erklären würde. Lucas Furcht vor Entdeckung, seine Angst vor dem, der bescheid wusste, seine Panik, dass Nils etwas herausfinden könnte. "Du hast der Frau den Mitspieler ausgespannt!" 

Diesmal lachte Lucas noch lauter - und fast ein bisschen hysterisch. "Du spinnst doch, Petersen. Seh ich aus wie ne Schwuchtel?" 

"Nein, aber wer sieht schon so aus?" 

"Mit solchen Anschuldigen solltest du besser vorsichtig sein. Sowas kann schnell ins Auge gehen", sagte Lucas. 

"Ich bin immer offen und ehrlich. Außerdem ist es keine Anschuldigung, schließlich ist es nicht verboten." 

"Wenn man irgendwelche Schmachtfetzen singt oder in schlechten Serien mitspielt, dann ist es erlaubt", nickte Lucas. "Aber im Männersport hat so ein Thema nichts zu suchen." 

"Und das ist richtig so?" 

"Viele Dinge sind nicht richtig, aber sie sind halt so. Weder du, noch ich können daran was ändern." 

"Aber wir können sie unter uns ändern. So ganz im Kleinen." 

"Manchmal bist du wirklich schrecklich naiv. Du hast doch bestimmt auch geglaubt, nach dem Outing von dem Hitzelsperger würde sich was ändern und plötzlich würden überall kleine schwule Fußballer vortreten und sich outen, oder?" 

"Ich hatte es irgendwie gehofft, ja. Gebe ich zu. Aber ist schon okay, dass es nicht so ist. Vielleicht ist das noch kein Thema für die große Bühne - aber im Kleinen?" 

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. "Los, erleuchte mich. Wie stellst du dir diesen Auftritt auf der kleinen Bühne vor?" 

"Ich stelle es mir nicht einfach vor sich ständig zu verstecken. Aber wenn man ein, zwei, drei Leute hat, denen man vertraut - und denen man vertrauen kann - dann könnte es einfacher werden." 

Lucas schnaubte. "Ich sag ja, naiv. Soll ich dir mal was über Geheimnisse erzählen Nils?" 

"Ja, erzähl!" 

"Geheimnisse bleiben nur geheim, wenn man sie niemandem erzählt. Denn sobald man das tut, ist es kein Geheimnis mehr. Dann ist es ein Risiko. Denn selbst, wenn der Auserwählte nur die besten Absichten hat, wird er sich irgendwann verplappern. Weil es nicht sein Geheimnis ist und ihm nicht schaden würde." 

"Hm", machte Nils, das klang nachvollziehbar. Und dennoch sollte das kein Grund sein nichts zu erzählen. Aber Lucas schien wirklich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben. Sehr schlechte. Aber... "Du solltest dich nicht von einer schlechten Erfahrung abschrecken lassen." 

"Nils, nochmal für dich zum mitschreiben. Ich bin keine Schwuchtel. Und ich werde dir nicht erzählen, was los ist. Das geht nur mich was an." 

"Niemand hat behauptet, dass du eine Schwuchtel bist", stellte Nils fest. Dennoch schloss Nils es nicht aus, dass Lucas etwas mit einem Mann gehabt hatte. 

"Gut", sagte Lucas leise. "Das... es wäre nicht gut, wenn so ein Gerücht hier die Runde machen würde. Dann könnte ich mir gleich einen neuen Verein suchen..." 

Nils nickte leicht. das sprach doch sehr dafür, dass diese Annahme wahr war. "Du weißt, dass ich nichts erzähle. Immerhin hab ich schon Christian angelogen, und das hab ich echt nicht gern gemacht." 

"Warum hast du es dann gemacht?" 

"Weil ich es dir versprochen habe." 

"Wenn ich dir alles erzählen würde, müsstest du alle anlügen..." 

"Dann wüsste ich zumindest, warum ich das mache." 

Lucas sah ihn eine ganze Zeit lang nur an. "Schade, dass wir uns erst jetzt kennengelernt haben", sagte er dann leise. 

Nils lächelte ein wenig. Es war schön mit Lucas, wenn der mal wirklich er selbst war - für mehr als nur eine halbe Minute. "Wir lernen uns jetzt kennen - das ist doch auch schon was." 

Lucas verzog die Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln. "Wir müssen los, Nils. Zweites Training." 

Unwillig schüttelte Nils den Kopf. Ob sie noch einmal so schön zusammen sitzen würden? 

"Du willst doch nicht etwa schwänzen?" fragte Lucas. 

"Dürfen wir nicht, aber ich würd viel lieber weiter mit dir hier sitzen", erklärte Nils ehrlich. 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wär eh keine gute Idee. Für keinen von uns beiden." 

"Ich fand es sehr schön, Lucas, und ich würd’s gern wiederholen. Und du wirkst auch nicht, als würdest du am liebsten schreiend davonlaufen. 

"Sollte ich aber besser", murmelte Lucas mehr zu sich selbst. 

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch blöde." 

"Was genau?" 

"Dass wir uns echt gut verstehen, aber du meinst, dass wir das nicht dürften." 

Lucas seufzte. "Ich... ich kann das einfach nicht, ok?" 

"Mit mir befreundet sein? Was ist so schlimm daran? Wir beide verstehen uns doch, und ich versuch mich auch zurückzuhalten." 

"Was du niemals schaffen wirst, Nils. Das liegt dir nämlich nicht." 

"Ich verspreche dich nicht zu bedrohen, wenn du nicht antwortest." 

Lucas schnaubte und stand auf. "Ich hol meine Sachen aus dem Bad, dann müssen wir wirklich los." 

"Ja", seufzte Nils und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich demnächst doch noch mal so unterhalten würden. 

Und dass Lucas sich entschließen würde, doch noch mit ihm zu reden. Denn egal, was er auch sagte, eigentlich wollte Lucas über alles reden. Er hatte ja mehrmals angesetzt und abgebrochen. 

Außerdem ahnte Nils inzwischen ja eh, was los war. Jedenfalls konnte er sich aus den Andeutungen und Reaktionen von Lucas etwas zusammenreimen, das sich logisch anhörte. Natürlich hatte Lucas widersprochen und würde es wieder tun, aber das machte es nicht weniger wahrscheinlich. 

"Nils, schläfst du?" fragte Lucas. 

"Ein bisschen..." 

"Soll ich fahren? Also... falls du jemand anderen deinen Wagen fahren lässt..." 

"Ich bin da nicht sehr eigen - wär schön, wenn du fahren würdest." 

Lucas nickte. "Dann komm." 

Nils folgte ihm nach draußen und zum Wagen. Es war ungewohnt in seinem eigenen Wagen auf dem Beifahrersitz platz zu nehmen. Lucas legte seine Klamotten nach hinten und fuhr dann schweigend los. Ebenso schweigend saß Nils neben ihm. 

Je näher sie dem Vereinsgelände kamen, desto angespannter wirkte Lucas. Irgendwann hielt Nils es nicht mehr aus. "Was ist los, Lucas?" 

"Nichts." 

"Darum bist du auch total verkrampft." 

"Mhm", machte Lucas nur. 

"Ach, Lucas...", seufzte Nils leise. 

"Man wird uns sehen", murmelte Lucas. 

"Ja - und du meinst, daraus kann man dir einen Strick drehen. Aber ich bin mittags oft mit Kollegen unterwegs - und die anderen auch. Das ist hier total normal. Und nicht nur hier." 

"Ich fahre deinen Wagen. Ist das auch total normal?" 

"Nicht total ungewöhnlich. Wenn jemand einen neuen Wagen hat oder so." 

"Ist jetzt eh nicht mehr zu ändern", wisperte Lucas. 

"Nein, und es wird gut gehen - was soll schon passieren?" 

Lucas warf ihm einen Blick zu, als wäre das eine sehr dumme Frage. 

"Vorsicht, rot!", rief Nils aus. 

"Scheiße verdammt", fluchte Lucas und trat hart auf die Bremse. 

Die Reifen quietschten, aber glücklicherweise kam er - ein Stück hinter de Haltlinie - zum Stehen. 

"Sorry", murmelte er. "Eigentlich kann ich zumindest das mit dem Auto fahren ganz gut..." 

"Ist schon okay. Ist ja nichts passiert." 

"Nein. Zum Glück nicht." 

"Siehst du - mach dir keine Gedanken drüber. Geht gleich weiter, und dann vergessen wir es." 

"Wenn das mit allem so einfach wäre", murmelte Lucas und sah angestrengt zu der Ampel, als könnte er sie so überreden, schneller wieder grün zu werden. 

"Es wird eine Lösung geben", war Nils zuversichtlich. 

Lucas sagte nichts mehr. Er war wieder kühl und verbissen, das Phantom, und das blieb er auch, bis sie vor dem Stadion parkten. Nils hasste dieses Phantom inzwischen regelrecht. Lucas verbaute sich damit freiwillig so viele Chancen und das nur aus Angst. Aber er musste lernen sich anzupassen und dann ebenfalls schweigen - eine Unterhaltung würde eh nicht zustande kommen. 

Wenn überhaupt würde er die Chance darauf wieder bekommen, wenn sie allein waren. Oder vielleicht morgen, wenn sie sich den Boxclub ansahen. Aber auch da würden sie unter sich sein müssen, damit Lucas mehr als zwei Worte rausbekam. 

"Nils", sagte Lucas hörbar genervt. 

"Ja, was?" 

"Dein Schlüssel." 

"Oh, sorry." Nils nahm den Schlüssel an und steckte ihn ein. 

Lucas brummte und ging dann wortlos zu seinem Wagen um seine Klamotten in den Kofferraum zu legen. 

Inzwischen ging Nils schon zur Kabine - Lucas wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen ankommen, und er musste es ihm nicht noch extra schwer machen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er im Moment auch genug Sachen über die er nachdenken musste. 

Also grüßte er nur kurz, als er die Kabine betrat, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und zog sich um ohne auch nur einmal hochzusehen. Ohne auf einen seiner Teamkollegen zu warten, verließ er dann auch die Kabine um zum Warmlaufen zu gehen. 

Er fühlte die Blicke in seinem Rücken - das war ja nun total ungewöhnlich, dass er nicht sprach." 

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen überlegte er sich, wer ihn wohl als erstes ansprechen würde. Er würde auf Christian tippen, aber es könnten auch Tim oder Florian sein.


	16. Das Schweige-Virus

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war es tatsächlich Christian, der neben ihm auftauchte. "Hast es dir also auch eingefangen?" 

"Was?" fragte Nils. 

"Das Schweige-Virus, kombiniert mit dem Einsamer-Wolf-Bakterium." 

Nils lachte leise. "Ja, das geht im Moment um. Pass auf, vielleicht bist du der nächste." 

"Oh je, und was kann man dagegen machen?" 

"Ich fürchte man kann nur warten, bis es von allein wieder weggeht." 

"Und die Leute volllabern, Versuchst du bei Lucas ja auch." 

"Und du willst mich jetzt volllabern?" fragte Nils grinsend.

"Ja, genau. Also - bei mir gab’s heute Wraps zum Mittag. Und bei dir?" 

"Reis mit Gemüse und Pute", sagte Nils mit einem leichten Lächeln. 

"Oh! Das klingt gut, wo hast du das bestellt?" 

"Das... ich... war so ein Fertiggericht aus dem Supermarkt", sagte Nils und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das würde ihm nicht mal Christian glauben. 

"Klar, du kaufst Fertigfutter bei Aldi..." 

"Nein, also... war so halb fertig. Reis hab ich gemacht und ein bisschen Fleisch anbraten, krieg ich ja auch noch hin", sagte Nils. 

"Mal was Neues ausprobiert, hm?" 

Nils nickte leicht. "Mir war nicht so nach Essen gehen oder bestellen." 

"Auch eine Auswirkung deiner aktuellen Schweige-Erkrankung?" 

"Ist zu befürchten. Ich hoffe nur, da kommen nicht noch weitere Symptome hinzu." 

"Kommt auf die Symptome an... selbst zu kochen ist ja nun nicht..." In diesem Moment wurden sie vom Pfiff ihres Trainers unterbrochen. Nils war mehr als dankbar dafür, so konnte Christian fürs erste keine weiteren Fragen stellen. 

Beim Training arbeiteten sie konzentriert, ihre aktuelle Tabellensituation war kritisch, sie mussten am Wochenende unbedingt gewinnen. 

Für Köln würde das Spiel die letzte Chance sein, sich noch theoretische Möglichkeiten auf den Relegationsplatz zu erhalten. Sie mussten also mit einem ähnlich harten Kampf rechnen, wie am letzten Wochenende gegen Hamburg. 

Andererseits waren es Sechs-Punkte-Spiele, wenn sie gewannen, hätten sie erst einmal ein kleines Polster. Und zu den ganzen sportlichen Sorgen kamen nun auch noch die Gedanken an Lucas. 

Hoffentlich ging das gut am Wochenende, und er war nicht abgelenkt, sondern machte ein gutes Spiel. Und Lucas auch. Der könnte das sogar noch dringender als er selbst gebrauchen. 

"So, Schluss für heute", beendete Christian Streich das Training. 

"Oh ja, ab unter die Dusche", sagte Tim neben Nils zufrieden. 

"Wird gut tun", nickte Nils, während sie die Hütchen aufsammelten, die Christian fürs Training verteilt hatte. 

"Sag mal... hast du irgendwie Streit mit Lucas?" fragte Tim leise. 

"Nein, wieso?" 

"Der hat dich heute ständig angestarrt", sagte Tim. 

"Oh", machte Nils überrascht. "Komisch..." 

"Ja. Eine weitere Merkwürdigkeit des Lucas H.", grinste Tim. 

"Ja, ist ein merkwürdiger Typ. Aber ein guter Fußballer - wir werden uns wohl mit ihm arrangieren müssen." 

"Falls er das zulässt..." 

"Ja, falls er das zulässt" - und seine Angst ihn nicht zurückhielt. 

"So, fertig", sagte Tim und hielt das letzte Hütchen hoch. "Dann ab mit uns, ehe die anderen uns das heiße Wasser klauen." 

Nils nickte enthusiastisch. Gerade Tim hasste kaltes Wasser, er ging nicht einmal gern in die Eistonne. Und so beeilten sie sich, die Hütchen schnell zu verstauen und dann in die Kabine zu kommen. 

Hier war gerade viel los, einige zogen sich noch aus, andere kamen schon aus der Dusche oder verabschiedeten sich schon. Lucas war nirgends zu sehen, wie Nils schnell bemerkte. Vermutlich war er also noch unter der Dusche. Dort hin wollte er auch, so schnell wie möglich. Also zog er sich fix aus, griff Handtuch und Duschgel und ging hinüber. 

Er suchte sich eine freie Dusche und stellte sich schnell unter das warme Wasser. Erst jetzt sah er sich kurz um und bemerkte Lucas direkt neben sich. Lucas hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte nicht so, als hätte er Nils bemerkt. 

So entspannt - so hatte er Lucas noch nie erlebt. Vielleicht hatte dieser Tag Lucas ja irgendwie... gut getan. Auch wenn er nicht viel gesagt hatte, hatte er doch zumindest für einige Zeit seine Maske fallen lassen können. 

In diesem Moment nahm er sich vor Lucas möglichst bald wieder die Gelegenheit zu geben sich so zu entspannen. 

Am liebsten hätte er ihn ja gefragt, ob er nicht heute Abend wieder mit zu ihm kommen wollte, aber das würde Lucas bestimmt ablehnen. 

Er musste langsam vorgehen und Geduld haben. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Nils, wie Lucas neben ihm die Dusche abstellte und wohl erst in diesem Moment sah, wer neben ihm stand. "Du... stehst du da schon lange?" murmelte Lucas kaum hörbar. 

"Nee, hab noch mit aufgeräumt." 

"Ah... ok. Dann... dann sehen wir uns morgen." 

"Wäre es schlimm gewesen?", fragte Nils nach. 

Lucas hob den Kopf und sah Nils an. "Was?" 

"Wäre es schlimm gewesen, wenn ich schon länger hier gewesen wäre?" 

"Nein... Nein, vermutlich nicht. Also bis morgen." 

"Bis morgen. Und - ruf ruhig an, wenn du willst." 

"Damit du mir ein Schlaflied singst?" fragte Lucas spöttisch. 

"Du würdest nicht einschlafen." 

Lucas schnaubte, schenkte Nils aber ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er wortlos verschwand. Nils sah ihm kurz nach, ehe er begann sich jetzt endlich einzuseifen. 

Offenbar hatte er wirklich Fortschritte bei Lucas gemacht, sonst  hätte er ihn eben nicht von sich aus angesprochen. Und er hätte sich nicht verabschiedet. 

Das war doch ein großer Fortschritt! Er würde Lucas jetzt aber Zeit lassen und erst aus der Dusche kommen, wenn der weg war.


	17. Schisser und Sadist

Am nächsten Tag war das Wetter zum Glück wieder besser und Nils genoss das Training in vollen Zügen. Der einzige Wehmutstropfen war, dass er noch kein Wort mit Lucas hatte reden können. Der war untypisch spät zum Training gekommen und hatte sich seitdem wieder von allen fern gehalten. Nils hatte daher beschlossen, ihn erst nach dem Training auf ihren geplanten Besuch im Boxclub anzusprechen. 

Er beeilte sich also nach dem Training in die Kabine zu kommen, so dass er Lucas dort auf jeden Fall ansprechen konnte. Lucas war schon dabei sich auszuziehen, als Nils eintraf. 

Nils stellte sich vor ihn. "Wollen wir essen gehen?" 

"Kenn ich noch nicht alle deine Lieblingsläden?" fragte Lucas. 

"Noch lange nicht - Freiburg hat da Auswahl." 

"Hm... schön, aber ich verzichte lieber." 

"Also auf nüchternem Magen zum Boxen?" 

"Du willst immer noch mit?" 

"Ja, will ich. Du hast es mir schmackhaft genug gemacht." 

Lucas zögerte sichtbar, nickte dann aber seufzend. "Dann beeil dich. Wir fahren erst zum Club und  sehen dann weiter." 

"Okay, ich beeil mich",  versprach Nils, ging zu seinem Platz und zog sich aus. 

Auch wenn er sich wirklich beeilte, war Lucas lange vor ihm fertig und wartete sichtlich ungeduldig auf ihn. 

"Sorry", entschuldigte sich Nils, auch wenn er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war." 

"Zum Glück bist du auf dem Platz schneller, du Schnecke", sagte Lucas, allerdings mit einem leichten Lächeln um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. 

Nils erwiderte das Lächeln, dann folgte er Lucas aus der Kabine. 

"Du wirst vermutlich wieder auf einen Wagen bestehen", vermutete Lucas. 

"Wir können auch den Heli nehmen." 

"Wenn du uns den besorgst, bin ich ehrlich beeindruckt." 

Nils überlegte tatsächlich kurz, ob er irgendwo einen Hubschrauber bestellen könnte, aber ihm fiel leider nichts ein. "Sorry - also doch Auto, oder?" 

Lucas nickte nur. 

"Mein Wagen, oder deiner?" 

"Meiner", sagte Lucas. 

"Okay , dann los." Er folgte Lucas zum Wagen - der sich auf einmal suchend umsah. 

"Was ist los?" fragte Nils. 

"Nichts, nichts", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf und ging zielstrebig zu seinem Wagen. Nils folgte ihm und sah sich dabei unwillkürlich um. Aber er konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken. 

"Kommst du?", fragte Lucas ungeduldig. 

"Ja doch. Du hast es heute aber wirklich extrem eilig." 

"Ist ja auch so extrem gemütlich hier auf dem Parkplatz." 

Nils verdrehte leicht die Augen und ging schnell zur Beifahrerseite von Lucas Wagen. Lucas war heute wirklich ungeduldig, so, wie er jetzt schon im Wagen saß und Nils ansah. 

"Ich komm ja schon", sagte Nils und schob sich in den Wagen. 

Kaum hatte er die Tür zugeschlagen, startete Lucas schon den Wagen. 

Nils wollte schon protestieren, allerdings hielt ihn ein Blick in Lucas Gesicht davon ab. Angespannt war noch zu milde ausgedrückt. Also schnallte er sich schnell an und hielt sich dann am Griff der Beifahrertür fest. 

Erst als sie ein ganzes Stück vom Vereinsgelände entfernt waren, fuhr Lucas etwas langsamer. 

Erleichtert atmete Nils auf. 

"So schnell war ich nicht." 

"Oh doch... Und Vorfahrt und Ampeln gibt’s auch nicht." 

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Schisser bist." 

"Ich würde das nächste Spiel gern auf dem Platz erleben." 

"Wirst du auch." 

"Hoffentlich." 

Lucas verdrehte die Augen und nahm noch etwas Gas weg. "So gut?" 

"Ja, so ist das gut." 

"Schisser", murmelte Lucas. 

"Sadist." 

Lucas lachte leise. "Das eben war nicht sadistisch mein Lieber. Ich hab uns einfach ne Menge Zeit gespart." 

"Wir hätten aber schon noch Zeit..." 

"Wenn du nachher noch essen willst, ist unsere Zeit knapp bemessen." 

"Wie lange willst du denn bei dem Club bleiben?" 

"Ein bisschen schon. Wenn’s geht, würde ich mir gern ein bisschen das Training angucken und mit ein paar Leuten da reden. Ich will wissen, wer uns da über den Weg laufen könnte und wer uns trainieren wird." 

"Du beurteilst das alles, ja?" 

"Ja." 

"Das ist gut." Inzwischen waren sie angekommen, und Lucas parkte vor dem Boxstudio. 

"Siehst du, wie schön schnell wir angekommen sind?" fragte Lucas beim aussteigen. 

"Ja, und wir sind sogar noch heile. Glücklicherweise habe ich noch nichts gegessen." 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf die Eingangstür zu. "Das nächste Mal halte ich Kotztützen bereit." 

"Das wäre sehr zuvorkommend." 

"So bin ich." 

"Dann kannst du mir ja auch ganz zuvorkommend die Tür aufhalten." 

"Seit wann bist du eine feine Lady, der man die Tür aufhalten muss?" 

"Einen Gentleman, das solltest du schon des Öfteren gesehen haben." 

"Ach ja?" fragte Lucas und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Klar - oder bist du so verklemmt, dass du nur mit geschlossenen Augen duschst?" 

Einen Moment schien Lucas richtig erschrocken zu sein, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. "Gehen wir jetzt endlich rein?" 

"Wollte ich schon lange." 

"Dann los. Die Tür wird dich nicht beißen." 

Nils seufzte, dann öffnete er die Tür, trat zur Seite und ließ Lucas den Vortritt. 

"Blödmann", brummte Lucas als er an Nils vorbei in den Boxclub ging. 

Nils kicherte nur leise, dann folgte er Lucas. 

Sie gelangten in einen hellen, modernen Eingangsbereich, der Lucas beiläufig nicken ließ. Wenn der Eingangsbereich so aussah standen die Chancen gut, dass auch der Rest des Clubs so aussah. Hier war jedoch niemand, so dass Lucas kurzerhand beschloss den Trainingsgeräuschen nachging. 

Nils folgte Lucas einfach. 

"Hallo?", rief Lucas und ging weiter. 

Durch einen kurzen Gang gelangten sie in einen großen Raum mit hoher Decke. In einer Ecke stand ein großer Boxring, der sofort alle Blicke anzog. Zwei junge Männer standen im Ring und hörten einem Mann zu, der vor dem Ring stand. 

Sie trugen Kopfschutz und Boxhandschuhe und tänzelten voreinander. 

"Perfekt", sagte Lucas leise zu Nils. "Jetzt können wir uns gleich live einen Eindruck verschaffen." 

In diesem Moment drehte sich der Mann zu ihnen um, gab den beiden Trainierenden noch eine schnelle Anweisung und kam dann auf sie zu. 

"Hi", sagte Lucas mit einem Lächeln. 

"Hallo. Wollt ihr hier trainieren?" 

"Wir sind auf jeden Fall interessiert", sagte Lucas. "Können wir mal ein bisschen zugucken?" 

"Natürlich. Ich kann euch auch gern bisschen was zeigen. Ich bin übrigens Klaus. Was wollt ihr denn trainieren?" 

"Lucas. Und das hier ist Nils", sagte Lucas. "Nils ist Neuling, aber ich hab schon Erfahrung im Boxen. Hauptsächlich zur Fitness und so. Also keine Kämpfe oder sowas." 

Klaus nickte. "Fitnessboxen. Da haben wir Kurse, die Termine stehen da hinten im Aushang." 

"Danke", sagte Lucas. "Sind wir dann an die Kurse gebunden oder können wir auch außerhalb der Zeiten herkommen? Es ist mit unserem eigenen Terminplan nicht immer so einfach Kurszeiten einzuhalten." 

"Wenn er hier neu ist", deutete Klaus auf Nils. "Dann sollte er erst mal zu den Kursen kommen. Wenn du schon Erfahrung hast, komm einfach zu den Öffnungszeiten. Stehen auch da im Aushang." 

Lucas nickte offenbar zufrieden mit der Antwort von Klaus. "Können wir trotzdem ein bisschen zugucken oder stören wir?" 

"Nee, könnt gern zugucken. Der Timo und der Umuth trainieren für einen Wettkampf." 

"Und wie gut sind die zwei?" 

"Es geht um die Kreismeisterschaft. Beide haben auch schon um de Landesmeisterschaft geboxt." 

"Cool", sagte Lucas und sah zu Nils. "Wollen wir mal gucken, was die Jungs so können?" 

"Klar", nickte Nils, und gemeinsam traten sie an den Ring heran." 

Die nächste halbe Stunde beobachteten sie die beiden jungen Boxer, wie sie ihr Training absolvierten und Nils fühlte sich mehr als einmal an ihr eigenes Training erinnert, wenn Klaus Anweisungen brüllte oder die Jungs unterbrach um ausführlicher mit ihnen zu sprechen. 

Er schien ein guter Trainer zu sein, der die beiden Jungs gut kannte, sie führte und geschickt motivierte und lobte. 

"Wollen wir uns mal die Zeiten angucken?" fragte Lucas schließlich. 

"Ja, mal gucken, ob ich überhaupt zu so einem Kurs kann." 

"Das kriegen wir schon hin. Zur Not überrede ich Klaus, dir ein paar private Stunden zu geben." 

Nils nickte, das würden sie schon hinkriegen mit ein paar Privatstunden. "So, und jetzt essen? Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" 

"Knappe Stunde. Aber als wir gekommen sind hab ich einen Subway hier gegenüber gesehen. Wenn du Sandwichs magst, können wir da was holen." 

"Subway ist okay", nickte Nils, während sie zum Aushang gingen. Die Trainingszeiten waren sehr gut verteilt, vormittags, nachmittags, einige auch abends nach acht Uhr, damit jeder teilnehmen konnte, der wollte. 

"Wie in meinem alten Club in Mainz", sagte Lucas. "Da bin ich manchmal noch am späten Abend hingegangen..." 

"Finde ich gut", nickte Nils. Er griff nach einem herumliegenden Flyer des Boxclubs, in dem die Zeiten, Kontaktdaten und ähnliches aufgeführt waren. 

Lucas hingegen zückte sein Handy und fotografierte die Zeiten einfach ab. Dann sah er zu Klaus. "Klaus, danke, dass wir zugucken dürfen. Man sieht sich dann bestimmt bald wieder", rief er. 

"Wär schön. Schönen Tag noch", wünschte Klaus und widmete sich dann wieder Timo und Umuth. 

Auch Nils rief ein kurzes "Tschüss", dann verließen er und Lucas den Club. 

Der Subway lag schräg gegenüber des Boxclubs, und Lucas und Nils gingen direkt rüber und stellten sich gleich an - zu dieser Uhrzeit war der Laden ziemlich voll.

"Lass uns das Sandwich mitnehmen", sagte Lucas. "Wir können uns irgendwo draußen auf ne Bank oder so setzen. Hier drinnen ist es mir zu voll."

Nils nickte, "Bei dem Wetter ist es so viel schöner." 

Lucas brummte und wartete dann ungeduldig darauf, dass sie an die Reihe kamen.

Er hatte sich während des Wartens wohl schon genau überlegt, was er wollte, denn er diktierte dem Angestellten die Zusammenstellung seines Sandwichs schnell und strukturiert.

Nils war da sehr viel weniger organisiert und benötigte deutlich länger als Lucas.

Mit einem schwer leserlichen Blick sah Lucas ihn an - war er genervt oder eher amüsiert?

"Was denn?" fragte Nils und grinste Lucas an. "So eine Wahl muss gut überlegt sein, da muss man auch mal kurz nachdenken dürfen. Eine falsche Wahl, und das ganze Sandwich ist hin."

"Ja, klar - und damit ist mindestens der ganze Tag verdorben. Mehr noch, die Woche... das ganze Jahr."

"Du hast es erfasst."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf, doch Nils erahnte ein kleines Grinsen.

Schließlich war aber auch Nils‘ Sandwich fertig und die beiden verließen den vollen Laden wieder.

Nils sah sich um. "Wollen wir da hinten hin, da zu den Bäumen?", schlug er vor. 

Lucas nickte nur und folgte ihm.

Der kleine Park, den sich erreichten, lag zwischen einigen Häusern. Ein kleiner Spielplatz war in der Mitte, und dort und auch am Rand des Parks befanden sich einige Bänke.

Nils suchte sich eine Bank aus, die im Schatten lag und setzte sich. Lucas nahm nach einem kleinen Zögern neben ihm platz.

"Hach, so kann man es sich doch gefallen lassen", seufzte Nils und biss von seinem Sandwich ab.

"Du weißt schon, dass wir nachher noch ein Training haben, oder?"

"Erinnere mich nicht daran, wenn ich gerade esse."

Lucas schnaubte nur und biss nun ebenfalls von seinem Sandwich ab. "Hat dir der Club gefallen?" fragte er.

"Ich hab ja keinen Vergleich, aber der Laden ist sauber und angenehm. Und dass ich erst mal einen Kurs mitmachen muss, finde ich gut."

"Mir hat es auch gefallen", sagte Lucas.

Nils lächelte leicht. "Das ist schön. Kommst du auch mit zu diesem Kurs?"

"Zum Händchenhalten?"

"Ja, bitte", sah Nils Lucas an und griff kurz nach seiner Hand.

Sofort versteifte sich Lucas und zog ruckartig seine Hand zurück. "Behalt deine Griffel bei dir!"

"Sorry - aber du hast damit angefangen."

"Wie bitte? Wann hab ich dich betatscht?"

"Du hast gesagt, du kommst zum Händchenhalten mit."

"Das war Ironie verdammt! Ich brauch den Kurs nicht und du bist alt genug um allein hinzugehen."

"Hey, es war doch nur ne Frage", fauchte Nils. Dieses Gehabe ging ihm echt auf den Senkel.

"Dann hast du ja jetzt deine Antwort."

"Ja", sagte Nils kurz und biss wieder ab. Er würde sich den Appetit nicht verderben lassen.

Auch Lucas widmete sich wieder seinem Sandwich und starrte dabei krampfhaft nicht in Nils Richtung.

Der Typ war doch echt merkwürdig!

So nett es teilweise mit ihm war, war es auch enorm anstrengend. Und Nils fragte sich, ob er das wirklich wollte.

Es würde viel einfacher sein mit Christian oder Tim. Aber nein, er wollte etwas mit Lucas machen.

"Ich hol uns was zu trinken", sagte Lucas in die Stille hinein. "Was möchtest du?"

"Wasser, bitte."

Lucas nickte und stand auf.

Nils sah ihm nach, wie er zurück zum Subway ging. Vielleicht sollte er noch mal einen Versuch wagen und ihn auf seine Probleme ansprechen. Ganz vorsichtig - so ging es ja nicht weiter. Irgendwie musste Nils ihm klar machen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Egal worum es ging. Und das er auch kein Problem damit hätte, wenn Lucas schwul wäre.

Er wäre ja auch nicht der erste Schwule, den er kannte - und mit dem er befreundet wäre. Die Frage war nur, wie er das Lucas begreiflich machen sollte ohne dass der gleich an die Decke ging. Er musste es ganz beiläufig erzählen.

Allerdings war auch das nicht so einfach. Das Thema ergab sich ja meistens nicht einfach so. Konnte er irgendwie das Gespräch drauf bringen?

"Ich hoffe es kommt was Gutes bei raus", sagte plötzlich Lucas und drückte ihm eine Flasche in die Hand.

"Wo raus?"

"Na bei deinem Nachdenken. Wenn jemand so die Stirn in Falten legt, dann sollte da besser was Gutes bei raus kommen."

"Es arbeitet noch", erklärte Nils ausweichend.

"Aha", machte Lucas und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

"Danke übrigens fürs Wasser... was trinkst du da?"

"Eistee", sagte Lucas.

"Ah - ja, könnte ich auch mal wieder..."

"Fertig mit nachdenken?"

"Ja - oder ich unterbreche erst mal. Bin noch nicht sicher."

"Will ich wissen, worum es geht?"

"Vielleicht..." Nils grinste ihn an. "Aber ich sag’s dir nicht."

"Wenn du so guckst, will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Wir müssen eh langsam los."

Nils spülte den letzten Bissen seines Sandwichs mit Wasser runter. "Sollten wir wohl..."

"Du klingst ja sehr motivierend, Herr Kapitän", schnaubte Lucas.

"Beim Essen und danach mag ich nicht an Training denken. Und auch nicht, wenn ich schön in der Sonne sitze."

"Augen auf bei der Berufswahl", sagte Lucas nur.

"Bist du immer heiß aufs Trainieren?", fragte Nils interessiert nach.

"Meistens. Lenkt ab."

"Wovon?", fragte Nils spontan nach.

"Von allem", sagte Lucas nur.

Dazu nickte Nils nur, also würde er jetzt - mal wieder - keine Antwort bekommen.

"Und jetzt los Nils. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen", drängelte Lucas.

"Bin ja schon so weit." Nils sammelte seinen Müll zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb neben der Bank.

Dann folgte er Lucas zu seinem Wagen.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zurück zum Trainingsgelände.


	18. Nächtlicher Besuch

Wie schon gestern nahm Lucas Anspannung zu je näher sie dem Trainingsgelände kamen. Nils rechnet schon fast damit, dass Lucas anhalten und ihn vorher rauswerfen würde damit sie nur nicht gemeinsam am Verein ankamen.

So war Nils tatsächlich erleichtert, als Lucas völlig verbissen einparkte.

Wortlos stieg Lucas aus und sah Nils dann an. "Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

"Nein, aber du willst doch sicher nicht mit mir zusammen gesehen werden, oder?"

"Mein Auto kann ich nur abschließen, wenn du nicht mehr drin sitzt."

"Stimmt. Soll ich mich dann hinter dem Wagen ducken, bis du drinnen bist?"

"Warum hältst du nicht lieber den Mund, steigst aus und gehst dann einfach brav in die Kabine? Ich komm nach."

Nils seufzte. Das war im Grunde das gleiche, die Reihenfolge ja eigentlich egal. Er öffnete die Tür, sah Lucas noch einmal kurz an, dann stieg er aus und ging los.

Es war frustrierend. Mehr als das.

Immer, wenn er einen Hauch einer weiteren Information erahnte, schlug Lucas ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Aber fürs erste wollte er jetzt nicht weiter grübeln. Jetzt zählte das Training, das war wichtiger.

Es ging schließlich um vieles - um den Klassenerhalt. Da hatte er eigentlich keine Zeit sich mit Lucas zu beschäftigen. Also konzentrierte er sich darauf sich auf das Training und gab sein bestes.

Nach dem Training sprach ihn Tim an, ob er mit ins Kino wollte. "Abschalten und nicht an Fußball denken. Die halbe Mannschaft ist mit dabei."

"Habt ihr Lucas schon gefragt?", wollte Nils wissen, nachdem er zugesagt hatte.

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Er sagt doch eh nein. Und auf einen dummen Spruch hab ich keinen Bock gehabt."

"Dann frag ich ihn eben."

"Mach das, aber erwartest du echt, dass er mit kommt?"

"Eher nicht. Aber ich möchte ihn trotzdem fragen."

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nils zog sich schnell die Hose an, dann ging er rüber zu Lucas.

"Nein, ich geh nicht mit dir essen", sagte Lucas ehe Nils etwas sagen konnte.

"Wieso glaubst du, ich würde dich zum Essen einladen wollen?", fragte Nils zurück.

"Weil du so guckst."

"Ich wollte dich nicht zum Essen, sondern ins Kino einladen."

"Das wird ja immer besser", murmelte Lucas.

"Hey, war ein Scherz. Ein paar von den Jungs wollen ins Kino gehen, vielleicht magst du ja mitkommen?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht? Das sind immer nette Abende. Und du musst auch nicht neben mir sitzen."

"Du denkst auch, du wärst der Mittelpunkt des Universums, oder?" fragte Lucas nach und drehte sich voll zu Nils. "Ich hab einfach keinen Bock, ok?"

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann setz dich halt wieder mit deinem Häkelzeug vor dem Fernseher und guck ZDF."

Lucas brummte etwas Unverständliches und drängte sich dann an Nils vorbei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Kabine.

Nils zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ja, er hatte Lucas provoziert, aber irgendwann hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr auf das Weichspülprogramm.

"Was hast du denn mit dem angestellt?" fragte Christian hinter ihm.

"Ihn nur gefragt, ob er heute mitkommt. Magst du die Antwort raten?"

"Die muss ich nicht raten. Warum hast du überhaupt gefragt?"

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte ihn nicht ausschließen."

"Das tut er doch von sich aus. Du hast es versucht, aber du musst dich wegen dem Typ auch nicht zum Affen machen."

"Nö, aber..." Nils grinste leicht. "Macht schon ein bisschen Spaß."

"Du findest das lustig?"

"Schon. Ich provoziere ihn dabei ja immer mal ein bisschen."

"Und was erhoffst du dir davon?"

"Vielleicht komm ich doch irgendwann mal an ihn ran."

Christian schüttelte den Kopf. "Musst du wissen. Aber du kommst doch trotzdem mit ins Kino, oder?"

"Ja, klar. das lass ich mir nicht entgehen."

"Schön", sagte Christian. "Dann mach dich mal fertig, damit wir los können. Tim hat schon Karten reserviert und vorher gehen wir ne Kleinigkeit essen."

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Nils und machte sich fertig. Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen und folgte Christian. Dabei versuchte er ganz bewusst nicht weiter an Lucas zu denken.

Er sollte sich den Tag nicht von ihm und seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten verderben lassen. Und tatsächlich schaffte er es den Abend mit den Kollegen zu genießen.

Er war zwar nicht unbedingt der Riesenfan von Superheldenfilmen aber Black Panther war wirklich gut gemacht und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Auch die nächsten Tage hielt er sich eher an Christian und die anderen.

Lucas wich ihm förmlich aus, allerdings bemerkte Nils deutlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Aber wenn er reden wollte, dann musste auch Lucas mal von sich aus einen Schritt machen.

Er ging allen Mitspielern inzwischen merklich aus dem Weg, lief alleine, sprach auch nicht während des Trainings mit seinen Trainingspartnern und redete auch sonst mit niemandem.

Als Nils am Donnerstagabend schließlich zu Hause auf seinem Sofa saß, nahm er sich vor, es morgen im Hotel zu versuchen. Vielleicht half das andere Umfeld ja, damit Lucas etwas gesprächiger wurde.

Tim, mit dem sich Lucas wieder das Zimmer teilen würde, verbrachte seine Zeit im Hotel normalerweise mit den Mitspielern.

Also hätten sie Ruhe um sich zu unterhalten. Oder... so zu tun. Vielleicht würde Lucas auch jeden Versuch sofort abbrechen.

Vermutlich letzteres, aber er musste es zumindest versuchen.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Nils auf und ging ins Bad um sich fertig fürs Bett zu machen. Er war mitten beim Zähneputzen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Wer störte ihn noch so spät, kurz vorm Bettgehen? Er überlegte kurz nicht aufzumachen, aber wenn jemand jetzt kam, war es vermutlich dringend. Mit Zahnbürste im Mund ging er zur Tür.

Erneut klingelte es. Nils brummte. "Komme foom", nuschelte er und drückte den Summer. Er öffnete die Tür und putzte einfach weiter.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Schritte auf der Treppe ertönten und wenig später stand Lucas vor ihm.

"Oh... mabemb", nuschelte Nils um die Zahnbürste herum. "Bommeim."

"Du... du wolltest grade ins Bett gehen, oder?" fragte Lucas. "Ich... sorry, ich sollte wieder gehen."

Nils schüttelte den Kopf und trat zur Seite um Lucas reinzulassen. "Momeb."

Lucas nickte leicht und ging direkt durch ins Wohnzimmer.

Nils verschwand im Bad, spülte sich den Mund aus, wusch sich schnell das Gesicht und ging dann zurück zu Lucas. "Trinken?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.

Also setzte sich Nils. "Was treibt dich hier her?"

Lucas zögerte, dann seufzte er tief. "Ich wusste nicht wohin..."

"Du kannst immer zu mir kommen."

"Ich weiß. Sonst wäre ich um die Uhrzeit auch nicht hergekommen."

"Und... warum wusstest du nicht wohin?"

"Das... ist ne lange Geschichte."

"Magst du sie erzählen? Oder spekulierst du nur aufs Gästebett?"

Tatsächlich sah ihn Lucas hoffnungsvoll an. "Du würdest mir... ich meine, mir würde auch die Couch reichen."

"Natürlich. Zu dem Angebot gehört auch ein Bett." Das war für Nils selbstverständlich.

"Danke", sagte Lucas leise.

"Willst du gleich schlafen gehen oder noch reden?" Vielleicht würde Nils jetzt erfahren, was mit Lucas los war.

"Was willst du hören? Dass ich wie ein Feigling aus meiner eigenen Wohnung geflüchtet und zu dir gerannt bin?"

"Das habe ich mir schon zusammenreimen können. Das Warum interessiert mich eher."

"Weil ich feige bin, hab ich doch grad gesagt."

"Hm", machte Nils. "War da ne große Spinne im Wohnzimmer? Oder ein Maikäfer schwirrte durchs Bad?"

"Nein, KingKong hat alle Bananen aufgefuttert", antwortete Lucas trocken.

"Willst du Nachschub haben?"

"Nein danke."

Nils seufzte innerlich - würde er wieder nichts erfahren?

Lucas sah ihn einen Moment an. "Ich hab Besuch bekommen. Überraschend, ungewollt und... und ich werde den Besuch nicht wieder los. Also bin ich gegangen. Erst als ich im Auto saß ist mir wirklich klar geworden, dass ich aus meiner eigenen Wohnung geflohen bin."

Das klang nicht gut. "Kann es sein, dass dein Besuch da was anstellt? Sollen wir ihn rauswerfen?"

"Was soll er denn anstellen? Meinen Kühlschrank plündern?"

"Ja, keine Ahnung, ich kenn ihn ja nicht. Er könnte ja auch randalieren."

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Und Bargeld hab ich keins zu Hause."

"Dann ist gut - dann ignorieren wir deinen Besuch einfach."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre", murmelte Lucas.

Ja, das war nicht einfach, aber irgendwie musste er Lucas auf andere Gedanken bringen, oder? Aber wie? Oder war es besser, weiter nachzufragen um so die ganze Geschichte zu erfahren?

"Wie kommt der dazu, dich so penetrant zu... besetzen?", fragte Nils vorsichtig.

"War meine eigene Schuld", murmelte Lucas.

"Weil du ihn reingelassen hast?"

"Nein, weil ich... ihn ignoriert hab."

"Ist es der, der neulich angerufen hat?"

Lucas nickte leicht.

"Und er hat das Recht dich zu bedrängen, weil du ihn ignoriert hast?"

"Das verstehst du nicht Nils."

"Magst du versuchen es mir zu erklären?"

"Damit du mich dann rausschmeißt und ich im Auto pennen muss?"

Nils stand spontan auf und ging in den Flur.

"Was... Nils?" rief ihm Lucas verwirrt hinterher.

"Moment..." Schon kehrte Nils zurück und drückte Lucas etwas in die Hand.

"Was...?"

"Das ist mein Ersatzschlüssel. Ich schmeiß dich nicht raus."

Lucas sah ihn perplex an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du spinnst doch Nils."

"Ich meine es ernst."

Erneut musterte ihn Lucas. "Verdammt, ich glaub wirklich, dass du das so meinst", wisperte er dann.

Dazu nickte Nils lediglich.

"Aber warum? Warum machst du das?"

"Du bist kein falscher Kerl, Lucas. Manchmal bisschen kühl und schweigsam, aber... sonst ganz okay."

"Das sagst du nur, weil du mich nicht kennst."

"Teste mich."

"Das ist bisher immer schief gegangen. Egal was die Leute vorher gesagt haben", sagte Lucas und schnaubte. "‘Du kannst uns vertrauen Lucas. Wir sind immer für dich da. Wir sind Freunde, die können sich doch alles erzählen.‘ Ich kenn die Sprüche alle Nils. Hohle Worte, sonst nichts."

"Du hast meinen Schlüssel, Lucas, ich kann dich nicht rausschmeißen."

"Das ist deine Wohnung Nils. Natürlich kannst du mich rausschmeißen."

"Ich werde es aber nicht. Ich mein, was wirst du schon tun? Mir heute Nacht die Haare blau färbe? Mit der Bratpfanne verprügeln? Oder vergewaltigen?"

"Es gibt Leute, die mir alles drei zutrauen", murmelte Lucas.

Damit hatte Nils nicht gerechnet - dass Lucas so reagierte. So ruhig und... resigniert. "Ich nicht. Nichts von dem. Du hast weder genug Humor, nicht genug Aggressivität, und brutal bist du auch nicht."

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich bin also ein humorloses, schlappschwänziges Sensibelchen?"

Nils musste grinsen. "So ungefähr..."

"Toll", brummte Lucas. "Das will doch jeder Mann hören."

"Vielleicht von einer Frau nicht."

Lucas sah ihn verständnislos an. "Was hat das mit einer Frau zu tun?"

"Na, wenn mir sowas ne Frau sagen würde, fänd ich’s schlimmer."

"Wieso?" fragte Lucas.

"Eine Frau sollte mich nicht für einen Schlappschwanz halten. Aber... bei dir... ist es schlimmer, wenn ein Mann dich für einen hält, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Lucas heftig. "Das... nein. Ich hab nur nicht verstanden, was... worauf du hinauswillst."

"Sicher?", fragte Nils leise nach.

"Fußballer sind nicht schwul. Ich bin keine Schwuchtel."

Nils entschied sich, jetzt aufs Ganze zu gehen. "Du bist keine Schwuchtel - auch wenn du schwul bist." 

"Ich bin aber nicht schwul."

"Aber dein Bekannter ist davon überzeugt?"

"Ich bin nicht schwul", wiederholte Lucas nur leise, klang dabei aber eher so, als versuchte er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

"Es wäre nicht schlimm, weißt du? Nicht für mich."

"Natürlich wäre es schlimm. Eine Katastrophe."

"Ich hab in Cottbus mit einem schwulen Mitspieler gespielt. Und in Wernigerode ist einer meiner besten Freunde mit einem Mann verheiratet."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ja, so reagieren die meisten. Erzählen von ihren vielen schwulen Freunden und Bekannten. Wie unglaublich offen sie doch sind. Alles Bullshit. Alles Lügen."

"Und ich bin so wie alle?"

"Man kann den Menschen nicht in den Kopf gucken."

"Nein, aber du siehst eben auch nicht, dass es mir egal ist, dass du schwul bist." Das hatte Lucas ja inzwischen schon recht deutlich erzählt.

Lucas setzte an um wieder zu protestieren, sah dann aber ein, dass es sinnlos war. Stattdessen schien er förmlich in sich zusammenzusinken. "Gott, wie kann ein Mensch nur so dumm sein? Warum mach ich immer und immer wieder den gleichen Fehler?" wisperte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Diesmal warst du nicht dumm, Lucas", erklärte Nils leise. Spontan stand er auf und setzte sich neben ihn.

Wortlos schüttelte Lucas den Kopf.

Nils seufzte innerlich, es war wirklich nicht leicht mit Lucas. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Lucas' verspannten Rücken.

Lucas zuckte fühlbar zusammen, rührte sich sonst aber nicht.


	19. Tiefschläge

"Es ist alles okay, Lucas. Wirklich. Ich hab kein Problem damit, und ich werde es auch niemandem sagen."

 

"Das hör ich auch nicht zum ersten Mal", antwortete er undeutlich.

"Und was ist dann passiert?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hob Lucas den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Dumme Frage."

"Ja, ist sie das?"

"Denk nach Nils. Was wird wohl passiert sein?"

"Dein Besucher... setzt dich irgendwie unter Druck?"

"Ja."

"Und... was will er?"

"Geld, was sonst", schnaubte Lucas.

"Shit", fluchte Nils leise. Kein Wunder, dass Lucas so merkwürdig drauf war. 

"Ja", murmelte Lucas.

"Und... du hast keine Idee, was du tun kannst", stellte Nils fest.

"Ich kann nichts tun."

"Wie viel will er denn fürs Schweigen?"

"Ist doch egal."

"Zahlst du?"

"Ja."

"Und wie oft?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nils seufzte leise. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Lucas helfen konnte.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Wieso soll ich glücklich sein? Weils dir so dreckig geht?"

"Weil du es geschafft hast. Ich hab dir alles erzählt."

"Ja. Und ich hoffe, du merkst, dass das kein Fehler war, Lucas."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Selbst wenn. Helfen kannst du mir auch nicht. Es ändert nichts."

"Du kannst dich bei mir auskotzen. Du kannst herkommen. Und vielleicht fällt uns zusammen etwas ein, was du tun kannst."

"Ich will nicht über das Thema reden. Ich... ich hasse es", sagte Lucas. "Ich würde alles tun, um es ändern zu können. Alles."

"Das Schwulsein, oder die Erpressung?"

"Ohne das Schwulsein gäbe es keine Erpressung."

"Nein, gäbs nicht. Aber das wärst dann doch nicht mehr du."

"Nein, dann wäre ich vielleicht endlich glücklich."

"Bist du so unglücklich? Ich meine, weil du schwul bist?"

"Bisher hat es mir nichts als Ärger gebracht. Also ja, ich bin unglücklich damit. Ich... ich will einfach nur normal sein."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Nils ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "So unnormal bist du auch nicht."

"Ich bin Fußballer und steh auf Männer. Das ist nicht normal."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Aber das sind wir alle nicht. Jeder hat seine Macke - deine ist halt, dass du auf Männer stehst."

"Das ist keine Macke, Nils. Eine Macke ist es, in seine neuen Schuhe zu pinkeln, damit die passen", schnaubte Lucas.

"Das ist keine Macke, das ist eklig."

"Du weißt was ich meine."

"Ja, weiß ich. Aber du kannst es nicht ändern. Also musst du damit leben und das Beste draus machen."

"Das mache ich ja..."

Nils nickte. "Wir können aber gern noch dran arbeiten."

"Woran zum Teufel willst du arbeiten?"

"Dass du bisschen mehr Spaß hast im Leben."

"Spaß?"

"Willst du keinen Spaß haben?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, wie mir das helfen sollte. Mein Leben ist eine Katastrophe Nils. Das einzige, was ich will ist Fußball spielen. Das macht mir Spaß."

"Ist doch gut, dass du den Fußball hast. Vielleicht magst du auch irgendwann mal nicht nur auf dem Platz Spaß haben?"

"Du verstehst es einfach nicht, Nils", seufzte Lucas.

"Du hast Angst, dass es noch jemand rausfindet. Aber im Grunde war es deine Geheimnistuerei, die mich überhaupt erst drauf gebracht hat, dass da etwas ist."

"Weißt du wie anstrengend es ist, ständig so zu tun als wär man jemand anders? Auf jeden Blick muss ich aufpassen, immer darauf achten, was ich sage. Verhalte ich mich in Gegenwart von schönen Frauen normal? Schwärme ich von den richtigen Models und Schauspielerinnen?"

"Und wenn du nicht schwärmst? Tu ich doch auch nicht. Ständig zu schweigen ist doch einfach doof."

"Aber ungefährlich."

"Ja, möglich. Aber du bist total alleine."

Lucas nickte. "Und das ist gut so. Niemand da, der mich verraten könnte. Der mich auch noch erpressen könnte. Der sich von mir zurückzieht, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt."

"Ich werde dich nicht erpressen oder mich zurückziehen."

"Das sagst du jetzt. Aber du siehst mich jetzt anders. Du wirst darauf achten, nicht zeitgleich mit mir zu duschen. Oder dich auszuziehen, wenn ich in der Kabine bin. Ich hab das alles durch, ok? Ich weiß wie das abläuft."

"Meinst du. Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich mich jetzt vor dir ausziehe?" Das hatte Nils nicht unbedingt vor, es würde ihn aber tatsächlich nicht stören.

"Nein!" sagte Lucas erschrocken, fast schon panisch.

"Lucas, ganz ruhig - ich will dich nicht vergewaltigen!"

"Dann hör auf so einen Schwachsinn von dir zu geben."

Nils gähnte verhalten. 

"Geh schlafen, Nils", sagte Lucas leise. "Geh schlafen und vergiss unser Gespräch am besten."

"Ich muss noch das Gästebett beziehen. Willst du schon mal ins Bad?"

"Du musst dir nicht solche Mühe machen. Ich schlaf hier auf der Couch."

"Quatsch, übermorgen ist das Spiel, und hier machst du dir den Rücken kaputt. Komm mit zum Bad, dann leg ich dir Zahnbürste und so raus, und mach dein Bett fertig."

Lucas zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ok."

Zufrieden nickte Nils und zeigte Lucas das Bad, ehe er rüberging ins Gästezimmer und das Bett bereitete. Kurzentschlossen legte er noch ein Rocher auf das Kopfkissen. Schlecht für die Zähne, aber gut für die Seele.

Allerdings würde ein bisschen Schokolade wohl nicht allzu viel helfen können. Es war eher eine kleine Geste - aber vielleicht tat zumindest die Geste ihm gut. Oder er bekam das mal wieder in den falschen Hals - bei Lucas wusste man ja nie.

Aber das Ding blieb da jetzt einfach liegen, auf mehr Taktik und Diplomatie hatte er keine Lust."

"Hey", sagte Lucas plötzlich leise hinter ihm. "Ich bin fertig im Bad."

"Gut, dann ist hier dein Bett. Handyladekabel ist auf dem Nachttisch. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas? Eine Flasche Wasser?"

"Ich brauch nichts mehr Nils. Du hast schon viel zu viel getan."

"Nein, nur das, was ein Freund tut." Er würde noch viel mehr machen."

Lucas lächelte schwach. "Schlaf gut Nils."

"Du auch. Versuch an etwas Schönes zu denken."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ja klar. Ich träum von kleinen rosa Einhörnern die sich mit Wattebällchen bewerfen."

"Mit Glitzer."

"Von mir aus. Und jetzt verschwinde schon ins Bett. Also... in dein Bett. Dein Schlafzimmer. Geh pennen!"

Nils lachte. "Keine Angst, wir kennen uns noch nicht gut genug, dass ich mit in dein Bett krieche."

"Nicht lustig", knurrte Lucas.

Darauf ging Nils nicht weiter ein. "Gute Nacht."

Lucas nickte knapp.

Also ging Nils raus, noch einmal kurz ins Bad und dann in sein Bett.

Er war hundemüde, aber der Schlaf wollte trotzdem nicht kommen. Eigentlich auch kein Wunder, nachdem seinen Gespräch mit Lucas.

Natürlich hatte er es geahnt, zumindest die Sache mit dem Schwulsein. Und auch die Erpressung war keine Überraschung. Aber Lucas' Ansicht dazu war erschreckend.

Offenbar hatte er bisher nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, so dass er sein ganzes Leben verabscheute.

Was für ein trauriges Leben. Und Lucas schien keinen Ausweg zu sehen. Und keinen zu suchen.

Hier begann Nils zu zweifeln: Würde Lucas überhaupt zulassen, dass sie zusammen nach einem Ausweg suchten? Und würden sie einen finden?

Lucas schien fest entschlossen, sein Leben so weiter zu leben. Ohne Freunde, ohne nähere Kontakte.

Und er hatte einen solchen Dickkopf, dass es schwer werden würde ihn zu überzeugen.

Außerdem müsste er ihm überzeugende Argumente bieten.

Die nächsten Stunden grübelte er nach, wie er Lucas überzeugen konnte. Sie in Freiburg waren anders. Er musste nicht immer mitreden. Nils würde für ihn da sein. Niemand würde etwas entdecken. 

Aber ehe er damit anfangen konnte, musste er Lucas eh erst überzeugen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Das er sich nun nicht von ihm abwenden würde. Vorher hatten all seine Planungen keinen Wert.

Er grübelte weiter, seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, bis er endlich am frühen Morgen in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	20. Spezialfrühstück

Er hatte gefühlte fünf Minuten geschlafen, als ihn ein poltern und scheppern wieder aus dem Schlaf riss.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm der vorige Abend wieder einfiel. "Lucas", murmelte er und stand auf.

Völlig verschlafen tapste er in Richtung Küche, aus der der Lärm.

"Morgen", knurrte er in den Raum.

Lucas sah auf. "Deine Küche ist eine Katastrophe, Nils. Findest du hier überhaupt irgendwas oder hast du die wirklich nur zu Dekozwecken?"

"Ein paar Sachen finde ich schon. Wenn du wieder für mich kochen willst, besorg ich dir, was du brauchst. Was suchst du jetzt gerade?"

"Um Kochen zu können, müsstest du erst mal was im Kühlschrank haben", schnaubte Lucas. "Ich kann uns nicht mal Rührei zum Frühstück machen weil du keine Eier hast. Brot oder sowas ist auch nicht da."

"Ich... geh meist zum Frühstück", gestand Nils. "Aber ich kann schnell in den Supermarkt und kaufen, was du brauchst."

"Nein. Schon gut. Ich... war nur wach und dachte, ich mach uns Frühstück..."

"Find ich echt lieb von dir."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sorry, wenn ich dich geweckt hab."

"Ich wär eh gleich aufgewacht", log Nils und rieb sich die müden Augen.

Lucas schnaubte. "So siehst du auch aus. Hier", sagte er und stellte einen Becher mit Kaffee vor Nils ab. "Immerhin Kaffee hast du da. In rauen Mengen. Hast du Angst, es gibt demnächst ne Kaffee-Kriese?"

"Ich mag die Abwechslung", murmelte Nils, "danke." Vorsichtig nippte er an dem Kaffee.

Auch Lucas trank einen Schluck. "Ich... sollte vermutlich langsam nach Hause fahren."

"Nur, wenn du willst. Ich hab gerne Gesellschaft."

"Selbst meine?"

"Besonders deine, Lucas."

"Ist das eigentlich anstrengend?"

"Was?"

"So wie du zu sein. Immer so nett zu allen zu sein, als wäre das völlig normal."

"Ich bin so", zuckte Nils mit den Schultern. "Ich mag es, wenn Leute nett zu mir sind, da muss ich auch nett zu ihnen sein."

"Ich bin nicht nett zu dir", sagte Lucas.

"Nein, aber manchmal muss man in Vorleistung gehen."

"Und wenn du dich bei mir täuschst?"

"Dann werde ich es irgendwann merken. Aber ob ich dann nicht mehr nett zu dir bin, das weiß ich gar nicht."

"Aber ich", nuschelte Lucas und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Warum bist du so sicher? Und nein, nur, weil andere so waren, werde ich nicht so sein."

"Schlechte Erfahrungen Nils. Und ab einer bestimmten Menge davon glaubt man nicht mehr an andere Möglichkeiten", sagte Lucas ehrlich.

"Dann lass dich überraschen."

"Und wenn ich Angst davor hab?"

So eine ehrliche Antwort hatte Nils nicht erwartet. "Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen, Lucas, das verspreche ich dir."

"Sowas zu sagen ist einfach."

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich es dir klar machen kann."

"Vermutlich gar nicht", murmelte Lucas. "Und ich... weiß auch nicht ob es richtig ist, in all das mit reinzuziehen."

"Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie du das bisher alleine durchgestanden hast."

"Geht alles, wenn es sein muss. Mich von allen fernhalten hilft. Dann stellt niemand Fragen, man muss nichts von sich erzählen."

"Man frisst alles in sich rein und kriegt am Ende ein Magengeschwür."

"Besser als die Alternative."

"Die Alternative würde nicht einfach sein, aber... ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, obs wirklich ein Selbstmord wäre."

"Wäre es."

"Dann denk nicht dran. Du bist vorsichtig, und ich halte die Klappe."

"Also alles wie immer..."

"Nein. Weil ich da bin. Weil du mit mir reden kannst und dich auskotzen darfst. Und mir meinetwegen auch erzählen kannst, wer dir so gefällt."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "War ja nur ein Angebot."

"Danke", murmelte Lucas.

Nils lächelte leicht. "So, und jetzt frühstücken?"

Lucas nickte knapp. "Dann... solltest du dich anziehen."

"Stimmt - jetzt wo dus sagst... hab schon ziemlich kalte Füße." 

"Normale Menschen haben Hausschuhe."

"Ja, aber ich bin nicht normal."

"Nein, das weiß ich."

Nils lachte leise. "Okay, ich beeil mich."

Als Antwort kam nur ein Knurren, aber das kannte Nils inzwischen ja schon.

Also ging er ins Bad, ins Schlafzimmer, und nicht einmal zehn Minuten später stand er wieder in der Küche.

Lucas hatte inzwischen aufgeräumt und starrte auf sein Handy.

"Lucas? Was ist los?", fragte Nils ganz direkt.

"Er ist weg", murmelte Lucas. "Hat mir eben ne Nachricht geschrieben, dass er auf dem Weg nach Hause ist."

"Er hat auf dich gewartet? Was wollte er? Ich mein, außer Geld?"

"Mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Das kann er gut..."

"Warum hasst er dich so?"

"Weil ich auf Männer stehe."

"Das ist das einzige? Er ist nicht irgendein Ex, der dich stalkt oder so? Dann hat der Typ ja erst recht ein Rad ab."

"Nein, er ist kein Ex. Er findet Schwule einfach nur ekelhaft."

"Ich sag ja, der hat ein Rad ab."

"Wieso? Es denken viele so. Vielleicht haben die ja alle Recht. Denn... wenn es ok wäre, dann müsste sich niemand verstecken weil er schwul ist."

"Die meisten müssen es nicht. Politiker, Schauspieler, Sänger - und jede Menge Nicht-Prominente. Nur bei ein paar Sportlern wäre es blöd wenn es rauskäme."

"Ach Nils, du lebst in einer Traumwelt!"

"Ja? Wieso, welcher Politiker hat denn Probleme damit schwul zu sein? Oder Schauspieler? Oder Geschäftsmann?"

"Was meinst du wohl, wie viele ungeoutete Schwule allein hier in Deutschland leben? Leute die nicht bekannt sind, aber die Angst davor haben, dass ihre Familien sie verstoßen. Sie im Büro gemobbt werden. Aus dem Kegelverein rausfliegen."

"Sicher, aber ich glaube auch, dass viele Ängste unbegründet sind."

"Nein, das sind sie nicht. Was meinst du würde passieren, wenn man im Boxclub erfährt, dass ich ne Schwuchtel bin?"

"Ich würde mich da glatt als schwul vorstellen, wenn der Fußball nicht wäre. Einfach, um es auszuprobieren."

"Sie würden so tun als wäre alles ok. Aber plötzlich würde niemand mehr mit dir trainieren wollen. Man würde aus der Umkleide gehen, wenn du reinkommst. Und irgendwann wird man dir nahe legen zu gehen. Weil du Unruhe reinbringst. Und wenn du das nicht tust, werden ein paar der netten Jungs die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen und dich mit anderen Mitteln zum Gehen überreden."

"Was gerade bei einem Boxclub unschön wäre", murmelte Nils. 

"Ja."

"Also nicht ausprobieren", beschloss Nils. "Trotzdem aber jetzt erst mal frühstücken. Und Lucas - es ist bei uns nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn man mal was zusammen unternimmt. Auch zu zweit. Und ohne Frauen in der Nähe."

"Nicht für mich."

"Weil dein Bekannter da ne Story draus drehen könnte?"

Lucas schnaubte. "Du verstehst das falsch, Nils. Er will mich nicht an die Presse verraten. Er will es meiner Familie sagen, meinen Freunden, den Leuten im Verein."

"Oh - und das wäre die Katastrophe?"

"Natürlich! Denn indem er nicht an die Presse geht, gibt er allen die Möglichkeit mich so zu behandeln wie sie es wollen. Niemand muss so tun als fände er es toll plötzlich einen schwulen Spieler im Verein zu haben. Und meine Eltern... sie würden es niemals verstehen."

Nils nickte, das war ja wirklich ein perfider Plan, da wusste er wirklich nicht, was er Lucas raten konnte. "Wollen wir erst mal essen?"

"Keine weisen Ratschläge mehr?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich überlege mir neue, ja?"

"Wenn du das glücklich macht", schnaubte Lucas. "Wohin wollen wir frühstücken fahren?"

"Wir könnten zu Christine fahren, oder hier in der Gegend bleiben. Raffael hat auch gutes Frühstück."

"Gibt es irgendein Restaurant hier in Freiburg, wo du den Besitzer nicht mit Namen kennst?"

"Ein paar schon. McDonalds zum Beispiel. Und ich war noch nicht bei dem neuen Thailänder."

"Das du McDonalds zu Restaurants zählst, ist wirklich bedenklich Nils", sagte Lucas kopfschüttelnd. "Los, dann stell mich mal diesem Raffael vor. Ich hab zu großen Hunger um lange zu fahren."

"Man kann da immerhin essen. Und kriegt Kaffee." Nils schnappte sich seine Jacke und führte Lucas zu dem kleinen Café, in dem er hin und wieder frühstückte. 

Sie suchten sich einen Tisch und setzten sich.

"Ah, Nils, guten Morgen. Und Lucas, schön, das ihr hier seid", wurden sie gleich begrüßt.

"Hi Raffael", sagte Nils. "Machst du uns zwei Mal dein Spezialfrühstück?"

"Kommt sofort."

"Und was ist das Spezialfrühstück?" fragte Lucas.

"Vor allem eins: Lecker."

"Manchmal treibst du mich wirklich zur Weißglut", brummte Lucas. "Dass du mir hier nichts Ungenießbares andrehst, hab ich mir schon gedacht."

"Lass dich doch einfach überraschen."

"Ich steh nicht so auf Überraschungen."

"Gleich wirst du erlöst werden."

Lucas gab wieder eins seiner typischen Knurrlaute von sich.

Zu ihrer beider Erleichterung kam Raffael kurz darauf mit einem großen Tablett. Kaffee, Orangensaft, Brötchen, Rührei mit Speck und andere Leckeren deckte er auf.

"Willst du mich mästen?" fragte Lucas. "Oder haben wir keine Bälle mehr und ich soll morgen gegen Köln in die Rolle schlüpfen?"

"Wir haben schon noch Bälle, aber die Kölner mussten ihre schon abgeben."

Lucas lächelte schwach und sah zu Raffael. "Das sieht alles wirklich lecker aus, danke."

"Lasst es euch schmecken", wünschte Raffael.

"Werden wir", lächelte Nils.

Dann trank er von seinem Kaffee und begann zu essen. Auch Lucas machte sich über sein Frühstück her und für die nächste Zeit schwiegen sie beide.

Das Frühstück war einfach zu gut um es zu unterbrechen. Und die beiden hatten auch genug Dinge, über die sie nachdenken mussten.

Nils' Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Lucas und seine Angst, dass jemand von seinem großen Geheimnis erfahren könnte. Er konnte Lucas Gedanken sogar teilweise nachvollziehen. Andererseits war es schon schlimm, dass er es sogar seiner Familie verheimlichte.

Aber Lucas schien fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass seine Familie ihn nie akzeptieren würde.

Natürlich belastete ihn das, nicht nur, nicht darüber reden zu können, sondern die ständige Angst sich zu verraten.

Es war irgendwie logisch, dass Lucas da zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, einfach für sich zu bleiben. Das hielt die Gefahr gering und weckte keine falschen Hoffnungen in ihm. Und es bestand keine Gefahr enttäuscht und verletzt zu werden.

Aber es machte ihn auch sehr einsam. Nun, hier würde Nils eingreifen.

"Du guckst als würdest du etwas planen", unterbrach Lucas Stimme seine Gedanken.

"Leider bin ich noch nicht so weit."

"Was auch immer es ist Nils - lass es."

"Ich guck mal, was bei rauskommt - und wenn’s gut ist, dann erzähl ich’s dir."

Lucas seufzte tief. "Du musst mich jetzt nicht beschäftigen Nils. Ich komme gut allein klar. Bin ich bisher auch."

"Aber mir ist langweilig."

"Dann such dir ein Hobby."

"Golfen?"

"Perfekt. Da kommst du wenigstens nicht auf dumme Gedanken."

Nils schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

"Was?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich golfe nur, wenn du mitkommst."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ich und Golfen?"

"Ja, klar. Würde dir gut tun."

"Mir würde es gut tun? Mit einem Schläger auf einen kleinen Ball eindreschen und im Schneckentempo über Wiesen laufen?"

"Frische Luft, Entspannung, mal runterkommen. Keine gutaussehenden halbnackten Männer, bei denen du dich beherrschen musst."

"Ich bin nicht so notgeil, dass ich auf jedes männliche Wesen anspringe", schnaubte Lucas. "Oder stierst du jede Frau im Bikini an?"

"Quatsch, ich will dir da nichts unterstellen. Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass du immer aufpasst nicht aus versehen zu lange zu gucken."

"Ja, weil jeder falsche Blick jederzeit mein Untergang sein kann."

"Eben, und die Gefahr gibt’s beim Golfen halt nicht."

"Weil da nur alte Säcke rumlaufen?"

"Ja, so ungefähr."

"Bis auf dich."

"Ja, aber mich darfst du angucken."

Sofort schüttelte Lucas heftig den Kopf. "Sag nicht so einen scheiß."

"Es würde mich nicht stören, Lucas, Wirklich."

Aber Lucas schüttelte nur weiter den Kopf.

"Musst du ja nicht", seufzte Nils und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.

"Es ist einfach zu gefährlich", sagte Lucas leise.

"Ich weiß. Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, dass es mich nicht stören würde.

"Nils, du bist seit langem der Erste, mit dem ich mich wieder normal unterhalte", sagte Lucas leise. "Das... das würde ich niemals aufs Spiel setzen durch dummen, unverlangte und unwillkommene Blicke."

Nils lächelte leicht, immerhin gab Lucas so zu, dass ihm die Unterhaltungen gefielen - und ihm gut taten. "Ich weiß, und das ist auch gut so. Aber ich würde dir solche Blicke nicht übel nehmen."

"Aber ich mir."

"Okay, dann lass sie", meinte Nils. 

"Dir kann man auch nichts recht machen", brummte Lucas. "Findest du es geil von Männern angestarrt zu werden oder was?"

"Es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Das wollte ich damit sagen. Und jetzt Schluss damit, zum Diskutieren ist das Frühstück eindeutig zu lecker."

"Das stimmt", murmelte Lucas.

"Dann lass es dir schmecken."

Lucas lächelte schwach und begann weiter zu essen. Auch Nils stürzte sich jetzt erneut auf das Frühstück.

Sie beide bestellten sich noch eine zweite Tasse Kaffee, ehe sie sich schließlich satt zurücklehnten.

"Das hat gut getan, was?", fragte Nils nach.

"War lecker", nickte Lucas.

Nils lächelte zufrieden. Er spürte, dass Lucas sich immer mehr entspannte und seine Mauern senkte. Es gab zwar immer wieder Rückschritte, aber Nils hatte nun wirklich die Hoffnung, dass er Lucas klar machen konnte, dass er sein Freund sein wollte.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten noch hier sitzen bleiben", murmelte Nils satt und zufrieden.

"Ja, das wär schön. Aber ich muss vor dem Training noch nach Hause."

"Hm - soll ich mitkommen?", bot Nils an.

Lucas zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, das schaff ich schon allein. Er ist ja weg."

Nils war froh, dass Lucas ihn für den Vorschlag nicht gleich wieder angefahren hatte.

"Danke Nils", sagte Lucas leise. "Das ich heute Nacht bei dir pennen konnte war... danke."

"Das war selbstverständlich, Lucas. Und wenn wieder was ist, weißt du, wo du hinkannst, ja?"

Lucas nickte. "Weiß ich. Aber nur im Notfall. Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen."

"Das tust du nicht. Im Gegenteil finde ich es ganz schön, wenn ich nicht jeden Abend alleine sitze."

"Andere haben dafür ne Freundin."

"Nee, die war mir zu anstrengend", grinst Nils etwas schief. "Das hatte in Bremen schon gekriselt, und hier in Freiburg wurde es nicht besser. Irgendwann ist sie ausgezogen. Ist ja auch nicht leicht mit einem Fußballer zusammen zu sein."

"Als wärst du der typische Fußballer."

"Bin ich nicht?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht."

"Weil...?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen echt los."

"Ja, müssen wir wohl." Nils winkte Raffael heran. "Ich zahle."

"Eigentlich bin ich dran", meinte Lucas.

"Macht nichts, dann zahlst du nächstes Mal."

"Du planst also schon ein nächstes Mal?" fragte Lucas eindeutig amüsiert.

"Ja, natürlich. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

"Na gut. Dann zahl ich also beim nächsten Mal."


	21. Zimmertausch

Nils nicke zufrieden. Lucas machte wirklich Fortschritte. Vielleicht einfach, weil er sich vor ihm nicht mehr verstecken musste, weil er nicht mehr bei jeden Wort und jedem Blick aufpassen musste.

Schnell bezahlte Nils bei Raffael, dann verließen sie das Café. Nils fuhr sie zurück zu sich, wo Lucas dann in seinen eigenen Wagen wechselte um nach Hause zu fahren.

Eine halbe Stunde hatte Nils noch Zeit, in der er Lucas' Bett abzog und in die Waschmaschine stopfte. Dabei dachte er immer wieder über Lucas und seine Probleme nach.

Natürlich musste er stets aufpassen, was er sagt und wen er ansah - aber er sollte versuchen dabei er selbst zu bleiben. Und er brauchte Leute, die über ihn bescheid wussten. Mit denen er offen über alles reden konnte. Es wäre gut, wenn Nils nur der Anfang wäre.

Aber mit so einem Vorschlag musste er vorsichtig sein. Bisher hatte Lucas offenbar nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Nils musste erst mal dafür sorgen, dass Lucas sich bei ihm wohl genug fühlte um über alles zu reden.

Während er das Gästebett frisch bezog, dachte er weiter darüber nach - bis er sich schließlich beeilen musste um pünktlich zum Training zu kommen.

Als er eintraf, war Lucas schon da und auch schon fertig mit umziehen. Nils grüßte nur allgemein und beachtete Lucas nicht besonders. Das würde Lucas nicht wollen.

So achtete er auch nicht auf ihn, als Lucas aufstand und zum Training aus der Kabine ging. Als Nils schließlich fertig war, verließ er zusammen mit Tim die Kabine und lief sich auch mit ihm warm.

"Lucas ist schon wieder so komisch drauf", überlegte der. "Wird noch lustig mit ihm im Hotel."

"Wollen wir Zimmer tauschen?" bot Nils an.

"Willst du dir das echt antun?"

Nils nickte. "Ist schon ok. Ich kann mit Lucas' Art umgehen. Außerdem kann ich ja noch mal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden."

"Okay, dann tausch ich gern. Vielleicht erreichst du ja doch noch was." Er grinste. "Vielleicht spricht er ja im Schlaf."

Nils lachte auf. "Bitte nicht. Im Schlaf sprechende Kollegen sind extrem nervig."

"Erfahrungen?"

Nils nickte. "Oh ja."

"Also bisher war er ruhig."

"Dann wird er das heute Nacht auch sein", sagte Nils.

"Er schnarcht auch nicht."

"Na, das klingt doch nach einer angenehmen Nacht für mich", meinte Nils zwinkernd.

Tim lachte, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Trainer, der sie jetzt zusammenrief.

Nils würde Christian erst später über den Tausch der Zimmer informieren. Grundsätzlich hatte Christian nichts dagegen, wenn die Zimmer mal getauscht wurden - solange es nicht ständig vorkam. Und in diesem Fall war es ja für einen guten Zweck - damit Lucas weiter in die Mannschaft integriert wurde.

Das Training war nicht allzu hart, schließlich mussten sie für das Spiel morgen fit sein. Und besonders lange dauerte es auch nicht.

Als sie nach dem Training dann zurück in die Kabine gingen, ließ sich Nils neben Lucas fallen. Der beachtete ihn gar nicht.

"Tim und ich haben die Zimmer getauscht", sagte Nils schließlich.

"Warum das?"

"Weil du die Jungs bisher immer so auf Abstand gehalten hast, dass sie nicht wissen, wie sie mit dir umgehen sollen", sagte Nils. "Außerdem dachte ich, dass du es auch ganz nett findest, wenn ich dein Zimmernachbar bin."

"Du musst das nicht tun."

"Ich möchte aber."

"Warum?", wiederholte Lucas seine Frage.

"Weil ich gern Zeit mit dir verbringe", sagte Nils.

"Du spinnst doch."

"Sagst du mir nicht zum ersten Mal", grinste Nils.

"Es wird immer deutlicher."

"Gut, dann gewöhn dich mal besser dran", lachte Nils.

Lucas schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Na dann gehen wir mal Duschen und uns anziehen. Du wirst ja bestimmt noch deine Tasche und so packen müssen."

"Hm", machte Lucas nur, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Was?"

"Hab schon gepackt."

"In der kurzen Zeit heute Morgen? Wow!" sagte Nils beeindruckt.

"Ich packe nicht viel - das meiste ist eh schon in der Tasche."

"Ah ok, zu der Sorte gehörst du also. Ich pack immer gern alles aus und dann wieder frisch in die Tasche."

"Nee, macht zu viel Arbeit. Und man muss immer an alles denken."

"Ok, dann können wir ja ne Kleinigkeit essen gehen", schlug Nils vor.

"Musst du nicht mehr packen?"

"Hab ich heute Morgen gemacht. Ich hatte ja mehr Zeit als du."

"Okay... und wieder essen gehen?" Wirklich begeistert klang Lucas nicht.

"Was schlägst du denn sonst vor?"

"Willst du eher was Großes, oder einen kleinen Snack?"

"Was Kleines würde mir reichen."

"Wraps?", schlug Lucas vor.

"Klingt verlockend."

"Dann müssen wir noch kurz einkaufen."

"Du willst sie selbst machen?" fragte Nils.

"Ja, klar. Nur, wie gesagt, deine Küche ist ziemlich ausgetrocknet."

Nils nickte. "Stimmt. Dann also duschen, anziehen, einkaufen."

"Fahr du gleich nach Hause, ich komm dann nach."

Nils zögerte, dann nickte er aber. Er durfte Lucas nicht zu sehr bedrängen.

"Dann geh duschen", forderte Lucas ihn auf, blieb aber selbst sitzen.

"Und du auch", sagte Nils.

"Nach dir."

"Das ist albern."

"Nein, ist es nicht", erwiderte Lucas sehr ernst.

Nils seufzte. Das sollte er besser nicht hier in der Kabine mit Lucas ausdiskutieren. Also nickte er und ging zu seinem Spind um sich auszuziehen und dann in die Dusche zu verschwinden.

Damit Lucas nicht zu lange warten musste, beeilte er sich mit den Duschen und verließ den gekachelten Raum mit noch triefenden Haaren und einem nassen Handtuch um die Hüfte.

Lucas saß noch immer vor seinem Spind und tippte nun auf seinem Handy herum. Nils vermutete, dass das zum größten Teil Tarnung war, damit niemand ihn ansprach.

Es kribbelte in seinen Fingern ihn anzusprechen, aber er ließ es lieber.

Während er sich abtrocknete und anzog, beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lucas schließlich aufstand und begann sich zu entkleiden.

Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf - was sollte das? Warum hatte Lucas gewartet, bis er fertig war? Sie hatten doch sonst auch gemeinsam geduscht? Offenbar würde Lucas ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Irgendwann würde er sich hoffentlich damit abfinden können. Jetzt sollte er sich aber aufmachen nach Hause.

Er rief ein "Bis später" in den Raum und verließ die Kabine um zu seinem Wagen zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause hielt er bei einem Supermarkt, er wollte Lucas heute nicht nur Wasser, sondern auch ein paar Säfte und ähnliches anbieten können. Außerdem fehlte in seiner Küche wirklich alles. Er hätte nicht mal mehr Nudeln für den Notfall da. Da sollte er wirklich dran arbeiten. Nudeln, Reis, Kartoffelpürreepulver, Dosentomaten, Tiefkühlgemüse und so einiges mehr landete im Einkaufskorb.

So ausgerüstet fuhr er schließlich nach Hause. Er war noch dabei einzuräumen, als es klingelte.

Schnell hastete er zur Tür und drückte auf den Summer. Dann kümmerte er sich wieder um Frischkäse und H-Sahne, die beide im Kühlschrank landeten.

"Äh... Nils?" hörte er nach einen Moment Lucas zögernde Stimme aus Richtung der Tür.

"Ja? Bin in der Küche, komm einfach durch."

"Ok", rief Lucas und betrat wenig später die Küche. "Du wusstest doch gar nicht, ob ich das bin."

"Wer sollte es sonst sein?"

"Keine Ahnung? Ein Einbrecher?"

"Nö, an den glaub ich nicht."

"Zu gutgläubig, du bist viel zu gutgläubig."

"Bisher bin ich damit ganz gut gefahren."

Lucas seufzte tief und stellte seine Einkaufstüten auf den Tisch. "Du hast deine Vorräte wieder etwas aufgefüllt?"

"Ich hab überhaupt mal welche angeschafft..."

"Und vermutlich nur Fertigprodukte."

"Nein, gar nicht. Kannst ja mal in den Schrank gucken."

Lucas sah ihn skeptisch an und trat tatsächlich an den Schrank.

"Oh", machte er beeindruckt.

"Ich bin zufrieden. Bis auf das Kartoffelpulverzeug. Kartoffelbrei macht man selbst, Nils."

"Ja, Papa", kam Nils' Stimme aus dem Gefrierschrank.

Lucas schnaubte und trat wieder zu seinen Tüten, um die nun langsam auszupacken. "Kartoffelbrei ist so einfach zu machen, das schafft selbst ein Kochmuffel."

"Meine Ex hat ihn immer an Suppen und so gemacht."

"Den Kartoffelbrei?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja. Und zu Fischstäbchen. Und zu Bratwurst."

"Oh man", murmelte Lucas. "Deine Ex konnte also auch nicht kochen."

"Es hat immer geschmeckt", verteidigte Nils sie.

"Kochen wenigstens deine Eltern richtig?"

"Ähm - ja?"

"Gut, das beruhigt mich ein wenig."

"Warum? Du meinst, das ist erblich?"

"Nein, aber wenigstens weißt du dann wie richtiges Essen schmeckt und die Wraps sind nicht verschwendet."

Nils nickte nur, auch wenn er Wraps zwar lecker, aber nicht für die Krönung der Kochkunst hielt. Bis Lucas sich eine Schüssel suchte und Mehl, Wasser, Öl und Salz hineingab.

"Du... machst den Teig selbst?" fragte er fassungslos.

"Natürlich. Ist doch nicht so aufwändig, und schmeckt einfach besser."

"Klar", murmelte Nils und setzte sich an den Tisch um Lucas zu beobachten. Der Mann war doch ein einziger Widerspruch!

Er verrührte den Teig, dann knetete er ihn geduldig mit den Händen, ehe er einzelne Fladen ausrollte und in der heißen Pfanne briet. Dabei wirkte er total entspannt und in sich ruhend.

"Kochen macht dir Spaß, oder?" fragte Nils nach einer Weile.

"Hm? Ja, schon. Mach's nur nicht so oft."

"Weil es sich für einen allein nicht lohnt?"

"Ja, genau."

"Dann... können wir das ja vielleicht öfter machen. Eventuell lern ich ja sogar noch was von dir."

Lucas sah auf, sein Bick wirkte ziemlich ungläubig. 

"Was denn?" fragte Nils.

"Du willst echt kochen lernen?"

Nils nickte. "Wenn du die Geduld hast, es mir beizubringen."

"Komm her", forderte Lucas ihn statt einer Antwort auf. "Kannst mal den Salat und die Paprika schneiden."

Nils stand auf und trat zu ihm. "Wie soll ich es schneiden?"

"Den Salat einfach in handliche Stücke. Paprika in Streifen."

"Zu Befehl", grinste Nils und begann Salat und Paprika wie angewiesen zu schneiden.

Wenig später duftete es schon nach frisch gebackenen Wraps, die Lucas auskühlen ließ, eher er sie mit Salat, Sauce und frisch gebratenen Putenstreifen belegte.

Nils deckte solange den Tisch und stellte Wasser und Apfelsaft dazu.

"So, fertig", kam Lucas dann mit zwei Tellern und zwei gut gefüllten Wraps an.

"Riecht köstlich", sagte Nils.

"Dann probier mal."

Nils nickte und probierte vorsichtig ein Stück. Es schmeckte unglaublich gut.

"Lecker", nuschelte er um das Stück herum.

Lucas lächelte zufrieden, dann probierte er ebenfalls ein Stück. "Ja, sind gut geworden", murmelte er.

"Sehr gut!, bekräftigte Nils.

"Freut mich", sagte Lucas und goss sich von dem Apfelsaft ein.

Viel zu schnell hatte Nils aufgegessen.

Lucas hingegen hatte nur wenig gegessen und schob Nils seinen Teller über den Tisch. "Wenn du magst, kannst du den Rest haben."

"Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Nils besorgt.

"Nicht wirklich."

"Warum nicht? Du hast trainiert, und lecker ist es auch."

"Das weiß ich. Aber in den letzten Stunden ist... ich hab einfach keinen Hunger."

"Halbe-halbe?", schlug Nils vor. Lucas sollte wirklich noch etwas essen.

Seufzend nickte Lucas. "Gibst ja eh keine Ruhe."

"Genau." Er schnitt den Wrap schnell durch und schob Lucas die etwas größere Hälfte zu.

"Wer ist jetzt der Papa?" fragte Lucas spöttisch.

"Ich kann die Rolle auch", grinste Nils ihn an.

"Willst du mich auch noch füttern oder darf ich allein essen?"

"Wenn du es alleine kannst, dann versuch es", war es nun an Nils ihn freundlich zu verspotten.

"Blödmann", knurrte Lucas und begann sein Stück des Wraps zu essen. "Erzählst du mir jetzt endlich, warum du mit Tim getauscht hast? Und nicht diesen Mist von vorhin, ich will den wahren Grund wissen."

"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du dich wohler fühlst, wenn du dich die Nacht nicht verstecken musst. Nicht auf jeden Blick und jedes Wort achten musst."

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Denkst du etwa wir lackieren uns heute Abend zusammen die Nägel und schütten uns dabei unsere Herzen aus oder so einen Scheiß?"

"Schwachsinn. Aber es muss doch ungeheuer anstrengend sein ständig auf jedes Wort aufzupassen und sich nie entspannen zu können."

"Ist es", gab Lucas zu. "Aber es ist gefährlich, wenn ich darin nachlasse."

"Du kriegst es schon hin, lockerer zu sein, wenn wir alleine sind", war Nils zuversichtlich.

"Es ist zu gefährlich."

"Wenn du einmal auf den Geschmack gekommen bist?", vermutete Nils.

Lucas schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Meinst du nicht, dass du das unterscheiden kannst?"

"Ich bin kein Idiot, Nils. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass es gut für mich ist."

"Dass du mit mir redest? Das versteh ich nicht."

"Ich fange an Vertrauen zu fassen und das ist immer der Punkt an dem es schief geht."

"Du kannst mir vertrauen, Lucas. Wirklich." Nils wusste nicht, wie er Lucas das noch deutlicher machen konnte, wie er ihm das beweisen konnte.

Lucas seufzte. "Lass uns nicht schon wieder über das Thema reden. Ich vermute, du wirst mich damit heute Abend noch zutexten."

"Wenn du kein anderes Thema vorbringst, dann schon."

"Einvernehmliches Schweigen ist nicht im Programm?"

"Nee, das habe ich jeden Abend zu Hause."

"Kauf dir einen Papagei."

"Der knurrt aber nicht so schön wie du."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Soll ich’s dir aufnehmen?"

"Das ist nicht das gleiche."

"Nervensäge."

Nils grinste, "Weiß ich."

"Iss deinen Rest auf", sagte Lucas und deutete auf Nils Teller. "Kalt schmeckt es nur halb so gut."

Dazu sagte Nils nichts, sondern aß seinen Rest auf. Auch Lucas hatte zumindest das Stück, das Nils ihm noch rübergeschoben hatte, aufgegessen.

Wortlos stand Lucas auf und räumte ihre Teller weg.

Nils stellte noch einige Sachen in die Spülmaschine, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten langsam los."

"Mhm", machte Lucas.

"Oder willst du noch was? Trinken, Eis zum Nachtisch oder so?"

"Nein, wir sollten einfach los."

"Na gut." Nils hätte gern noch ein Eis gegessen, aber wenn Lucas nicht wollte...

Lucas sah ihn an und grinste schief. "Wir holen uns ein Eis an einer Eisdiele. Das schmeckt wenigstens richtig gut."

Sofort schob sich auch ein Grinsen auf Nils' Lippen. "Du hast ja echt gute Ideen."

"Natürlich hab ich die. Und jetzt hol deine Sachen, sonst haben wir keine Zeit mehr für das Eis."

"Schon dabei!" Nils lief los und holte seine Tasche und den kleinen Rucksack, den er während der Fahrt im Bus dabei haben wollte.

Lucas wartete ungeduldig an der Wohnungstür.

"Bin ja schon da... Hast du schon eine Eisdiele im Kopf?"

"Nein, ich verlasse mich da auf deine weitreichenden Kenntnisse."

"Okay, dann... ja, ich weiß schon eine Eisdiele. Eis auf die Hand?"

Lucas nickte.

"Gut, dann fahr mir einfach hinterher." Jedem anderen Mitspieler hätte er angeboten, dass sie zusammen fahren könnten, und er seinen Wagen nach dem Spiel abholen könnte, aber Lucas würde sowieso ablehnen.

Lucas sah ihn dankbar an. "Mach ich", sagte er.


	22. Eisessen

Sie stiegen beide ein und fuhren quer durch die Stadt in Richtung des Stadions. Auf dem Weg hielt Nils schließlich vor einer kleinen und eher unscheinbaren Eisdiele an. Nur wenige kleine Tische standen draußen, auch innen war es eng, das Geschäft richtete sich wohl eher an Laufkundschaft.

"Und hier schmeckt es?" fragte Lucas, nachdem sie aus ihren Wagen gestiegen waren.

"Selten besseres Eis gegessen. Komm mit."

"Na dann lass ich mich mal überraschen", murmelte Lucas und folgte Nils.

Nils führte ihn an den zur Straße offenen Tresen. Die Auswahl war ziemlich groß, aber nicht unübersichtlich, dafür aber recht abwechslungsreich. "Hallo Sabine. Ich hätte gern drei Kugeln - Schwarze Johannisbeere, TripleChocolate und Nuss-Karamell."

"Klar, du kennst auch hier wieder jeden mit Namen", sagte Lucas nur kopfschüttelnd.

Nils grinste. "Sie trägt ein Namensschild."

Lucas sah ihn an und wusste offenbar nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und bestellte sich ebenfalls drei Kugeln.

Nils zahlte und sah Lucas an. "Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen und dabei das Eis essen?"

"Das macht man meistens so, wenn man ein Eis auf die Hand nimmt", sagte Lucas. "Oder wolltest du hier stehen bleiben und es essen?"

"Ich dachte, vielleicht willst du schon weiterfahren."

"Kein Eis in meinem Wagen. Das kleckert nur."

"Gut, dann... da lang?", deutete Nils in eine Richtung.

"Immer dir nach", meinte Lucas.

Nils grinste und ging einfach los, dabei leckte er immer wieder von seinem Eis. Lucas zögerte kurz, dann schloss er zu Nils auf und ging neben ihm her. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Nils schlenderte gemütlich weiter.

Lucas sah ihn immer wieder kurz von der Seite aus an, sagte aber nichts. Und auch Nils beschloss jetzt nichts zu sagen. Vielleicht sagte Lucas jetzt mal was von sich aus. Oder sie schwiegen zusammen - das hatte Lucas ja vorhin gewollt.

Immerhin konnte er Lucas damit beweisen, dass er schweigen konnte.

"Freiburg ist eine schöne Stadt", sagte Lucas dann ziemlich überraschend.

"Oh, wusstest du das noch nicht?"

"Nils, ich bin seit ein paar Monaten hier und in den Monaten hat es meistens geregnet oder geschneit. Also ja, das sehe ich erst jetzt."

"Freiburg ist eine Stadt, in der man sich wirklich wohlfühlen kann. Nicht zu groß, sondern übersichtlich, und es gibt echt schöne Ecken. Ich kann dir gern mehr zeigen."

"Mal sehen. Im Moment haben wir nicht Zeit für Stadtführungen. Ich will nicht absteigen."

"Keine Stadtführung, aber mal ein Eis essen und bummeln gehen?"

"Du lässt eh nicht locker, bis ich zustimme."

Nils lachte leise. "Gut, dass du das erkennst."

"Ja und ich hab erkannt, dass es besser für meine Nerven ist, dir manchmal einfach zuzustimmen."

"Gut erkannt. Komm, lass uns hier lang gehen, da kommen wir ganz gut zurück zu den Wagen."

"Hab ja gesagt, dass ich kein Idiot bin", brummte Lucas und folgte Nils wieder.

Lucas konnte echt knurrig sein, aber irgendwie passte es zu ihm - und es machte ihn nicht unsympathisch. Nils wusste ja auch, dass es nicht persönlich gegen ihn gerichtet war. Wenn Lucas was gegen ihn hätte, dann wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Dann hätte er vorhin nicht die Wraps gemacht und wäre ganz bestimmt nicht gestern Nacht bei ihm aufgetaucht.

Gerade das gestern Nacht war ein unglaublicher Vertrauensbeweis gewesen, und irgendwie fühlte sich Nils geehrt, dass Lucas zu ihm gekommen war.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie schließlich wieder bei ihren Autos angekommen. "Das Eis war gut", sagte Lucas.

"Dann können wir das ja mal irgendwann wiederholen."

"Ja... das wäre ok."

Es fiel Nils schwer ihn nicht überrascht anzusehen - oder breit zu grinsen. Aber es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass Lucas gern mit ihm unterwegs war.

"Nils ich...", Lucas biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. "Ich... muss mich bei dir entschuldigen."

"Oh", rutschte es Nils jetzt tatsächlich raus, "wofür?"

"Für mein Benehmen."

Jetzt lächelte Nils ihn an. "Ist schon okay. Wird ja besser."

Lucas nickte leicht. "Ich wollte es dir nur sagen."

"Danke", lächelte Nils ihn an.

"Und jetzt sollten wir fahren", sagte Lucas. "Ehe das hier zu rührselig wird."

"Das wirst du ganz sicher nicht", grinste Nils ihn an, während er die Fernbedienung seines Wagens drückte.

Lucas schnaubte und ging zu seinem eigenen Wagen.

Die ersten Meter fuhren sie hintereinander her, dann aber musste Lucas an einer Ampel halten, und Nils fuhr ohne ihn weiter. Er hatte ja den Verdacht, dass die Ampel gerade gelb geworden war - vermutlich wollte Lucas nicht mit Nils gemeinsam ankommen. Aber gut, wenn es ihm damit besser ging, dann konnte Nils damit leben. Immerhin machte er es jetzt unauffällig.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Nils am Vereinsgelände an und parkte seinen Wagen. Der Bus, der sie ins Hotel bringen würde, stand schon bereit und einige seiner Mitspieler luden grade ihr Gepäck ein.

Nils schloss sich ihnen an und schob seine Tasche in den Bus, dann stellte er sich zu Tim und Christian, die die Sonne genossen.

"Hast du Lucas schon erzählt, dass wir Zimmer getauscht haben?" fragte Tim.

"Ja, hab ich. Er war nicht begeistert", erzählte Nils.

"Warum? Hängt er so an mir?"

"Ja, klar... nee, ich glaub, er mag keine Extrawürste und Veränderungen."

Tim schnaubte. "Ah ja. Komischer Kauz."

"Ist er. Aber spielt gut Fußball, also müssen wir mit ihm zurechtkommen."

"Kommen wir ja auch irgendwie", sagte Christian. "Ist aber einfach nur komisch, jemanden im Team zu haben, der nicht mit einem redet."

"Er ist auch nicht viel besser, wenn man mit ihm alleine ist."

"Über kurz oder lang wird Lucas damit hier anecken. Ich glaub nicht, dass er lange bleiben wird."

"Das Problem ist nur, dass es woanders wohl nicht besser wird."

"Das wäre dann aber nicht unser Problem", meinte Tim.

"Nein, aber schade wär’s schon. Außerdem hat er echt was drauf."

"Das bezweifelt ja auch niemand. Aber teamfähig ist was anderes."

"Oh ja, genau das Gegenteil von ihm."

In diesem Moment sah Nils, wie Lucas Auto auf den Parkplatz einbog. Bewusste sah er nicht da hin, sondern zu Tim.

"Und jetzt genug von Lucas", sagte Tim grinsend. "Schließlich müssen wir uns konzentrieren."

"Ja, das sollten wir echt. Wird wichtig morgen."

"Wir schaffen das, oder?"

"Ja, wir schaffen das. Ein Sieg gegen Köln, und wir sind einen großen Schritt weiter. Und der erste Absteiger würde schon feststehen."

"Und der HSV ist auch schon so gut wie weg", sagte Christian.

"Ja, dann droht höchstens noch die Relegation. Und mit einem Sieg morgen ist die auch schon ein Stück weit weg."

"Wir schaffen das", sagte Christian fest und lächelte.

"Wir schaffen das", wiederholte Nils.

"Ich glaube wir sollten langsam einsteigen", meinte Tim.

Nils sah sich um, die meisten ihrer Teamkollegen standen schon nicht mehr draußen. Also nickte er und folgte den beiden in den Bus.

"Setzt du dich wieder zu Lucas oder kommst du zu uns?" fragte Christian.

"Ich bleib bei euch", beschloss er. Er wollte Lucas nicht bedrängen, und so weit war es ja auch nicht.

Außerdem würden Christian und Tim sonst noch anfangen Fragen zu stellen und das wollte er im Moment doch lieber vermeiden. Also unterhielten sie sich zu dritt, während der Bus quer durch die Stadt zum Hotel fuhr.

Es dauerte nicht mal zwanzig Minuten, dann hielten sie vor dem Hotel, in dem sie vor Heimspielen immer übernachteten.

"So, raus geht’s. Wir treffen uns um halb sieben zum Abendessen", kündigte ihr Trainer an, dann stieg er als erster aus.

Nils nutzte die Chance und stieg schnell aus. "Christian!" rief er. "Ich wollte dir nur kurz bescheid geben, dass ich für heute mit Tim das Zimmer getauscht hab."

"Oh - okay, du weißt schon, was du tuest."

"Keine Angst, hab alles im Griff", lächelte Nils.

"Okay, dann sehen wir uns später."

"Bis später", nickte Nils.

Er ging zu den anderen, die schon die diversen Taschen aus dem Kofferraum des Busses holten. Es dauerte immer etwas, bis alles Gepäck draußen war und jeder seine Tasche gefunden hatte.

Dann ging er los zur Rezeption und holte seine Zimmerkarte, um dann auf direktem Weg zu Zimmer 214 zu gehen. Dabei wartete er absichtlich nicht auf Lucas, auch wenn er das normalerweise gemacht hätte. Stattdessen setzte er sich kurzerhand auf eines der Betten und begann seine Tasche auszupacken.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann ging die Tür erneut auf und Lucas betrat das Zimmer. "Hey", grüßte Nils ihn.

"Hey", sagte Lucas und blieb zögernd in der Tür stehen.

"Komm rein - ist was?"

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier willst?" fragte Lucas.

"Was? Mit dir in einem Zimmer zu schlafen? Lucas, du stinkst nicht, du bist nicht aggressiv oder hörst zu unmöglichen Zeiten laut Musik. Warum sollte ich nicht hier schlafen wollen?"

"Vielen wäre es nicht recht, mit einer Schwuchtel ein Zimmer zu teilen."

"Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass es mir egal ist."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wollte ja nur... nachfragen."

"Dann weißt du es jetzt. Na komm - mach’s dir erstmal gemütlich."

"Hotels sind nicht gemütlich", sagte Lucas, ging nun aber zu dem freien Bett und stellte seine Tasche darauf ab.

"Man kann aber das Beste draus machen."

"Ich hab ein bisschen Angst davor, was du dir darunter vorstellst", grinste Lucas schief.

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an. Lucas war offenbar gerade wieder lockerer drauf. "Schön ins Bett kuscheln, heiße Schokolade und Kekse, und dazu einen netten Film?", schlug er vor.

"Du willst dir im Teamhotel Schokolade und Kekse reinziehen? Herr Kapitän, ich bin entsetzt!"

"Herr Stürmer-Kollege, ich mach alles, was der Trainer nicht sieht."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Lucas lachen. "An was für einen Film hast du gedacht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas Witziges?", schlug Nils vor.

"Darf... ich aussuchen"

"Ja, klar. Ich will aber ein Vetorecht, okay?"

Lucas nickte. "Damit kann ich leben."

"Gut, dann such aus."

"Nach dem Essen. Ich muss eh erstmal gucken, was auf meinem Stick ist."

"Ja, klar. Und vorher entspannen wir ein bisschen, okay?"

"Ich... wollte eigentlich runter zum Pool und ein bisschen schwimmen", sagte Lucas. "Das mach ich meistens so. Um die Zeit ist niemand von der Mannschaft da.“

"Dann lass dich nicht aufhalten."

Lucas lächelte Nils an und zog seine Schwimmsachen aus der Tasche. "Bis später, Nils."

"Bis später."

Lucas nickte noch einmal, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Nils sah ihm nach. Das war ja mal eine kurze, aber nette Unterhaltung gewesen. Und wieder hatte er dabei etwas Neues über Lucas gelernt - er schwamm also gern. Aber vermutlich nur, wenn er alleine war - Nils konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Lucas dabei entspannen konnte.

Nils sah auf die Uhr - bis zum Essen war noch reichlich Zeit, bis dahin würde er also wirklich noch etwas entspannen. Er packte zu Ende aus, zog die Schuhe aus und machte es sich mit seinem aktuellen Hörbuch auf dem Bett bequem.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig von der Story in den Bann ziehen. Er schreckte tatsächlich auf, als sich auf einmal die Zimmertür öffnete.

"Sorry, hab ich dich geweckt?" fragte Lucas.

"Nein, das Buch war nur so spannend", schüttelte Nils den Kopf. "Wir müssen aber auch gleich los, oder?"

"10 Minuten hast du noch."

"Lohnt nicht mehr", beschloss Nils und legte das Handy zur Seite.

Lucas nickte nur und ging durch ins Bad.

Ein paar Minuten lang lag Nils noch auf dem Bett, ehe er sich aufsetzte und die Schuhe wieder anzog. "Lucas? Ich müsste da auch noch mal rein", rief er durch die verschlossene Tür.

"Sorry", kam Lucas Antwort und fast sofort öffnete sich die Tür.

"Schon okay. Ich sag’s ja nur. Bist du fertig?"

"Mhm", machte Lucas.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Nils und stand auf. Er beeilte sich im Bad und kam dann zurück zu Lucas, der tatsächlich auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Hatte keine Lust auf ne Diskussion", sagte Lucas, als er Nils überraschten Blick sah.

Es schlich sich ein kleines Grinsen auf Nils' Lippen. "Dann gehen wir mal ohne Diskussion runter, ja?"

"Ja, sonst verhungerst du noch", sagte Lucas leicht spöttisch.

"Oh ja, und dann falle ich unschuldige Kollegen an."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Ich komm aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus."

"Na, dann pass mal auf, dass ich dich nicht mal anknabbre."

Sofort verschloss sich Lucas Gesicht. "Lass das."

"Wie? Oh", verstand Nils. "Sorry, so war das nicht gemeint."

Lucas brummte nur und sah Nils dabei nicht an.

"Hast du alles? Können wir runter?", fragte Nils, Lucas knurrige Laune würde er einfach ignorieren.

"Ja", antwortete Lucas einsilbig.

"Dann komm." Nils schnappte sich seine Zimmerkarte, dann trat er raus auf den Flur.

Lucas zögerte, dann folgte er Nils.

Nils holte den Fahrstuhl, in diesem Hotel waren die Treppen einfach strategisch ziemlich schlecht gelegen.

"Wir hätten auch die Treppen nehmen können", sagte Lucas.

"Fährst du nicht gern Fahrstuhl?"

"Wenn es sich lohnt, schon. Für die paar Stockwerke lohnt es sich aber nicht."

"Das nicht, aber ich finde, die Treppe ist einfach zu weit weg vom Speiseraum."

Lucas sah ihn fassungslos an. "Du hast Angst, dass dir jemand dein Essen wegnimmt?"

"Ich hab Angst, dass ich auf dem Weg verhungere."

"Oh weia", murmelte Lucas nur und schob Nils in den Aufzug, der inzwischen angekommen war. "Total nahrungsfixiert..."

"Klar - ich dachte, das hättest du schon gemerkt. Immerhin schlepp ich dich seit Wochen zu meinen Quellen."

"Schon mal daran gedacht ne Therapie deswegen zu machen?"

"Wieso? Essen ist doch nicht ungesund."

"Wenn man außer Essen keine anderen Hobbys hat, schon."

"Ein paar schon, aber Essen ist schon ein wichtiges. Aber bei dir doch auch, sonst würdest du nicht so gut kochen können."

"Mhm... vielleicht", murmelte Lucas. "Wir sind übrigens da, also ist dein Essen nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt."

"Puh, du hast mich gerettet."

"Spinner", sagte Lucas. "Wir sehen uns dann später auf dem Zimmer."

"Du willst mich alleine lassen?", fragte Nils, er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet mit Lucas zusammen zu essen. Dabei hatten sie das noch nie gemacht.

"Wir essen auch sonst nicht zusammen im Hotel Nils. Außerdem hab ich eh wenig Hunger."

"Ich weiß... bis später."

"Bis später", sagte Lucas.


	23. Buffetgespräche

Nils sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann ging er zu Tim und Christian, die schon einen Tisch gesichert hatten.

"Ah da bist du ja", begrüßte ihn Tim.

"Ja - ich bin doch nicht zu spät?"

"Nein, nur ungewöhnlich spät. Meistens bist du vor Tim hier", grinste Christian.

"Tim hat halt besonders großen Hunger - und ich hatte was Gutes zum Mittagessen." Verdammt, in dem Moment, in dem er es gesagt hatte, wurde Nils sein Fehler klar. Er hatte mit Lucas gegessen, und der wollte nicht, dass das rauskam.

"Hast du etwa ohne uns den neuen Thai ausprobiert?" fragte Tim.

"Nein, keine Sorge, das würde ich nie ohne euch machen."

"Und was hast du dann gutes gegessen?" fragte Christian neugierig.

"Wraps. Mal was ganz Gesundes. Aber aus dem Supermarkt." Das war schließlich nicht gelogen.

"Ah ok, die hab ich auch schon mal gehabt. Sind tatsächlich ganz gut", nickte Tim.

Erleichtert nickte Nils. "So was Kleines ist ja auch ganz gut, gibt ja hier wieder was Gutes zu essen."

"Und wie ist es bisher mit Lucas auf einem Zimmer?" fragte Tim.

"Wir haben immerhin hin und wieder ein paar Worte gewechselt."

"Und er hat mit Worten geantwortet? Oder hat er nur gebrummt?"

"Nein, es waren Worte dabei. Sogar ganze Sätze!"

"Wow! Wie hast du denn das geschafft?"

"Das bleibt mein Geheimnis", grinste Nils. "Hey, die holen sich schon Essen!"

"Du klingst, als wärst du am verhungern", lachte Christian.

"Kennst mich doch."

"Dann lass uns doch schon mal unauffällig zum Buffet schlendern."

Nils grinste breit und stand auf. So gingen sie zu dritt zum Buffet und füllten sich von den Leckereien auf.

Wenig später saßen sie an ihrem Tisch und ließen sich das Essen schmecken. Hin und wieder sah Nils zu Lucas, der alleine an einem Tisch saß und etwas Salat aß.

"Versuch ihm doch mal klar zu machen, dass wir alle nicht beißen", sagte Christian, als er Nils Blick bemerkte. "Wir versprechen auch, keine Fragen oder so zu stellen, aber er muss echt nicht allein essen."

"Ich werde versuchen, es ihm klar zu machen. Er wird aber vermutlich kein Wort sagen."

"Das macht nichts. Vielleicht bemerkt er aber so, dass wir gar nicht so schlimm sind."

"Ich werde es ihm mal vorschlagen."

"Gut", nickte Christian.

Damit begannen sie zu essen und verfielen in ein allgemeines Schweigen. 

Nach dem Essen ging es wie immer zu einer kurzen Teambesprechung. Ihr Trainer hielt sich kurz, viele Einzelheiten hatte er schon während der letzten Trainings erklärt. Auf die Wichtigkeit des Spiels musste er nicht mehr hinweisen - das war ihnen allen nur zu bewusst.

Also wurden sie bald darauf in ihren Feierabend geschickt. "Kommst du noch mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Tim Nils.

Kurz sah Nils zu Lucas, dann nickte er. "Nicht lange, aber ein bisschen."

"Glaub mir, Lucas ist nicht so unterhaltsam, da verpasst du nichts."

"Das weiß ich, Tim."

"Dann komm. Vielleicht findet sich noch jemand für ne Runde Tischtennis."

"Ich hab ja schon gesagt, ich komm mit."

Tim grinste nur breit und ging vor Nils her in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Hier hielten sie sich vor eigentlich jedem Heimspiel auf - es war eine Art Clubraum mit Tischtennisplatte und Tischkicker und einigen gemütlichen Sesseln.

Ein paar Mitspieler fürs Tischtennis waren schnell gefunden und bald waren sie in ein schnelles Spiel vertieft. Nils war komplett auf das Spiel fokussiert und dachte nicht mehr an Lucas.

"So Jungs, für mich war’s das", sagte Nils nach dem Spiel.

"Keine Revanche mehr?", fragte Christian nach.

"Nein, ich will heute tatsächlich früh ins Bett."

"Dann gute Nacht", wünschte Tim, und die anderen schlossen sich an.

"Nacht", sagte Nils und machte sich auf den Weg hoch in sein Zimmer.

Als er eintrat, war der Raum dunkel.

"Ähm... Lucas?" fragte er vorsichtig und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter.

Der Raum war leer.

"Hä?" machte Nils. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Lucas nicht im Zimmer war.

Wo trieb der sich rum? Machte er das öfter? Ob er noch mal schwimmen gegangen war? Kurz war er versucht nachzusehen, aber Lucas würde es nicht mögen, wenn er ihm nachspionierte.

Allerdings ne kurze Nachricht würde er ihm per Handy schreiben. Schließlich wollten sie ja noch einen Film gucken.

[Hey Lucas, der Film fängt an ;) ] tippte er.

Dann ging er schon mal ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Als er wieder rauskam, klappte gerade die Zimmertür zu.

"Hey", murmelte Lucas.

"Hey, hat dich meine Nachricht hergelockt?"

"Ja schon irgendwie... warum bist du nicht mehr bei den anderen?"

"Wir wollten doch einen Film gucken. Hast du einen ausgesucht?"

Lucas nickte. "Ich... verschwind auch kurz ins Bad, ok?"

"Bis gleich."

Lucas schob sich an Nils vorbei und ins Bad. Nils sah ihm kurz nach, dann zog er sich schon mal um, stellte seinen Handywecker und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Es dauerte etwas, dann kam Lucas wieder aus dem Bad. Er sah kurz zu Nils. "Was Lustiges, richtig?"

"Ja, ich lache gerne."

"Kennst du Kingsman?"

"Nee, der ist gut?"

Lucas nickte. "Ich find ihn zumindest gut. Eine etwas abgedrehte Agenten-Story."

"Klingt gut - bisschen Spannung, viel Spaß."

"Dann gucken wir den", sagte Lucas schloss seinen Stick am Fernseher an.

Inzwischen legte Nils die Kekse zurecht. "Kakao bestellen?", fragte er nach.

"Du willst das echt durchziehen? Kekse und Kakao?"

"Ja, klar. Machst du mit?"

"Wenn das rauskommt, gebe ich dir die Schuld", drohte Lucas, allerdings mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, klar, ich bin dein Kapitän, ich trage die Verantwortung", grinste Nils ihn an, während er nach dem Zimmertelefon griff und zwei große Becher Kakao bestellte.

Lucas schnaubte belustigt. "Ja, mein Kapitän, zu Befühl mein Kapitän."

"Dann mach dich fertig, nimm dir einen Keks und starte schon mal den Film."

"Du stehst auf dieses Befehlsding, hm?" fragte Lucas.

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn man sich dran gewöhnt hat, machst schon Spaß."

"Schon klar", murmelte Lucas und startete dann den Film.

Nils beschloss nicht darauf zu reagieren, auch wenn er die Aussage irgendwie merkwürdig fand. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Film, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

"Ich mach schon", sagte Lucas und stand auf.

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an, dann lächelte er aber, als Lucas ausgesprochen freundlich die Becher entgegennahm und sie zu den Betten brachte.

"Dann... lass es dir schmecken", sagte er zu Nils.

"Danke - du dir auch." Nils nippte an dem heißen Kakao und knabberte dazu einen Keks. Dabei folgte er weiter der Handlung des Films.

Er war wirklich, wie Lucas ihn angekündigt hatte - lustig, aber mir spannender Geschichte.

"Es gibt noch einen zweiten Teil", sagte Lucas, als schließlich der Abspann lief.

"Nächste Woche?", schlug Nils vor.

Lucas nickte. "Ja, nächste Woche."

"Schön", lächelte Nils ihn an.

"Dann... sollten wir jetzt wohl langsam schlafen", meinte Lucas.

"Ja, ist schon spät." Nils stellte den Becher und die leere Kekspackung auf den Nachtisch. "Müssen wohl noch Zähne putzen, hm?"

"Das heißt noch mal aufstehen", brummte Lucas wenig begeistert.

"Ja, aber das muss wohl sein. Oder soll ich dir die Zahnbürste ans Bett bringen?"

Lucas schnaubte. "Danke, aber ich schaffs grad noch so ins Bad."

"Na gut, dann auf. Willst du zuerst?"

Lucas nickte und schob sich aus dem Bett. "Ich beeil mich", versprach er.

Nils lächelte ihn leicht an und setzte sich auf - so träge, wie er gerade war, würde er sonst glatt einschlafen.

Lucas hielt Wort und war nur wenige Augenblicke später zurück. "Du kannst."

Sofort stand Nils auf und beeilte sich ebenfalls im Bad fertig zu werden. Fünf Minuten später lag auch er wieder im Bett.

"Dann... schlaf gut", wünschte er Lucas leise.

"Du auch", wisperte Lucas und löschte das Licht. "Und... Nils?"

"Ja?"

"Danke..."

Nils lächelte. "Nächste Woche wieder", versprach er.

"Ok", kam es nur leise von Lucas. Dann schwiegen sie beide, und bald darauf war Nils auch schon eingeschlafen.


	24. Im Garten

Als Nils am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm verlassen. Nils schloss die Augen wieder, vermutlich war Lucas noch im Bad - und er konnte eh noch nicht rein - da konnte er auch noch ein wenig schlummern. Allerdings waren keine Geräusche aus dem Bad zu hören. Kein Wasserrauschen, kein Klappern, nichts.

Also öffnete er die Augen wieder. "Lucas?", rief er verhalten.

Nichts. Entweder Lucas hatte ihn nicht gehört - nicht hören wollen - oder er war nicht im Bad. Ein wenig noch liegen bleiben, beschloss er und streckte sich - bis sich seine Blase meldete.

Dann stand er auf und huschte ins Bad - das tatsächlich frei war. Wann zum Teufel war Lucas nur aufgestanden? Er erledigte das Notwendige und zog sich dann an.

Unsicher sah er sich danach im Zimmer um. Sollte er auf Lucas warten oder runter zum Frühstück gehen? Wo steckte der denn überhaupt? Ob er so früh schon schwimmen war?

Nils sah sich nach seinem Handy um und beschloss, Lucas eine WhatsApp zu schreiben.

[Hey, wo steckst du? Wollen wir zusammen zum Frühstück?]

Er schickte die Nachricht ab und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett.

Es kam keine Antwort, und auch nach einigen Minuten schien Lucas die Nachricht nicht gelesen zu haben.

"Gut, dann nicht", murmelte Nils und stand auf. Also würde er allein zum Frühstück gehen.

Bisschen blöd war das schon, aber Nils würde sich kurzerhand wieder zu Tim und Christian setzen.

Allerdings würde er Lucas auf dieses kindische Verhalten ansprechen. Seine Angst aufzufliegen gut und schön, aber Lucas musste klar sein, dass sein Verhalten so noch viel eher auffiel, als wenn er sich normal benehmen würde.

Unten angekommen hörte er schon seine Mitspieler beim Frühstück. Er ging in den Speisesaal, konnte auf den ersten Blick aber weder Christian noch Tim entdecken. Also setzte er sich zu Marc und Robin an den Tisch.

"Morgen", grüßte er und nahm sich erstmal Kaffee.

Dabei sah er sich unauffällig um, ob er irgendwo Lucas entdeckten. Entweder, er versteckte sich gut, oder aber er war nicht da. 

"Wen suchst du denn?" fragte Marc neugierig.

"Lucas. Der ist wohl schon früher los."

"Lucas ist doch meistens ganz früh wach", sagte Robin. "Der ist schon fertig, wenn wir grade kommen. Fast, als wollte er uns aus dem Weg gehen."

Nils nickte, das war nicht so, als ob, das war tatsächlich so. Er würde es den beiden aber nicht verraten.

"Ich hab ihn mal gefragt und da meinte, er könnte am Tag vor dem Spiel einfach schlecht schlafen und liegt ab fünf eh nur wach im Bett", fuhr Robin fort. "Und ehe er da seinen Zimmernachbarn stört..."

"Ja, er ist wirklich rücksichtsvoll", nickte Nils - und das war ja nicht gelogen. Eigentlich war Lucas ein guter Zimmernachbar.

Aber komisch war es trotzdem. Außerdem war Lucas Erklärung ja nur zum Teil wahr. Er würde Lucas nachher mal fragen.

"Komm grüble nicht weiter, sondern iss lieber was", meinte Marc.

"Hast ja Recht." Nils stand auf und holte sich etwas zum Frühstück.

Er war grade dabei sich etwas Müsli in eine Schüssel zu kippen, als es in seiner Tasche vibrierte. Verdammt, das Handy! Er hatte es vorhin offenbar in Gedanken verloren eingesteckt und nicht wie sonst auf dem Zimmer gelassen.

Eigentlich war es ja beim Essen verboten, aber vielleicht konnte er gleich kurz unter dem Tisch gucken. Schnell holte sich Nils den Rest seines Frühstücks und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.

Er sortierte seine Sachen kurz, dann griff er unauffällig nach seinem Handy. Lucas hatte geantwortet. [War schon frühstücken. Bin jetzt draußen und les Zeitung. Bin pünktlich zum Spaziergang da.]

Schnell schickte er ein [bis später] zurück, dann verstaute er das Handy wieder in der Hosentasche.

Immerhin hatte Lucas geantwortet - und sogar mit richtig vielen Worten! Vielleicht war das mit der Schlaflosigkeit ja wirklich keine Ausrede.

Er würde nachher mal mit ihm reden, ganz ruhig und freundlich. Naja, das war er ja sowieso fast immer. Aber jetzt sollte er wirklich essen, sonst bekam er nichts in den Magen bevor es zum Spaziergang ging. Es war wie immer sehr lecker, und es fiel ihm schwer nicht zu viel zu essen.

Als er schließlich fertig war, schob er seinen Teller von sich und sah auf die Uhr. Ob er sich einfach noch ein bisschen zu Lucas nach draußen setzen sollte? Vielleicht war das keine schlechte Idee - zumal es draußen echt schön war.

"Ich setz mich noch ein bisschen raus", sagte er zu Marc und Robin.

"Okay, bis später."

Nils stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Hotelgarten. Nils musste nicht lange suchen - auf einer Bank in der Sonne saß Lucas mit einer Zeitung.

Lucas sah auf, als er Schritte hörte und schnaubte hörbar. "Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?"

"Kennst mich doch", lächelte Nils ihn an, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

"Ja, inzwischen kann ich dich ganz gut einschätzen."

"Also wolltest du, dass ich komme."

"Nicht unbedingt, aber ich hab damit gerechnet."

"Sonst hättest du mir nicht geschrieben, wo du bist."

Lucas sah ihn an. "Hätte ich das nicht getan, hätte das einen Vortrag zur Folge gehabt."

Nils musste leicht grinsen. "Ja, möglich", gab er zu. "Zumindest verdanke ich dir hier einen schönen Platz an der Sonne."

"Ich bin heute Morgen übrigens nicht geflüchtet", sagte Lucas.

"Nein?", fragte Nils nach.

"Nein. Ich schlafe vor Spielen nicht gut. Das war schon immer so. Als Kind ging es mir bei Klassenarbeiten so und später dann vor Spielen - grade vor wichtigen."

"Und dann flüchtest du vor schnarchenden Mitbewohnern?"

"Ja, weil ich die sonst mit ‘nem Kissen ersticke", antwortete Lucas trocken.

"Dann bin ich dir zutiefst dankbar, dass ich den heutigen Tag noch erlebe."

"Ich hätte es dir gestern Abend sagen sollen", sagte Lucas.

"Ist schon okay. Hab mich halt nur gewundert."

Lucas lächelte ihn leicht an.

Zufrieden erwiderte Nils das Lächeln.

"Deinen Schlaf kann nichts stören, hm?" fragte Lucas.

"Nein, so gut wie nichts. Warum? Hast du randaliert?"

"Klar, ich hab ne wilde Party gefeiert", schnaubte Lucas.

"Und das alleine, ohne mich?"

"Du wolltest ja pennen."

"Stimmt... Hab ich was verpasst?"

"Ach nur das übliche, was auf Partys so ab geht. Tortenschlachten. Polonäse..."

"Alkohol, und hinterher hat jemand neben das Bett gekotzt?"

"Nein, wir haben die harmlose Variante gefeiert. Mit Cola und so."

"Na, dann geht’s ja. Und kurz, bevor ich aufgewacht bin, hast du alles rausgeschmissen?"

Lucas nickte. "Sind im Ententanz den Flur entlang und die Treppen runter."

"Machst du nächste Woche ein Video für mich?"

"Mhm, das muss ich mir noch überlegen."

"Bitte", sah Nils ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Zieht dieser Blick bei Frauen?" fragte Lucas.

"Meistens schon. Bei dir nicht?"

"Warum sollte ich eine Frau so ansehen? Ich will mit keiner ins Bett!"

"Ich meinte eher, dass mein erprobter Blick bei dir nicht zieht."

Lucas sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Warum sollte er? Willst du mit mir ins Bett?"

"Lucas, das geht mir eindeutig zu schnell."

"Manchmal bist du mir ein Rätsel, Nils", sagte Lucas. "Und... über sowas sollte man keine Witze machen. Über das Thema sollten wir nicht mal reden. Nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit, und auch nicht wenn wir allein sind."

"Du hast damit angefangen", stellte Nils fest.

"Hab ich nicht!"

"Doch. Aber egal." Nils atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. "Ist schön hier."

Lucas schwieg einen Moment. "Genau das wollte ich verhindern. Solche Situationen..."

"Warum soll man sich in deiner Nähe nicht wohl fühlen?"

"Ich meine Momente, in denen ich mich vergesse. Nur so hat es doch überhaupt so weit kommen können."

"Was meinst du? Dass wir uns verstehen? Dass ich bescheid weiß? Dass ich dazu neige dich vielleicht mal zu necken?"

"Alles."

"Ich find’s schade, dass du dir keine Chance gibt’s. Es ist doch nicht schön immer alleine zu sein und allen Menschen vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

"Dann wird man aber nicht enttäuscht. Nicht erpresst."

"Ich werde dich niemals erpressen. Und ich tu auch alles dafür dich nicht zu enttäuschen."

Lucas seufzte. "Du warst nie in meiner Situation Nils. Du kannst das nicht verstehen."

"Ich weiß, ich kann das nicht verstehen. Aber ich sehe dich und sehe, dass du so alleine nicht glücklich bist."

"Ich bin unglücklich, weil ich nicht normal bin."

"Nein, Lucas. Es gibt genug Menschen in deiner Lage, die sehr glücklich sind."

"Die sind nicht ich. Und ich fühle mich unnormal. Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht."

"Nein, das hast du nicht. Aber du bist doch mehr als nur das. Verdammt guter Fußballspieler, intelligent, lustig - wenn du willst, guter Koch, und sicher auch ein guter Freund."

"Das mag alles sein. Aber wann immer rauskommt, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe, ist das andere egal."

"Bei mir nicht."

"Aber ich bring dich in eine unmögliche Lage. Du musst für mich lügen, dich zwischen mir und anderen entscheiden... Das will ich nicht. Du bist nicht wie ich, also musst du auch nicht darunter leiden."

"Ich möchte gerne mit dir befreundet sein, da nehme ich das in Kauf."

"Du kennst mich nicht, Nils."

"Dann gib mir eine Chance dich kennenzulernen."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte Lucas leise.

"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen", versprach Nils.

"Aber ich dich."

"Warum bist du da so sicher?"

"Weil ich mich kenne."

"Und was meinst du, wirst du machen um mich zu enttäuschen?"

Lucas schnaubte. "Wenn es so einfach wäre, würde ich es vermeiden können."

"Okay - du versuchst mich nicht zu enttäuschen, und ich rede mit dir, wenn irgendwas schief läuft?"

Lucas seufzte tief. "Selbst wenn... ich hab immer noch jemanden im Nacken, der es verhindern wird."

"Dass wir uns gut verstehen? Vielleicht mal telefonieren? Oder zusammen zum Boxen gehen?"

Lucas nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Gott, seid wann bin ich so ein Jammerlappen? Ich bin fast 30 und lasse mich so erpressen. Das ist armselig."

"Du bist kein Jammerlappen, Lucas. Es ist verdammt mies, was der mit dir abzieht."

"Ich weiß! Aber hätte ich Eier, dann wäre ich längst zu meiner Familie gefahren und hätte denen alles erzählt."

"Was würden sie sagen?"

"Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Es ist nicht akzeptieren."

"Natürlich ist es zu akzeptieren. Es ist nicht schlimm, Lucas, auch wenn du es dir immer wieder einredest."

"Es ist für mich schlimm, Nils. Ich hab nichts gegen schwule und wenn man kein Fußballer ist, dann ist es bestimmt auch nicht so schwer. Und ich weiß, dass meine Eltern es nicht akzeptieren würden. Ich weiß, wie sie darüber reden."

"Sie reden vielleicht über andere so, aber wenn es ihr eigener Sohn ist, dann werden sie bestimmt noch mal drüber nachdenken."

"Das Risiko ist mir zu hoch."

"Versteh ich ja. Aber du machst dir damit so viel kaputt."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Moment ist mein Leben doch eh ein Scherbenhaufen."

"Dann ist es ja noch schlimmer, dann hast du dir schon so viel kaputt gemacht. Dann hat er ja erreicht, was er erreichen wollte."

Lucas sah Nils erstaunt hat. "Ich dachte, das wäre dir längst klar. Natürlich hat er alles erreicht was er wollte."

"Und warum lässt du ihn dann noch weitermachen?"

"Weil es immer noch schlimmer geht, Nils. Und wenn er seine Drohung wahr macht, dann hab ich nicht mal mehr eine Familie oder den Fußball."

"Ich mag irgendwie nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du vor die Hunde gehst."

"Und was willst du dagegen bitte tun?"

"Vielleicht solltest du erstmal abchecken, wie deine Eltern wirklich über das Thema denken."

"Hörst du mir zu? Ich weiß wie sie darüber denken!"

"Über irgendwelche Politiker oder Sänger? Über den Nachbarn? Oder über ihren eigenen Sohn?"

"Und wie soll ich das rauskriegen? Soll ich sagen 'hey Mama, was wäre eigentlich, wenn ich auf Kerle stehen würde?'?"

Nils zögerte. "Und was, wenn du von einem schwulen Mitspieler erzählst? Mit dem du dich gut verstehst?"

"Werden sie sagen, dass ich mich lieber von ihm fernhalten soll. Damit es nicht auf mich überspringt und ich damit reingezogen werde."

"Und wenn dieser Mitspieler dir schon sehr geholfen hat?"

"Nein."

"Dann... erzähl von dem Erpresser. Bring sie gegen den Erpresser auf - ist ja nun auch echt übel. Und dann erzählst du, wegen welcher Kleinigkeit du erpresst wirst."

Lucas sah ihn lange an. "Das ist das netteste, was jemand seid langer Zeit für mich getan hat, Nils. Aber ich werde es meinen Eltern nicht erzählen. Weder mit einem Theaterstück über schwule Fußballer, noch werde ich einen rührenden Song über ein Outing singen, und ich gebe ihnen auch nicht mein Tagebuch zu lesen."

"Dann zeigst du den Kerl einfach an. Wenn er dich outet, dann kriegt er richtig, richtig Ärger - und das will er nicht."

Lucas lachte auf. "Ich soll es also lieber einem Anwalt und jeder Menge Polizisten erzählen? Womöglich noch einem Richter?"

"Einem Anwalt. Und mehr sollte da gar nicht nötig sein. Außerdem - bist du denn schwul? Also, ja, klar, aber er kann es sich ja auch aus den Fingern gesogen haben. Hat er Beweise?"

Lucas zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. "Jedenfalls... hat er etwas, das man als Beweis auslegen könnte."

"Zweideutig? Oder im Suff oder so?"

"Beides irgendwie. Das blöde ist, man sieht wo das Bild gemacht ist. Und der Club..."

"Ah, okay. Und wieso war er da?"

"Ist mir gefolgt."

"Na, aber das steht ja nicht auf dem Bild, oder? Er war genauso in diesem Club wie du. Drehen wir den Spieß doch einfach um."

"Er hat das Bild aus dem Auto heraus gemacht und das ist auch ganz klar zu erkennen."

"Und du bist drin? Oder noch davor?"

"Ich komme grade raus."

"Mist... Alleine?"

"Nein."

"Wird ja immer besser", murmelte Nils. 

"Ja, verdammt das weiß ich selbst!"

"Sorry... war mir halt bisher nicht so bewusst."

Lucas holte tief Luft. "Ich war nicht mal mit dem Typ zusammen. Wir haben zufällig zur gleichen Zeit den Club verlassen und auf dem Bild sieht es so aus, als würde ich ihm an den Arsch packen. In Wirklichkeit, hab ich nach meinem Handy in der Jackentasche gegriffen."

"Shit", murmelte Nils. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. "Geht gleich zum Spaziergang los, ich glaub, wir sollten zu den anderen gehen. Aber ich überleg weiter, ja?"

"Musst du nicht, Nils. Ich denke seit Monaten nach, und es gibt keinen Weg raus."

"Vielleicht hab ich ja noch eine Idee, die du noch nicht hattest."

Lucas seufzte. "Ich werde dich wohl nicht aufhalten können. Also los, auf zum Spaziergang."

"Gut erkannt. Komm, nimm deine Zeitung und dann los." Nils stand auf, wartete, bis Lucas die großen Papierbögen zusammengesucht hatte, und ging dann mit ihm zusammen ins Hotel.

Lucas legte die Zeitung auf einen Tisch, auf dem andere Zeitungen lagen und blieb dann etwas hinter Nils stehen.

Einige Mitspieler waren schon da, die anderen und auch das Trainerteam trudelten nach und nach ein.

Nils sah zurück zu Lucas, aber der wirkte wieder völlig verschlossen. Diesmal konnte Nils das aber verstehen. Ihr Gespräch hatte viel aufgewühlt, und dass Lucas nun Zeit für sich brauchte, war normal.

Er würde das respektieren und ihn in Ruhe lassen, bis Lucas wieder ruhiger war und vielleicht sogar von sich aus ankam. Also hielt er sich diesmal an Tim, während sie gemütlich durch den Park gingen.

Auch Tim sagte kaum etwas, was nicht ungewöhnlich auf dem Spaziergang vor einem Spiel war. In Gedanken waren sie jetzt schon bei ihrem nächsten Gegner.

Es war ein wichtiges Spiel gegen Köln, wichtige Punkte gegen den Abstieg, die sie unbedingt in Freiburg behalten mussten.

Köln tat Nils schon leid. Er mochte Köln und die Fans und die Stimmung dort. Aber darauf konnte er heute keine Rücksicht nehmen. 

Wenn die anderen Spiele entsprechend liefen und sie gewannen, dann würde Köln heute absteigen. Nils seufzte. Das waren immer die unschönen Momente im Fußball. Ein Tor von ihm könnte heute eine andere Mannschaft in die zweite Liga schicken.

Es waren ja nicht nur die Spieler, die dann in der zweiten Liga spielten oder den Verein wechselten, sondern auch die vielen Leute, die sonst vom Verein abhängig waren. Und natürlich die Fans, die jeder für sich litten.

"Alles ok bei dir?" fragte Tim.

"Ja, schon. Bei dir auch?"

Tim nickte. "Du hast nur so tief geseufzt."

"Ist schon okay." Er wollte seinen Moralischen jetzt nicht an Tim weitergeben.

"Ok", sagte Tim.

Nils nickte noch einmal zur Bekräftigung.

Danach gingen sie schweigend weiter und Nils schaffte es die düsteren Gedanken von sich zu schieben. Das Spiel war für sie so wichtig, und ein Sieg vor den eigenen Fans immer etwas ganz Tolles.

Außerdem wollte er heute endlich mal wieder treffen. Diese Torflaute grade zu dieser Zeit war einfach zum Kotzen.


	25. Der Dank fürs Zuhören

Bald darauf kamen sie wieder im Hotel an und wurden auf ihre Zimmer geschickt. Nils ging nach oben und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Lucas war noch nicht da. Wollte er noch immer nicht reden und traute sich nicht einmal aufs Zimmer?

Es dauerte noch fast 15 Minuten, bis sich die Tür endlich öffnete und Lucas ins Zimmer kam.

"Hey", grüßte Nils, ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten.

"Hey", sagte Lucas leise.

Bei dem Tonfall sah Nils dann doch auf. Lucas zögerte, dann setzte er sich neben Nils aufs Bett und zog hinter seinem Rücken zwei Schokoriegel hervor.

"Oh", machte Nils überrascht und grinste ihn an.

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Ich... danke fürs Zuhören."

Nils wurde bei diesen Worten und dem Lächeln tatsächlich warm ums Herz. 

"Du wirst mir nicht helfen können, aber... aber vielleicht war es gut, das alles mal los zu werden."

"Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen und mir etwas erzählen. Wenn ich schon nicht mehr für dich tun kann, dann doch wenigstens das."

"Ich will dich nicht mit meinem Scheiß belasten, Nils. Du hast ein eigenes Leben, mit eigenen Problemen."

"Ich bin dein Freund, Lucas, und ich höre dir gerne zu. Besonders, wenn’s dir hinterher besser geht."

"Du bist wirklich zu gut für diese Welt, Nils."

"Na komm, so viel ist das nun auch nicht. Außerdem kriege ich dafür offenbar auch Bezahlung."

"Naja", murmelte Lucas. "Eher ne Art Anzahlung."

"Anzahlung?", fragte Nils nach.

"Ich dachte... ich koch mal wieder was für dich", bot Lucas an.

Nils strahlte ihn an. Nicht nur, weil Lucas gut kochte, sondern besonders, weil er das Freundschaftsangebot jetzt wohl wirklich angenommen hatte. Jedenfalls hoffte Nils das.

"Ich lass mich gern bekochen, besonders von dir."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ich weiß, bei dir dreht sich alles ums Essen."

"Immerhin weißt du, wie du mich immer wieder kriegst. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, womit ich dich ködern kann."

"Du musst mich mit nichts ködern."

"Nicht? Manchmal hab ich echt das Gefühl, nicht an dich ranzukommen."

"Was ja Absicht ist."

"Ich weiß. Du versuchst aber sowas nicht noch mal, ja?"

"Das kann und werde ich dir nicht versprechen."

"Du weißt aber, dass ich mich nicht so schnell abwimmeln lasse."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ja, du bist wie ne Klette."

"Danke, dann hab ich es ja richtig gemacht."

"Findest du, ja?"

"Ja, finde ich. Immerhin weißt du jetzt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst - und du tust es auch."

"Ja... ist einfacher so", brummte Lucas.

Nils lächelte leicht über das Brummen.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Los, iss deine Schokolade", sagte er dann.

"Danke dafür." Nils packte den Riegel aus und biss genießerisch rein.

Lucas sah ihn einen Moment an. "Meinst du...?"

Fragend sah Nils ihn an.

"Das mit dem Zimmer. Meinst du Tim würde dauerhaft tauschen? Ich mein, so viele Spiele sind es ja eh nicht mehr..."

Nils versuchte das Strahlen nicht zu blendend werden zu lassen. "Ich denke, er hat damit kein Problem - ich frag ihn nachher gleich."

Lucas nickte leicht. "Ich... hoffentlich denkt er nicht, es wäre wegen ihm. Er ist bestimmt ein netter Junge..."

"Nein, das denkt er nicht. Es wissen ja alle, dass du nicht viel redest, und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich versuchen wollte mit dir zu reden. Wenn ich jetzt sage, dass es geklappt hat - wäre das für dich okay?"

"Dann erwarten doch alle, dass ich auch mit ihnen rede."

"Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Außerdem würde ich’s nur Tim sagen - und der wird’s auch nicht weiterplaudern."

"Lass mich darüber nachdenken, ja?"

"Ja, klar. Wir können auch so tauschen."

"Danke", sagte Lucas.

"Überleg dir, ob du ihm was sagen willst. Sie werden eh irgendwann mitkriegen, dass du mich nicht anschweigst."

Lucas knurrte nur wenig begeistert.

"Das wird schon", murmelte Nils um den Rest seines Schokoriegels.

"Das sagst du zu allem, oder?"

"Bisher ist es das auch immer."

"Für dich bestimmt."

"Für dich auch. Ich hab Poldi mal kennengelernt - der sagt immer. "Et ist noch immer jotjejange."

Lucas lachte laut auf. "Da würde sich ja jeder Kölner im Grab umdrehen, Nils!"

"Na komm, du kannst es auch nicht besser, oder?"

"Nein, deshalb lass ich solche Experimente."

"Immerhin hast du als Nicht-Kölner verstanden, was ich gesagt habe."

"Für Leute wie Poldi und dich geht es immer gut, dem widerspreche ich auch gar nicht."

"Es wird auch dir wieder besser gehen."

"Im Moment sehe ich das nicht."

"Vertrau mir, ja?"

Erneut sah Lucas ihn lange an, aber schließlich nickte er ganz leicht. "Tu ich. Seltsamerweise."

Nils lächelte ihn weich an. "Das ist schön."

"Das ist vor allem nicht geplant gewesen."

"Nein, aber ich finde es wirklich schön."

"Warum? Das will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dir heute besser geht, dass du irgendwie lockerer bist, nicht mehr so extrem angespannt."

"Du lehnst mich nicht ab. Du... du behandelst mich noch immer so wie vorher."

"Warum sollte ich das auch. Bisher hast du mich nicht angemacht, und das wirst du auch nicht. Hm, vermutlich bin ich einfach nicht dein Typ."

"Nicht lustig", knurrte Lucas.

"Nein, ich weiß."

"Dann lass sowas. Du bist mein Teamkollege, damit bist du automatisch tabu. Außerdem... halte ich mich eh von Männern fern. Man sieht ja, was passiert..."

"Ist schon okay. Ich versuche keine Witze mehr darüber zu machen."

"Danke."

"Gibt gleich Mittag - kommst du mit runter? Christian und Tim würden gern mit uns am Tisch sitzen."

"Muss das sein?"

"Du musst nichts sagen, haben die beiden extra betont."

Lucas schloss die Augen. "Ok", sagte er dann leise.

"Das ist schön, danke."

Lucas schnaubte und stand von Nils Bett auf. "Ich bin noch kurz im Bad."

"Ich warte kurz."

"Das hab ich vermutet", sagte Lucas und verschwand im Bad.

Nils grinste leicht. Das war ja unglaublich gut gelaufen. Lucas hatte offenbar jede Gegenwehr eingestellt und sich in sein Schicksal ergeben.

Er wollte für ihn kochen, er wollte mit Nils in ein Zimmer, und er würde jetzt sogar mit Tim und Christian zusammen essen.

Endlich bekam Nils nun den wirklichen Lucas zu sehen, und er hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass sich ein toller Typ hinter seiner Fassade verbarg. Er freute sich schon darauf ihn richtig kennenzulernen. 

In diesem Moment kam Lucas zurück aus dem Bad. "Na dann mal los", sagte er.

Nils grinste ihn an und folgte ihm durch das Hotel zum hoteleigenen Restaurant.

"Vielleicht ist ja nichts mehr bei den beiden frei", murmelte Lucas, als sie das Restaurant betraten.

"Ich fürchte, da hoffst du vergebens."

Lucas folgte Nils Blick und seufzte tief und leidend.

"Ich bin doch bei dir", lächelte Nils ihn aufmunternd an.

"Wenn du jetzt fragst, ob du mein Händchen halten sollst, tunke ich deinen Kopf in den Suppentopf", drohte Lucas nur halb im Scherz.

"Das hab ich befürchtet, deswegen hab ich’s gar nicht erst vorgeschlagen. Aber wenn’s dir helfen würde...?"

"Suppentopf, Nils. Und mit sowas mach ich keine Scherze."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Inzwischen waren die beiden bei Christian und Tim angekommen.

"Hey", wurden sie beide begrüßt.

Lucas nickte nur und schob sich auf einen der Stühle.

Auch Nils nahm Platz und goss sich und den anderen gleich etwas Wasser ein.

"Was gibt’s zu essen?" fragte er dann Tim und Christian als wäre alles ganz normal.

"Auflauf oder Geschnetzeltes. Vorweg eine Hähnchen-Curry-Suppe."

Nils sah zu Lucas und erkannte, dass der ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. "Suppe. Klingt gut, oder, Lucas?"

"Klingt sogar sehr gut.", nickte Lucas der jetzt tatsächlich grinsen musste.

Tim und Christian sahen ihn beide ziemlich überrascht an.

"Wollen wir uns dann was holen?", fragte Nils, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Lucas nickte. "Ja."

Schon stand Nils auf. Lucas erhob sich und folgte ihm einfach. Nils sah und fühlte einige verwunderte Blicke, reagierte aber nicht darauf. 

"Hör auf mich zum Lachen zu bringen", sagte Lucas leise zu Nils. "Wie soll ich denn da mein Gesicht behalten?"

"Ich glaub, sie würden dich hier alle gern lachen sehen. Und das Händchenhalt-Angebot steht noch immer."

"Du möchtest wirklich gern nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Currysuppe machen, hm?"

"Das willst du nicht. Denn dann würde ich dich erst recht zum Lachen bringen."

"Hm", machte Lucas. "Da ist was Wahres dran."

"Also bin ich in Sicherheit."

"Fürs erste. Aber fühl dich nicht zu sicher."

"Fürs erste schon ", grinste Nils ihn an. "Also, Auflauf für dich?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, der sieht gut aus."

"Nehm ich auch. Und vorsichtshalber keine Suppe."

"Schisser", flüsterte Lucas Nils ins Ohr und griff sich einen Teller.

Nils starrte ihn kurz an, während es in seinem Magen schon grummelte - ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie hungrig er gewesen war. 

"Boah, fütter das Ding!" sagte Lucas.

Leise lachend nahm er sich ebenfalls einen Teller und füllte sich auf.

Lucas nahm sich neben dem Auflauf noch etwas Salat und sah Nils dann so lange auffordernd an, bis auch der sich etwas Grünzeug auftat.

"Ja, Papa", grummelte Nils.

"Das grüne Zeug ist gesund", sagte Lucas nur.

"Ich weiß. Vielleicht haben sie mal ein neues Dressing."

"Was ist an dem alten falsch?"

"Ich mag es nicht. Ich bin eher für säuerlich."

"Schon mal drüber nachgedacht einfach zu fragen?" schlug Lucas kopfschüttelnd vor.

"Hm, wäre mal ne Maßnahme, was?"

"Ja, versuch es mal. Wirkt Wunder."

"Halt mal meinen Teller", grinste Nils Lucas an.

Lucas brummte etwas, nahm aber brav Nils Teller entgegen.

Nils zog ab in Richtung Küche und sprach dort mit einer jungen Frau. Sie nickte und kam wenig später mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück. Nils lächelte sie an, bedankte sich wohl, und ging dann zu ihrem Tisch zurück. 

Erst jetzt ging auch Lucas mit den beiden Tellern zurück zum Tisch. Es schien fast so, als würde er Nils' Beistand brauchen. Wortlos stellte er die beiden Teller hin und setzte sich dann.

"Danke. Möchte noch jemand Zitronendressing?"

"Danke, aber nein", sagte Christian sofort.

Nils schüttelte nur den Kopf und träufelte Dressing über seine Salatblätter.

Die nächsten Minuten waren sie alle mit Essen beschäftigt, so dass Schweigen am Tisch herrschte. Das war besonders Lucas mehr als recht.

Aber auch danach hielten sich Tim und Christian an ihr Versprechen und versuchten ihn nicht in ein Gespräch zu ziehen. Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich, auch mit Nils, und ließen Lucas einfach zuhören. 

Nils merkte dabei, wie nach und nach die Anspannung aus Lucas wich. Es war wirklich schön mitzukriegen, wie Lucas doch langsam in Freiburg und in der Mannschaft ankam.

"Holen wir uns noch einen kleinen Nachtisch?" fragte Tim schließlich.

"Klar", nickte Christian, und Nils stimmte zu. "Du auch, Lucas?", fragte Tim.

Zögernd nickte Lucas.

"Dann komm mit", forderte Tim ihn auf.

Seufzend stand Lucas auf, dann sah er zu Nils. "Schokopudding?"

"Schokolade ist immer gut", stimmte Nils zu.

Lucas nickte und folgte dann Tim. Nils beobachtete die beiden genau. Lucas sagte nichts, wie immer, suchte aber zwei Schälchen mit Schokoladenpudding raus und brachte sie zu ihrem Tisch.

Tim folgte mit zwei weiteren Schälchen für Christian und sich.

"Wir werden hier echt gut versorgt, was?", grinste Christian Nils an.

"Ja, so persönliche Sklaven zu haben, ist was feines", sagte Nils mit einem Zwinkern. Er sah, wie Lucas tief Luft holte, aber nichts sagte. 

"Ich gebe euch gleich Sklaven", sagte dafür aber Tim.

"Noch mehr Sklaven? Nee, ihr beide reicht", stellte Christian fest.

Tim lächelte zuckersüß und trat Christian dann unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß.

"Hey", protestierte der und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht das Bein. "Nächste Woche komm ich mit Schienbeinschoner zum Essen!"

"Dann such ich mir ein anderes Ziel", grinste Tim nur.

"Aua", murmelte Nils, er hatte für sowas eindeutig zu viel Fantasie.

"Ich muss nachher noch spielen", beschwerte sich Christian und sah Nils an. "Ruf den Jungspund mal zur Ordnung Herr Kapitän."

"Jungspund? Benimm dich."

Tim grinste nur breit und schob sich einen Löffel Pudding in den Mund.

"Sorry, ich hab getan, was ich konnte", grinste Nils Christian an.

"Ja, sehr beeindruckende Leistung, Nils. Wirklich, ich zittere vor Angst."

"Das tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht..."

Lucas schmunzelte leicht, löffelte aber schweigend weiter seinen Pudding. Aber schon diese Reaktion war für Nils ein großer Erfolg.

"Ich geh schon mal hoch", sagte Lucas, als er dann mit dem Pudding fertig war.

"Ich komm später nach." Nils würde ihm einen Moment alleine gönnen, ehe er ihm wieder auf die Nerven ging.

Lucas nickte. "Bis später", murmelte er und verschwand dann.


	26. Nils’ Sozialprojekt

Nils sah ihm kurz nach, dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen beiden am Tisch zu.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Tim.

"Bisschen genervt. Nicht viel. Aber es hat wohl gereicht."

"Er hat gelächelt", sagte Tim. "Und er hat mit dir geredet."

"Ja, manchmal krieg ich echt Angst vor meinem Einfluss."

"Es ist faszinierend", meinte Christian.

"Du meinst, mein Sozialprojekt wird erfolgreich werden? Wie bei My Fair Lady?"

"Du scheinst ja auf einem guten Weg zu sein. Wenn du ihn jetzt noch dazu bringst, was zu sagen..."

"Na, da solltest du nicht zu viel erwarten."

"Wieso?" fragte Tim.

"Er ist nicht sehr gesprächig - ich bin froh, dass er mit mir redet. Oft zumindest."

"Woran liegt das?" fragte Christian.

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. Das würde er Christian ganz bestimmt nicht sagen.

"Auch egal", meinte Tim. "Hauptsache, er verschanzt sich nicht mehr so."

"Ja, darüber bin ich auch echt froh."

Christian nickte zustimmend. "So, und ich geh jetzt auch hoch. Ich will mich noch zwanzig Minuten aufs Bett legen."

"Ja, ich auch", stimmte Nils zu. Jetzt hatte Lucas auch ein wenig Zeit für sich. 

"Na dann werde ich auch mal hochgehen, wenn ihr mich alle verlassen wollt", meinte Tim.

"Das ist gut, ich weiß nicht, ob du unbeaufsichtigt hier bleiben solltest."

"Ja, Mama, Papa, dann bringt mich mal ins Bettchen", schnaubte Tim.

"Reicht es, wenn wir dich bis an dein Zimmer bringen, oder willst du noch ein Schlaflied?"

"Gern, aber nicht von dir. Du singst wie eine jaulende Katze."

"Dann musst du auch alleine zu deinem Zimmer gehen."

Tim seufzte. "Na gut. Dann geh ich eben ganz allein."

"Gut, dann brechen wir mal auf - bis nachher", stand Nils auf. Langsam wollte er wirklich hoch und sich noch ein wenig hinlegen.

"Bis später", sagten auch Tim und Christian, dann schlängelte sich Nils durch die Tische zur Tür und ging zum Aufzug um nach oben zu fahren.

Wenig später schloss er die Tür auf und betrat ihr Zimmer. "Lucas?", fragte er flüsternd.

"Musst nicht flüstern, ich schlaf nicht", sagte Lucas, der auf seinem Bett lag und ein Tablet in der Hand hielt.

"Könntest ja auch beim Lesen schlafen", grinste Nils und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Schuhe aus, dann legte er sich bequem hin.

"Ich schlaf erst wieder, wenn das Spiel vorbei ist."

"Die schlägt so ein Spiel ganz schön auf den Schlaf, hm?"

"Ja. Total dämlich, ist aber so. Inzwischen bin ich daran gewöhnt."

"Schläfst du dann wenigstens nächste Nacht gut?"

"Kommt aufs Spiel an", grinste Lucas schief.

"Dann hoffen wir mal auf ein schlafförderndes Spiel nachher. Einen schönen Sieg?", schlug Nils vor.

"Alles andere als ein Sieg wäre eine Katastrophe."

"Dann machen wir das so." Und du schießt das Tor, fügte Nils in Gedanken hinzu, aber er sagte es nicht laut, um Lucas nicht noch mehr als unbedingt nötig unter Druck setzen.

"Was machst du eigentlich schon hier?"

"Möchtest du lieber Ruhe haben?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, ich wundere mich nur."

"Brauch auch ein bisschen Ruhe vor dem Spiel."

"Ach, du gehörst zu denen die vor dem Spiel noch ein Nickerchen machen?"

"Manchmal. Aber manchmal lieg ich nur da und denke ein bisschen nach - über dies und das."

"Vor ‘nem Spiel nachdenken ist meistens der beste Weg, sich selbst zu verunsichern", meinte Lucas.

"Ich denke ja nicht über das Spiel nach."

"Worüber dann? Welches Waschmittel das Beste ist?"

"Nee, quatsch. Urlaube, Freunde, Musik, Filme - was mir so in den Kopf kommt."

"Und worüber willst du heute nachdenken?"

"Meinen nächsten Urlaub. Ich will nach Portugal."

"Ich dachte dieses Jahr wäre Russland angesagt."

"Fang du nicht auch noch damit an", seufzte Nils. "Mein Papa nervt mich schon immer damit. Es gibt genug, die besser sind - Werner, Wagner, Gomez, Stindl, Kruse..."

"Kein einziger ist besser als du. Lewandowski ist besser, aber der ist kein Deutscher. Wenn man die deutschen Stürmer nimmt, dann steht da dein Name auf Platz 1."

"Ja, aber danach geht’s ja nicht - nicht nur."

"Sollte es aber."

"Nein, sollte es nicht. Löw kennt seine Mannschaft und weiß, wer gut zusammenpasst."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Mannschaft gibt, in die du nicht einpasst."

"Hör auf", bat Nils. "Ich bin nicht dabei und fliege nach Portugal. Und guck den Jungs zu wie jeder andere Fan auch."

"Na gut", sagte Lucas. "Und warum Portugal?"

"Ich bin gern in der Wärme - aber Spanien war ich schon so oft. Italien auch. Portugal kenn ich noch nicht, und das soll ein spannendes Land sein."

"Wär mir im Sommer zu überlaufen."

"Ich fahr an einen ruhigeren Ort - jedenfalls steht das überall. Was machst du im Sommer?", fragte Nils.

"Island", sagte Lucas. "Ich flieg nach Island."

"Island? Das ist touristisch doch etwas ruhiger. Wie kommst du da drauf`"

"Grade wegen der Ruhe. Außerdem ist es landschaftlich sehr reizvoll."

"Bestimmt, aber auch ziemlich kalt, oder?" Nils sah zur Seite zu Lucas - und wunderte sich, dass tatsächlich der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß. Es war unglaublich, wie locker und auch wie persönlich sie sich hier gerade unterhielten.

"Das stört mich nicht."

"Ziehst einfach einen dicken Pullover an - und grinst dir einen, weil du nicht in der Sommer brutzelst."

"Ich mag auch die Sonne und die Wärme. Aber ich will schon seit Jahren mal nach Island."

"Klingt auch wirklich interessant", stimmte Nils zu. "Musst mir hinterher genau erzählen, wie es so ist."

"Mach ich", versprach Lucas.

Nils lächelte - es war echt schön mit Lucas zusammen.

"Du wolltest aber deine Ruhe haben", sagte Lucas. "Also... leg dich hin."

"Ich unterhalt mich auch gern", meinte Nils, während er es sich bequem machte. "Ich möchte mich nur ein wenig ablenken, damit ich nicht zu nervös bin."

"Du und nervös?"

"Schon..."

"Merkt man dir nicht an. Du wirkst immer wie die Ruhe in Person."

"Das ist gut, dass das so scheint. Als Kapitän sollte ich nicht nervös sein."

Lucas schnaubte.

"Was denn?"

"Wer sagt, dass ein Kapitän nicht nervös sein darf?"

"Darf schon, aber das würde euch bestimmt noch nervöser machen."

"Meinst du?"

"Ich denke schon. Stell dir vor, der Trainer wäre nervös. Oder der Lehrer vor einer wichtigen Prüfung."

"Würde mir das vermutlich helfen", grinste Lucas.

"Soll ich also jetzt nervös werden, damit du besser spielst?"

"Lass das lieber", sagte Lucas. "Ticken ja nicht alle wie ich."

"Vielleicht hilft es dir zu wissen, dass ich ziemlich nervös bin?"

Lucas sah ihn an, dann nickte er leicht.

Nils lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Dass es so gemütlich und locker mit Lucas sein konnte, hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Stört es dich, wenn ich etwas Musik anmache?" fragte Lucas.

"Nein, mach ruhig." Auch eine Frage, die für Lucas ungewöhnlich war. Zumindest für den Lucas, den er bis vor kurzem kannte. 

Lucas tippte auf sein Tablet und wenig später ertönte Musik - diesmal etwas Ruhiges, Entspannendes. Auch etwas Unerwartetes, aber wieder etwas, das Nils an Lucas gefiel.

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Auch Nils begann sich zu entspannen.

"Ich hab einen Wecker gestellt. Für alle Fälle", sagte Lucas leise.

"Danke", erwiderte Nils ähnlich leise. Es war tatsächlich möglich, dass er einschlief - nach dem netten, ruhigen Gespräch und jetzt der langsamen, leisen Musik...

Er sah ganz kurz zu Lucas, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett lag. Er wirkte fast tiefenentspannt - so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, ihm dabei geholfen zu haben.

Lächelnd schloss Nils wieder die Augen und ließ sich von der Musik in einen leichten Schlaf tragen.


	27. Ein hartes Spiel und ein Treffer

Nils musste tief eingeschlafen sein, denn er wachte erst vom Handywecker wieder auf.

"Na, wieder wach?" fragte Lucas grinsend.

"Ja", gähnte Nils demonstrativ.

Lucas lachte leise.

"War ein schönes Gespräch. Und gute Musik. Danke."

"Ich hab zu danken", sagte Lucas.

"Ja?", fragte Nils interessiert nach.

"Ja", sagte Lucas einfach nur.

"Dann machen wir es nächste Woche einfach noch mal so", beschloss Nils.

"Hast du schon mit Tim darüber gesprochen?"

"Nee, aber das geht schon klar. Er fand es schön, dass du heute Mittag bei uns warst."

"Ich hab nichts gesagt, wie kann er es da schön gefunden haben?"

"Er fand es schön, dass du nicht alleine gesessen hast." Nils grinste. "Und dass bei drei Leuten am Tisch ihm nur zwei widersprochen haben."

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Bestimmt", grinste Nils. "Also wird das Tauschen nächste Woche kein Problem sein."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Na los, du musst langsam aufstehen und dich fertig machen."

"Ja, ich weiß." Nils streckte sich - und lächelte ebenfalls. Dieser neue, offenere Lucas war ein echt lieber Kerl.

Er schob sich vom Bett und verschwand dann schnell im Bad.

Ein paar Minuten brauchte er, dann war er fertig und trat wieder zu Lucas. "So, Packen und dann nach unten."

"Ich hab schon gepackt", sagte Lucas.

"Oh, hab ich echt so tief geschlafen?" Das wunderte Nils tatsächlich.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich war auch leise. Außerdem gab es nicht so viel zu packen."

"Du lässt fast alles in der Tasche, oder?"

Lucas nickte. "Warum groß auspacken? Das meiste braucht man eh nicht, wenn man nur eine Nacht im Hotel ist."

"Ja, ich lass ja auch vieles in der Tasche." Nils stand auf und begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Lucas wartete, bis Nils fertig war, dann hielt er ihm die Zimmertür auf. "Nach dir, Herr Kapitän."

"Danke", lächelte Nils ihn an.

Lucas nickte nur und folgte Nils aus dem Zimmer und nach unten.

Gedankenverloren ging Nils die Treppe runter. Es war unerwartet schön mit Lucas gewesen. Als würden sie sich schon lange kennen und echt befreundet sein.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucas sich nicht wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen würde. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie alleine waren.

Ein Großteil der Mannschaft war schon unten, so dass sie nicht mehr lange warten mussten. Schnell wurde das Gepäck im Bus verstaut und sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

Die nächste Zeit verlief ganz wie üblich, ankommen, in die Kabine... schließlich pfiff der Schiedsrichter das Spiel an.

Es war von Beginn an ein hart umkämpftes Spiel und es hätte schon nach wenigen Minuten 1:0 für Köln stehen können - dann aber waren es doch die Freiburger die nach 14 Minuten in Führung gingen. Und für Nils endete damit auch endlich seine lästige Torflaute.

Kurz nach der Pause traf er dann auch gleich zum beruhigenden 2:0, doch kurz vor Schluss traf Köln zwei Mal. Es schien bei diesem Unentschieden zu bleiben, bis es tatsächlich Lucas war, der in den letzten Sekunden der Nachspielzeit das erlösende 3:2 schoss.

Lucas schien völlig fassungslos, als seine Mitspieler ihn alle umarmten. Nils wäre am liebsten über den kompletten Platz zu ihm gesprintet, feierte aber erstmal nur mit seinen Kollegen auf der Bank.

Erst nach dem Abpfiff lief Nils zu ihm und gratulierte ihm - zum Tor, und zu dem Sieg, den er ihnen damit beschert hatte.

"Los Jungs, das muss heute Abend gefeiert werden", rief Tim als sie schließlich in der Kabine waren.

Lucas schüttelte natürlich sofort den Kopf. 

"Ein Bier?" bat Tim und warf ihm einen Dackelblick zu. "Du bist der Mann des Tages. Neben Nils, aber du hast den Siegtreffer geschossen."

Erneut schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Lass mal."

"Aber Nils, du kommst schon mit, oder?" fragte Christian.

"Klar", nickte Nils - und nahm sich vor Lucas noch zu überreden doch mitzukommen.

Lucas hatte sich allerdings sofort zu seinem Platz zurückgezogen und begann sich langsam auszuziehen, während die anderen alle noch redeten.

Auch Nils zog sich aus und passte es dann ab, gemeinsam mit Lucas zur Dusche zu gehen. "Hm, heute Abend?", fragte er leise an.

"Viel Spaß euch", sagte Lucas.

"Und du?"

"Fahr nach Hause."

"Ich fänds sehr schön, wenn du mitkommen würdest. Und die Jungs auch. War doch heute Mittag auch ganz nett."

"Das war was anderes."

"Es wird dich keiner dazu zwingen etwas zu sagen. Wir trinken zusamm ein Bier, und dann fahren wir nach Hause."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mal, Nils."

"Ich fänds echt schön - und die anderen auch."

Lucas schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Nein."

Leise seufzte Nils. "Die Jungs möchten sich bei dir bedanken."

"Ich hab meinen Job gemacht, mehr nicht."

"Du hast ihn verdammt gut gemacht, du hast uns echt ein paar ruhige Nächte verschafft."

"Das freut mich wirklich. Und ihr dürft gern heute Abend feiern und wenn’s sein muss auch auf mich anstoßen. Aber ich muss nicht dabei sein."

"Nein, musst du nicht, aber wir würden sich alle freuen. Ich würde mich freuen."

"Nicht heute, Nils."

"Schade." Es tat Nils fast körperlich weh, dass Lucas nicht mitkommen wollte, aber er merkte, dass er wohl nicht weiterkam.

"Dann... können wir jetzt duschen?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja. Aber wenn du es dir noch anders überlegst..."

"Nein."

Leise seufzte Nils. "Gehen wir dann wenigstens morgen nach der Regeneration essen?"

"Nils, ich will jetzt wirklich duschen."

"Okay..." Nils sah schon, dass er so schnell nicht weiterkam.

Außerdem hatte er Angst die Fortschritte kaputt zu machen, wenn er weiter bohrte. Also ließ er Lucas in Ruhe, stellte sich neben ihn unter die Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser nach dem anstrengenden Spiel.

Lucas duschte ziemlich schnell und war lange vor Nils fertig. Wortlos nickte er Nils kurz zu und verschwand dann in der Kabine.

Nils sah ihm nur nach - er würde heute wohl nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen können. Und wie erwartet, war Lucas schon verschwunden, als Nils schließlich zurück in die Kabine kam.

"Er kommt nicht mit", stellte Tim leise fest.

"Nein", sagte Nils. "Ich habs versucht, aber... er hat dicht gemacht."

"Schade. Er... er hat irgendwie Angst vor uns."

"Nein", sagte Nils. "Das glaube ich nicht."

"Ich hab das Gefühl."

"Ich werd’s weiter versuchen", sagte Nils.

"Wäre schön, wenn er zum Saisonabschluss mit nach Mallorca komme würde."

"Das wird er", sagte Nils. Und wenn er ihn dafür persönlich nach Malle tragen musste.

"Viel Glück", wünschte Christian, der neben Tim saß.

Nils grinste schief. "Danke. Aber jetzt genug davon. Wo wollen wir heute Abend hin?"

"Brauhaus." Das schien die Mannschaft schon beschlossen zu haben.

"Sehr schön", sagte Nils und begann sich nun anzuziehen.

Fertig angezogen verabschiedete er sich von den anderen, dann verließ er die Kabine. Automatisch sah er sich um, ob Lucas noch irgendwo zu sehen war.

Aber natürlich war Lucas schon weg. Also ging er zu seinem Wagen und warf seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz. Erst dann fiel ihm der Zettel auf, der unter seinem Scheibenwischer steckte.

Neugierig zupfte er ihn ab und faltete ihn auf.

"Sorry, wollte nicht so barsch sein. Hab viel Spaß und trink nicht zu viel. Das Laufen fällt dir sonst morgen schwer. L."

Nils lächelte weich. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber der kurze Brief tat ihm einfach gut. So eine Entschuldigung war ungewöhnlich für Lucas - es hatte sich die letzten Tage wirklich etwas Grundlegendes zwischen ihnen geändert. Und das war sehr schön so.

Nils stieg in seinen Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er packte aus, dann machte er sich schon fertig für das Treffen mit den Kollegen und fuhr bald darauf auch schon los.

Es wurde ein lustiger Abend. Die Stimmung war gelöst und sie alle hatten das Gefühl, als hätten sie den Klassenerhalt nun so gut wie sicher. Theoretisch war es natürlich noch möglich in der Relegation zu laden, aber eher unwahrscheinlich.

Erst gegen halb zwölf brachen sie auf und fuhren nach Hause.

Und so war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Nils endlich im Bett lag. Er hatte sich grade seinen Handywecker gestellt, als er beschloss, Lucas eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

[Hey, hab nicht viel getrunken, kann morgen laufen. Schlaf gut, N.]

[Und warum schläfst du noch nicht, wie es brave Fußballer um diese Uhrzeit tun sollten?] kam fast sofort eine Antwort.

Nils lachte leise. [Freue ich noch über den Sieg. Und warum schläfst du braver Fußballer noch nicht?"

[Hab ein Tor gemacht, dann kann ich meistens nicht schlafen.]

[Kannst vor und nach Spielen nicht schlafen? Doof]

[Teufelskreislauf. Will dich aber nicht vom Schlafen abhalten.]

[Morgen ist nur Regeneration, und ich hab heute Mittag geschlafen.

[Trotzdem. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf.]

[Du auch. Telefonieren?]

[Und wie sollen wir dabei schlafen?]

[Hinterher vielleicht. Außerdem macht Tippen auch nicht müde.]

[Bitte, dann halt telefonieren.]

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann klingelte das Telefon.

"Du bist eine Nervensäge", sagte Lucas, als Nils das Gespräch annahm.

"Weiß ich. Und ich spinne."

"Sogar ziemlich doll", stimmte Lucas zu.

Nils kicherte leise. "Und ich halte dich vom Schlafen ab."

"Ich kann nicht schlafen. Du hältst mich nur davon ab, die neue Staffel Stranger Things fertig zu gucken."

"Heb dir noch ein paar Folgen auf. Wie weit bist du da gerade?"

"Kurz vor dem Ende. Ich guck immer Serien, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann."

"Ich auch, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit. Elfi findet gerade ihre Mutter."

"Ok, dann bin ich still und verrate dir nicht, wie es weitergeht", lachte Lucas.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber die Serie ist echt gut."

"Ja, dabei wollte ich sie erst gar nicht gucken. 80er Jahre ist echt nicht meine Zeit. Und dann noch als Hauptpersonen Kinder..."

"Ich hatte das mit den 80ern erst gar nicht gelesen, sondern einfach angefangen, und dann bin ich hängen geblieben."

"Das Merkmal einer guten Serie", sagte Lucas.

"Ja, man kann gar nicht anders. Was guckst du sonst so?"

"Kommt immer auf meine Stimmung an. Über Walking Dead und Blacklist bis zu Empire und Game of Thrones."

"Hm", machte Nils, "Bei mir sind auch lustigere Sachen dabei wie Lucifer."

"Guck ich auch. Vor allem wegen ihm", sagte Lucas und holte im selben Moment tief Luft. "Sorry, das war unpassend."

"Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bin nicht blind, Lucas, der seht schon ziemlich gut aus."

"Hm trotzdem, muss nicht sein", murmelte Lucas.

"Was muss nicht sein?"

"Ich steh auf Kerle, Nils, und für Heteros ist das erschreckend, selbst wenn sie gut damit umgehen. Aber kein Hetero will hören, wie geil ein anderer Kerl aussieht."

"Du musst keine Rücksicht nehmen, Lucas, wirklich nicht. Ich kann das ab. Oder findest du es total ekelerregend, wenn mal jemand von einer Frau schwärmt?"

"Nein, das ist aber schon was anderes. Und das weißt du auch."

"Für mich nicht, Lucas."

"Ach ja? Dann schaust du dir also öfter Kerle an und denkst 'Mensch, also mit der Frau von Chris Hemsworth würde ich aber gern mal tauschen' oder 'ey knackiger Arsch hat der Junge, richtig lecker'?" fragte Lucas spöttisch.

"Nein, aber wenn du sagst, Ryan Gosling ist heiß, oder du stehst auf Tom Hiddleston, dann finde ich das nicht schlimm. Eher... hm... interessant? Dafür müsstest du dir aber auch anhören, dass Halle Berry noch immer verdammt heiß ist, und dass man mit Mila Kunis echt was anfangen könnte."

Lucas schwieg einen Moment, dann fing er laut an zu lachen und schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu können. Was war denn jetzt mit dem Jungen kaputt? "Alles okay?", fragte Nils mit einem Grinsen nach.

"Moment", keuchte Lucas und kicherte noch ein wenig, bis er sich endlich wieder etwas beruhigte.

Nils' Lächeln wurde breiter - es war einfach schön, wie locker Lucas inzwischen war, wenn sie unter sich waren. Und sein Lachen war toll, irgendwie ansteckend.

"Puh", machte Lucas. "Ich hab mich grad gefühlt, als wäre ich 13. Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass wir anfangen uns die Dr. Sommer Seiten aus der Bravo vorzulesen."

"Hättest du mit dreizehn schon Chris Hemsworth nachgeguckt?", wollte Nils wissen.

"Ja."

"Oh, okay. Und wem hast du tatsächlich auf den Hintern geguckt?"

"Das ist egal", sagte Lucas.

"Hm, schade."

"Was würde es dir bringen, es zu wissen, Nils? Glaubst du, als Teenie war ich glücklicher damit auf Männer zu stehen? Dass das scheiße ist, wusste ich schon damals. Vor allem bei meinem Ziel Fußballprofi zu werden."

"Ich mag es mich mit dir zu unterhalten - aber natürlich nur, wenn du darüber reden willst."

"Es ist... ist einfach ein schwieriges Thema. Die Männer, mit denen ich... mit denen kann ich nicht reden. Die würden mich nie verstehen. Und du kannst das auch nicht."

"Vielleicht nicht ganz, aber ich kann dir zuhören. Und ich höre dir echt gerne zu. Du bist ein interessanter Mensch, da gehört alles an dir dazu."

"Bin ich nicht."

"Dann bin ich ziemlich verdreht und höre einem uninteressanten Menschen gerne zu."

"Du hast einen Helferkomplex, Nils. Ziemlich ungesund und für andere extrem nervig. Wenn du könntest, würdest du dir am liebsten so einen Superheldenanzug überstreifen und damit die Welt von Ungerechtigkeit befreien."

"Hilfst du mir einen zu nähen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass man die näht. Die bestehen doch aus speziellem Superheldenanzugmaterial und... tauchen plötzlich auf."

"Ach so... dann bin ich eindeutig nicht superheldig genug."

"Doch, bist du", sagte Lucas leise.

Nils lächelte leicht, das hatte Lucas lieb gesagt.

"Trotzdem musst du aufhören, ständig alle retten zu wollen", sagte Lucas.

"Ich will gar nicht alle retten. Aber manche."

"Und warum willst du mich retten?"

Nils zuckte für sich mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es gar nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich gerade kein anderes Opfer zur Hand habe?"

Lucas seufzte. "Das heißt also, ich hab dich erstmal weiter an der Backe?"

"Ich fürchte..."

"Hm", machte Lucas.

"Schlimm?"

"Weiß ich nicht", sagte Lucas ehrlich.

"Ich möchte gern mit dir befreundet sein. Und ich glaub, du möchtest das auch. Wenn’s dir aber mal zu viel wird, dann sag es bitte, ja? Dann halte ich mich zurück. Zumindest... eine Weile."

"Ich... ja, ich möchte es. Aber es wäre für uns beide nicht gut. Du hättest einen Klotz am Bein."

Lucas wollte mit ihm befreundet sein und gab das sogar zu? Nils strahlte förmlich. "Ich bin alt genug das selbst zu entscheiden, ja?"

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

"Was ist so schlimm daran, mit dir befreundet zu sein? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht über dich tratschen darf, was ich eh nicht tun würde."

"Ich zieh die Schwierigkeiten doch magisch an, Nils."

"Dann brauchst du jemanden, der dich da wieder rausholt."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das schaffst."

"Lass es mich einfach versuchen."

"Und wenn es schief geht, ist alles noch schlimmer als vorher."

"Es wird nicht schief gehen, Lucas."

"Doch wird es. Es geht immer alles schief."

"So wie dein Tor heute... oder war es gestern? Unser Sieg? Unser Klassenerhalt?"

"Den haben wir noch nicht sicher. Und es war ein beschissenes Tor."

"Ein beschissenes Tor? Das war das Siegtor!

"Ja, es war wichtig, aber ich bin Stürmer. Ein Tor in wieviel Spielen? Das ist beschissen."

"Kommt drauf an, ab wann du zählst", überlegte Nils. "Immerhin hast du seit einem Spiel mindestens ein Tor pro Spiel geschossen."

"Seitdem ich hier bin, denn seitdem zählt es."

"Okay, aber so weit zu gucken ist nicht immer gut. Torlose Minuten zählen macht nur nervös."

"Der Fußball ist alles für mich Nils. Wenn das nicht mehr funktioniert..."

"Er funktioniert ja wieder, Lucas."

Lucas schnaubte. "Du gehörst ins Bett, Nils", sagte er leise.

"Du auch. Wirklich."

"Wieso? Morgen ist nur Regeneration und ich hab niemanden, der hier zu Hause auf mich wartet. Ich kann mich also danach direkt ins Bett hauen", sagte Lucas mit einem hörbar bitteren Unterton.

"Nein, kannst du nicht. Du hast versprochen mich zu bekochen."

"Wir haben aber keinen Termin ausgemacht."

"Ich hab mich drauf verlassen."

"Versuchst du mir grade Schuldgefühle einzureden?"

"Nein, niemals!"

"Bäh, du solltest dich schämen. Das sind ganz miese Tricks!"

"Gar nicht. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich nicht verhungere. Und ich hab mich schon viel zu sehr an deine Kochkünste gewöhnt.

"Ich hab dir zweimal was gekocht. Und das waren eher Snacks, also kannst du dich gar nicht daran gewöhnt haben."

"Es ist so viel besser als das, was ich koche."

Lucas seufzte tief. "Gut, ich koche."

"Das ist lieb von dir. Soll ich etwas dafür einkaufen?"

"Morgen ist Sonntag, Nils. Wenn du also nicht den Bahnhof überfallen willst, wirst du nichts kriegen. Nein, ich... guck mal, was ich noch so da hab."

"Was ich hab, weißt du ja - ist inzwischen nichts von weggekommen."

"Ja, irgendwas kriegen wir daraus wohl zusammen."

"Ich freu mich drauf" lächelte Nils.

Lucas brummte. "Und jetzt geh schlafen, Nervensäge."

"Du auch. Immerhin musst du morgen kochen - ich verlass mich auf dich."

"Ich guck noch die Folge zu Ende", sagte Lucas.

"Und dann ab in die Heia" lachte Nils. "Schlaf gut."

"Mal gucken", murmelte Lucas. "Du schlaf jedenfalls. Und träum von deinen beiden Toren."

"Und du von deinem. Unser Siegtreffer."

"Vielleicht. Falls ich überhaupt einschlafe."

"Wenn nicht, machst du nach dem Essen hier Mittagsschlaf."

Lucas schwieg einen Moment. "Bis morgen. Nein, bis später. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch." Mit diesen Worten legte Nils auf und kuschelte sich noch einmal tiefer in die Kissen. Unterm Strich war das doch ein sehr erfolgreiches Gespräch gewesen. Dass Lucas es sogar aussprach - die Sache mit der Freundschaft. Er hatte Lucas zum Lachen gebracht. Unabsichtlich, aber das war egal.

Lucas hatte herzlich gelacht - das tat er vermutlich sonst gar nicht. Das musste er wirklich öfter tun, dachte Nils noch, ehe die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und er einschlief.


	28. Nach dem Spiel

Wie immer nach einem Spieltag stand lediglich die Regeneration an, und die fing auch etwas später als das übliche Training an. So ließ Nils sich Zeit, bis er schließlich zum Stadion aufbrach.

Erst als er schon beim Laufen war, sah er schließlich Lucas. Sollte er gleich zu ihm laufen oder ihn erstmal in Ruhe lassen? So müde wie Lucas aussah, würde er ihn erstmal in Ruhe lassen beschloss er. Er schien wirklich nicht viel geschlafen zu haben. Vermutlich eher gar nicht, wie er den Sturkopf einschätzte.

Kopfschüttelnd lief Nils weiter. Lucas hatte es nicht leicht, und er machte es sich auch nicht leicht.

Vielleicht konnte er ihn ja dafür später wieder etwas aufmuntern und aus seinem Schneckenhaus holen. Irgendwann würde Lucas schon begreifen, dass er sich selbst im Weg stand.

Immerhin hatte Lucas ihm versprochen zu kochen, damit würden sie den Mittag und möglicherweise auch den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen.

"Was grinst du denn so?" fragte Christian plötzlich neben ihm.

Es dauerte nur einen winzigen Moment, bis Nils schaltete. "Wir haben gestern gewonnen!"

"Ach wirklich? Gar nicht gemerkt? Und jetzt erzählst du mir bestimmt gleich noch, dass der Kapitän der Mannschaft zwei Tore gemacht hat."

"Ja, das hat er in der Tat. Und der Neue, der Außenseiter, auch."

"Der der sich geweigert hat mitzufeiern."

"Ja, der sich geweigert hat. Ist halt nicht so einfach mit ihm."

"Aber du weißt inzwischen warum", sagte Christian.

"Ja."

Christian nickte. "Immerhin etwas. Meinst du denn es gibt ne Chance, dass er sich mehr in die Mannschaft einfügt?"

"Ich arbeite dran."

"Dann mach das", sagte Christian. "Und ich versprech auch, wir nerven nicht mehr."

"Du kannst gern weiter nerven, aber ich werde nicht viel mehr sagen können. Aber sowas wie das Essen gestern, ich glaub, das war ganz gut."

"Du meinst, das passiert jetzt öfter?"

"Ich denke ja. Ihr habt das gut gemacht ihn nicht zu drängen."

"Hey, wir können auch einfühlsam und so!"

"Oftmals eher 'und so', aber das war echt gut gestern."

"Du verletzt mich Nils. Mein zweiter Name ist Sensibel", behauptete Christian grinsend.

"Ja, aber er passt nicht immer zu deinem Charakter. Haben sich deine Eltern damals wohl getäuscht."

Christian schnaubte und boxte Nils gegen den Oberarm. "Ich hoffe mit Lucas gehst du netter um."

"Ich versuche es."

"Dann guck mal zu deinem Sorgenkind, der sieht nämlich aus, als würde er vor Müdigkeit gleich umfallen."

Erst jetzt sah Nils rüber zu Lucas, der sehr langsam lief und dann auf einmal zu taumeln begann. Sofort lief Nils zu ihm rüber.

Lucas sah wenig überrascht aus, als Nils plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte. "Geht schon", sagte er.

"Sieht nicht so aus..."

"Vermutlich hätte ich auf dich hören sollen..."

"Hast du gar nicht geschlafen?"

"Vielleicht ne halbe Stunde oder so."

"Komm, so geht das nicht weiter... du musst erstmal was trinken." 

"Nils, das ist nicht das erste mal, dass ich ne Nacht nicht geschlafen habe. Sowas kommt vor."

"Es war nicht die erste Nacht. Und du siehst echt nicht gut aus. Also... Naja, du verstehst schon."

"Ja, ich weiß was du meinst", sagte Lucas trocken. "Aber ich dachte, euch ist es egal, wenn ich nicht so frisch aussehe. Sonst hätte ich natürlich mein Make-up aufgefrischt."

"Komm erstmal was trinken, bitte." Suchend blickte sich Nils nach jemandem vom Trainerteam um.

"Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt super", murmelte Lucas.

"Versuchen wir erstmal einen Iso-Drink?"

Lucas sah wenig begeistert aus, nickte aber.

Gemeinsam gingen sie - ziemlich langsam - zum Trainerteam, denn dort standen die Getränkekisten.

"Alles ok bei euch?" fragte einer der Co-Trainer besorgt. "Lucas, du bist ganz schön blass."

"Geht schon", knurrte Lucas, deutlich unfreundlicher als er mit Nils gesprochen hatte.

"Wir trinken was", meinte Nils und griff sich zwei Flaschen.

"Und setz sich erstmal, Lucas", wies der Trainer ihn an.

Lucas verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich aber und ließ sich von Nils die Flasche reichen. "Danke."

Nils setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Rasen neben ihn.

"Du kannst weiterlaufen", brummte Lucas.

"Ich muss auch erst noch was trinken."

"Das hat mir echt noch gefehlt", murmelte Lucas. "Jetzt halten mich alle auch noch für ein Weichei."

"Weil du mal nicht mehr kannst? Geht doch jedem mal so", erklärte Nils leise.

Lucas seufzte. "Mag sein."

"Geht’s besser?", fragte der Co-Trainer und sah Lucas genau an.

Lucas nickte und brummte etwas Unhörbares.

"Das klingt nicht überzeugend." Der Trainer griff nach seinem Handgelenk und fühlte seinen Puls.

"Hab schlecht geschlafen. Und nicht gefrühstückt", nuschelte Lucas und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick zu Nils.

"Solltest du besser wissen", murmelte der Cotrainer und fühlte Lucas Stirn.

"Ja, ich weiß. War dumm und kommt nicht wieder vor."

"Okay. Ab in die Kabine mit dir."

"Aber es geht gleich wieder!"

"Nee, nee, das lassen wir mal lieber."

"Ist doch eh bald vorbei", meinte Nils. "Geh du dich schon duschen und dann warte auf mich."

"Damit du mich wie ein kleines Kind nach Hause bringst?"

"Nein, aber wir sind schließlich zum Mittag verabredet."

"Nicht so laut!", zischte Lucas.

Nils verkniff sich ein Seufzen. "Sorry", sagte er.

"Lass es bitte langsam angehen", bat der Co-Trainer, der noch immer bei ihnen stand. 

Lucas brummte und stand auf. Wortlos ging er in Richtung Kabine.

Nils seufzte leise, als er ihm nachsah. Es war wirklich nicht leicht mit ihm. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucas jetzt auch wirklich auf ihn warten würde. Es wäre ja eine gute Möglichkeit jetzt zu flüchten. Aber bisher war Lucas ja sehr zuverlässig gewesen.

Er würde einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Lucas auch etwas an ihrer beginnenden Freundschaft lag und deshalb warten würde. Oder zumindest ihre Verabredung zum Mittagessen einhalten würde.

Dennoch fühlte er sich ziemlich unsicher, als er eine halbe Stunde später in die Kabine ging. Lucas war nicht da, aber Nils sah sofort den Zettel, der an seinem Spind klebte. Neugierig zog er ihn ab.

"Bin gegen halb eins bei dir, L."

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Nils' Lippen, Lucas war wirklich zuverlässig. So beruhigt ging er schnell duschen und sich wieder anziehen.

Er fuhr noch in den Supermarkt, um ein paar Säfte und Kaffee zu kaufen, dann ging es nach Hause. Er fuhr auf direktem Weg nach Hause und war so deutlich vor Lucas zu Hause.

Er räumte ein bisschen auf, aber viel war nicht zu tun. Und so blieb ihm nur, auf Lucas zu warten. Also machte er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Als es schließlich an der Tür klingelte, war er fast eingenickt. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und erhob sich. Dabei riss er den Tisch fast um, zumindest seine Wasserflasche und ein Zeitungsstapel fielen auf den Boden.

"Mist", fluchte er und hob die Flasche auf. Die Zeitungen ließ er erstmal liegen und haste stattdessen zur Tür.

Lucas stand vor der Tür - und sah ähnlich erledigt aus wie Nils sich fühlte. Er hielt eine Tüte in der Hand, aus der es lecker roch. "Ich hab was zu Essen mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, dass ist ok", sagte er.

"Komm erstmal rein. Klar ist das okay. Wir machen es uns heute erstmal gemütlich."

"Das mit dem Kochen verschieben wir", versprach Lucas und folgte Nils.

"Wir haben noch viel Zeit dafür."

"Außer ich versau es mir."

"Wirst du nicht, Lucas, wirklich nicht. Geh schon mal durch ins Wohnzimmer und mach’s dir bequem, ich pack das Essen aus."

Lucas zögerte, aber dann nickte er nur und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Nils nahm die Tüte und ging mit ihr in die Küche. Neugierig packte er aus. 

Lucas war ganz offenbar beim Thailänder gewesen und hatte eine bunte Mischung mitgebracht. Es roch köstlich! Nils füllte alles auf einzelne Teller und brachte sie in das Wohnzimmer, dann holte er noch Besteck und Getränke.

"Ich hoffe das ist ok", sagte Lucas. "Du hast gesagt, du würdest gern mal zu dem neuen Thai und... naja, ich dachte wir können ja hier mal testen..."

"Das ist total lieb von dir, Lucas - und es riecht echt gut."

"Dann lass uns mal anfangen und probieren", sagte Lucas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Nur zu gern erwiderte Nils das Lächeln, dann drücke er Lucas eine Gabel in die Hand. "Dann mal los."

Lucas nickte und begann langsam zu essen. Für einen Moment sah Nils ihm dabei zu, dann aß er ebenfalls. Lucas stocherte mehr oder weniger in seinem Essen herum.

"Kein Hunger?", fragte Nils leise.

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, nicht wirklich."

Ernst sah Nils ihn an. "Hat er sich wieder gemeldet?"

"Nein. Nein zum Glück nicht."

"Dann bist du einfach nur total müde?"

"Auch..."

"Was denn noch?", wollte Nils wissen.

"Nichts. "

"Es ist nicht nichts, Lucas. Es ist okay, wenn du mir nichts sagen willst, aber bitte lüg nicht, ja?"

"Es ist einfach kein guter Tag."

Ein wenig resigniert nickte Nils. "Willst du ne Runde schlafen, und wir essen später weiter?", schlug er vor.

"Schlafen kann ich auch zu Hause. Außerdem hast du doch Hunger."

"Gut, dann essen wir und gucken hinterher fern?" Dabei würde Lucas hoffentlich einschlafen und sich erholen.

"Können wir versuchen."

"Dann machen wir das doch", beschloss Nils und aß weiter.

Lucas schob nach wie vor sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her, aber Nils merkte, wie Lucas ihn immer wieder ansah. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Lucas ansprechen, der andere Teil meinte, der würde dann eh zumachen.

Lucas war heute eindeutig nicht in Redelaune und das würde er akzeptieren müssen. Irgendwann würde er es sicher erfahren, und dann würde Lucas es ihm freiwillig erzählen.

Schließlich schob Lucas seinen Teller von sich. "Ich versuch es später nochmal."

"Ist okay." Nils sah ihn fragend an. "Soll ich schon mal abdecken? Nachher müssen wir’s eh noch mal aufwärmen."

"Ich helfe dir", sagte Lucas und stand auf.

"Kannst gerne sitzen… Okay", gab Nils sich geschlagen. Er war schließlich auch müde, und zu zweit gings schneller.

Gemeinsam trugen sie die Sachen in die Küche. "Es tut mir übrigens leid", sagte Lucas.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte Nils nach.

"Das mit vorhin. Ich hab dich so angepflaumt, dabei wolltest du nur helfen."

"Ist schon okay. Es geht dir nicht besonders gut, da kann man nicht immer total lieb sein."

"Trotzdem wollte ich es nicht an dir auslassen."

"Mach dir keinen Kopf - ich weiß, dass du das nicht persönlich gemeint hast."

Lucas nickte. "Ok. Dann ist gut."

"So, und jetzt ab aufs Sofa."

"Was wollen wir gucken?" fragte Lucas.

"Weiß nicht - durchzappen oder Netflix?"

"Such du aus."

"Okay, mal sehen." Er schob Lucas vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer, drückte ihn aufs Sofa und setzte sich kurzerhand neben ihn.

Lucas zögerte wieder einmal, dann zog er sich Füße hoch und kuschelte sich in die Polster.

"Decke?", bot Nils an.

"Nein, das geht schon so."

"Okay, dann... entspann dich."

"Ich versuch es."

Nils suchte eine eher belanglose Serie raus, die ganz lustig war, aber nicht besonders spannend.

Lucas schloss irgendwann die Augen, und als Nils irgendwann zu ihm sah, war er eingeschlafen. Mit einem Lächeln breitete er nun doch die Wolldecke über ihn aus.

Er überlegte ob er Lucas allein lassen sollte, blieb aber schließlich doch neben ihm sitzen und ließ auch den Fernseher an. Er wollte ihn nicht stören. Außerdem konnte alles andere auch warten. Und vielleicht könnte er ja auch noch ein bisschen schlafen.

Also kuschelte er sich in seine Ecke und fühlte tatsächlich, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen. Und wenig später war er ebenfalls eingeschlafen.


	29. Über das Aufreißen

Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, und das hatte Nils aufgeweckt. Aber er brauchte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, was es war. Lucas saß nicht mehr neben ihm.

Suchend blickte er sich um. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lucas einfach gegangen war. 

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer. Erleichtert lehnte sich Nils zurück. Lucas war nur aufs Klo gegangen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann klappte die Tür und Lucas kam leise zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Oh... hab ich dich etwa geweckt?" fragte er, als er sah, dass Nils wach war.

"Weiß nicht - ich glaub nicht. Aber ich hab eh genug geschlafen. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

"Fast vier", sagte Lucas und setzte sich wieder neben Nils.

"Das waren dann zwei Stunden", schätzte Nils. "Reicht das?"

"Du meinst, ob ich jetzt bessere Laune hab?" fragte Lucas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Das auch. Aber vor allem, dass du ein wenig ausgeruhter bist."

"Etwas", nickte Lucas. "Danke."

"Weiterschlafen?", schlug Nils vor.

"Nein. Und wenn, sollte ich dafür nach Hause fahren."

"Und mich ganz alleine lassen? Außerdem müssen wir noch essen."

"Du und das Essen", murmelte Lucas.

"Es steht in der Küche. Und es ist verdammt lecker."

"Dann hol dir was."

"Magst du auch?"

"Aber nur ein bisschen."

"Okay, ich wärm uns was auf." Nils streckte sich noch einmal, dann stand er auf und verschwand in der Küche. Er holte einen großen Teller und verteilte einige der kleinen Köstlichkeiten darauf, dann wärmte er die Speisen schnell in der Mikrowelle.

Als das Essen heiß war, trug er den Teller ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder zu Lucas.

"So, guten Appetit."

"Danke. Dir auch", sagte Lucas leise.

Nils lächelte ihn an, dann suchte er sich ein Hähnchenstück in grüner Sauce heraus und probierte.

Lucas beobachtete ihn dabei mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Lecker", nuschelte Nils etwas undeutlich um das heiße Hähnchenfleisch.

Lucas lachte leise, dann griff auch er zu. Zufrieden beobachtete Nils ihn. Er war wirklich wieder besser drauf, so, wie er war, wenn sie alleine waren.

"Das ist wirklich gut", sagte Lucas mit vollem Mund.

"Sag ich doch", murmelte Nils, der jetzt ein Stück im Gemüse probierte.

"Wir haben morgen frei...", begann Lucas.

"Ja, das ist schön", meinte Nils genießerisch - und nicht ganz deutlich.

"Im Boxclub gibt’s morgen einen Einführungskurs für Neulinge."

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an, dass Lucas sich bei all dem Strass darum gekümmert hatte! "Wollen wir hin?"

"Deshalb hab ich’s erwähnt", schnaubte Lucas.

"Wann geht’s los?"

"Um 11 Uhr."

"Hm - lach jetzt nicht, aber wollen wir zusammen frühstücken?"

Lucas lachte trotzdem auf. "Das war sowas von klar! Du bist noch beim Essen und denkst schon ans Frühstück."

"Ich fall sonst vom Fleisch!", protestierte Nils. "Werde total dürr und knochig, und das ist doch nicht schön!"

"Du fällst schon nicht vom Fleisch", grinste Lucas. "Wir müssen eher aufpassen, dass du nicht rund wie der Ball wirst."

Nils sah an sich herunter und strich sich über den flachen Bauch.

Lucas Blick folgte der Bewegung, dann sah er schnell weg. "Also gut... Frühstücken. Und wo?"

"Hm - ausnahmsweise mal hier? Ohne Laufen vorher?"

"Ok", sagte Lucas.

"Schön - und ich besorg alles, du bist eingeladen."

"Na gut, wenn mich schon wieder hier haben willst."

"Ich bin nicht gern alleine hier."

"Und doch hast du keine Freundin. Und erzähl nicht wieder von dem Mädel aus Bremen. Du bist ja nicht erst seit gestern hier in Freiburg."

"Wo soll ich denn hier jemanden kennenlernen?"

"Gehst du nie weg?"

"Wenig. Und wenn, dann mit den Jungs. Außerdem - findet man da ne gute Freundin?"

"Da fragst du ja genau den Richtigen."

Nils lachte leise. "Und wo findet man den Mann fürs Leben?"

"Ich suche nicht", sagte Lucas.

"Okay. Aber wenn...?"

"Wenn was?"

"Wenn du suchen würdest... würdest du jemanden in einem Club suchen?"

"Warum sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen?"

"Hm, stimmt."

"Wonach suchst du?" fragte Lucas leise.

Nils zögerte. "Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau. Jemanden zum Pferdestehlen. Aber sie muss nicht aussehen wie ein Pferd."

"Na komm, noch wager geht’s kaum noch."

"Also genauer? Telefonnummer hab ich aber noch nicht", grinste Nils schief. "Sie sollte kein Püppchen sein und mich nicht nur wollen, weil ich ab und zu gegen einen Ball trete. Intelligent, witzig..."

"Klingt ja spannend", schnaubte Lucas.

"Na komm, bist du da genauer?

"Ich will jemanden, der für mich da ist", sagte Lucas leise. "Es ist mir egal, wie witzig oder intelligent oder gebildet er ist. Ich will nur... ach egal. Ist sowieso Blödsinn auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden."

Nils nickte leicht, das klang schön, wie Lucas von seinem Traummann erzählte - und dann doch so deprimierend. 

"Außerdem würde eh kein Mann meine Launen ertragen", meinte Lucas. "Aber du bist doch ein netter Kerl. Die Mädchen sollten Schlange bei dir stehen."

"Die Schlange stehenden will ich nicht. Und so lange können wir doch füreinander da sein. Natürlich nicht alles, aber einen Teil."

"Ich bin kein Ersatz für eine Freundin."

"Nein, aber du bist ein Freund gegen die Einsamkeit. Und jemand, der zuhört. Und ich bin auch so jemand."

"Das weiß ich. Und das ist das Problem", murmelte Lucas. "Ich... sollte langsam nach Hause."

"Warum ist das ein Problem, Lucas? Ist es noch immer so schlimm, dass wir befreundet sind?"

"Ich glaube noch immer, dass es nicht gut ist. Und du hast auch nichts davon. Du brauchst mich nicht."

"Muss ich dich brauchen, um gern mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich bin nicht gern alleine, und die meisten haben ihre Freundinnen oder Frauen."

"Ich bin also der Trostpreis."

"Nein, du bist der gute Freund, der jede Partnerschaft überdauert", grinste Nils ihn an.

"Das glaube ich nicht", murmelte Lucas.

"Was glaubst du nicht? Dass du auch noch ein Freund sein wirst, wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe, oder dass ich jemals jemanden finde?"

"Wenn du mich besser kennst, werde ich nicht mehr so interessant sein. Dann wirst du dich fragen, warum du mit mir befreundet sein wolltest."

"So langweilig bist du nicht. Außerdem hängen wir ja nicht nur rum und suchen nach Gesprächsthemen, sondern wir machen auch was zusammen. Boxen zum Beispiel."

"Ich... ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

Vermutlich sollte Nils jetzt nicht weiter versuchen ihn aufzuhalten. "Das ist schade", sagte er daher nur.

"Ich hab Angst wieder einen Fehler zu machen", sagte Lucas und sah Nils an. "Je... enger das mit uns wird... mit dem Freundschaftsding... desto wahrscheinlicher wird es, dass ich was Dummes tue."

"Und du bist noch immer davon überzeugt, dass ich dir sowas nicht verzeihen könnte?"

"Du würdest es versuchen, aber es gibt Dinge die kann man nicht einfach so verzeihen."

"Was denn?" Nils konnte sich so spontan nichts vorstellen, das Lucas tun und er nicht verzeihen könnte.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Wann soll ich morgen kommen?"

"Du meintest, es geht um elf los? Vielleiich um neun oder halb zehn?"

Lucas nickte. "Das schaff ich."

"Schön. Und... ich will dich ja einladen, aber würdest du Brötchen mitbringen?"

"Mach ich."

"Das ist lieb von dir." Jetzt stand auch Nils auf.

"Du musst mich nicht rausbringen. Ich weiß wo die Wohnungstür ist."

"Aber ich möchte dir gerne noch Tschüß sagen."

"Nervensäge", knurrte Lucas.

Nils lachte leise. "Weißt du doch."

"Dann los, verabschiede mich."

"Schlaf dich noch mal richtig aus", riet Nils, "und iss noch was." Er zögerte nicht, als er auf Lucas zutrat und ihn kurz umarmte.

Lucas versteifte sich fast sofort. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzten ließ Nils ihn wieder los. "Dann schlaf gut. Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen, Nils", sagte Lucas leise.

Nils lächelte ihn kurz an, dann ging Lucas, und Nils sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Lucas schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zu verwirren. Es war nicht leicht mit ihm, aber immer öfter zeigte Lucas, wie wichtig ihm ihre Freundschaft war.

Und das er eigentlich auch nicht allein sein wollte. Egal wie oft er auch behauptete es würde ihm allein gut gehen und er bräuchte niemanden. Er brauchte Freunde, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Und wie Nils.

Klar, er hatte Freunde, nicht nur hier in der Mannschaft sondern auch zu Hause oder in Bremen, aber Lucas... das mit Lucas war irgendwie anders.

Irgendwie war Lucas ihm näher, die Gespräche fühlten sich dichter an. Kein Rumgeeiere, sondern auch mal ganz persönliche Gespräche, die er beispielsweise mit den Mitspielern seltener führte.

Jedenfalls dann, wenn Lucas es zuließ.

Immer öfter hatte er das Glück, dass Lucas entspannte und sie sich unterhalten konnten. Er merkte dass es ihnen beiden gut tat.

Nils streckte sich und sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst kurz nach 6 und das Wetter war so schön, dass er beschloss, noch ein bisschen nach draußen zu gehen. Nicht zum Laufen, sondern einfach ein bisschen spazieren gehen.

Er zog sich die Schuhe an, griff nach Handy und Schlüssel und ging raus. Sein Weg führte ihn auf den Schlossberg, einen schönen Weg entlang, der ihn entfernt an Wernigerode erinnerte.

In solchen Momenten vermisste er seine Heimat. Freiburg war zu weit entfernt um mal eben spontan nach Hause zu fahren.

Am liebsten würde er mit jemandem über Lucas reden. Seine Mutter fragen, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte, seine Schwester, seinen Vater.

Ganz kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht wirklich seine Mutter anrufen und sie um Rat bitten sollte. Aber wie sollte seine Mutter ihm bei diesem Problem helfen können?

Außerdem würde er sowieso nur kleine Teilstücke erzählen können, er wollte Lucas auch nicht vor seinen Eltern outen.

Nils setzte sich auf eine Bank und seufzte. Ob es Lucas helfen würde, mit einem anderen schwulen Mann darüber zu reden?

Dafür müsste er sich diesem Mann gegenüber allerdings outen.

Das würde ihn bestimmt Überwindung kosten, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Nils würde es ihm einfach mal vorschlagen.

Das würde er morgen mal machen. Und den Mann mal vorwarnen, dass sich jemand Anonymes meldet - denn Lucas würde sicher nicht seinen Namen nennen.

Hoffentlich riss Lucas ihm wegen der Idee nicht den Kopf ab. Manchmal konnte er schlecht abschätzen, wie Lucas auf etwas reagieren würde.

Nun, morgen würde er das erfahren. Er atmete tief durch, es war schön warm, die Luft aber angenehm frisch.

Das nächste Mal würde er Lucas mit her nehmen, beschloss er. Das würde ihm sicher gut tun, überlegte er. Die Ruhe, der Wald, kaum Leute, selbst bei diesem guten Wetter.

Außerdem hatte Lucas selbst gesagt, dass er noch viel zu wenig von Freiburg kannte. Hier her sollte Lucas unbedingt kommen. Nils blieb noch fast 20 Minuten auf der Bank sitzen, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg machte.

Auf dem Rückweg kaufte er ein wenig was für das Frühstück am nächsten Tag ein. Abends aß er die Reste des Thailändischen Essens und machte sich einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend, eher er recht früh ins Bett ging.

Zu Hause aß er die Reste des Thailändischen Essens und machte sich einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend, eher er recht früh ins Bett ging.


	30. Boxerfahrungen

Nach einer ruhigen Nacht stand Nils früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Er wollte schnell einkaufen, ehe Lucas zum Frühstück kam.

Mit dem Auto fuhr er zum Bahnhof, und besorgte dort ein paar leckere Salate, Frischkäse und ähnliches, dazu noch einige ausgefallene Säfte - und Kaffee, Tee und Milch, er war nicht sicher, ob er die noch im Hause hatte.

Für die Brötchen würde Lucas ja sorgen, also musste er keinen Umweg zum Bäcker machen.

So war er pünktlich zu Hause und deckte schon mal auf. Um kurz nach 9 klingelte es an der Tür. Sofort ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie für Lucas.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Lucas wenig später.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte auch Nils "Komm rein, Tisch ist schon gedeckt."

"Seit wann bist du schon wach?" fragte Lucas und folgte Nils in die Küche.

"Noch nicht so lange", log Nils. Zumindest fühlte es sich nicht so lange an.

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste leicht. "Ich hab Brötchen mitgebracht, wie bestellt."

"Super, dann setz dich, ich hol schnell den Brötchenkorb."

Lucas nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch. Wenig später kam Nils mit den Brötchen und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

"Was hast du gestern noch gemacht?" fragte Lucas.

"War noch bisschen spazieren, das Wetter war ja echt schön. Und du?"

"Hab geschlafen."

"Hast es auch gebraucht, was?"

"Offenbar. Dabei war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mal ne Nacht nicht geschlafen habe..."

"Hat man manchmal", zuckte Nils mit den Schultern.

"Eben. Also kein Grund, sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen."

"Nein, aber gut, dass du jetzt wieder ausgeschlafen bist." Sorgen hatte sich Nils schon gemacht, aber jetzt sag alles ja wieder gut aus.

"Na los, lass uns anfangen zu essen", sagte Lucas.

Da stimmte Nils nur zu gerne zu und bot Lucas von den Brötchen an.

Lucas nahm sich eins und begann es sich zu schmieren. "Warst du heute Morgen schon einkaufen?" fragte er.

"Ja, bisschen. Wollte dir ja mehr als Honig und Nutella anbieten können."

"Hm... vor allem wo ich das morgens nicht mag", grinste Lucas schief. "Aber das wär trotzdem nicht nötig gewesen. Mir hätte auch ein Butterbrötchen gereicht."

"So ist es doch viel leckerer. Und ich esse auch mal was Gesundes."

Lucas lachte leise. "Ja, das wird auch Zeit. Du weißt ja, sonst wirst du irgendwann zum Ball."

"Hey, da ist alles noch ganz flach, kannste kontrollieren", strich Nils demonstrativ über seinen Bauch.

"Spinner. Ich weiß wie du aussiehst."

"Schlank und rank. Und total sportlich."

"Das werden wir nachher ja sehen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt wie du dich beim Boxen anstellst."

"Oh je, ich auch. Ich hoffe, ich komm nicht mit Blumenkohlohren, Veilchen und gebrochener Nase wieder raus."

"Stimmt, das wäre schade um deine Nase."

"Musst du halt auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem wär’s auch schade um meine Ohren."

Lucas schüttelte nur den Kopf und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.

"Wie - was hast du gegen meine Ohren?", fragte Nils gespielt entsetzt und biss ebenfalls ab.

"Gar nichts", sagte Lucas schnell.

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Nils.

Lucas grinste ebenfalls, dann widmete er sich vollständig seinem Brötchen.

Die nächsten Minuten sprachen sie nur wenig, sie waren beide ziemlich hungrig, und das Essen schmeckte gut.

"Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass Christian uns heute frei gibt", sagte Lucas schließlich.

"Nicht? Wir haben gewonnen, und wir haben ein wirklich gutes Spiel gemacht. Wir alle."

"Aber es sind nur noch zwei Spiele. Und wir haben den Klassenerhalt noch nicht sicher."

"Wir werden nicht schlechter spielen, wenn wir einen Tag frei haben, Lucas. Im Gegenteil können wir dann mal entspannen und morgen frisch weitermachen."

"Ja... entspannen. Dabei hat man zu viel Zeit zum grübeln."

"Davon lenke ich dich gern ab."

"Und kannst dich selbst nicht entspannen."

"Doch, klar. Du lenkst mich ja genauso ab."

"Wovon denn Nils?"

"Einsamkeit", antwortete Nils spontan.

"Und da suchst du dir ausgerechnet mich für aus?"

"Klar - du bist da ein dankbares Opfer."

Lucas schwieg einen Moment. "Ja", sagte er dann seufzend. "Da hast du wohl nicht ganz unrecht mit."

"Siehst du, wir passen doch ganz gut zusammen."

"Wir... passen gut zusammen?"

"Ja, klar. Beide alleine, kein Partner, beide an freien Tagen ohne Plan..."

"Woher weißt du, dass ich an meinen freien Tagen keinen Plan hab?"

"Du bist immer alleine... und du kennst Freiburg noch immer kaum. Vielleicht gehst du mal schwimmen oder so, aber viel mehr sicher nicht."

Lucas nickte leicht. "Du hast mich ziemlich gut durchschaut."

"Und zumindest an der Freiburg- Bildungslücke sollten wir arbeiten."

"Du wirst eh keine Ruhe geben, wenn ich nicht mache was du sagst."

"So ist das nicht. Aber du weißt selbst, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

"Weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube immer noch, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich so weitermache wie bisher. Dann ist ungefährlicher."

"Was soll denn passieren? Ja, ich könnte mich irgendwo verplappern. Aber das Risiko besteht jetzt so oder so. Im Gegenteil, wenn du mich unter Kontrolle hast..."

"Du machst mich schwach. Du wirst weiter bohren, dass ich mich der Mannschaft öffne. Mittagessen, Mannschaftsabende, Kinobesuche..."

"Wäre das so gefährlich? Sie akzeptieren, dass du nichts sagst. Sie werden weniger neugierig sein, wenn du dich nicht ganz so abschottest."

"Du vergisst, warum ich das alles mache."

"Damit niemand was rauskriegt. Aber die Leute werden neugierig, wenn du dich abschottest. War ich doch auch."

"Da ist immer noch jemand, der mich erpresst. Der nicht will, dass ich Freunde habe. Der denkt, ich würde die Schwulenkrankheit verbreiten und alle Männer damit infizieren."

Nils sah Lucas an. "Ich dachte, er wollte nur Geld von dir."

"Natürlich will er hauptsächlich Geld. Ich verdiene jetzt besser. Aber... genauso denkt er über mich. Deshalb ist es seiner Meinung nach auch nicht falsch mich zu erpressen."

"Klar, und Kinder sollten nicht mit Einhörnern spielen, weil das schwul macht. Sagt diese AfD-Hexe."

"Ich hab früher mit Autos gespielt. Keine Einhörner, keine Puppen."

"Und mit Fußbällen", grinste Nils ihn an. "Klar spielst du nicht mit Barbies und trägst rosa Highheels."

"Wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ich es getan hätte. Dann wäre ich jetzt Balletttänzer und kein Fußballer", murmelte Lucas.

Nils schnaubte. "Und wir hätten gestern nicht gewonnen."

"Du hättest das dritte Tor schon gemacht."

"Ich hätte keine Zeit mehr dazu gehabt."

"Doch hättest du. Aber egal. Was wäre wenn, das hat einen noch nie weitergebracht. Ich bin Fußballer, ich bin schwul und muss damit leben."

"Du bist ein guter Fußballer, ein guter Freund, und ich finde es auch nicht problematisch, dass du schwul bist."

"Aber ich."

Leise seufzte Nils. "Du kannst es nicht ändern, Lucas. Du musst damit leben. Und ich glaub, es wäre gut, wenn du es nicht als Katastrophe ansehen würdest - die es nicht ist."

"So würdest du nicht reden, wenn du in meiner Lage wärst."

"Ich bin nicht in deiner Lage, aber du bist nicht der einzige, dem es so geht."

"Das behaupte ich auch nicht. Aber die meisten schwulen Fußballer werden entweder ne nette Alibi-Freundin haben um normal zu wirken, oder sie machen es so wie ich und halten die Schnauze."

"Oder reden mit Freunden darüber. Haben auch einen Partner. Oder hatten? Bei den beiden knallt es ziemlich oft."

"Und dann geraten sie an den falschen und alles ist aus. Außerdem muss ich auch an meine Familie denken. Ich kann ihnen das nicht antun."

"Hat er auch mal gedacht. Aber er kann ganz gut so leben - und auch schon recht lange."

"Schön für ihn", sagte Lucas knapp.

"Ja, ist es, er fühlt sich auch echt wohl. Meistens", zwinkerte Nils ihm zu. "Wenn er nicht wieder mit seinem Freund streitet."

Lucas lehnte sich zurück. "Worauf willst du hinaus Nils?“

"Vielleicht... magst du ja mal mit ihm reden. Am Telefon. Und total anonym. Du kennst ihn sicher nicht, und er dich auch nicht."

Nils war überrascht, als Lucas nicht sofort ablehnte, sondern nachdenklich in die Luft starrte. Schließlich schüttelte er dann aber doch den Kopf. "Ich glaube, das würde es nur noch schwerer machen."

"Meinst du?", fragte Nils leise nach. "Ist se denn schwerer, seit ich von dir weiß?"

"Nein... und ja. Aber du bist nicht schwul Nils. Will ich wirklich hören wie glücklich dein Bekannter ist? Und ich weiß schon jetzt, dass er versuchen wird meine Meinung zu ändern. Er wird versuch mich zu überreden, mit meinen Eltern zu reden. Offener zu sein."

"Ich kann ihm sagen, dass du das nicht willst, dann wird er das auch nicht sagen."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ach ja?"

"Ja, klar. Wenn du nicht drüber reden willst, muss er es doch auch nicht."

Lucas runzelte die Stirn, schien aber erneut darüber nachzudenken. "Ich... ich überleg es mir, ok?"

Nils lächelte ihn an. "Das ist schön."

"Ich hab noch nicht ja gesagt!"

"Ich finde es schon sehr schön, dass du überhaupt drüber nachdenkst."

"Ich wäre ziemlich dumm nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ich red nicht gern über das Thema, aber... so eine Chance... ich würde mich mal nicht wie ein Alien fühlen", murmelte Lucas.

"Er ist wirklich ein lieber."

"Ich sag dir nach dem Boxen bescheid, ok?"

"Okay", stimmte Nils zu. Inzwischen hatten sie weiter gefrühstückt und waren beide satt.

"Wir sollten eh langsam los", meinte Lucas.

"Ja... ich bin echt gespannt drauf." Nils stand auf und begann abzudecken.

Lucas nickte und half Nils dann schnell beim aufräumen.

Dann suchte Nils schnell ein paar Sportsachen raus, und die beiden verließen das Haus. "Zusammen oder getrennt?"

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Zusammen, aber ich fahre."

"Okay, darfst du."

"Dann los. Und vergiss dein Sportzeug nicht."

"Ja, ja", nickte Nils, nahm seine Tasche und folgte ihm.

Sie gingen runter zu Lucas Wagen. Nils warf seine Tasche nach hinten, neben die von Lucas. Kaum, dass Nils saß, fuhr Lucas los, durch die Straßen von Freiburg bis zum Boxstudio.

Er stellte sein Auto wieder gegenüber des Subway-Ladens ab, dann stiegen sie aus und gingen ins Studio. Diesmal war der Tresen im Eingangsbereich besetzt.

"Hallo", grüßte Nils, "Wir wollten heute mal probeweise mittrainieren."

Der junge Mann nickte. "Der Einführungskurs beginnt in einer halben Stunde. Wenn’s euch gefällt, kommt ihr danach wieder zu mir und wir kümmern uns um eure Mitgliedschaft."

"Das klingt gut, das machen wir doch. Wo können wir uns umziehen"

"Den Gang lang und die letzte Tür rechts."

"Danke", nickte Lucas und schob Nils vor sich her den Gang entlang.

"Immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Nils grinsend. "Ich brauch nur ein paar Minuten zum umziehen."

"Na, du kannst aber auch ganz schön trödeln. Und ich möchte mich vor dem Training gern noch etwas umsehen."

"Ich trödele nie!"

"Nein? Was tust du dann die ganze Zeit? Ewig unter der Dusche und so?"

"Das musst du grade sagen! Wer zupft denn ständig an seinen Haaren rum?"

"Wenn ich schon stundenlang auf dich warten muss?"

"Ich mag es halt in Ruhe zu duschen. Das ist entspannend."

"Naja, entspannen, wenn die Jungs sich mal wieder streiten?"

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das kann ich gut ausblenden."

"Na los, dann zeig mir mal, dass du so schnell bist."

Lucas öffnete die Tür der Umkleidekabine und sie suchten sich zwei freie Spinde nebeneinander.

Schnell zogen sie sich um - Nils beeilte sich extra, um Lucas Worten Lügen zu strafen.

Und so waren sie fast zeitgleich fertig.

Lucas nickte dazu nur kurz zufrieden, dann ging er vor durch den langen Gang zum Trainingsraum. Sie waren offenbar die ersten, die anderen Teilnehmer waren nicht so überpünktlich wie sie.

"Wir können uns ja schon mal ein bisschen warm machen", meinte Lucas. "Bisschen stretchen schadet ja nie."

"Ja, sicher gut - wir müssen morgen wieder fit sein."

"Wir sind Sportler, da sollte uns ein Einführungskurs nicht großartig fertig machen."

"Ich weiß nicht, werden ja doch komplett ungewohnte Bewegungsabläufe sein."

"Weichei", grinste Lucas und begann mit dem warmmachen.

Nils erwiderte das Grinsen und dehnte sich ebenfalls. 

Nach und nach trudelten die anderen Teilnehmer ein. Sie waren nicht besonders viele, Sonntagvormittag hatten die Leute anderes vor als zu trainieren. Einige schienen sehr oft zu kommen und waren aufgepumpte Muskelpakete die meisten schienen aber eher Büroleute zu sein, die den Sport als Ausgleich nutzten und in der Woche wenig Zeit hatten.


	31. Das erste Training

Nach und nach trudelten die anderen Teilnehmer ein. Sie waren nicht besonders viele, Montagvormittag hatten die Leute anderes vor als zu trainieren. Einige schienen sehr oft zu kommen und waren aufgepumpte Muskelpakete, die meisten waren aber deutlich weniger trainiert und schienen das Training als Ausgleich zu nutzen.

Schließlich erschien auch der Trainer, ein Mann um die 30, der kurz ein paar einleitende Worte sprach, ehe er mit dem Training begann.

Auch in der Gruppe wurde sich erst einmal warm gemacht und gestretcht, ehe er mit einigen Grundschritten und Boxbewegungen begann.

Bei vielen wirkten die Bewegungen flüssig und es war zu erkennen, dass sie das nicht erst seit heute machten. Auch Lucas gehörte zu dieser Gruppe, wie Nils sofort bemerkte. Bei ihm wirkte es geradezu elegant, wie er die Übungen absolvierte.

Nils selbst kam sich teilweise sogar etwas ungelenk vor, auch wenn er natürlich sportlich war. Aber als Fußballer kam es halt mehr auf die Füße an und man musste nicht auch noch darauf achten, was man mit den Händen machte.

Immer wieder korrigierte der Trainer seine Haltung und seine Bewegungen, seine Körperspannung, auch den Blick, den er in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken sollte.

Nach der Stunde war Nils ziemlich fertig und in Schweiß gebadet. Lucas reichte ihm grinsend eine Wasserflasche. "Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, wenn’s dir nichts ausmacht, geh ich noch für ein paar Minuten an den Sandsack."

"Du willst noch weitermachen?", fragte Nils erstaunt.

"Aber nur ein bisschen. 10 Minuten oder so."

"Schlimm genug." Nils suchte sich auf eine Bank einen Platz, von dem aus er Lucas am Sandsack beobachten konnte.

Lucas sprach kurz mit dem Trainer, der ihm dann aus einer Ecke ein paar Box-Handschuhe brachte.

Wenig später schlug Lucas auf einen Sandsack ein. Es dauerte etwas, ehe Nils erkannte, dass das kein blindes Prügeln war, sondern Lucas mit gekonnter Technik den Sack bearbeitete. Und auch hierbei war er elegant und geschmeidig.

Nils trank immer wieder von seinem Wasser, während er Lucas genau beobachtete. Es war wirklich faszinierend, wie er sich da bewegte. Es sah wirklich gut aus. Und Nils konnte sehen, dass es Lucas gut tat. Offenbar war es wirklich eine gute Möglichkeit, um Wut abzubauen.

Schließlich kam Lucas erschöpft zu ihm herüber. Lächelnd setzte er sich neben Nils. "Hilfst du mir mit den Handschuhen?"

Er wirkte entspannt und zufrieden. "Klar", nickte Nils und entknotete die Handschuhe, dann reichte er ihm seine inzwischen halb geleerte Wasserflasche.

Durstig trank Lucas, dann wischte er sich mit einem Handtuch die Stirn ab. "Das war gut."

"Man sieht, dass du das echt kannst."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Und wie fandst du es?"

"Anstrengend, aber gut. Und du scheinst auch zufrieden zu sein?"

"Ja. Ich werde das mit der Mitgliedschaft auf jeden Fall machen."

"Ich auch", beschloss Nils. Alleine Lucas so zu sehen, so zufrieden und ruhig, lohnte sich. Das Training selbst natürlich auch.

"Das freut mich", sagte Lucas.

Nils lächelte ihn an. Lucas hatte sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich sehr geändert. Hatte er bisher seine Anwesenheit gerade geduldet, so sagte er jetzt offen, dass er gern mit Nils zusammen war.

"Kannst du wieder aufstehen oder soll ich dich in die Dusche tragen?" fragte Lucas grinsend.

"Du willst mich..." Nein, 'über die Schwelle tragen' sollte er besser nicht fragen. "unter die Dusche tragen? Du bist doch auch total fertig."

"Hm... stimmt. Vielleicht zieh ich dann eher hinter mir her."

"Nee, das ist mir zu unbequem. Und du kannst gehen, oder soll ich dich über den Boden schleifen?"

"Natürlich kann ich laufen."

"Na gut, dann komm, ja?" Nils stand auf, streckte sich, und sammelte seine Sachen auf.

Auch Lucas stand auf, brachte schnell die geliehenen Handschuhe zurück und folgte Nils dann.

Unter der Dusche entspannte Nils sich ein wenig, aber das Training war wirklich ungewohnt und anstrengend gewesen.

Vermutlich würde er sich morgen gleich mal für eine Massage anmelden müssen, wenn er nicht den Rest der Woche drunter leiden wollte.

Dennoch fand er, dass es sich gelohnt hatte. Nicht nur, weil es ein anderes und interessantes Training gewesen war, sondern auch, weil Lucas so gut drauf war - und so ehrlich.

"Nils? Willst du dich ertränken?" hörte er plötzlich Lucas rufen.

"Wenn die Arme dann weniger weh tun?"

"Du bist ja doch ein kleines Weichei", lachte Lucas. "Und jetzt raus mit dir. Ich bin schon fast fertig angezogen."

"Ich komm ja schon", murrte Nils gespielt und stellte das Wasser ab.

In der Umkleide saß Lucas inzwischen tatsächlich schon fertig angezogen auf der Bank und grinste ihn an. "Aber du trödelst nicht, hm?"

"Nein, niemals", erwiderte Nils das Grinsen.

Lucas schnaubte hörbar.

"Wenn ich Zeit habe, dann nutze ich sie. Oder haben wir heute noch etwas wichtiges vor, das ich vergessen habe?"

"Keine Ahnung was du noch vor hast."

"Eigentlich ist ja Zeit fürs Mittagessen, oder?"

Lucas lachte leise. "Und nach der Sporteinheit hast du Hunger."

"Ja, natürlich - du nicht?"

"Ein bisschen schon, aber noch nicht so, dass ich jemanden anfalle."

"Das will ich ja auch vermeiden, indem ich regelmäßig Nahrung zu mir nehme."

"Los, zieh dich an, damit wir das mit der Mitgliedschaft regeln können. Danach können wir dann überlegen, wie wir in das Loch was zu futtern reinkriegen, dass du Magen nennst."

Nils lachte. "Das ist lieb, dass du dich um mein Loch kümmerst."

Lucas sah ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Anziehen, nicht quatschen."

"Ja, ich mach ja schon."

Schnell schloss er seinen Spind auf und begann sich dann im Eiltempo abzutrocknen und anzuziehen. Lucas wartete dabei ungeduldig und stand dann auch schon an der Tür, als Nils seine Sachen in die Tasche packte.

Endlich war Nils fertig und folgte Lucas zurück zum Eingang des Boxclubs. Der junge Mann saß noch immer hinter dem Tresen und sah ihnen entgegen.

"Hat uns gut gefallen", fing Lucas das Gespräch an. "Wir würden gerne weitermachen."

"Schön", sagte der Angestellte und zog zwei Formulare hervor. "Dann müsst ihr das einmal ausfüllen. Beiträge und alles steht drauf, aber wenn ihr Fragen habt, nur raus damit."

"Hast du auch zwei Kugelschreiber für uns?", bat Lucas.

"Ja, das lässt sich wohl machen", grinste er und schob zwei Kulis über den Tresen.

"Danke", erwiderte Lucas und nahm die beiden Kugelschreiber. 

Dann ging er zu Nils, der an einem der beiden Stehtische stand und reichte ihm einen der Kulis. "Bäh, Formulare ausfüllen, wie ich das hasse", murmelte er dabei.

"Musst du deinen Perso rausholen, damit du dich an deinen Namen erinnerst?"

Lucas schnaubte. "Das krieg ich grade noch so hin, aber danke für den Tipp."

"Geburtsdatum?", neckte Nils ihn weiter, während er begann. Name: Nils Petersen. Vorname... "Ach, verdammt... Mal wieder..."

Lucas lachte auf. "Du musst das aber auch noch üben, wie es aussieht."

"Ja, fürchte ich auch", knurrte Nils, strich seinen Vornamen durch und trug ihn in das richtige Feld ein. Schnell füllten die beiden das restliche Formular aus und gingen dann zurück zum Tresen.

"Hier sind noch die Trainingstermie", drückte der junge Mann ihnen zwei Flyer in die Hände.

"Danke", sagte Lucas. "Wir bezahlen dann beim nächsten Mal?"

"Ihr könnt das auch überweisen. Oder per Einzugsermächtigung. Hier..." schob er erneut zwei Zettel rüber.

"Überweisen ist gut", meinte Lucas und sah zu Nils.

"Ja, machen wir."

"Dann wünsch ich euch noch einen schönen Tag."

"Danke, dir auch. Und bis zum nächsten mal."

"Bis demnächst", sagte Lucas und schob Nils zum Ausgang.

Das kannte Nils ja inzwischen von ihm, und er folgte der nonverbalen Aufforderung.

"Ich muss in die Innenstadt und ein bestelltes Buch abholen", verkündete Lucas, als sie in seinem Wagen saßen. "Soll ich dich bei dir absetzen?"

"Gern - soll ich dann schon mal was kochen?"

Lucas sah Nils an. "Du und kochen? Und was? Tiefkühlpizza?"

"Mal gucken, was ich zusammenbasteln kann." Hoffentlich war seine Mutter zu hause und konnte ihm telefonisch Tipps geben!

"Ich hab ein bisschen Angst, wenn du Basteln im Zusammenhang mit Kochen erwähnst."

"Bisher habe ich das immer überlebt."

"Ja, weil du immer Essen gehst!"

"Nur oft, nicht immer." Fast immer, wäre ehrlich, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl Lucas gegenüber das Gesicht wahren zu müssen.

Lucas sah ihn noch immer zweifelnd an, dann nickte er. "Ok... Dann bring ich dich nach Hause."

"Danke, das ist gut."

Lucas nickte und fuhr los, zurück zu Nils' Wohnung. Dort stieg Nils aus, winkte kurz und hastete dann ins Wohnzimmer. Noch auf dem Weg wählte er die Nummer seiner Mutter. "Mama, hallo. Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich will kochen."

Seine Mutter schwieg einen Moment. "Du... möchtest was?" fragte sie dann.

"Kochen. Ein Mitspieler kommt gleich vorbei, und ich wollte nichts bestellen, sonst lästert er wieder."

"Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest ein Mädchen beeindrucken", sagte seine Mutter fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Nein, tut mir leid." Lucas war kein Mädchen, eher im Gegenteil. "Hilfst du mir trotzdem?"

"Natürlich mein Schatz. Was solls denn geben?"

"Keine Ahnung... ich hab Nudeln da, und Reis. Paprika, Zucchini, Möhren... Joghurt, Käse, Quark, Sahne... und so normales Zeug, Butter, Mehl und so."

"Nils, ich ruf dich in fünf Minuten wieder an, dann hab ich mir was überlegt."

"Danke."

Nils legte auf und wartete dann ungeduldig bis seine Mutter zurückrief. "Hast du was zum schreiben da?"

"Ja, Moment." Natürlich hatte er nicht daran gedacht und suchte nun nach einem Kuli und einem genutzten Briefumschlag.

Dann begann seine Mutter ihm langsam das Rezept für eine einfache Gemüselasagne zu diktieren.

"Ich glaub, das krieg ich hin. Sonst ruf ich noch mal an, ja?"

"Mach das. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück."

"Danke", nicke Nils und machte sich daran das Gemüse zu schneiden. Glücklicherweise ließ sich Lucas wohl Zeit, so dass die Lasagne im Ofen stand, ehe es an der Tür klingelte.

"Es riecht gut", sagte Lucas überrascht, als er wenig später die Wohnung betrat. "Hast du was bestellt?"

"Nein, ich hab gekocht", erzählte Nils stolz.

"Wirklich? Dann zeig mal."

"Komm mit", führte Nils ihn in die Küche und deutete auf den Ofen.

Lucas folgte ihm und warf einen Blick in den Ofen. "Gemüselasagne", sagte er. "Sieht gut aus."

"Danke", freute sich Nils.

"Ich hab Nachtisch mitgebracht. Der muss in den Kühlschrank."

"Oh, super", nickte Nils und öffnete gleich die Kühlschranktür.

Lucas schob die Tüte in den Kühlschrank. "Seit wann ist die Lasagne im Ofen?"

"Ähm - fünf Minuten oder so. Hab bisschen gebraucht fürs Schneiden und die Sauce und so."

"Gut, dann braucht sie noch ne ganze Weile."

"Ja." Nils sah auf sein Handy. "Noch zwanzig Minuten."

"Dann... Wohnzimmer?"

"Ja, ist ja gemütlicher."

Lucas nickte und die beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

Wie schon die letzten Male machte Lucas es sich auf seinem Platz auf dem Sofa bequem.

"Ich hab nachgedacht", sagte Lucas leise.

"Ja?", fragte Nils. 

"Über dein Angebot. Mit... der Nummer..."

"Und?" Nils war tatsächlich aufgeregt.

"Ich... ich glaube ich möchte das Angebot gern annehmen."

Nils strahlte ihn an. "Das ist schön. Ich... ich ruf ihn heute Abend an, ja? Oder gleich? Dann kannst du nachher schon telefonieren."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

Nils sah auf die Uhr. "Ich versuch es jetzt einfach, ja?" Er stand auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, hier konnte er in Ruhe telefonieren.

Er war noch immer ziemlich erstaunt, dass Lucas das Angebot wirklich annehmen wollte. Er würde seinem Bekannten gleich sagen, dass er Lucas mit Samthandschuhen anfassen sollte. 

Nils setzte sich aufs Bett und wählte dann auf seinem Handy die Nummer. Hoffentlich war sein Freund überhaupt da. Es klingelte einige Male, dann ging er tatsächlich ran. "Hallo, Nils!"

"Hey! Stör ich grade oder hast du einen Moment für mich?"

"Ich hab Zeit für Dich. Wie geht es dir - war ja ein erfolgreicher Spieltag für euch."

"Erleichtert. Wir sind zwar noch nicht durch, aber war ein wichtiger Schritt. Ich beneide dich grad ein bisschen. Ihr habt ja schon alles in trockenen Tüchern."

"Ja, darüber sind wir auch sehr froh. Alle."

"Ich auch. Und sonst? Wie geht’s dir? Hast du dich inzwischen eingelebt?"

"Ja, die Jungs hier machen es einem echt leicht - das kennst du ja auch noch."

"Ich weiß", lachte Nils. "Sonst hätte ich nicht immer noch so viel Kontakt nach Bremen."

"Sie kümmern sich echt gut", war sein Freund offenbar zufrieden. "Und du hast Sehnsucht nach Bremen?"

"Nicht ganz. Ich wollte dich um was bitten."

"Ja? Erzähl!"

"Es ist ein etwas... heikles Thema."

"Oh, das klingt interessant."

"Ich hab einen Freund, einen Fußballer, der ziemliche Probleme hat. Und ich glaube es würde ihm gut tun, darüber zu reden."

"Und er soll mit mir darüber reden? Könnte es sein, dass er Frauen tendenziell eher weniger attraktiv findet?"

"Das trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf."

"Und du willst ihn an den allwissenden Schwulen in Bremen vermitteln?"

Nils lachte. "Ja, du Orakel! Er denkt, ich könnte ihn nicht verstehen, weil ich nicht in seiner Situation bin. Und damit hat er vermutlich nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich dachte es würde ihm gut tun, mal mit jemandem zu sprechen der Fußball spielt und trotzdem mit ‘nem Mann zusammen ist. Ähm... das mit Alex ist doch noch aktuell, oder?"

Er hörte ein leises Lachen. "Ja, klar ist es das. Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich. Und Versöhnungssex ist noch immer der beste."

Nils schnaubte. "Ich wusste doch, dass es euch nur darum geht."

Wieder das Lachen. "Du hast es endlich begriffen."

"Genug von den schmutzigen Details. Sonst werde ich noch rot", grinste Nils. "Also, würdest du mir den Gefallen tun? Es bleibt auch völlig anonym. Er weiß weder deinen Namen, noch wo du spielst."

"Mir wäre das relativ egal, wenn du das vermittelst, aber für ihn ist es dann sicher einfacher. Ich werde auch nichts nachfragen."

"Das ist gut. Er... ist etwas schwierig. Ziemlich schwierig. Du musst behutsam mit ihm sein."

Oh, das klingt nicht einfach. Aber wir kriegen das schon hin, du, ich und dein Mitspieler. Notfalls kommt Alex noch dazu."

"Ich hab gesagt behutsam, nicht die Holzhammermethode", lachte Nils.

Wieder horte er das Lachen. "Okay, also ohne Alex. Erstmal. Aber er hat nicht nur den Holzhammer, er kann auch ruhig und einfühlsam sein. Er hält es nur nicht immer für notwendig."

"Die Seite hält er gut versteckt", bemerkte Nils trocken. Er mochte Alex, wirklich, aber einfühlsam war ein Wort, das er nicht mit ihm in Verbindung bringen würde.

"Ich sehe schon, du willst meinen Schatz unbedingt ausschließen. Schön, dann macht er nicht mit. Ich kauf ihm einen neuen Regenbogenbecher, dann ist alles wieder gut."

"Spinner. Dann ist es ok, wenn ich ihm deine Nummer gebe?"

"Ja, natürlich. Er kann mich gern anrufen."

"Schön. Ich danke dir. Ich hoffe, dass es ihm hilft."

"Ich werde mein bestes tun."

Nils lächelte. "Hat Juno eigentlich schon gesagt, wann nun seine Abschiedsparty steigt? Ich krieg immer nur so wage Antworten 'wie nach der Saison‘ von dem Scherzkeks."

"Wohl in der Woche nach dem letzten Spiel. In der Woche sind noch ein, zwei Testspiele, aber irgendwann danach. Genauer ist er noch nicht geworden."

"Und da soll man Urlaub planen", brummte Nils. "Sag mir bescheid, wenn du was hörst ja? Ich hab auch Clemens schon drauf angesetzt, aber du kannst ihn mehr nerven."

"Clemens hat verdammt viel zu tun im Moment, der kommt nicht dazu ihn zu nerven."

"Ich weiß", grinste Nils. "Also, wir hören uns. Und grüß Alex."

"Mach ich auf jeden Fall. Und sag deinem Mitspieler, er kann mich jederzeit anrufen. Wenn ich nicht telefonieren kann, ist das Handy eh aus."

"Ich sag’s ihm. Bis bald."

"Bis bald."


	32. Lasagne

Mit einem Lächeln hatte Nils aufgelegt und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lucas ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Nils lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Du kannst ihn jederzeit anrufen. Ich schick dir seine Nummer." Schon tippte er auf dem Handy herum.

"Er hat einfach so zugestimmt?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, natürlich."

"Und du hast ihm nicht gesagt wer ich bin?"

"Nein, und ich werde dir auch nicht sagen, wer er ist."

"Das will ich auch nicht wissen", sagte Lucas sofort.

"Weiß ich doch", meinte Nils beruhigend.

"Sorry", sagte Lucas. "Ich... bin nervös."

"Darfst du gern sein. Aber ich kenn ihn schon echt lange"

"Ich vertrau dir", sagte Lucas leise. "Und ich... ich werde ihn heute Abend anrufen."

"Das ist schön."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Wir sollten mal nach deiner Lasagne gucken."

"Oh, ja!" Nils hastete gleich in die Küche.

Grinsend folgte Lucas ihm. "Keine Angst, wär sie verbrannt, hätten wir das längst gerochen."

"Sie sieht richtig gut aus", war Nils erstaunt.

Lucas stellte sich neben ihn und nickte. "Ja. Gib ihr noch fünf Minuten, dann ist der Käse schön knusprig."

"Dann können wir ja schon anfangen aufzudecken."

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Lucas.

Schließlich hatten sie aufgedeckt und Nils ihnen Eistee eingegossen, dann beschloss Lucas, dass die Lasagne fertig sein musste.

"Dann hol sie mal raus", sagte er zu Nils.

Mit zwei Handtüchern in den Händen, um sich vor der Hitze zu schützen, holte Nils die Lasagne aus dem Ofen und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

"Wer hat dir dabei geholfen?" fragte Lucas und sog dabei tief den köstlichen Duft ein.

"Ich hab den alleine gemacht. Nach... nach einem Rezept meiner Mutter."

Lucas lachte auf. "Du hast also deine Mutter angerufen und sie um Hilfe gefragt?"

"Ja", knurrte Nils. "Und sie war ganz glücklich, bis ich ihr erzählt habe, dass ich nicht für eine Frau koche."

Lucas lachte noch lauter. "Zum Glück weiß sie nicht, dass du für einen schwulen Kollegen kochst."

"Das wäre ihr egal gewesen - nach der Enttäuschung, dass ich noch immer alleine bin."

Lucas holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. "Es wär deiner Mutter egal?"

"Ja, warum sollte sie etwas dagegen haben?"

"Weil sie eine Frau erwartet, oder nicht?"

"Wenn ich für einen schwulen Freund koche, wäre alles okay. Wenn ich mit diesem schwulen Freund zusammen wäre, müsste sie wohl kurz schlucken. Und dann wär’s auch okay."

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

"Ich kenne meine Eltern. Sie haben mich so erzogen, dass Schwulsein normal ist."

Lucas seufzte und sah zur Seite. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Lass uns essen. Ich hab Hunger."

"Ja, sonst wird der Auflauf kalt." Er verstand, warum Lucas das Thema wechselte und machte gerne mit. Er füllte ihnen auf, dann begannen sie zu essen.

Lucas nahm einen Bissen und nickte. "Ein bisschen viel Salz, aber sonst sehr gut", nuschelte er.

"Oh", machte Nils ziemlich enttäuscht. Versalzen? Das wäre so ärgerlich!

"Hey", sagte Lucas und griff über den Tisch nach Nils Hand. "Es ist nicht schlimm und trotzdem sehr lecker. Das Gefühl für Salz und Gewürze kommt mit der Erfahrung. Was meinst du wohl, wie oft ich am Anfang probieren musste."

Nils sah kurz auf ihre Hände, dann blickte er wieder zu Lucas. "Ich hab probiert, aber Mama hat gesagt, die Nudeln nehmen Salz auf, deswegen muss ich mehr salzen."

"Passiert den besten Köchen", meinte Lucas. "Mach dir keine Gedanken und probier lieber mal selbst."

Ganz vorsichtig schob Nils seine Gabel in den Mund. Tatsächlich war es etwas salzig, aber essbar.

Lucas lächelte und zog sein Handy zurück. "Siehst, ist nicht schlimm."

"Nee, geht noch. Zum Glück."

Lucas nickte und begann nun hungrig zu essen. Auch Nils aß jetzt, und mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an das Salz. Schweigend aßen sie die Lasagne und als sie schließlich fertig waren, war kaum ein Rest in der Auflaufform geblieben.

"Na siehst du, hat uns ja doch gut geschmeckt", lächelte Lucas ihn an.

"Ja, offensichtlich bin ich doch kein ganz hoffnungsloser Fall im Kochen", lachte Nils. "Trotzdem, das nächste Mal bist wirklich du dran."

"Also abwechselnd kochen?"

"Hm... wenn wir dazwischen auch noch ab und an essen gehen. So als... Erholung für uns beide."

Nils lachte. "Und damit du wieder über mein Essengehen lästern kannst."

Lucas lachte. "Außerdem wären sämtliche Restaurantbesitzer zutiefst enttäuscht, wenn du nicht mehr kämst."

"Eben! Ich muss doch meine Kontakte pflegen", grinste Nils.

"Immerhin wirst du so nach und nach lernen, wie das geht mit dem Kochen."

Nils nickte. Dagegen war nichts einzuwenden. Außerdem hieß das, dass Lucas weiter Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Und das war die Hauptsache.

Inzwischen hatte Nils wirklich das Gefühl, dass Lucas ein Freund war.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Lucas.

"Irgendwie hab ich das vermisst. Mit jemandem Mittag essen und so."

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich bin also dein... Freundinnen-Ersatz?"

"Nein. Du bist ein Freund."

"Hm... offenbar sind wir das."

"Ja. Ist doch schön."

"Ich mach dir viel Arbeit. Und du musst ständig meine Launen ertragen."

"Sonst wäre es alles hier doch langweilig."

"Findest du?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall."

Lucas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Komm, lass uns abräumen."

"Ja, und die Lasagneform einweichen."

"Das ist die unschöne Seite des Kochens", meinte Lucas. "Das Aufräumen danach."

"Und der Vorteil des Essengehens."

"Ja, das gebe ich sogar zu."

"Also los. Und was machen wir dann mit dem Nachmittag?"

"Hast du noch immer nicht genug von mir?"

"Nee, eigentlich nicht. Außer, du willst alleine sein. Und vielleicht schon telefonieren?"

"Nein. Ich... das mach ich heute Abend..."

"Ist auch gut, schön in Ruhe. Er hat dann auch Zeit."

Lucas lächelte ziemlich schief. "Das hab ich befürchtet."

"Er hat mir auch versprochen, dass er seinen Freund zurückhalten will. Der kann ein wenig... anstrengend sein. und direkt."

"Toll", murmelte Lucas.

"Aber er wird nicht mittelefonieren, wurde mir versprochen."

"Mit direkt kann ich umgehen Nils. Ich bin selbst direkt. Und anstrengend. Aber... will ich hören, wie glücklich die beiden sind? Will ich mir das echt antun?"

"Das wird er auch nicht erzählen. Er ist ruhig und ein guter Zuhörer. Er versteht, in was für einer Situation du bist."

Lucas seufzte. "Wenn du meinst."

"Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange. Wenn ich dir seinen Namen sagen würde, würdest du ihn auch kennen, aber nicht viel über ihn sagen können - er ist einfach ruhig und unauffällig."

"Ich will seinen Namen nicht wissen, Nils."

"Das weiß ich! Ich meine nur, dass er einfach ein ruhiger Mann ist."

"Werde ich ja nun offenbar bald selbst feststellen."

"Ja. Tu nicht immer so, als ob du heute Abend zur Schlachtbank geführt wirst."

"So fühlt es sich aber an."

"Er weiß nicht, wer du bist. Dir kann nichts passieren."

"Das weiß ich, Nils. Es... ist trotzdem schwer."

"Aber du wirst es überstehen, und hinterher geht’s dir besser."

"Vielleicht. Aber helfen wird er mir auch nicht können."

"Warte es erstmal ab."

Lucas brummte. "Wollten wir nicht über die Nachmittagsplanung reden?"

"Doch, klar. Worauf hast du Lust? Nach dem Boxen heute morgen bitte nicht zu viel Sport."

"Nein keine Angst. Das heute Morgen war gut, aber noch ne Einheit muss nicht sein."

"Puh, ich dachte schon", grinste Nils. "Also was ruhiges. Kino?"

Lucas zögerte, aber dann nickte er. "Ok. War ich lange nicht mehr."

"Schön", freute sich Nils und zückte sein Handy.

Lucas schob sich neben ihn. "Was gibt’s denn?"

"Hier", hielt Nils ihm das Handy hin. "Du schlägst vor, ich hab Vetorecht?"

"Hm, na gut. Dann mal gucken."

Langsam scrollte Lucas durch die Liste. "Avengers?"; schlug er vor.

Nils nickte. "Superhelden gehen immer."

"Gut, dann nehmen wir den. Um halb fünf?"

Nils sah auf die Uhr und nickte erneut. "Das passt gut. Und solange ausruhen auf der Couch?"

"Ja, sollten wir", nickte Lucas. "Was trinken?"

"Gute Idee."

Gemeinsam nahmen sie Wasser und Gläser mit und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa bequem. Lucas wirkte noch immer ziemlich entspannt, wie er so neben Nils aß und von seinem Wasser trank. Nils wünschte ihm, dass diese Ruhe noch anhalten würde. Er wünschte ihm vielmehr noch, dass er diese Ruhe beibehalten könnte. Auch in Gegenwart von anderen.

Sie saßen zusammen und schwiegen, ganz gemütlich war es.

"Wir haben noch den Nachtisch im Kühlschrank", sagte Lucas nach einer Weile leise.

"Oh ja", nickte Nils. "Inzwischen ist ja auch wieder bisschen Platz im Bauch. Ich hol ihn mal."

"Ok, ich warte hier", grinste Lucas.

"Nicht weglaufen", lachte Nils und ging in die Küche. Neugierig packte er die Tüte aus, die Lucas mitgebracht hatte.

Er holte eine Schüssel heraus, die sorgfältig mit einer Folie bedeckt war. "Was ist das?" rief Nils neugierig in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Brings her, dann erzähl ich’s dir."

"Jawohl", rief Nils zurück und holte zwei kleine Schüsseln und Löffeln, ehe er alles zusammen ins Wohnzimmer trug.

"Ich hoffe, du magst Rhabarber", sah Lucas ihn ein wenig unsicher an. 

"Ich liebe ihn sogar!"

Sofort lächelte Lucas ihn zufrieden an. "Dann magst du auch Rhabarber-Tiramisu."

"Das klingt großartig", sagte Nils. "Ich kenn bisher nur Erdbeer-Tiramisu. Aber mit Rhabarber stell ich mir das sehr lecker vor."

"Ist es auch. Komm, ich füll dir auf."

Nils reichte Lucas den Löffel und hielt ihm die beiden Schälchen hin.

Geschickt füllte Lucas auf, so dass die Schichten Löffelbiskuit, Rhabarber und Mascarpone noch zu erkennen waren.

"Lecker", sagte Nils, dem schon bei diesem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

"Dann probier mal."

Nils nahm sich einen Löffel und probierte dann vorsichtig.

"Gott, schmeckt das gut", seufzte er dann auf.

Lucas lächelte. "Ich weiß", sagte er zwinkernd und füllte auch sich auf.

"Wo ist das her? Hast du das gemacht?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Süßspeisen sind nicht mein Ding. Das hab ich von dem Café gegenüber meiner Wohnung."

"Sehr, sehr gute Wahl."

"Ich bin froh, dass ich Recht hatte und es dir schmeckt."

"Selten sowas gutes gegessen."

"Dann lass es dir schmecken."

"Du auch", wünschte Nils - und war anschließend kaum mehr ansprechbar.

Auch Lucas ließ es sich nun schmecken.

Das Tiramisu war wirklich köstlich, so sehr, dass Nils am liebsten sein Schlüsselchen ausgeleckt hätte.

"Nimm dir den Rest", sagte Lucas und deutete auf die kleine Portion die noch in der großen Schüssel war.

Nils strahlte in förmlich an. "Danke."

"Kein Problem", sagte Lucas leise.

Nils sah ihn kurz an, dann grinste er - und zog sich die große Schüssel heran. 

Lucas lachte auf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Dann mal guten Hunger."

"Danke", grinste Nils und machte sich genießerisch über die zweite Portion her.

Lucas beobachtete ihn dabei mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Das war himmlisch", strahlte Nils ihn an.

"Ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich über eine Portion Tiramisu so freut wie du", sagte Lucas kopfschüttelnd.

"Hast du schon anderen Leuten diesen Traum vorgesetzt?"

"Du meinst meinen vielen Freunden und Bekannten hier in Freiburg?" fragte Lucas spöttisch. "Nein, du bist der Erste."

"Deiner Familie zum Beispiel", schlug Nils vor.

"War noch nicht hier."

"Du sitzt seit Monaten alleine hier in Freiburg?"

"Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Außerdem kennst du meine Situation. Ich will da niemanden mit reinziehen."

Nils seufzte leise. "Ich weiß. aber... ist doch echt doof."

"Es ist besser so."

"Bist du wirklich sicher?", fragte Nils vorsichtig. "Du hast Angst, dass deine Familie etwas erfährt, aber du schottest dich so von ihnen ab, dass du eigentlich gar keine Familie mehr hast."

"Ich bin mir sicher. Sie... sie denken, ich hab viel um die Ohren. Grade jetzt in der ersten Liga. Wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten, wären sie nur enttäuscht."

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Du kennst meine Familie nicht."

"Nein. Aber im Moment hast du doch auch keine Familie."

"Doch. Sie ist halt nur nicht hier."

"Telefoniert ihr oft?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also bist du wirklich alleine."

"Ich kenn es nicht anders. Und es ist ok", sagte Lucas wenig überzeugend.

"Immerhin haben wir uns jetzt und sind nicht mehr ganz alleine."

"Du bist auch nicht allein Nils. Leute wie du sind nie allein. In ein paar Wochen wirst du hier mit einer netten Frau sitzen und keinen Gedanken mehr an mich verschwenden."

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann wär die Frau schon in den letzten Monaten aufgetaucht. Außerdem muss sie damit rechnen, dass ich einen Freund habe - also, du weißt schon - und dass der auch zum Essen kommt."

"Dafür hast du Freunde wie Christian und Tim. Die kommen dann auch mit ihren netten Freundinnen und ihr unterhaltet euch über... keine Ahnung, worüber man sich auf Pärchenabenden unterhält."

"Über dämliche Filme und böse Partys. Und die Frauen über Schmuck, Mode und Schminke."

Lucas verzog das Gesicht. "Und das macht Spaß?"

"Manchmal. Aber irgendwie unterhalte ich mich lieber anders. So wie mit dir."

"Du unterhältst dich also gern darüber, wie deprimierend mein Leben ist?" Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Such dir ein Hobby, Nils."

"Wir unterhalten uns auch über anderes."

"Stimmt", sagte Lucas leise.

"Hey." Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Nils seine Hand auf Lucas'. Er sah einfach so aus, als würde er das brauchen.

Lucas sah kurz auf ihre Hände, dann zog er seine langsam weg. "Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg ins Kino machen."

"Ja, hast recht", nickte Nils. "Ich bring die Sachen mal in die Küche."

"Ich verschwind noch mal kurz ins Bad."

"Klar." Nils deckte ab und räumte die Küche ein wenig auf, bis Lucas aus dem Bad kam.

"Fertig?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, Moment." Nils stellte noch ein Glas in die Maschine, gab einen Tab hinein und stellte sie an.

"Du lässt sie laufen, während du weg bist?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, klar. Warum nicht?"

"Weil... weil... meine Mutter das sagt", grinste Lucas schief. "Und ich hab mal die Waschmaschine laufen gehabt und bin nach Hause gekommen, und konnte in der Küche Schwimmübungen machen..."

"Oh je... ich vertrau einfach drauf, dass nichts kaputt geht."

"Na dann... los?"

"Ja, los." Nils schnappte sich Schlüssel und Co und folgte Lucas nach draußen.

"Willst du fahren?" bot Lucas an.

"Ja, gern. Also - einsteigen, bitte."

Nils schloss auf und die beiden stiegen ein.


	33. Kino und Popcorn

Es war nicht weit zum Kino, so dass sie kurz darauf schon wieder ausstiegen. Nils besorgte die Karten, Lucas das Popcorn und die Cola, und schon saßen sie auf ihren Sesseln.

Es war relativ leer im Kino, aber immerhin war es erst später Nachmittag und ein Montag. Die späteren Vorstellungen wären bestimmt voller gewesen. Aber mit weniger Mit-Zuschauern war es hoffentlich ruhiger im Kino, und sie wurden während des Films nicht gestört.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, dann wurde es dunkel und die Werbung begann. Während der Werbung unterhielten sie sich noch leise, dann wurden sie ruhig - und der Film spannend.

Nach fast drei Stunden voller Action, Superhelden, Schurken und gigantischer Kämpfe verließen sie das Kino schließlich wieder.

"Wow", strahlte Nils Lucas an.

"Ja, das war schon nicht schlecht. So viele Männer in engen Anzügen - und die Action war auch ziemlich gut", grinste Lucas.

Nils lachte. "Du stehst also auf Männer in Strumpfhosen?"

"Von denen trug keiner Strumpfhosen, mein Lieber!"

"Gut... Gummianzüge. Einteiler."

Lucas schnaubte. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Überhaupt keine."

"Aber der Film war cool. Und ich muss zugeben, diese Gummianzüge betonen den Körperbau."

"Banause", sagte Lucas.

"Banause? Ich gebs doch zu, dass das nicht schlecht aussieht."

"Aber ohne echte Überzeugung."

"Total sexy, mit diesen engen Anzügen", schwärmte Nils jetzt.

"Du könntest auch einen tragen", meinte Lucas.

Nils sah an sich herunter - und dann zu Lucas. "Du hast mehr Muskeln als ich, das sieht besser aus."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich sehe aus, als hätte ich ne Verkleidung an. Aber du wärst dann Super-Nils, der Rächer der unterdrückten Fußballer."

Nils lachte aus. "Hat Super-Nils auch einen Side-Kick? So wie Batman? Wäre das dann Slideshow-Lucas?"

"Nein, Super-Nils arbeitet solo."

"Und was wirst du?"

"Ich sehe dir bewundernd zu."

"Also doch ein Sidekick. Das ist doch die Aufgabe von einem Sidekick."

"Such dir lieber einen anderen als Sidekick."

"Och Menno, die anderen wollen doch bestimmt auch nicht. Also bin ich doch weiter ein einsamer Rächer-Nils."

"Und das wirst du toll machen. Außerdem sind doch grade die einsamen Rächer sexy."

"Ich bin sexy?"

Lucas zuckte zusammen. "Nein! Nein natürlich nicht. Ich... das hast du völlig falsch verstanden."

Nils sah Lucas nachdenklich an. Lucas fand ihn also sexy. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber... "Es stört mich nicht", erklärte er zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid. Das... wollte ich nicht. Und ich meinte es auch nur... allgemein."

"Wie gesagt - irgendwie stört es mich nicht."

"Aber mich. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas Falsches denkst. Ich will dich nicht angraben."

"Das weiß ich doch."

"Gut", murmelte Lucas.

"So, und was stellen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend an?"

"Ich sollte nach Hause..."

"Oh - schade."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... will ja auch noch telefonieren und so..."

"Ja, schon klar. Also wieder ein einsamer Abend..."

Lucas zögerte sichtbar.

"Möchtest du bei mir telefonieren?", bot er kurzerhand an.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann seufzte Lucas. "Ok. Mit dir zu diskutieren bringt ja eh nichts."

"Das war ein Angebot, keine Diskussionsgrundlage. Du kannst dich gern ins Gästezimmer verziehen und da telefonieren. Aber du bis hinterher nicht alleine."

"Vielleicht hast du recht und das ist ne gute Idee", murmelte Lucas. "Außerdem... kann ich mich so nicht vor dem Anruf drücken."

"Ganz genau. Notfalls gebe ich ihm deine Nummer, und er ruft dich an."

Lucas sah ihn entsetzt an. "Nein. Oh nein, das tust du nicht."

Nils grinste ihn nur vielsagend an.

"Du siehst so harmlos aus - und kannst so fies sein", brummte Lucas.

"Es ist nur zu deinem besten."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Dann lass uns zurück zu dir fahren. Und ich hoffe, du hast ein Bier da. "

"Klar - zum Mut antrinken oder als Belohnung?"

"Beides."

"Also zwei Bier für den Herren."

"Nein, eins reicht. Ich muss schließlich noch nach Hause fahren."

"Gästezimmer... es steht dir zur Verfügung."

Lucas lachte auf. "Du bekommst wohl gar nicht mehr genug von mir, hm?"

"Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht gern alleine, und du bist eine gute Gesellschaft."

"Spinner. Los lass uns fahren. Alles andere sehen wir dann."

Nils nickte und gab Gas. Schon bald parkte er vor seinem Haus, und sie beide traten ein.

"Ich... brings am besten gleich hinter mich, oder?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, mach das. Du wirst es schon überstehen. Bierchen dazu?"

"Hinterher."

"Okay, dann geh schon mal durch."

"Wohin genau?" fragte Lucas.

"Gästezimmer, wenn du magst. Oder soll ich Händchen halten?"

"Wo dein Gästezimmer ist, meinte ich damit", grinste Lucas schief.

"Hinten links. Du warst letztes Mal echt fertig, wenn du dich nicht mehr dran erinnerst."

"Ja... erinnre mich nicht daran", murmelte Lucas. "Es ist mir jetzt noch unangenehm, dass ich dich so überfallen hab."

"Lucas, das ist doch völlig okay. Freunde sind füreinander da. Und jetzt geh, hinten links, das Bett kennt dich ja schon."

Lucas ging dann durch ins Gästezimmer. Die Tür klackte hinter ihm ins Schloss, und er setzte sich auf das Bett. Natürlich erkannte er jetzt alles wieder, der gemütliche Raum, in dem Nils ihn untergebracht... nein, er sollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern telefonieren. Er fühlte sich wirklich wie auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank.

Dabei war er froh über diese Chance. Mit jemandem zu reden, der seine Ängste wirklich verstand, weil er sie wenigstens zum Teil selbst durchmachte.

Er seufzte tief, dann holte er das Handy raus - und starrte es an.

"Komm schon", knurrte er. Aus der Nummer kam er nicht mehr raus, also sollte er es hinter sich bringen.

Er suchte die WhatsApp raus, speicherte die Nummer, überlegte sich einen Namen - es wurde 'Phantom' - und suchte nach einem Bild von Phantomas aus Entenhausen.

Er wusste, dass er damit nur Zeit schindete. Vielleicht würde er die Nummer nie wieder wählen. Vielleicht war Nils Kumpel ja ein Arsch. Allerdings war das schwer vorstellbar. Nils wäre mit keinem Arsch befreundet.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft - und tippte dann 'Phantom' an.


	34. Ein Anruf bei Phantomas

Als das erste Klingeln ertönte, hätte Lucas am liebsten wieder aufgelegt. Das war eine beschissene Idee!

Aber jetzt hatte der andere ja seine Nummer und würde vermutlich zurückrufen. Schließlich konnte er sich denken, wessen Nummer das war. Also ließ er es klingeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann meldete sich eine männliche Stimme, "Hallo?"

Lucas schluckte. "Hi", sagte er und hörte selbst wie unsicher seine Stimme klang. "Nils... hat meinen Anruf angekündigt..."

"Ja, hi, schön, dass du anrufst." Der andere klang wirklich nett.

"Ich... ja... ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie so was läuft. Ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht."

Der andere lachte leise. "Da gibt es kein besonderes Protokoll zu beachten. Vielleicht fange ich mal an?"

"Das wär toll", sagte Lucas.

"Ich bin Fußballer, wie du. Und wenn ich Nils richtig verstanden habe, spielst du auch in der ersten Liga? Ich mache das schon seit einigen Jahren. Und seit drei Jahren bin ich dabei nicht mehr allein, sondern habe meinen Freund, Alex. Der ist wirklich nicht unauffällig, er macht sich oft einen Spaß daraus das Klischee des Schwulen an sich zu erfüllen."

Lucas schluckte. "Du meinst mit Rosa, Glitzer und Männerhandtasche?"

"Hat er alles", lachte der andere. "Aber zum Glück muss das Zeug nicht immer dabei sein. Zumindest wenn wir beide zusammen unterwegs sind, nimmt er Rücksicht."

"Ihr geht zusammen in die Öffentlichkeit?"

"Ja, klar. Gehst du mit Freunden - also normalen Freunden - doch auch. Wir küssen uns da nicht, aber Kneipe und Kino und so liegen doch drin."

"Und wenn jemand was mitbekommt?"

"Kommt drauf an, wer... Irgendwelche Leute, die an uns vorbeigehen, die kriegen nichts mit. Freunde - da wissen einige bescheid. Und wenn du Angst vor der Presse hast - die schützen uns."

"Sie schützen euch", murmelte Lucas.

"Uns", wiederholte der andere. "Dich auch. Sie haben nichts davon so etwas zu schreiben. Ich habe mich mal mit einem von einer Zeitung in... in der Stadt meines alten Vereins unterhalten."

"Das... das macht vermutlich sogar Sinn. Aber die Presse ist auch nicht wirklich mein Problem."

"Echt? Vor denen hatte ich immer am meisten Angst. Was ist dein Problem?"

"Das meine Familie es erfährt. Mein Umfeld. Der Verein, die Kollegen."

"Deine Familie weiß nichts?", fragte der andere geradezu entsetzt.

"Nein."

"Oh je... das ist heftig. Wer weiß denn von dir, mit wem kannst du reden?"

"Nils weiß von mir. Seit kurzem. Ein paar... ehemalige Kollegen wissen es, aber die wollen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Also... Nils."

"Immerhin Nils - damit hast du einen guten Mitwisser. Und mit mir auch, denke ich."

"Nils ist eine Nervensäge. Und stur", schnaubte Lucas.

"Ja, das ist er. Aber er ist auch ein guter Zuhörer. Und eine absolut ehrliche Haut."

"Das hab ich schon mitbekommen."

"Und das ist doch das Wichtigste. Also, bis auf Nils und mir wissen nur Leute von dir, mit denen du nichts mehr zu tun hast. Immerhin halten die die Klappe."

"Ja. Bis auf einen. Der... erpresst mich. Und hasst mich und alle Schwulen."

Einen Moment lang war es ruhig, dann hörte Lucas nur ein gezischtes "Scheiße."

"Ja", sagte Lucas mit einem freudlosen Lachen. "Er will nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Er droht damit, es meiner Familie zu stecken. Dem Verein. Meinen Kollegen."

"Er weiß, dass die Öffentlichkeit es nicht glauben würde. Und er kennt deine Schwachstelle. Deine Familie. Was verlangt er für dein Schweigen?"

"Geld. Und das ich mich möglichst mies fühle."

"Und beides bekommt er, so, wie du klingst."

"Ja. Ich hab keine Wahl."

"Deine Eltern würden es nicht verstehen?"

"Nein, würden sie nicht."

"Wenn du ihm zuvorkommst und ihnen erzählst, dass er sich da was ausgedacht hat um dich zu erpressen?"

"Ich werde es meinen Eltern aber nicht erzählen. Ich würde sie damit unglücklich machen."

"So meine ich das nicht. Eher, dass du erzählst, dass er Lügen über dich verbreitet."

"Es gibt ein Bild von mir."

"Shit. Und das ist eindeutig?"

"Es sieht eindeutig aus. Ein schwulen Club, ich komm raus und es sieht aus, als läge meine Hand auf dem Arsch von ‘nem Typen."

"Mist." Wieder war es ruhig. "Und was, wenn das eine Fotomontage ist, damit du erpresst werden kannst?"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Man kann heute vieles mit Photoshop machen."

"Das weiß ich. Aber meine Eltern würden Zweifel kriegen. Warum ich noch nicht verheiratet bin, warum ich keine Mädchen mit nach Hause bringe..."

"Dann haben sie die Zweifel doch jetzt schon. Wenn du aber offensiv auf sie zugehst..."

"Warum sollten sie Zweifel haben? Ich erzähle ihnen, dass ich Mädchen treffe. Aber ich hab häufig den Verein gewechselt und... ich sehe meine Eltern nicht oft."

"Und dann sollen sie Zweifel kriegen, wenn du ankommst, dass dich jemand erpresst?"

"Du verstehst mich nicht", sagte Lucas. Das alles war sinnlos. "Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest nachvollziehen können, wie es mir geht. Aber das kannst du offenbar nicht. Du bist ja so glücklich. Hast einen Freund und offenbar weiß die ganze Welt über dich bescheid."

"Bitte gib nicht gleich auf", bat der andere schnell. "Okay, du kannst es deinen Eltern auf keinen Fall sagen. Und du möchtest sie raushalten. In Ordnung. Und was, wenn du deinen Erpresser anzeigst?"

"Ich soll der Polizei von mir erzählen? Einem Anwalt? Einem Richter? Wirklich ganz tolle Idee."

"Der Anwalt hat Schweigepflicht. Und der kann dich vermutlich am besten beraten."

"Und wenn er Schwule auch nicht mag?"

"Das kann er sich gar nicht leisten."

"Ich kann das nicht", sagte Lucas. "Kannst du das so gar nicht nachvollziehen?"

"Doch, natürlich. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass dich das alles kaputt macht. Das hat Nils auch erwähnt - dass du ziemlich viel Angst hast. Und das würde ich gerne ändern."

"Ich hab Angst. Ich hab auch allen Grund dazu. Ich hab bisher nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Nils ist der Erste, der mich noch immer normal behandelt. Und ich weiß genau, dass ich das auch irgendwie wieder verkacken werde. Ich kenn mich."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Nils erträgt ne ganze Menge Kacke. Das meine ich ganz ehrlich, der steht zu dir, egal, was passiert."

"Du hast die Weisheit ja echt mit Löffeln gefressen", knurrte Lucas. "Dann sag mir doch mal, was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

"Erstmal solltest du Nils vertrauen, dass er dich nicht fallen lässt. Er ist wirklich ein toller Freund. Ich verspreche dir, dass er für dich da sein wird. Hm, und dann? Die Sache mit dem Anwalt finde ich gar nicht so falsch."

"Ich weiß, dass Nils ein toller Freund ist. Dass er toll ist. Aber er braucht diesen Mist mit mir nicht. Und ich brauche keinen Anwalt. Der macht es nur noch schlimmer."

"Was brauchst du denn?", fragte der andere leise.

Lucas schwieg einen Moment. "Ein Wunder", murmelte er dann leise. "Oder ein Mittel, dass dafür sorgt, dass ich normal werde."

"Das Mittel gibt es nicht, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es dir wünschen soll. Aber das Wunder - was soll es bewirken?"

"Bist denn glücklich als schwuler Fußballer? Wirklich richtig glücklich?"

"Ja", kam sofort die feste Antwort. "Ich bin glücklich - als schwuler Mann, und als Fußballer. Die Kombination macht es nicht schlechter."

"Die Kombination ist unmöglich!"

"Ist sie nicht - das siehst du an mir. Ich spiele für einen Bundesligaverein, und ich habe einen tollen Freund."

"Und als nächstes erzählst du mir, dass das völlig normal ist und schwule Fußballer immer so leben! Dann frag ich mich echt, warum dieses Versteckspiel noch nötig ist."

Der andere seufzte leise. "Normal ist es vermutlich nicht, aber es ist möglich. Und das Versteckspiel ist kacke, und auch ich trau mich nicht daran etwas zu ändern."

"Es wäre einfacher mit einer Freundin."

"Vermutlich", gab der andere zu. "Aber sie würde dich nicht glücklich machen, oder?"

"Nein. Sonst hätte ich mir schon eine zugelegt. Aber es geht nicht. Also... bleib ich halt allein."

"Das ist okay, wenn dir das reicht. Aber du solltest nicht alle Leute wegbeißen, die dir was gutes wollen."

"Es reicht?" Lucas schnaubte. "Wenn du das so nennen willst..."

"Es reicht dir also nicht?"

"Wem reicht es schon allein zu sein? Aber welcher Mann würde sich sowas antun?"

"Mein Freund zum Beispiel. Ja, er würd gern mit mir zum CSD gehen, aber es ist okay, dass er da alleine hin muss."

"Du wirst aber auch nicht erpresst. Und hast es deiner Familie und Freunden erzählt. So bin ich nicht."

"Nein, ich werde nicht erpresst. Das ist in der Tat ein großes Problem. Vielleicht kannst du es aber mal mit dem einfacheren anfangen?"

"Ach, es gibt auch was Einfaches? Und was wäre das deiner Meinung nach?"

"Gut, vielleicht auch nicht einfach, aber... vielleicht kannst du versuchen deinen Mitmenschen mehr zu vertrauen. Die meisten wollen dir helfen."

"Vielleicht. Aber nur bis sie hören, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Dann sieht das plötzlich ganz anders aus. Außerdem kennen mich die Leute hier gar nicht. Die haben keinen Grund mir zu helfen."

"Nils lässt dich nicht fallen, und ich auch nicht. Auch, wenn wir uns nicht kennen."

Lucas schluckte leicht. "Du hilfst mir, weil Nils dich gebeten hat. Und Nils... dem schlägt man halt nichts ab."

"Nein. Ich helfe dir, weil ich merke, dass du Hilfe brauchst. Und dass wir uns in gewisser Weise ähnlich sind. Mich hätte es genauso treffen können wir dich."

"Hat es aber nicht", murmelte Lucas.

"Nein, aber dich. Und das finde ich nicht schön."

"Vielleicht ist es je die gerechte Strafe", sagte Lucas kaum hörbar.

"Strafe? Was hast du Schlimmes angestellt?"

"Auf Männer stehen. Das ist schlimm genug."

"Dann müssten aber viel mehr Männer bestraft werden."

Lucas schnaubte. "Werden sie doch auch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise."

"Ja? Wie werde ich bestraft? Außerdem - warum sollte ich bestraft werden, ich tue niemandem etwas."

"Du musst dich verstecken, weil die Mehrheit der Menschen denkt, dass es falsch ist wenn zwei Männer sich lieben."

"Oh nein, den meisten ist es egal. Nur leider sind die lauter, denen es nicht egal ist. Oder zumindest befürchte ich es."

Lucas seufzte tief. "Du bist in manchen Dingen genauso naiv wie Nils. Ihr wollt nur das Gute sehen."

"Vielleicht können wir dich ja anstecken."

"Nein. Und ihr könnt mir offenbar auch nicht helfen. "

"Ich denke das schon, aber du lässt uns ja nicht", murmelte der andere.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?"

"Ja, natürlich."

"Du und dein Freund... wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?"

Der andere lachte leise. "Er war mir hinten draufgefahren, an einer roten Ampel. Hatte einem jungen Typen mit Hund hinterhergeguckt. Aber als ich ausgestiegen war, war der Typ mit Hund nicht mehr so interessant, meinte er hinterher. Er kannte mich nicht, wie der typische Schwule hat er sich damals nicht besonders für Fußball interessiert. Wir hatten uns dann bisschen unterhalten und die Nummern getauscht, wegen des Schadens und so. Damit hätte es ja schon enden können, aber in der Woche drauf war Alex feiern, und er hatte schon einiges getrunken, als er einen Kumpel anrufen wollte. Mitten in der Nacht, Er hatte falsch getippt und mich an der Strippe - und irgendwie mochten wir beide da nicht mehr auflegen."

Gegen seinen Willen lächelte Lucas. "Das klingt nett", sagte er leise. "Bisschen kitschig, aber nett. Und... ihr seid jetzt drei Jahre zusammen?"

"Ja, wir hatten gerade unser Dreijähriges."

"Und ihn stört das nicht?"

"Was? Dass wir nicht zusammen weggehen können? Im Urlaub machen wir das schon mal. Und wir haben einige Freunde, die bescheid wissen. Aber was macht man schon zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Aber ihr könnt nicht zusammen wohnen, er kann niemand von dir erzählen, ihr müsst ständig aufpassen was ihr sagt. Das muss doch... belastend sein."

"Wenn er mit Leuten unterwegs ist, die nicht von uns wissen, kann er doch von mir erzählen - er lässt nur meinen Job weg. Und meinen Nachnamen, den kennt man vielleicht doch."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei dir klingt das so einfach."

"Es ist nicht besonders schwer. Aber... meine Eltern wissen von mir, und auch hier im Verein wissen es einige."

"Aber wie? Bist du einfach hingegangen und hast es in der Kabine verkündet? Einen Aushang gemacht? Ne WhatsApp geschrieben?"

"Nein. Aber... weißt du, ich bin zu diesem Verein gekommen, da war ich schon mit Alex zusammen. Nach ein paar Tagen merkt man doch, wer einem mehr liegt als andere. Ich hab dann all meinen Mut zusammengenommen und vorsichtig abgetastet, was er über das Thema denkt - und ihm dann von mir erzählt."

"Das Gefühl fehlt mir dann offenbar. Ich... täusche mich viel zu häufig in den Menschen."

"Bei Nils hast du dich nicht getäuscht - er weiß schon seit vielen Jahren von mir."

"Nils hat mich mehr oder weniger gezwungen ihm zu vertrauen. Er ist... hartnäckig. Und wie schon gesagt, man kann ihm kaum was abschlagen."

"Aber es war gut, dass du ihn eingeweiht hast."

"Ja. Vermutlich war es das. Aber es ist ein Risiko."

"Das ist es immer. Aber manches Risiko muss man eingehen."

"Vielleicht hast du damit sogar recht", murmelte Lucas.

"Hm", machte der andere leise. "Ich bin davon überzeigt."

"Klar, dass du das so siehst. Ich... es tut mir leid. Du bist wirklich nett und bemüht, aber ich hatte gehofft du hast... irgendeine Wunderwaffe um mir zu helfen. Oder wärst schon mal in meiner Lage gewesen."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Wunderwaffe nicht habe. Aber... vielleicht hat dir das Gespräch trotzdem ein bisschen geholfen."

"Nicht wirklich. Ich freu mich für dich und vielleicht ist es sogar gut zu wissen, dass es schwule Fußballer gibt, die glücklich mit ihrem Leben sind. Aber ich... ich steh noch immer am selben Punkt."

Er hörte ein leises Seufzen. "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was ich sagen kann um dir zu helfen."

"Vermutlich ist mir einfach nicht zu helfen."

"Wenn dir irgendwas einfällt, was ich tun kann, dann ruf mich bitte wieder an, ja?"

"Mal sehen", sagte Lucas ausweichend. "Hab noch einen schönen Abend mit deinem Freund. Und mach dir keinen Kopf über mich. Ich leb ja nicht erst seit gestern mit meinem Problem."

"Das sagst du so einfach..."

"Versuch es. Du kennst mich nicht. Meine Probleme sind nicht deine."

"Ich kenne dich nicht, aber ich könnte genauso in deiner Situation sein."

"Bist du aber nicht."

Erneut hörte er das Seufzen. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Also, ich wünsche Dir alles Gute, und wenn was ist, hast du meine Nummer."

"Danke", sagte Lucas nur und legte auf.


	35. Was ist bei mir kaputt?

Er ließ die Hand mit dem Telefon sinken und starrte auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. 

Das Gespräch hatte ihm nichts gebracht. Im Gegenteil, es hatte ihn frustriert. Und... es hatte ihm wieder einmal gezeigt, wie einsam er eigentlich war. Er hatte keinen Partner, und er würde niemals einen haben. Seine Familie war weit weg und wusste nichts. Würde es nie wissen. Das konnte er ihnen nicht antun.

Und Freunde? Freunde hatte er auch keine. Bis auf Nils, der sich irgendwie bei ihm eingeschlichen hatte. Zumindest im Moment hatte er einen Freund, er sollte es genießen, so lange es funktionierte. Es würde schnell genug wieder vorbei sein. Realistisch gesehen sollte er die Finger davon lassen, dann würde er nicht wieder enttäuscht werden.

Die Frage war nur, wie er das jetzt noch machen sollte. Nils würde nicht locker lassen und er... genoss die Zeit mit Nils viel zu sehr. Endlich wieder mit jemandem Lachen und Zeit verbringen. Zu Kochen oder zu Boxen.

Vermutlich genoss er es zu sehr sich bei Nils nicht verstellen zu müssen und jemanden zu haben, als dass er die Freundschaft jetzt beenden konnte.

Seufzend sah er auf sein Handy und überlegte tatsächlich, ob er den Eintrag von Phantom gleich wieder löschen sollte. Aber falls das Phantom ihn mal anrufen sollte, wusste er so schon, was, oder eher wer ihn erwartete. Er musste von sich aus ja nicht mehr dort anrufen. Nein, schüttelte er den Kopf, das würde er ganz sicher nicht tun.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken. "Komme gleich", rief er nach draußen.

Er atmete noch einmal tief, wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und stand dann auf. Am besten würde er sofort nach Hause fahren. Er grinste schief und schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde Nils eh nicht zulassen. Also würde er noch hier bleiben müssen.

Müssen, das klang so als würde Nils ihn zu etwas schrecklichem Zwingen. Dabei wollte Nils nur das Beste für ihn. Wenn Lucas ehrlich war und tief in sich hinein sah, dann wollte er das auch - bei Nils sein.

Er öffnete die Tür und sah Nils an, der tatsächlich davor gewartet hatte. Leise seufzte Lucas und sah bedeutsam zu Boden.

"Bier?" fragte Nils nur.

"Ja, bitte."

"Dann geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer", sagte Nils und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Langsam schlurfte Lucas in die angegebene Richtung und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Wie so oft zuvor zog er die Füße auf die Sitzfläche und lehnte sich nach hinten.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Telefonat zurück. Es war so... frustrierend, dass nicht mal ein andere schwuler Fußballer ihn verstehen konnte.

Der Typ war so anders als er selbst - vor Familie und Freunden geoutet, das konnte sich Lucas nicht vorstellen.

Er beneidete ihn - und gleichzeitig fragte sich Lucas, was bei ihm nur falsch gelaufen war.

Was hatte er getan, dass er so bestraft wurde? Was oder wann hatte er sich falsch entschieden?

"Hier, dein Bier", sagte Nils und eine Flasche erschien in Lucas Blickfeld.

"Hm, danke", nahm Lucas ihm die Flasche ab und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Nils setzte sich neben ihn und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck.

"War nicht erfolgreich", stellte Nils fest.

"Nein. Nicht besonders."

"Schade."

"Ja. Vermutlich war es dumm von mir, etwas anders zu erwarten."

"Nein, war es nicht. Ich habe doch auch was anderes erwartet."

"Ach ja? Was hast du denn erwartet?"

"Dass ihr euch nett unterhaltet."

"Wir haben uns unterhalten. Mehr oder weniger. Aber er... er versteht mich nicht. Kann die Situation nicht nachvollziehen, in der ich mich befinde. Er lebt in einer kleinen Blase schwuler Glückseligkeit, in der alles rosarot ist. Alle finden es toll, dass er einen Mann liebt - seine Freunde, seine Familie, die Kollegen, selbst die Presse."

"Und dir macht das keinen Mut? Dass es bei ihm so gut klappt?"

"Nein. Ich frage mich eher, was mit mir kaputt ist, dass ich so anders bin", sagte Lucas dumpf und trank einen Schluck.

"Oh je", machte Nils. "Bei dir ist nichts kaputt, Lucas. Du bist ein echt lieber Kerl, der sowas nicht verdient hat." Nils trank noch einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche.

"Offenbar hab ich es verdient."

"Wie - warum das denn?"

"Was weiß ich. Karma oder Schicksal oder was auch immer."

"Meinst du echt, dass jeder, der Pech hat, das verdient hat?"

"Pech? Das was ich habe ist kein Pech. Pech ist, wenn im Supermarkt keine Milch mehr da ist."

"Was ist es dann?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist egal, was es ist. Ich muss offenbar damit leben."

"Das musst du, aber bitte glaube nicht, dass es an dir liegt. Ebenso wenig, wie ein Kind Schuld daran hat schwer krank zu sein oder eine junge Frau, dass ihr Ehemann stirbt. Ähm - meistens zumindest", grinste Nils bei seinem letzten Bespiel schief.

"Es muss aber an mir liegen, Nils."

"Warum glaubst du das?", fragte Nils leise.

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte das Gefühl ja selbst nicht erklären. "Dein Kumpel hat gemeint, ich soll mir einen Anwalt nehmen", wechselte er daher das Thema.

"Wegen der Erpressung? Das ist eine gute Idee - oder?"

"Ich sehe den Sinn nicht. Wenn ich mir einen Anwalt nehme und gegen den Kerl vorgehe, wird er einfach an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Einfach um mich fertig zu machen, wenn er schon kein Geld mehr kriegen kann. Und heutzutage braucht er keine Presse mehr dafür. Es gibt Facebook, Instagram, Twitter und was weiß ich noch alles, wo er sich ausbreiten kann."

"Wenn du dir einen Anwalt nimmst, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass du gegen ihn vorgehst. Aber du hast jemanden, der Ahnung von dem Thema hat, der dich beraten kann. Besser als mein Kumpel oder ich das machen können."

"Und diesem Anwalt müsste ich alles erzählen. Einem völlig Fremden. Woher weiß ich, dass er nicht auch was gegen Schwule hat?"

"Indem du dir einen entsprechenden Anwalt suchst. Im Internet findet man bestimmt Angaben zu sowas - also jemanden, der sowas schon mal gemacht hat."

Lucas zögerte. "Ich... ich denk drüber nach, ok?"

"Ja, mach das bitte. Und - wenn du willst, lass ich dich damit nicht alleine."

Lucas grinste schief. "Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht."

Nils erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ist nur ein Angebot, okay?"

"Weiß ich. Aber ich hab noch nicht gelernt, wie ich dir was abschlage", murmelte Lucas.

"Sag einfach nein. Meistens werde ich mich dann auch danach richten."

Lucas schnaubte. "Das hab ich schon öfter probiert, aber irgendwie scheint mein Nein bei dir als Ja anzukommen."

"Ich tu einfach, was das beste für dich ist", grinste Nils und wuschelte Lucas kurz durch die Haare.

"Und ruinierst meine Frisur!"

"Hast du heute noch was vor, so in der Öffentlichkeit?"

"Nein, aber trotzdem. Ich vergreif mich ja auch nicht an deinen Haaren."

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sorry", murmelte er nicht ganz überzeugend.

Lucas lächelte leicht und trank den Rest seines Biers. "Ich sollte langsam nach Hause fahren."

"Du kannst gerne noch bleiben" bot Nils an.

"Das weiß ich. Aber ich glaube nach dem Gespräch brauch ich ein bisschen Zeit für mich."

"Okay, dann fahr ruhig nach Hause."

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh beim Training", sagte Lucas und stand auf.

"Ja, frisch und munter. Willst du noch ein Bier mitnehmen?"

"Nein danke. Allein trinken ist selbst mir zu deprimierend."

"Okay, dann halt dich ans Wasser." 

Lucas nickte. "Bis morgen Nils."

Er stand auf, und Nils folgte ihm zur Wohnungstür. "Fahr vorsichtig und komm gut nach Hause", wünschte er und zog Lucas kurz an sich.

"Mach ich", flüsterte Lucas. "Und Danke für den schönen Tag."

"Dafür danke ich auch. Es ist schön mit dir."

Lucas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann lächelte er leicht. "Bis morgen", sagte er und drehte sich um, um die Treppe nach unten zu gehen.

"Bis morgen!", rief Nils ihm nach, dann klappte die Tür ins Schloss.


	36. Zwei Niederlagen

Die nächsten Tage waren vollgepackt mit Terminen und Trainingseinheiten, so dass kaum Zeit für etwas anderes blieb. Selbst Nils hatte nicht mehr groß Lust am Abend noch was zu unternehmen und so gingen er und Lucas auch nur einmal etwas essen und ruhten sich die restliche Zeit aus. Am Freitagnachmittag ging es dann schließlich nach Gladbach.

Viereinhalb Stunden saßen sie im Bus, Lucas wieder neben Nils, das war inzwischen für niemanden mehr überraschend. Aber wie die meisten Mitspieler unterhielten sie sich nicht, sondern hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.

Auch die Zimmerfrage war schon geklärt und zumindest für die letzten beiden Spiele würden sich Lucas und Nils ein Zimmer teilen.

Darüber war Nils ziemlich froh. Natürlich unterhielten sie sich nicht immer, wenn sie zusammen waren, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Lucas bei ihm einfach wohler fühlte und lockerer und entspannter war. Das war immerhin etwas, was er erreicht hatte. Selbst wenn er Lucas bei seinen anderen Problemen nicht wirklich helfen konnte.

Auch am Abend vor dem Spiel sprachen sie nicht viel, sondern entspannten wieder bei einem Film, den diesmal Nils ausgesucht hatte. Sie hatten zum Glück einen ähnlichen Geschmack, daher hatten sie beide Spaß an dem Film. 

Schließlich legten sie sich zum Schlafen, ohne noch viel gesprochen zu haben.

Am nächsten Tag stand dann endlich das vorletzte Spiel der Saison an. Ein schweres Spiel gegen Gladbach. Aber sie alle wussten, dass sie mit einem Sieg den Klassenerhalt sichern konnten. Und so waren sie entsprechend hochmotiviert als das Spiel begann.

Doch schon in der 18. Minute gab es den ersten Rückschlag, von dem sie sich bis zur Pause nicht mehr erholten, und kurz nach der Pause schoss die Borussia das 2:0. Zwar konnte Tim den Anschlusstreffer landen, dennoch verloren sie letztendlich mit 3:1.

Das war ein herber Rückschlag. Auch wenn sie immer noch drei Punkte Vorsprung vor Wolfsburg hatten, war ein Abrutschen auf den Relegationsplatz immer noch möglich.

Entsprechend bedrückt gingen sie langsam und schweigend in die Kabine. Sie hatten gekämpft, alles gegeben und doch verloren. Und nicht mal knapp verloren. Sie hatten zwar auch ihre Chancen gehabt, aber sie nicht nutzen können.

Keiner hatte groß Lust sich zu unterhalten und so duschten sie nur schnell, zogen sich an und verschwanden so schnell es ging im Bus. Es wurden nur wenige Worte gewechselt, sie waren müde und bedrückt. Selbst Nils hatte diesmal keine aufmunternden Worte und brütete düster vor sich hin, während der Bus sie zurück nach Freiburg brachte.

Es war schon nach elf, als sie am Stadion abgesetzt wurden. Müde, schläfrig und noch immer niedergeschlagen verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und fuhren nach Hause.

Als Nils zu Hause ankam war ihm sofort klar, dass er sich gar nicht erst hinlegen brauchte. Schlafen würde er im Moment nicht können. Also kochte er sich stattdessen einen Tee und setzte sich im Dunkeln auf seinen Balkon.

Es war sommerlich warm und eigentlich ganz schön, wäre da nicht diese verdammte Niederlage in seinem Hinterkopf.

Noch ein Spiel, dann war diese Saison endlich vorbei. Und nächste Saison würden sie hoffentlich wieder in der ersten Liga spielen.

Dafür sollten sie das letzte Spiel tunlichst gewinnen, sie sollten sich nicht auf eine Niederlage der Wolfsburger verlassen. Die hatten ein deutlich besseres Torverhältnis, das würde sie da noch reinreißen.

Nils seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles brachte doch nichts. Er konnte noch Stunden hier sitzen und grübeln und außer Kopfschmerzen würde er nichts davon haben.

Noch ein Bier und dann ins Bett, überlegte er. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Erst da sah er, wie spät es inzwischen war. Er hatte länger als gedacht auf dem Balkon gesessen stellte er überrascht fest.

Mit dem Bier in der Hand kehrte er auf den Balkon zurück. 

Er hatte die Flasche grade geöffnet, als sein Handy klingelte. Wer rief zu dieser Zeit noch an? Träge zog er das Handy aus der Tasche und meldete sich. "Hallo?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis endlich eine Stimme ertönte. "Nils?"

Sie klang verwaschen, selbst bei diesem einen Wort. Aber die Stimme kannte er. "Lucas?"

"Hm", kam es als Antwort.

"Lucas, was ist los?", fragte Nils ein wenig genervt.

"Kannssu... mich abholen. Tim... oder Tom... will mich nicht fahrn lassn."

"Du bist noch unterwegs?" Schlagartig war Nils besorgt. Was hatte Lucas angestellt? "Wo steckst du?"

"In... einer Bar."

"Und hat die Bar auch einen Namen?"

"Juris", sagte Lucas.

"Juris... okay, bleib, wo du bist, ich hol dich ab."

"Ok", nuschelte Lucas.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Nils und legte auf. Er warf noch einen etwas sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Bier, dann stand er auf, zog eine dünne Jacke über, nahm seinen Schlüssel und Portemonnaie und fuhr los.

Die Bar lag in der Innenstadt, also zum Glück nicht ganz so weit entfernt. Allerdings war es hier auch immer schwierig Parkplätze zu finden und so musste Nils fast 15 Minuten suchen, bis er sich schließlich einfach in eine Einfahrt stellte.

Er würde ja nicht lange brauchen - hoffte er - und zu dieser Zeit wollte bestimmt niemand rausfahren. 

Schnell überquerte er die Straße und ging die wenigen Meter bis zur Bar. Hier war eine Menge los - Sonnabend im Sommer, das nutzten die Leute einfach aus. Er betrat die Bar, ziemlich modern, und sah sich suchend um. 

Schließlich sah er Lucas am Tresen sitzen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, immerhin war er nicht auf eigene Faust losgezogen. Schnell bahnte er sich den Weg zu ihm.

"Hey", legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dein Taxi ist da."

Lucas sah auf. "Oh, Nils. Du... bist da."

"Ja, klar, du hast mich doch angerufen. Hast du schon gezahlt?"

"Hat er", sagte ein junger Mann hinter dem Tresen. "Dein Kumpel ist ein netter Betrunkener. Sehr höflich. Bring ihn trotzdem lieber ins Bett."

"Mach ich - danke, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast."

"Kein Problem. Gute Nacht euch beiden."

"Danke - dir auch noch eine ruhige Nacht"

Lucas sah auf. "Müssen wir schon gehen?"

"Ja, komm, wir gehen nach Hause. Morgen ist Training."

"Hm... nagut", murmelte Lucas und versuchte aufzustehen.

Der Barhocker war hoch, und Lucas verlor auf halbem Wege das Gleichgewicht.

"Ups", machte Lucas, als Nils ihn grade noch auffangen konnte. "Der... war vorhin noch nicht so hoch."

"Er ist halt gewachsen", grinste Nils und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

Lucas nickte und sah zu dem Mann hinter dem Tresen. "‘schüss, Tim-Tom. War nett mit dir."

"Adieu", grüßte Tim - oder Tom? - zurück, dann führte Nils Lucas langsam aus der Bar. Es war nicht einfach, denn Lucas' Beine wollten offenbar in unterschiedliche Richtungen gehen.

Dabei murmelte Lucas die ganze Zeit leise vor sich her - allerdings ohne, dass Nils etwas davon verstehen konnte.

"Wir sind da", unterbrach er das Gemurmel, als sie an seinem Wagen angekommen waren. Mit einem Druck auf den Schlüssel öffnete er die Türen, dann versuchte er Lucas auf den Beifahrersitz zu bugsieren.

Lucas ließ sich in den Sitz fallen und sah sich fragend um. "Nich mein Auto."

"Nein, du solltest heute nicht mehr fahren. Wir holen deinen Wagen morgen ab, okay?"

"Mhm... aber ich kann fahrn", behauptete Lucas und versuchte dabei sich anzuschnallen.

"Ich weiß, aber heute bin ich dran." Behutsam nahm Nils ihm den Gurt aus der Hand und schnallte ihn an.

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. "Du bis lieb", nuschelte er dabei.

"Weiß ich doch", lächelte Nils leicht. Betrunkene sprachen ja bekanntlich die Wahrheit - und es tat gut, dass Lucas ihn so sah.

Lucas drehte den Kopf. "Kann ich bei dir schlafen? Will nich... nich allein..."

"Klar kannst du bei mir schlafen", versprach Nils ihm. Um ehrlich zu sein war ihm das auch lieber - Lucas war so betrunken, dass er ihn ungern alleine lassen wollte.

"Schön", nuschelte Lucas.

Die letzten Meter bis zu Nils schwiegen sie, bis er den Wagen parkte. "Lucas?"

Lucas riss die Augen auf. "Ich war’s nicht!"

"Hey, alles okay, Nichts passiert", beruhigte Nils ihn. Oh je, der war ja wirklich durch...

"Hm... Schlafen?"

"Erst aussteigen und ins Bett. Ist doch viel bequemer." Nils stieg aus und ging zur Beifahrerseite. 

Lucas hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich selbst abzuschnallen und stieg ziemlich ungeschickt aus dem Wagen. Sofort griff Nils zu um ihn zu stützen.

Lucas seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich an ihn. "Bin froh, dass ich dich hab."

Wieder so ein Satz, den ein nüchterner Lucas wohl nie über die Lippen gebracht hätte. "Ich pass auf dich auf", versprach Nils ihm.

"Weiß ich. Bis mein Superheld. Super-Nils..."

"Super-Nils rettet Säufer-Lucas?"

"Bin kein Säufer. Hab nur ein Glas getrunken. Ich schwör!"

"Das Glas war dann aber ganz schön groß, was?"

"Nein. Oder ja. Ich... weiß nicht?"

"Hast nicht mitgezählt, was?", fragte Nils mit einem Grinsen, während er die Tür aufschloss.

Lucas schnaubte. "Doch. Lag 3:1 hinten. Hab... hab versucht aufzuholen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Nils begriff. "Oh je... und hast nicht aufgeholt?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Tim-Tom hat geschummelt. Das Glas... das war ständig leer."

"Und plötzlich wieder voll? Wie gemein." Diesmal unterdrückte Nils das Lächeln.

Der Barkeeper hatte Recht. Lucas war einer der netten Sorte Betrunkener. Er war fast schon... niedlich dabei.

"Geh noch mal ins Bad, ja? Wenn Tim-Tom immer nachgegossen hat, musst du bestimmt noch mal."

Lucas sah Nils mit großen Augen an. "Bad?"

"Ja, oder musst du nicht?"

"Doch", sagte Lucas. "Bad... ist gut."

"Dann komm", schob Nils ihn in Richtung Bad.

"Bekommst du das allein hin?" fragte Nils und Lucas nickte. "Dann geh ich schnell das Gästebett beziehen."

"Ich kann das", behauptete Lucas und schwankte ins Bad.

"Na hoffentlich", murmelte Nils. "Ruf einfach, wenn was ist", bat er.

Wieder murmelte Lucas nur etwas Unverständliches.

Nils ließ die Tür vorsichtshalber offen und ging dann schnell ins Gästezimmer. Er hörte, wie Lucas auf die Toilette ging und sich danach die Hände wusch. Ziemlich lange, wie er fand.

Nach einem Moment ließ Nils das halb bezogene Kopfkissen liegen und ging ins Bad um nach Lucas zu schauen. Nicht, dass der noch im Waschbecken ertrank. Als er allerdings ins Bad kam, war von Lucas nichts zu sehen.

Er stellte das laufende Wasser ab und sah sich suchend um. "Lucas?"

Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, aber sah, dass die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer offen stand. Er runzelte die Stirn - wollte Lucas bei ihm schlafen? Oder hatte er sich verlaufen?

Leise ging Nils zu der offenen Tür und sah Lucas, der tatsächlich in seinem Bett lag. Und seine Klamotten, einschließlich Boxershorts, lagen davor.

Okay... dann sollte er selbst wohl ins Gästezimmer umziehen, überlegte er. Das alles würde Lucas am Morgen garantiert unendlich peinlich sein.

"Schlaf gut, Lucas", wünschte er ihm.

"Nils?"

"Ja, brauchst du noch was? Ne Flasche Wasser zum Beispiel?"

"Mhm, wär nett."

"Kommt sofort." Nils beeilte sich und holte eine Flasche aus der Küche.

Auch eine Packung Aspirin holte er gleich und stellte alles auf den Nachttisch. Lucas sah ihn an und lächelte. Dann griff er nach Nils' Hand.

"Noch was?"

"Du... bis so lieb", murmelte Lucas. "Viel su gut."

"Wir sind doch Freunde, Lucas, Und für Freunde macht man sowas."

Lucas lächelte, dann zog er Nils näher zu sich. "Freunde. Ja. So ein guter Freund."

Es tat wirklich gut das zu hören, lächelte Nils. "Bist du doch auch..."

Ehe Nils noch weiterreden konnte, lagen plötzlich Lucas Lippen auf seinen.

Im ersten Moment konnte Nils nichts tun, er war viel zu überrascht. Dann begannen seine Gedanken zu rotieren. Lucas... küsste ihn! Lucas seufzte und strich mit seiner Zunge über Nils Lippen.

Schlagartig fing es in Nils' Bauch an zu kribbeln, und unwillkürlich entspannte er die Lippen. Lucas nutzte die Chance und schob seine Zunge sanft zwischen Nils' Lippen.

Langsam schlossen sich Nils' Augen, und er hieß die Zunge willkommen. Sofort vertiefte Lucas den Kuss. Er stupste Nils Zunge mit seiner an, strich an ihr entlang.

Das Gedankenkarussel in Nils' Kopf hatte schon länger abgebremst, jetzt war es komplett stehen geblieben. Langsam ließ er sich neben Lucas auf das Bett sinken, den Kuss unterbrach er dabei nicht.

Lucas schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Leise seufzte Nils in den Kuss. Lucas' Hände strichen über seinen Rücken.

Inzwischen hatten sie den Kuss intensiviert, und Nils fühlte schon die Auswirkung zwischen seinen Beinen. Eine Hand von Lucas hatte es irgendwie unter den Stoff von Nils Shirt geschafft, die andere lag inzwischen auf seinem Hintern.

Erst jetzt fiel Nils auf, dass sich eine seiner Hände in Lucas' Haare geschlichen hatte. Lucas stöhnte leicht auf und er zog Nils noch enger an sich. 

Wieder seufzte Nils leise, das fühlte sich so gut an! 

Aber nach und nach spürte er, wie Lucas Küsse träger wurden und seine Hände sich nur noch leicht bewegten.

Nils löste sich von seinen Lippen und sah ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick an. Das war ein... ja, ein wirklich unglaublicher Kuss. Nicht nur, weil es Lucas war, der ihn geküsst hatte, sondern... weil der Kuss einfach atemberaubend gewesen war.

Lucas lächelte Nils an, aber er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Nils und streichelte ihm noch einmal zärtlich durch die Haare.

Lucas brummte etwas unhörbares, dann schloss er die Augen und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. Gedankenverloren strich Nils sich über die Lippen, die noch immer von dem Kuss prickelten. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und schon gar nicht damit, dass so ein Kuss so wahnsinnig gut sein könnte.

Er hatte noch nie vorher einen Mann geküsst - und auch nie das Verlangen danach gehabt. Aber... wow, das war vermutlich einer der besten Küsse, die er je bekommen hatte. Wenn nicht sogar der Beste.

Lag es etwa daran, dass es ein Mann war, den er geküsst hatte? Oder... war es, weil es Lucas war?

Lucas war ein sehr interessanter Mensch, wenn auch etwas schwierig. Aber das hatte sich in der letzten Zeit ja schon geändert.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er den schlafenden Lucas. Im Gegensatz zu Lucas, hatte er selbst nichts getrunken, also konnte er es nicht auf den Alkohol schieben. Dennoch kribbelte es noch immer überall, und wenn Lucas noch wach wäre, würde er ihn noch einmal küssen wollen.

Nicht nur das, wenn er ehrlich war. Lucas Hände hatten sich verboten gut angefühlt und es hatte ihn definitiv angemacht. Und er wollte - ja, er wollte mehr davon!

Nils holte tief Luft und stand dann vorsichtig und leise auf. Lucas würde erstmal schlafen und er selbst... musste eigentlich auch ins Bett.

Er zog sich kurzerhand aus und legte sich neben Lucas. Jetzt war es schließlich auch egal... und irgendwie wollte er neben Lucas schlafen.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Nils kaum hörbar.

Natürlich hatte Lucas ihn nicht gehört, schließlich schlief er schon tief und fest. Auch Nils schloss nun die Augen. 

Der Kuss raste noch immer durch seine Gedanken - aber die Erinnerung an die guten Gefühle, die dieser Kuss ausgelöst hatte, ließen ihn dann doch einschlafen.


	37. Katermorgen

Nils erwachte, weil neben ihm jemand mitleiderregend stöhnte. 

Müde schlug er die Augen auf und sah zur Seite. Dort lag Lucas. Lucas, der ihn geküsst hatte, fiel es ihm knallhart wieder ein. Lucas war offenbar wach und hatte einen Arm über seine Augen geschlagen. Dabei murmelte er kaum verständliche Flüche vor sich her.

"Lucas?", fragte Nils leise.

Lucas zuckte zusammen. "Nicht so laut."

"Sorry", wisperte Nils. "Eine Aspirin?"

Lucas nickte schwach. "Oh mein Kopf..."

"Zwei Aspirin?", schlug Nils vor.

"So viel wie nötig ist, um den Hammer da drin zu stoppen", brummte Lucas.

"Wir versuch es erstmal mit zweien", beschloss Nils und stand auf um die Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

"Wir versuchens erstmal mit zweien", beschloss Nils und angelte nach Tabletten und Wasser, die er am Abend zuvor auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte.

Lucas brummte. "Was... mach ich eigentlich hier?"

"Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du warst in der Bar und hast mich irgendwann angerufen. Ich hab dich dann abgeholt, und wir... ähm... du wolltest irgendwie wohl nicht alleine schlafen."

"Hm", machte Lucas. "Kann mich nur dunkel erinnern. Aber... oh scheiße. Bitte Nils, sag mir das ich noch was an habe."

"Ich fürchte nicht... dir war wohl warm."

Lucas schloss die Augen. "Es... tut mir so leid. Deshalb trink ich auch nie. Es endet immer damit, dass ich nackt irgendwo aufwache..."

Unwillkürlich musste Nils kurz lachen - dann wurde ihm klar, dass doch etwas passiert war. Der Kuss. Aber er würde Lucas nichts davon erzählen - es war gut, dass der ihn offenbar vergessen hatte. 

"Das ist nicht lustig", grimmte Lucas. "Was... was ist denn mit den Aspirin?"

"Hier", streckte er Lucas beides hin. 

Lucas setzte sich auf und nahm schnell die beiden Tabletten. "Hab ich mich sehr peinlich aufgeführt?"

Kurz zögerte Nils, er war nun mal ein ehrlicher Mensch. "Nein, selbst der Barkeeper hat dich gelobt, dass du ein höflicher Betrunkener warst."

"Wenigstens etwas. Es... es tut mir leid, Nils."

"Ist schon okay. Ich bin froh, dass du mich angerufen hast und dich nicht alleine auf den Weg gemacht hast."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Wagen überhaupt anbekommen hätte."

"Ich glaub eher nicht, dass du zum Wagen gekommen wärst. Willst du noch ne Runde schlafen, bis die Tabletten wirken?"

"Nein, sonst komm ich heute gar nicht aus dem Bett. Und ich muss... meinen Kreislauf in Gang kriegen, damit ich die Regeneration überlebe."

"Okay, aber mach langsam, ja? Willst du zuerst ins Bad, und ich guck mal nach einem Katerfrühstück?"

"Das wär toll", sagte Lucas leise.

"Klar - ich fang schon mal an - komm einfach in die Küche, wenn du fertig bist."

"Wenn ich den Weg finde", grinste Lucas schief.

Nils erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ich werde demnächst Wegweiser aufstellen, okay?"

"Ich hoffe, es kommt nicht mehr zu solchen... Eskapaden."

"Ich auch - du siehst echt grottig aus."

"Danke. Das hört man doch gern."

"Hätte ich sagen sollen, du siehst so aus wie du dich fühlst?"

"Das kommt vermutlich aufs Gleiche raus..."

"Ja, vermutlich. Also, ab mit dir, wird dir gleich besser gehen."

"Dann... ich... ähm... ich steh auf, wenn du weg bist. Ich bin ja... unbekleidet...", nuschelte Lucas eindeutig verlegen.

"Und ich hab dich noch nie nackt gesehen", knurrte Nils, stand aber auf.

"Doch. Aber nicht nackt in deinem Bett. Das... bitte Nils."

"Ist schon gut, Lucas. Bis gleich."

Nils verließ das Schlafzimmer und ging in die Küche.

Er stellte ein Frühstück für Lucas zusammen - viel Wasser, Kaffee, Tee, Brot und Butter, dazu Dosenobst, Jogurt, und, hinten in einem Schrank gefunden, ein Glas Rollmops. Dabei versuchte er krampfhaft nicht an den Kuss zu denken.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, es war, als fühlte er Lucas' Lippen noch immer auf seinen. Und so müde, wie Lucas heute aussah, so verstrubbelt - zum Anbei... Nein, nein, nein, so sollte er nicht denken!

Was war überhaupt los mit ihm? Er stand nicht auf Männer! Hatte es nie. Und Lucas war einfach nur betrunken gewesen. Und schwul. Der küsste doch alles, was einen Schwanz hatte - zumindest, wenn er so betrunken war.

Wer weiß, wen Lucas in seiner Fantasie geküsst hatte. Vielleicht den netten Barkeeper. Der war nett gewesen und hatte auch ziemlich gut ausgesehen.

Nils seufzte. Ja, vermutlich war es genau das. Das war... überraschend enttäuschend. Nein, er sollte sich nicht in so etwas hineinsteigern, das brachte doch nichts! Lucas wollte nichts von ihm. Er sollte sich da nicht reinsteigern. Er wollte doch auch nichts von Lucas. Der Kuss hatte ihn einfach verwirrt. Man wurde halt nicht jeden Tag von einem anderen Mann geküsst.

Lucas küsste gut, zugegeben, aber tausende Frauen küssten besser als er.

Ein paar Augenblicke später kam Lucas in die Küche. "Wie bin ich eigentlich in deinem Schlafzimmer gelandet?" fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung - ich war noch im Bad, da lagst du auf einmal im Bett. Und ich hätte dich beim besten Willen nicht mehr rausbekommen."

"Es tut mir so leid, Nils."

"Mach dir da keinen Kopf."

"Tu ich aber. Mir ist das schrecklich unangenehm. Soll ich... gehen?"

"Nein, nein, setz dich erstmal und kuriere deinen Kopf."

Lucas nickte und setzte sich. "Kann ich es irgendwie wieder gut machen?"

"Was willst du wieder gut machen?"

"Das alles. Dass du mich gestern abholen musstest und meinem betrunkenen Gelaber zuhören musstest. Und vor allem die.. nackten Tatsachen in deinem Bett."

"Das ist schon okay, Lucas. Aber wenn du es wieder gut machen willst - dann kochst du heute. Nein, lieber morgen, heute gehörst du aufs Sofa."

"Rede lieber nicht vom Essen", murmelte Lucas.

"Okay. Also lass uns erstmal was trinken. Saftschorle... nee, besser nicht, wenn ich mir dich so angucke. Wasser oder Tee?"

"Kaffee", bat Lucas. "Schwarz. Stark."

"Hab ich hier." Nils griff nach der Kanne und goss Lucas Kaffee in den Becher.

"Danke", sagte Lucas und nahm den Becher hoch.

Auch Nils trank Kaffee und nahm sich dann eine Scheibe Brot. "Ist es okay, wenn ich etwas esse?"

"Klar. War ja meine eigene Dämlichkeit, also hab ich es nicht anders verdient als jetzt zu leiden."

"Quatsch. Dir geht es nicht gut, da muss ich es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Also, erträgst du es, oder soll ich im Wohnzimmer essen?"

"Ich ertrage es und leide stumm wie ein echter Mann."

"Ach Lucas", murmelte Nils. Er bestrich seine Scheibe Brot dünn mit Butter und Marmelade. Den Anblick von Käse oder Wurst wollte er Lucas nicht antun.

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und nippte an seinem Kaffee. "Ich hab nichts Peinliches gemacht, oder? Also in der Bar. Ich erinnere mich dunkel an den netten Barkeeper, aber..."

"Der war echt nett. Hat dich gelobt, dass du so freundlich warst. Du hast nicht gekotzt, kein dummes Zeug geredet - alles okay." Der Kuss war nicht okay gewesen - oder jedenfalls nichts, das Lucas nüchtern getan hätte.

"Das ist immerhin etwas", schnaubte Lucas. "So abgeschossen hab ich mich schon lange nicht mehr..."

"Das war schon heftig", gab Nils zu. "Hab mich ziemlich erschreckt in der Bar."

"Ich trink eigentlich nie. Mal ein Bier, aber nicht mehr. Ich vertrag Alkohol nicht gut und... ich werde dann gern peinlich. Und zieh mich aus."

"Das hast du zum Glück erst im Schlafzimmer gemacht. Und dann unter der Decke gelegen."

"Das macht es nicht besser."

"Oh doch. In der Bar wäre es ziemlich peinlich geworden."

Lucas stöhnte auf. "Oh Gott ja. Das wäre... ich werde nie wieder trinken. Nie wieder!"

Nils lachte leise. "Das sagen sie alle..."

"Ich mein es so."

"Ich weiß. Noch einen Kaffee?"

"Ja, wenn noch was da ist."

"Ist es noch. Soll ich dann noch welchen kochen?"

"Nein, das muss reichen. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

Nils guckte auf die Uhr. "Wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde. Machs dir im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, ich geh schnell ins Bad."

"Ok", sagte Lucas und nahm seinen Kaffeebecher um damit ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. In der Tür drehte er sich um. "Hab ich den Barkeeper wirklich Tim-Tom genannt?"

Nils lachte. "Ja, ich fürchte, das hast du. Aber er mochte dich."

Lucas brummte. "Schön und gut. Aber er heißt Björn..."

"Oh", machte Nils und lachte nun noch lauter. 

"Lach du nur. Ich sag doch, ich bin peinlich, wenn ich trinke."

"Er mochte dich trotzdem. Meinte, du wärst sehr höflich. Bezahlt hattest du auch schon."

Lucas nickte. "Dann geh mal ins Bad, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

"Mach ich. Und du trink deinen Kaffee aus."

"Ja, bis gleich."

Nils nickte ihn kurz zu und eilte dann ins Bad.

Er beeilte sich. Zum einen hatten sie wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit, zum anderen wollte er Lucas nicht zu lange allein lassen. Der würde sonst bloß wieder anfangen zu grübeln. 

Das musste nicht sein. Denn er hatte ja wirklich nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Sich ein etwas lockerer benommen, etwas lockerer. Aber niemand hätte ihn wirklich peinlich gefunden. Im Gegenteil. Er war... niedlich, irgendwie.

Das sollte er ihm aber wohl auch nicht unbedingt sagen. Welcher Mann hörte schon gern, dass er niedlich war? Lucas bestimmt nicht! Nils beeilte sich jetzt mit dem Duschen und zog sich rasch an, ehe er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. 

Lucas saß auf dem Sofa und starrte in seinen Becher. "Lucas?", sprach Nils ihn leise an. 

Erschrocken sah Lucas auf. "Oh... stehst du schon lange da?"

"Nein, bin gerade erst fertig geworden. Wie geht es dir?"

"Weiß nicht. Ich kann mich kaum an gestern Abend erinnern und das ist... mir unangenehm. Wer weiß, was ich in der Bar noch alles gesagt hab?"

"Ich glaube, nicht viel, sonst hätte Tim-Tom - also, Björn - nicht so nett von dir gesprochen."

"Meinst du ich... hab ihn abgegraben?" wisperte Lucas.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Du saßt da ganz ruhig, ich glaube nicht, dass du dich den ganzen Abend da wegbewegt hast."

Lucas seufzte. "Wenigstens etwas."

"Es ist doch alles in Ordnung." Das war zwar etwas gelogen, aber Nils würde Lucas niemals von dem Kuss erzählen.

"Dann sollten wir wohl langsam los."

"Ja, komm. Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

"Ganz toll", sagte Lucas sarkastisch.

"Noch ne Aspirin?"

"Lieber nicht. Ich hoffe, dass die frische Luft und die Bewegung helfen."

"Okay. Nimm dir schon mal die Jacke, ich hol dir noch Wasser."

Lucas nickte und stand auf. "Was würde ich eigentlich ohne dich machen, Nils?"

"Verdursten." Nils lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, dann ging er in die Küche und holte das versprochene Wasser.

Lucas hatte sich inzwischen die Jacke angezogen und musterte sich im Garderobenspiegel. "Ich sah auch schon mal frischer aus", murmelte er.

"Vorhin sahst du noch viel schlimmer aus", meinte Nils. "Wenn das so weitergeht, dann dauerts noch zwei Stunden, ehe du alle blendest."

Lucas lachte leise. "Glaub ich eher nicht, aber trotzdem danke."

"Na komm, auf ins Vergnügen."

"Zum Glück ist es kein volles Training. Ich glaube das würde ich nicht durchhalten."

"Ein bisschen laufen, dann ne Massage - und dann ins Bett."

Lucas nickte sofort. "Aber... diesmal ins meins", meinte er schief grinsend.

"War schon okay mit dir im Bett. Du schnarchst nicht."

"Nein, das war nicht ok."

"Lucas, mach dir da keinen Kopf. Wir waren alle schon mal besoffen."

"Und die landen alle nackt bei dir im Bett?"

"Bisher nicht, aber was nicht ist...", grinste Nils ihn an, dann wurde er ernster, "Lucas, ich nehme dir das wirklich nicht übel."

"Das weiß ich. Du nimmst mir nie was übel. Aber ich nehme es mir übel. Weil ich genau mit solchen Sachen unsere Freundschaft riskiere. Was... was wäre denn, wenn ich anfangen hätte dich anzugraben? Oder anzufassen?"

Nils stockte kurz. "Ich... ich hätte dir schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht will." Verdammt, er log doch so ungern, und er meinte immer, dass man es ihm ansah.

"Weil man mit Betrunkenen auch so gut diskutieren kann", murmelte Lucas und öffnete nun die Tür. "Ich... nehme an, wir fahren mit deinem Wagen."

"Deiner ist noch bei der Bar. Und notfalls wäre ich halt ins Gästezimmer umgezogen."

"Lass uns fahren", bat Lucas.

"Machen wir - komm, steig ein."

"Machen wir. Los, langsam müssen wir uns echt beeilen." Nils folgte Lucas aus der Wohnung und schloss ab. Stumm folgte Lucas ihm nach unten und die beiden stiegen in Nils Wagen.

Auch auf der Fahrt sprachen sie nicht, bis Nils den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz abstellte. "Können wir zusammen reingehen?"

Lucas seufzte. "Ist inzwischen eh zu spät. Er weiß es."

"Er...? Ach so, ja. Aber er kann mich nicht verschrecken."

"Er denkt du wärst... naja..."

"Hm? Dein Freund?" Nils grinste. "Ist doch gut, wenn er meint, dass du dich nicht mehr von ihm einschüchtern lässt."

"Er will mehr Geld. Um auch dich zu schützen."

"Oh", machte Nils und wurde tatsächlich blass. Er wollte Lucas doch nicht schaden!

"Keine Angst, ich regle das", sagte Lucas schnell.

"Nein, nein, das ist es doch nicht. Meinetwegen darf er über mich erzählen, was er will. Aber... ich bin gerne mit dir befreundet, und du hoffentlich auch mit mir. Aber jetzt schadet dir das... ich schade dir."

"Ich schade dir, Nils. Genau, wie ich es befürchtet hab. Ich mach immer alles kaputt."

"Wenn, dann würde er alles kaputt machen, nicht du. Aber das schafft er nicht."

"Ohne mich müsstest du dir keine Gedanken machen. Also doch, ich bin es der alles kaputt macht. Deshalb... war ich gestern Abend in der Bar. Erst die Niederlage und dann seine... Drohungen..."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Nils seine Hand auf Lucas'. "Wollen wir nachher überlegen, ob wir da etwas machen können?"

Lucas sah ihn überrascht an. "Du willst...?"

"Was will ich?"

"Du willst weiter mit mir befreundet sein?"

"Wie - natürlich!"

"Warum?"

"Warum sollte ich nicht? Wir sind Freunde - und die lässt man doch nicht einfach so fallen."

Lucas schluckte. "Du bist... wirklich einmalig."

Dazu lächelte Nils nur leicht. "Also, erstmal zur Regeneration, und dann gucken wir weiter?"

Lucas nickte und schnallte sich ab. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Kabine und machten sich für die Regeneration fertig.

Lucas hielt erstaunlich gut durch, auch wenn er schon mal schnell gelaufen war. Aber das konnte man auf ne schlaflose Nacht schieben und nicht auf einen Kater.


	38. Verwöhnprogramm

Selbst nach der Regeneration hielt Lucas sich gut, ging schnell zurück zur Kabine und duschte sich, und auch beim Anziehen ließ er sich viel Zeit. Dabei schwieg er die ganze Zeit, er sprach nicht einmal mit Nils. Und Nils ließ ihn. Lucas brauchte vermutlich etwas Zeit und Ruhe. Außerdem tat bestimmt sein Kopf wieder weh.

Er würde Lucas heute aber trotzdem nicht in Ruhe lassen, er sollte ihn vermutlich spüren lassen dass sie noch immer befreundet waren. Außerdem mussten sie ja gemeinsam zurück fahren. Lucas hatte sein Auto nicht da.

Nils wartete geduldig, bis Lucas fertig war und lächelte ihn dann aufmunternd an. "Komm, lass uns fahren."

"Fährst du mit zu meinem Wagen?" bat Lucas.

"Ja. Oder zu mir, wenn du dich noch ein bisschen verwöhnen lassen willst." Außerdem sollten sie über die Erpressung reden.

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Verwöhnen?"

"Du legst dich aufs Sofa und ich bring dir was zu trinken. Was dachtest... oh!"

"Was oh?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich will dich nicht... ähm... so... verwöhnen."

"Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du Nils?" fragte Lucas und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

"Ich... ähm..." Nils fühlte, wie er rot wurde, und seine Gedanken zu dem Kuss am Vorabend wanderten. "Also... ähm... naja, verwöhnen halt."

Lucas seufzte und rieb sich über die Nase. "Ich kann offenbar nicht klar denken", murmelte er.

"Nein, und das ist wohl auch ganz gut so", murmelte Nils. "Also, zum Auto. Kommst du mir zu mir?"

"Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass du ein Nein akzeptierst?"

"Heute vielleicht höher als sonst.."

Erneut runzelte Lucas die Stirn. "Was ist los mit dir, Nils?"

"Nichts..."

"Doch. Es... es ist wegen dem, was ich dir vorhin im Wagen erzählt hab, oder?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Nein, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Es ist nur... weil du ja quasi krank bist. Und wenn du dann nach Hause willst, dann versteh ich das."

"Ich bin nicht krank. Ich hab mich abgeschossen. Freiwillig. Dafür hab ich kein Mitleid verdient."

"Gut, aber wenn du dich alleine ins Bett packen willst, dann versteh ich das. Ich fänds aber schön, wenn du mitkommen würdest."

Lucas zögerte. "Ich... will mich umziehen", sagte er dann. "Also muss ich nach Hause. Aber... wenn du willst, kommt mit."

"Gerne", lächelte Nils ihn an. Selbst nach dem Kuss war er gerne mit Lucas zusammen. Der Kuss - er würde ihn einfach ignorieren. Außerdem war er extrem neugierig auf Lucas Wohnung.

Sie stiegen ein, und Nils fuhr durch die Stadt zur Wohnung - Lucas wies ihm dabei den Weg. "Das da drüben ist", sagte Lucas schließlich und Nils suchte sich einen Parkplatz.

"Kann ich... mit reinkommen?", fragte Nils leise.

"Wär albern, wenn du hier unten wartest. Also kommt mit hoch."

Nils lächelte leicht, dann stiegen sie beide auf und betraten das Haus.

"Zweite Etage", sagte Lucas und ging vor die Treppe hoch. Nils folgte ihm nach oben und sah zu, wie Lucas die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

Lucas öffnete die Tür und betrat die Wohnung. "Einfach gleich die erste links, da gehts ins Wohnzimmer", sagte er zu Nils.

Nils sah sich kurz um - eine typische männliche Wohnung, weiße Wände, schlichte Möbel. Etwas anderes hatte er von Lucas auch nicht erwartet. 

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das recht gemütliche Sofa. Großer Fernseher, ein paar Bücher, eine halb vertrocknete Zimmerpflanze und wieder schlichte Möbel.

Ihm persönlich war der Stil zu nüchtern. Und die Möbel zu kalt. Es fehlten ihm die Farben und Dinge, die Gemütlichkeit und Wärme erzeugten. Aber Lucas war noch nicht lange hier und quasi auf der Flucht gewesen, als er hier eingezogen war.

Vielleicht sollte er ihm anbieten, nach dem letzten Spiel mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen. Ein bisschen was zum Wohnlich machen. Nils überlegte, was er alles besorgen würde.

"Was trinken?" fragte plötzlich Lucas Stimme aus Richtung der Tür.

"Trinken? Ja, gerne."

"Wasser oder... Wasser?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht", spielte Nils mit, "Hättest du auch Wasser?"

"Da muss ich nachsehen", grinste Lucas schief.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah Nils ihm nach. Es war schön, dass Lucas wieder ein wenig lockerer war.,Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Lucas zurück. Er reichte Nils ein Glas mit Wasser und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

"Wie... wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte Nils leise.

"Erschöpft", sagte Lucas.

"Kein Wunder nach der letzten Nacht."

"Ich... hab mich ziemlich unmöglich benommen. Ich erinnere mich an die Autofahrt. Das... ich hab ziemlichen Blödsinn gelabert."

"Die meiste Zeit hab ich davon nichts verstanden... du musst dir da keine Gedanken machen. Wobei es mir schon interessiert hätte", grinste Nils.

"Nein, ist besser so", meinte Lucas.

"Ich bin neugierig, das weißt du doch..."

"Ja, das weiß ich", schnaubte Lucas. "Neugierig und eine Nervensäge."

"Und du magst mich trotzdem."

"Ja", sagte Lucas leise.

Nils lächelte leicht. "Das ist schön. Ich mag dich nämlich auch."

"Und es wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben, wieso du mich magst."

"Ich weiß es auch nicht", erklärte Nils ehrlich. "Aber es ist so. Und ich fühle mich wohl damit." Solange der Kuss nicht immer in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte.

"Aber es ist meine Schuld, dass jetzt jemand von dir denkt, dass du schwul bist."

"Damit ist er sicher nicht der einzige. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist." Jedenfalls... glaubte er das.

Lucas schnaubte. "Das hilft aber nur wenig, wenn man damit erpresst wird."

"Ich weiß... es tut mir leid, dass du jetzt noch mehr Ärger hast."

"Ich hab wegen dir nicht mehr Ärger. Aber ich hab dich in meine Scheiße mit reingezogen."

"Wie gesagt, das ist schon okay. Aber wir können mal zusammen überlegen, ob du was dagegen machen kannst."

"Du... wirst ihn anzeigen wollen, oder?"

"Nein. Ich möchte, dass du dich erstmal beraten lässt."

"Beraten?"

"Ja, von jemandem, der sich mit sowas auskennt. Einem Anwalt. Es... es gibt einige Anwälte, die sich auf Schwule spezialisiert haben."

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich hab... ich hab das gegoogelt."

"Du hast... für mich?"

"Ähm - ja. Schlimm?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich bin nur erstaunt."

"Echt?" Das erstaunte nun Nils.

"Ich kenn dich inzwischen, Nils. Du willst das Beste. Das kann ich dir also schwer übel nehmen. Aber... ich weiß trotzdem nicht ob ich das kann."

"Ich fänds schön, wenn du mit einem reden würdest. Das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass du wirklich was unternimmst. Aber ich glaube schon, dass du dabei Hilfe brauchst."

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe. Einem Fremden davon zu erzählen."

"Du solltest es versuchen. Ich würde auch mitkommen. Und das ist diesmal wirklich nur ein Angebot, nicht mehr."

Lucas seufzte und trank einen Schluck. "Das sollte ich nicht heute mit meinem Brummschädel entscheiden."

"Nein, solltest du nicht. Ganz in Ruhe. Aber... es gibt Anwälte, die definitiv nichts dagegen haben, dass du schwul bist."

"Das wäre schön", murmelte Lucas.

"Ganz sicher. Ich glaub, viele davon sind selbst schwul. Auf der Seite steht, dass sie fast ausschließlich für Schwule arbeiten."

"Ich möchte trotzdem ne Nacht drüber schlafen."

"Natürlich - heute solltest du eh nichts entscheiden."

Lucas nickte und schloss dann kurz die Augen. "Meine Wohnung ist schrecklich", murmelte er dann.

"Bisschen nüchtern vielleicht", überlegte Nils und lächelte dann. Sie schienen da wirklich dasselbe zu fühlen.

"Nüchtern", schnaubte Lucas. "Ja, so kann man es auch ausdrücken."

"Wir können das ändern, wenn du willst."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Wir können das hier bisschen netter einrichten. Macht zu zweit doch mehr Spaß als alleine."

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Wer weiß denn, ob ich nächste Saison überhaupt noch hier spiele."

"Warum solltest du nicht?"

"Viel Leistung hab ich bisher nicht gebracht."

"Was erwartest du, du bist ja gerade erst zu uns gekommen."

"Mehr als ein mickriges Tor jedenfalls."

"Das wird schon besser, Lucas, das weiß ich."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Von dir hab ich nichts anderes erwartet. Du siehst ja immer nur das Positive."

"Und meistens bestätigt sich das auch."

"Ich weiß nicht so recht."

"Warte erstmal ab. Und wenn der Kapitän gefragt wird - seine Antwort kennst du schon."

Lucas Lächeln wurde etwas deutlicher. "Ich widerspreche dir nicht, das hält mein Kopf heute nämlich nicht aus."

Nils lachte leise und legte dabei eine Hand auf Lucas' Arm. "Das solltest du so oder so nicht, ich hab schließlich immer Recht."

"Das hättest du gern", murmelte Lucas und gähnte. "Sorry, ich bin heute keine gute Unterhaltung."

"Ist doch okay. Wollen wir dann wieder zu mir fahren?"

"Ich soll wieder mit zu dir?"

"Dache ich eigentlich. Ich wollte dich doch ein bisschen verwöhnen."

"Das hast du vorhin schon gesagt. Und dann rumgeeiert was du damit meinst. Jetzt raus mit der Sprache."

"Ach ja..." Nils biss sich auf die Lippe, und sein Gesicht wurde unangenehm warm. "Ich meinte... naja, ich will dich jetzt nicht... ähm... körperlich... verwöhnen."

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wirst du grade rot?"

Sofort hob Nils die Hände und strich sich über das Gesicht. "Ist ziemlich warm hier", murmelte er.

"Gar nicht", sagte Lucas. "Was ist los, Nils?"

"Denk mal nach", murmelte Nils.

"Ich bin verkatert, Nils, ich mag nicht denken. Sags mir einfach."

"Ich will dich nicht... sexuell verwöhnen, okay?!?"

"Das hab ich verstanden Nils", sagte Lucas. "Und das ist kein Grund hier so abzugehen."

"Und warum fragst du dann ständig nach?"

"Weil ich es merkwürdig finde, wenn ein Mann sagt, er will mich verwöhnen. Und ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen kann, was du damit meinen könntest."

Nils atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen um runterzukommen. "Ich meinte damit, dass du dich aufs Sofa packst und ich dir alles bringe, was du brauchst. Dass du es dir gemütlich machst und dich um nichts kümmern musst."

"Soll ich dann auch Mama zu dir sagen?" fragte Lucas leicht spöttisch.

"Nein, Papa reicht."

Lucas schnaubte. "Du hast auch ein Spiel in den Knochen. Und wenig Schlaf abbekommen. Es ist also nicht nötig, dass du mich bedienst."

"Dann machen wir es uns beide einfach gemütlich. Und du darfst mal ne Wasserflasche holen."

"Na gut. Damit kann ich leben", sagte Lucas.

"Schön", lächelte Nils ihn an. "Wollen wir dann los?"

Lucas nickte und stand langsam auf.

"Deine Sachen hast du gepackt?", fragte Nils nach.

"Meine Sachen?"

"Naja, falls du wieder bei mir... egal, komm einfach mit."

"Ich kann dir heute echt nicht folgen", murmelte Lucas, folgte Nils dann aber einfach.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und gingen wieder zu Nils' Wagen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie schon bei Nils angekommen und stiegen aus.

Als Nils seine Wohnungstür aufschloss, hörte er plötzlich ein dumpfes Grummeln hinter sich. "Oh...", machte Lucas. "Ich hab... wohl Hunger."

Nils lachte leise. "Worauf denn? Was mag dein Grummel-Ungeheuer denn essen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas, was ich nicht gleich wieder auskotze, wäre schön."

"Meine Mutter macht bei sowas immer eine kleine Suppe mit bisschen Gemüse und Nudeln - wäre das was?"

"Kriegst du das hin, ist wohl eher die Frage", sagte Lucas schief grinsend.

"Ich ruf sie einfach an", erwiderte Nils das Grinsen.

Lucas lachte leise. "Ok, dann mach das. Und sag deiner Mutter, dass ihr Auflauf-Rezept sehr lecker gewesen ist."

"Ich grüße sie von dir. Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich geh in die Küche und guck mit Mama mal, was ich so kochen kann."

Lucas nickte und bog in Richtung Wohnzimmer ab, während Nils in die Küche ging und sein Handy zückte.

Schnell hatte er die Nummer seiner Mutter gewählt. "Mama, hier ist Nils, hallo..." Schon hatte seine Mutter ihn in ein ausführliches Gespräch verwickelt, und es dauerte, bis Nils sie aufs Thema Kochen gebracht hatte.

"Du willst schon wieder Kochen?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Ja, der Auflauf ist wirklich lecker gewesen. Sagt auch Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"Ja, Lucas Höler."

"Für ihn hast du gekocht?"

"Ja, genau. Wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen angefreundet."

"Das ist schön. Und... heute willst du also wieder für ihn kochen?"

"Ja, aber nur was leichtes. So eine Suppe, wie du immer gekocht hast, wenn wir krank waren."

"Du hast dir doch hoffentlich nichts eingefangen", sagte seine Mutter besorgt.

"Nein, Lucas ist nach dem Spiel gestern noch etwas geschlaucht, das ist alles."

"Gut", sagte seine Mutter. "Dann möchtest du also das Rezept für die Gemüsesuppe. Die ist auch nicht schwer, das sollte kein Problem werden."

"Gut. Ich guck erstmal, was ich so da habe", beschloss Nils, sah in Küchen-, Kühl- und Gefrierschrank und zählte auf, was er da so fand.

"Dann wohl eher ne Nudelsuppe", sagte seine Mutter.

"Ja, Hauptsache einfach und.. magenfreundlich."

"Dann hol dir mal was zu schreiben mein Schatz."

"Schon unterwegs..." Wenig später stand Nils wieder am Küchentisch, diesmal mit Schreibzeug bewaffnet. Seine Mutter begann ihm erst die Zutaten aufzuzählen und dann beschrieb sie so genau wie möglich, was er tun musste.

"Ich glaub, das krieg ich hin. Der Auflauf klappte ja auch."

"Ich hab volles Vertrauen in dich, mein Junge", lachte Nils Mutter.

"Dann schaff ich das auch", grinste Nils. "Also, grüß Papa von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich. Und dir viel Erfolg mit der Suppe!"

"Danke. Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Nils und legte auf.


	39. Mamas Suppe

Nils sah auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Das Rezept seiner Mutter. Hoffentlich bekam er das wirklich hin. 

Er musste es einfach versuchen, beschloss er und fing an. Wasser, Brühe, Nudeln, Gemüsestücke... es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand der Topf auf dem Herd. Jetzt musste das ganze nur noch kochen. Und er sollte in der Zwischenzeit mal nach Lucas sehen.

Er legte den Deckel auf den Topf und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Lucas lag auf dem Sofa, ein Kissen in seinem Arm und schlief.

Nils lächelte bei dem Anblick, Lucas wirkte entspannt, wie er da schlief. Leise holte Nils eine Decke und breitete sie über ihm aus.

Lucas nuschelte etwas und drückte das Kissen fester an sich. Es fiel Nils nicht leicht dem Drang zu widerstehen, Lucas leicht durchs Haar zu streicheln. 

Dieser verdammte Kuss spukte ihm noch immer im Kopf herum, sonst würde er gar nicht an so einen Unsinn denken. Hoffentlich hielt dieser komische Zustand nicht zu lange an! Sonst würde Lucas irgendwann noch was merken.

Jetzt sollte er sich aber erstmal wieder um die Suppe kümmern, beschloss Nils - und flüchtete damit vor Lucas' Anblick

In der Küche nahm er sich ein Glas und goss sich etwas Wasser ein. Erstmal was trinken, dachte er und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Und dann abwarten, bis die Suppe fertig war.

Ein paar Minuten würde sie noch brauchen, dann konnte er sie schon vom Herd nehmen, Lucas wecken und sie servieren. Oder sollte er Lucas schlafen lassen? Allerdings hatte Lucas heute noch nichts gegessen. Schlafen konnte er nach dem Essen wieder.

Schnell probierte er von der Suppe, die tatsächlich gut schmeckte, und füllte sie dann in zwei Müslischüsseln. Vorsichtig trug er die beiden Schüsseln dann ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sie auf dem Couchtisch ab.

Dann trat er an Lucas heran. "Hey", sagte er leise und berührte ihn am Arm.

Lucas schreckte sofort hoch. "Was? Ich... oh, Scheiße", murmelte er.

"Was?", fragte Nils nach.

"Zu schnell hochgekommen", sagte Lucas und schloss die Augen. "Und ich hab... scheiße geträumt."

Nils setzte sich neben ihn. "Atme erstmal tief durch. Trinken?"

"Geht gleich", sagte Lucas. "Rieche ich da Suppe?"

"Ja, das hast du richtig erschnuppert."

"Du hast es also geschafft."

"Ja, und ich glaube, sie schmeckt sogar."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Dann gib mal her, und der Meister testet."

Nils streckte sich, zog beide Schüsseln heran und reichte Lucas auch gleich einen Löffel.

Lucas schob das Kissen zur Seite und roch erstmal an der Suppe. "Gut riechen tut sie."

"Ich hoffe, sie schmeckt auch..."

"Wird sie", sagte Lucas und probierte vorsichtig.

Dann nickte er. "Die ist richtig gut", bestätigte er dann doch überrascht.

Nils konnte nicht anders, als Lucas anzustrahlen. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, probier selbst."

Nils nahm seinen eigenen Löffel und probierte ebenfalls vorsichtig. Es schmeckte tatsächlich. Nicht so gut wie die Suppe seiner Mutter, aber dennoch ziemlich gut.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Nils, dass er auch ziemlich Hunger hatte. Viel hatte er heute Morgen ja nicht gefrühstückt.

"Guten Appetit", wünschte er und aß mit großem Appetit.

Lucas aß deutlich langsamer als er, aber auch er leerte die Schüssel bis zum letzten Tropfen.

"Nachschlag willst du nicht mehr, oder?", fragte er nach, aber er kannte die Antwort schon, und in der Tat schüttelte Lucas vorsichtig den Kopf.

"Wir wollen hier lieber nichts überstürzen", meinte er dazu und grinste Nils schief an. "Vielleicht esse ich später noch was."

"Machs dir bequem, ich komm gleich wieder", versprach Nils und stand auf um abzudecken.

"Nils, die Schüsseln können doch auch fünf Minuten länger hier stehen", sagte Lucas. "Ruh dich doch auch ein bisschen aus."

"Hm, na gut", gab Nils nach und schob die Schüsseln nur etwas weiter auf den Tisch. 

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und sah Nils an. "Gestern Abend..."

Fragend sah Nils ihn an. 

"Ich hab da irgendwas Blödes gemacht, oder?" fragte Lucas. "Also, nicht in der Bar, sondern als wir hier bei dir waren."

Nils schluckte. Erinnerte sich Lucas etwa wieder daran? Nein, nein, bitte nicht...

"Ich hab recht", murmelte Lucas, als er Nils Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Los, raus mit der Sprache. Was hab ich gemacht? In die Ecke gekotzt? In deine Schuhe gepinkelt? Nackt vom Balkon gegrölt?"

"Nein, nein, nichts in der Art. Du... du erinnerst dich nicht?"

"Nicht wirklich. Der ganze Abend ist ziemlich verschwommen."

"Dann... lassen wir das auch so, ja?", bat Nils. Er wollte wirklich nicht über den Kuss reden, wollte nicht mal darüber nachdenken.

"Aber es beschäftigt dich."

"Ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber... wollen wir das Sofa ausziehen und den Fernseher anmachen? Das ist einfach bequemer."

"Du lenkst ab. Aber... die Beine ausstrecken klingt schon verlockend."

Sofort stand Nils auf, schob den Tisch zur Seite und zog das Sofa aus. Dann griff er die Wolldecke, setzte sich wieder neben Lucas und breitete die Decke über ihre Beine aus.

"Du kannst mir alles sagen, dass weißt du hoffentlich", sagte Lucas, während Nils den Fernseher anschaltete. "Ich... bisher ging es immer um mich, aber ich kann auch zuhören."

"Es ist alles gut... gibt nichts zum Reden."

"Ok", sagte Lucas leise.

Puh, dieses mal war der Kelch wohl noch einmal an ihm vorüber gegangen. "Also - was wolle wir sehe?"

"Wie wär’s mit Hangover?" schlug Lucas grinsend vor. "Das wäre doch sehr passend."

"Oh ja, gute Idee", grinste Nils und suchte de Film raus.

Lucas rutschte ein wenig hin und her, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte und seufzte dann entspannt. "Faule Sonntage haben auch was für sich."

"Auf jeden Fall." Auch Nils machte es sich bequem und kuschelte sich an die Rückenlehne.

Neben sich spürte er deutlich Lucas Körper und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Es sollte ihn erschrecken, dass es sich nicht schlecht anfühlte - gar nicht schlecht.

So langsam machte ihm das alles wirklich Sorgen. Ein Kuss - selbst ein guter - sollte ihn nicht so komplett aus dem Konzept bringen. Aber er konnte gar nicht auf den Film achten, sondern hatte die ganze Zeit diesen Kuss im Kopf. Lucas' Lippen auf seinen, seine Hände auf dem Hintern, sein Körper so dicht...

Langsam fragte er sich, ob es wirklich so gut war, dass sich Lucas an nichts mehr erinnerte. 

Vorsichtig sah er zur Seite, zu Lucas. Lucas schien völlig auf den Film konzentriert zu sein und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Nils ihn ansah.

Diesen Mann hatte er also geküsst. Erst ganz zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Klar, der Kuss war von Lucas ausgegangen, aber Nils hätte ihn ganz leicht beenden können. Und das hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt.

"Was ist?" wisperte Lucas.

Nils sah ihn weiter an, während ihm so viele Worte und Sätze durch den Kopf schossen - aber keiner rauskam.

Lucas stupste ihn sanft unter der Decke an. "Hey Nils. Alles klar?"

"Ja... glaub ich..."

"Glaubst du?"

"Ja, alles okay." Nils rutschte etwas bequemer hin und sah wieder zum Fernseher. Irgendwie war er dabei dichter an Lucas herangerutscht und berührte nun seinen Oberarm.

"Wir können auch was anderes gucken", bot Lucas an.

"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung." Nils zwang sich dazu zum Fernseher zu gucken - und nicht zu Lucas.

"Ok", sagte Lucas nur und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Film.

Die Wärme, die von Lucas ausging, fühlte sich wundervoll an, sie schien ihn förmlich zu durchströmen. Unwillkürlich rutschte er noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran.

Vermutlich sollte er das nicht, aber er konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders. Er war müde, träge, und Lucas so schön warm... Da Lucas nichts sagte oder abrückte, schien es ihn nicht zu stören.

Im Gegenteil bildete sich Nils ein, dass auch Lucas ein wenig näher rückte. Er würde später weiter über den Kuss und alles nachdenken. Morgen oder so, wenn er nicht mehr so müde war. Wenn Lucas nicht da war und seine Gedanken so beeinflusste. Und wenn er dann noch immer nicht klar kam? Sollte er dann mit Lucas reden?

Einerseits würde es sicher gut tun darüber zu reden, aber Lucas würde sich nur Vorwürfe machen. Vielleicht würde er sich sogar wieder zurückziehen.

Nein, dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen. Er musste einfach einen Weg finden, damit abzuschließen. Sich auf den Kuss... nein, eben nicht, auf den Film konzentrieren und nicht mehr an den Kuss denken.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Lucas Kopf auf seine Schulter sank. Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und sah, dass Lucas offenbar wieder eingeschlafen war. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen, das war ein Gefühl, das er so lange vermisst hatte. Die Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war auch er eingeschlafen.


	40. Erkenntnis

Eine leichte Bewegung weckte Nils. Träge schlug er die Augen auf. Sie waren noch auf dem Sofa, der Fernseher zeigte einen Bildschirmschoner.

Neben ihm regte sich Lucas und murmelte etwas. Er sah etwas zerknautscht und verschlafen aus und roch... Verdammt, er würde doch jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Lucas roch!

Lucas seufzte und kuschelte sich enger an Nils. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Nils ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn etwas dichter an sich. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Lucas Lippen und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Nils Hals.

Für einen Moment schloss Nils die Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Langsam begann es in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln. Lucas Nase strich über seine Haut und Nils meinte auch kurz Lucas Lippen zu fühlen, aber sicher war er sich nicht.

Aber egal, ob sie es waren oder er sich getäuscht hatte - Lucas war wieder so angenehm zärtlich.

Im nächsten Moment verschwand das angenehme Gefühl jedoch und Lucas rückte von ihm ab. Verschlafen blinzelte er Nils an. "Ich... sorry. Ich hab dich offenbar mit nem Kissen verwechselt."

Schade, schoss es durch Nils' Kopf - und, wie ihm erst einen Moment später klar wurde, auch über seine Lippen.

"Was?" fragte Lucas verwirrt.

"Ähm... hab ich das echt gesagt?"

"Du hast schade gesagt. Glaub ich zumindest", sagte Lucas. "Was ist schade?"

Nils überlegte, aber ihm fiel keine Ausrede ein. "Dass du aufgewacht bist..."

"Warum ist das schade?" hakte Lucas nach.

"War halt... gemütlich."

"Ich... hab ich das auch gestern Abend gemacht? Hab ich dich als Kissen benutzt?" fragte Lucas und sah ihn erschrocken an. "Hab ich dich vollgesabbert?"

"Nein, nein. Du... du sabberst nicht beim..." Shit. jetzt hätte er sich fast verraten. Er war einfach noch nicht wach, da sollte er besser nichts sagen!

"Gut", sagte Lucas erleichtert. "Das wäre mir nämlich echt peinlich gewesen."

Puh, Lucas war wohl auch noch verschlafen und hatte den Patzer nicht bemerkt. "Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte Nils nach um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Deutlich besser", sagte Lucas. "Auch wenn mein Kopf immer noch voller Watte ist. Immerhin schmeckt meine Zunge nicht mehr wie ein toter Waschbär."

"Bäh", machte Nils, der sich das gleich bildlich vorstellte. "Trinken? Um den Rest Waschbären loszuwerden?"

"Hast du Cola da?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich glaub, ja." Nils stand auf, fand tatsächlich eine Flasche Cola im Abstellschrank und brachte sie mit zwei Gläsern zu Lucas.

"Zucker und Koffein. Das mögen Waschbären nicht", grinste Lucas.

"Dann verscheuch ihn mal", erwiderte Nils das Grinsen und goss Lucas ein.

"Danke", sagte Lucas und trank einen Schluck. Man konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, wie seine Lebensgeister wieder erwachten.

"Hast du auch ein bisschen geschlafen" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, ich weiß nicht mal, wie lange der Film schon aus ist."

"Egal. Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir den Film nicht kennen", sagte Lucas und streckte sich leicht.

Nils hingegen lehnte sich wieder bequem zurück, achtete aber darauf Lucas dabei nicht wieder zu berühren.

Lucas trank sein Glas aus und stellte es dann auf den Tisch. "Vermutlich sollte ich langsam nach Hause."

"Hm - meinst du?"

"Ich kann dich doch nicht ständig belagern, Nils."

"Das sagst du immer. Und ich sag dir dann immer, dass ich nicht gern alleine bin." Ob das im Moment so gut war, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

"Das weiß ich, Nils. Aber wenn wir ständig aneinander kleben, werden noch andere das komisch finden. Und auf seltsame Ideen kommen."

"Ja, ich weiß - und das willst du nicht. Aber... es haben auch schon Spieler zusammengewohnt, und keiner hat was spekuliert."

"Du hast immer ein Gegenargument parat, oder?"

"Ja, klar. Das solltest du inzwischen aber wissen."

"Tu ich, aber es hört nicht auf zu nerven", sagte Lucas, allerdings mit einem kleinen Grinsen um den Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen.

"Ich mach’s ja nicht um dich zu nerven, sondern weil ich nicht einsam und alleine und verlassen in meiner Wohnung sitzen will."

Lucas schnaubte. "Und jetzt holst du die Mitleidsnummer raus. Als nächstes kommt dann der Dackelblick."

Sofort senkte Nils den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Lucas lachte kurz auf, dann runzelte er plötzlich die Stirn.

"Was?", fragte Nils sofort nach.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht genau", murmelte Lucas. "Ich dachte eben... aber nein. Vergiss es."

Verdammt, würde Lucas sich irgendwann doch noch an den Kuss erinnern? Bloß nicht!

"Ich glaub ich verschwinde mal kurz ins Bad", sagte Lucas.

"Hm", machte Nils nachdenklich. Sollte er vielleicht doch etwas sagen? Aber was, wenn Lucas sich nun doch nicht erinnerte? Ach, das war einfach zu verzwickt.

Wenn er allerdings nichts sagte und Lucas sich wieder erinnerte, dann wäre er richtig sauer.

Er selbst konnte sich ja nun nicht mit Vergessen rausreden, das würde Lucas ihm nicht abnehmen. Ihm einzureden, dass er das geräumt hätte, wäre nicht fair. Blieb also nur die Ehrlichkeit?

Was würde Nils selbst in so einer Lage erwarten? Ehrlichkeit, vermutlich. Aber konnte er es wirklich wagen? 

Eigentlich hatte er keine große Wahl. Er musste es Lucas erzählen. Und das am besten gleich, wenn er wieder aus dem Bad kam. Und der Augenblick kam leider viel zu früh. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Lucas zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben Nils auf das ausgeklappte Sofa fallen.

Unsicher sah Nils ihn an.

"Was ist?" fragte Lucas. "Sag nicht, dass du schon wieder ans Essen denkst."

"Nein, eher nicht..."

"Ok. Was dann?"

"Wegen gestern... an was erinnerst du dich da?"

"Wie gesagt, nur an Bruchstücke. Ziemlich zusammenhanglos."

"Auch... im Bett?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Erinnerst du dich, wie du im Bett lagst - in meinem Bett?"

Lucas nickte langsam. "Ja, daran erinnre ich mich."

"Und... was dann passiert ist?"

"Du... hast mir Wasser gebracht", sagte Lucas leise. "Und dann... ich weiß nicht genau. Was ist denn dann passiert Nils?"

"Du... du hast dich wohl für das Wasser bedankt. Glaub ich..." Ja, so konnte man es umschreiben.

"Ok", sagte Lucas gedehnt. "Das... war nett von mir. Oder nicht?"

"Doch, schon. Du hast dich halt ziemlich überschwänglich bedankt. Mit einem... mit einem... mit einem Kuss."

Lucas schwieg einen Moment, dann begann er zu fluchen. Er schob sich von Nils weg und stand auf. "Ich... dann hab ich das nicht geträumt? Ich hab dich... ach verdammte Scheiße!"

"Bleib hier", bat Nils leise. "Bitte."

"Ich bin so ein Idiot", fuhr Lucas fort ohne auf Nils zu achten. "Da ist jemand nett zu mir und dann mach ich sowas? Verhalte mich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenie?"

"Lucas, bitte", versuchte Nils es wieder, aber ohne Erfolg. 

"Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Das war sowas von klar. Da passiert mir mal was Gutes und ich verkacke es."

"Lucas! Es war schön!"

"Nur weil er nichts... Was?" fragte Lucas und drehte sich zu Nils. "Was?"

"Es war schön", wiederholte Nils leise.

Lucas starrte ihn an, dann lachte er einmal auf. "Gott Nils, das ist so typisch. Selbst jetzt versuchst du nett zu sein. Das... du und dein verdammter Gut-Mensch-Komplex."

"Sag mal - hast du sie noch alle", knurrte Nils langsam wütend. "Ich gebe zu, dass der Kuss gut war, und du lachst mich aus?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher zu Nils. "Ich lache dich nicht aus, Nils. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du das sagst. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich im betrunkenen Kopf über dich herfalle, aber du musst nicht auch noch so tun, als wär das ok."

"Es ist nicht leicht das zuzugeben, aber es hat mir gefallen."

"Die gefällt es also, wenn man dich ohne Zustimmung küsst? Und wenn es dann noch ein Mann ist?"

"Ja. Nein. Ich hätte immer ein sagen können. Aber erst war ich neugierig, und dann... war’s schön."

Lucas schluckte, dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. "Du bist offenbar zu lange allein."

"Vielleicht. Aber es war trotzdem schön."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ich... ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. Wir brauchen beide wohl etwas Zeit für uns."

"Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen", seufzte Nils.

"Doch", sagte Lucas. "Doch Nils. Ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Ich wusste doch, dass irgendwas passiert war. Du hast dich merkwürdig verhalten. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens warum."

"Und jetzt bist du derjenige, der geht, weil ich was falsch gemacht habe."

"Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht. Ich hab dich geküsst. Ich hab was falsch gemacht. Und zwar so richtig."

"Doch, ich hätte es dir nicht verraten dürfen."

"Nein,n Nils, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Es tut mir leid, dass es passiert ist. Ich kann als Entschuldigung nur sagen, dass ich betrunken war. Und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen."

"Du verstehst nicht, Lucas. Es hat mir gefallen. Ich möchte keine Entschuldigung und keine Versprechungen."

Lucas sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was... möchtest du dann?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Zumindest nicht, dass du dir die Schuld gibst und mir aus dem Weg gehst."

Lucas schwieg einen Moment. "Ich hab nicht vor, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Schuld muss ich mir allerdings geben, weil der Kuss von mir aus ging."

"Nein. Du hast mich kurz geküsst, ich hab mitgemacht. Wir haben beide Schuld - oder keiner von uns."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Ok. Bitte, dann sind wir beide Schuld. Ich hab angefangen und du böser Junge hast einen Betrunkenen ausgenutzt. Schäm dich."

"Können wir mit dieser blöden Schuld aufhören? Es war schön, so."

"Das... das ist nett von dir, Nils. Wirklich. Aber... das ändert nichts, oder?"

"Woran?"

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Schon gut, Nils. Ich werde jetzt trotzdem gehen. Nicht weil ich sauer bin, aber... ich muss das alles auf die Kette kriegen. Und du offenbar auch."

Jetzt nickte Nils leicht. "Okay..." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Willst du dir mein Fahrrad leihen?"

"Ich hab doch... ach Mist", sagte Lucas. "Mein Auto."

"Steht noch an der Bar." Nils stand auf. "Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und fahr dich hin."

"Nein. Die Sache mit dem Rad klingt eigentlich ganz gut", meinte Lucas. "Bisschen frische Luft und Bewegung."

"Dann komm mit, ich hole es dir aus dem Keller."

Lucas nickte und folgte Nils nach unten.

Nils holte sein Fahrrad aus dem Fahrradkeller und trug es nach oben zur Haustür.

"Danke", sagte Lucas. "Ich bring es dir morgen wieder."

"Okay - und fahr vorsichtig, ja? Nicht wegen dem Rad, sondern... deinetwegen."

"Krieg ich hin", sagte Lucas und schwang sich in den Sattel. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen." Nils sah ihm nach, bis Lucas hinter einer Kurve nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Nils seufzte tief, als er wieder nach oben ging. Das war auf der einen Seite besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er das Gefühl, als würde Lucas es ihm nicht abkaufen, dass er den Kuss schön gefunden hatte.

Dabei schlich sich selbst jetzt ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, wenn er daran zurückdachte.

Aber Lucas hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, dass sie beide etwas Zeit brauchten um darüber nachzudenken.

Noch immer lächelnd ging Nils zurück ins Haus und in seine Wohnung, räumte kurz auf und setzte sich dann wieder vor den Fernseher. Nachdenken mochte er nicht mehr.

Er zappte sich durch die Programme bis er einen Reisebericht fand, den er an ließ. Er war ganz nett anzusehen, aber er lenkte ihn nicht ausreichend von Lucas und dem Kuss ab.

Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? Würde Lucas sich jetzt vielleicht doch zurückziehen?

Bitte nicht, flehte er innerlich. Es war nicht mehr nur das Gefühl ihm helfen zu müssen, sondern er fühlte sich einfach wohl in seiner Nähe. Ansonsten hätte er ihn auch nicht immer zu sich nach Hause geholt.

Allein vorhin, wie sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen waren... Wie Lucas da mit ihm gekuschelt hatte, das war einfach nur schön gewesen.

Er wollte nicht, dass das irgendwie endete. Aber was genau wollte er eigentlich? Da hatte Lucas schon eine gute Frage gestellt.

Die Grübelei brachte ihn nicht weiter, aber er schaffte es auch nicht, Lucas und den Kuss aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Von sich selbst genervt stand Nils auf und ging in die Küche. Sollte er noch ein Schälchen Suppe essen? Aber so wirklich Hunger hatte er nicht. Der Blick in den Kühlschrank war eher enttäuschend - nichts zum Naschen, und Bier stand auch nicht mehr drin. 

Außerdem war Alkohol keine Lösung - das hatte man ja an Lucas gesehen. Lucas hatte sich wirklich total abgeschossen - wegen des Spiels, und weil er sich unverstanden fühlte. Dabei hatte er doch neulich mit Sebastian telefoniert...

Lucas hatte sich wirklich total abgeschossen - wegen des Spiels, und weil er sich unverstanden fühlte. Dabei hatte er doch neulich ein Telefonat mit einem Gleichgesinnten geführt.

Mhm. Das war doch vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Er würde seinen Freund dann zwar schon wieder als Kummerkasten missbrauchen, aber immerhin würde er nachvollziehen können, was grade in ihm vorging.

Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar den einen oder anderen guten Tipp für ihn. 

Nils nickte. Das war auf jeden Fall besser, als weiter zu grübeln.


	41. Das zweite schwule Sorgenkind

Nils nahm sich also eine Flasche Wasser und ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich aufs Sofa und zog das Handy raus. Schnell hatte er Nummer gewählt.

"Nils!" wurde er wenig später begrüßt. "Hast du dich verwählt oder rufst du mich tatsächlich schon wieder an?"

"Nee, das war schon Absicht. Hallo Sebastian."

"Was ist diesmal passiert? Hast du dir noch ein schwules Sorgenkind eingefangen?"

"Nein, eins reicht mir. Aber... ich..."

"Du was?" fragte Sebastian nach.

"Ich glaub, ich werde selbst sowas... ein schwules Sorgenkind", gab Nils leise zu.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. "Ich glaub jetzt musst du mir auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich versteh grad nur Bahnhof."

"Ich hab ihn geküsst."

"Du hast was?"

"Meinen Mitspieler geküsst. Also... ich hab mich nicht gewehrt, und es war... es war ein guter Kuss, ein verdammt guter."

"Du hast...? Boah, Nils, hätte ich das geahnt!" lachte Sebastian und gab kurz darauf einen protestierenden Laut von sich. "Aua Alex. Das war nur ein Scherz."

"Mach dich nicht lustig", bat Nils. "Er ist jetzt abgehauen."

"Sorry", sagte Sebastian. "Das kam nur sehr überraschend. Erzähl mir doch mal genau, was passiert ist."

"Er... war gestern in ner Bar", fing Nils an und erzählte dann, wie er betrunken Lucas gewesen war, wie er ihn abgeholt und nach Hause mitgenommen und dann in seinem eigenen Bett gefunden hatte. Und wie sie sich dann geküsst hatten.

"Also hat er dich geküsst und du hast... mitgemacht", fasste Sebastian zusammen.

"Ja, kann man so sagen. Und... ich hätte nicht so schnell wieder aufgehört. Er..." Nils grinste schief. "Er ist eingepennt."

"Das ist gut. Also... ich weiß nicht ob es so klug gewesen wäre, wenn da mehr passiert wär."

"Ja, hast ja schon Recht. Er hat sich auch erst gar nicht dran erinnert..."

"Filmriss?"

"Ja, genau. Kam langsam wieder, aber er war nicht sicher, ob es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen ist."

"Und du hast es ihm jetzt erzählt und er ist geflohen?"

"So ungefähr. Wir haben noch kurz geredet, aber er wollte weg und nachdenken. Und mir auch Zeit lassen."

"Verständlich, oder?"

"Ja, klar, aber... ich fühl mich alleigelassen."

Sebastian seufzte. "Der Kuss hat dich ziemlich durcheinander gebracht."

"Ja, klar - hättest du etwas anderes erwartet?"

"Ja. Die normale Reaktion wäre gewesen, dass du den Kuss sofort abbrichst und deinem Kumpel die Meinung sagst. So reagieren normalerweise Männer, die nicht schwul sind."

"Aber ich bin auch nicht schwul", bemerkte Nils.

"Behauptet ja auch keiner. Du bist halt ein sehr offenes Bienchen und magst alle Blümchen."

Unwillkürlich musste Nils lächeln. "Ja, vielleicht."

"Ich will dir aber auch nichts einreden. Vielleicht war es einfach die Situation, der Moment. Du bist auch schon länger allein und da sehnt sich jeder nach ein bisschen Nähe."

"Ich bin gern mit anderen zusammen, das stimmt, aber besonders gern mit Lucas."

"Küss ihn nochmal", schlug Sebastian vor.

"Was?"

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Küss ihn nochmal. Dann merkt ihr beide, ob da mehr ist."

"Er wird mich nicht lassen."

Sebastian schnaubte. "Woher willst du das wissen? Einen hübschen Mann wie dich zu küssen... so ne Chance lässt man sich nicht entgehen."

"Er meint, dass ich verwirrt bin und einsam und ihn deswegen küssen will."

"Was auch beides stimmt. Du bist verwirrt, weil du einen Mann geküsst hast. Und du bist einsam."

"Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich ihn küssen will - da bin ich sicher."

"Und warum willst du ihn küssen?"

Nils schwieg einen Moment. "Weil ich ihn mag. Und weil er gut küsst."

"Und meinst du, er mag dich auch?"

"Ich... ich glaub schon. Zumindest mag er mich als Freund. Also als ein Freund. Ob als mehr... ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, ob ich das will, das mehr."

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, Sex mit ihm zu haben?"

Instinktiv schüttelte Nils den Kopf, dann dachte er aber daran, wie er sich beim Küssen an Lucas geschmiegt hatte, und wie sein Körper reagiert hatte. "Ich... ich denke schon. Also... ich finde es jetzt nicht abstoßend oder so."

"Alex wirft mir grad vor, ich wäre sensible wie ein Bulldozer", schnaubte Sebastian. "Also, fassen wir zusammen. Du magst ihn, ihr versteht euch und seid gern zusammen. Du fandst seinen Kuss toll und würdest ihn gern wiederholen. Und du kannst dir auch vorstellen, dich nackt mit ihm durchs Bett zu wälzen. Oder über den Tisch. Oder so. Hab ich alles richtig verstanden?"

Nils spürte, wie er knallrot wurde. "Ja, irgendwie schon. Und Alex hat recht."

"Sollen wir lieber zurück zu den Bienchen und Blümchen?"

Während Sebastian auflachte, weil Alex ihn wohl gekitzelt hatte, dachte Nils über die Aufzählung nach. "Es stimmt alles. Wobei das mit dem Wälzen noch ein bisschen früh kommt."

"Käme es auch", sagte Sebastian leicht keuchend. "Aber es ist wichtig, dass du es dir vorstellen kannst. Sonst macht das nämlich keinen Sinn. Wenn du dich auf deinen Kumpel einlassen willst, dann muss vorher klar sein, dass du nicht bei der ersten Hand auf deinem besten Stück einen Rückzieher machst."

"Das glaub ich nicht. War schon sehr schön gestern Abend. Also... naja, da war seine Hand schon an eher... ungewohnten Stellen."

"Nils, du wilder Feger", lachte Sebastian. "Aber mal im Ernst - lass es langsam angehen."

"Wenn er überhaupt will."

"Wenn nicht, ist er ein riesen Idiot. Wo will er denn einen besseren Mann als dich finden? Meinen Alex bekommt er jedenfalls nicht."

"Und dich auch nicht", hörte Nils etwas leiser von Alex.

"Und mich auch nicht", wiederholte Sebastian. "Also los Nils, schnapp dir den Mann. Vielleicht entspannt er sich dann ja auch ein wenig und sieht nicht mehr alles so schwarz."

"Okay", beschloss Nils, das klang nach einem guten Ziel. "Und wie?"

"Ähm... tja... bind dir ne rote Schleife um und leg dich vor seine Wohnungstür?" schlug Sebastian grinsend vor.

"Ha-ha", knurrte Nils. "Hast du noch mehr so geniale Vorschläge?"

"Sorry, der musste sein", lachte Sebastian. "Rede mit ihm. Erzähl es ihm genauso wie du es mir erzählt hast. Sag ihm, wie sich der Kuss für dich angefühlt hat. Was er in dir ausgelöst hat."

"Du hast ihn doch auch schon kennen gelernt - er wird mir nicht glauben."

"Sei überzeugend. Ich glaube, dein Kumpel sehnt sich nach einem Partner. Vielleicht ist er auch deshalb so verbittert. Und wenn er dich auch mag, dann wird er dir glauben wollen. Und dann kannst du ihn auch überzeugen."

"Okay, ich versuch es. Und wenn er dich anruft - dann sag ihm das auch, ja?"

"Oh keine Angst, ich werde ihm sagen, dass er dich packen und in seine Höhle schleifen soll. Sonst kommt jemand anders und greift zu."

Nils lachte. "Ich werde mich nicht wehren."

"Gut. Wir beide wünschen dir viel Glück. Und wehe du hältst uns nicht auf dem Laufenden!"

"Mach ich. Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend."

"Dir auch", sagte Sebastian und legte dann auf.

Nils sah einen Moment lang das Handy an. Jetzt hatte er noch mehr zum Nachdenken. Allerdings hatte das Telefonat trotzdem gut getan.

Er fühlte sich einfach sicherer mit Sebastian und Alex als Mitwisser, die hinter ihm standen. Immerhin hatten Sebastians ziemlich direkte Fragen eins geklärt - er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, Lucas wieder zu küssen. Und mehr noch. Er hatte den gestrigen Abend sehr genossen.

Davon musste er nun nur noch Lucas überzeugen. Aber das, das würde er morgen machen. Jetzt sollte er ins Bett - und vielleicht ein wenig von Lucas träumen. Mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln stand er auf und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

Dann kuschelte er sich ins Bett - dort hin, wo Lucas geschlafen hatte. Es war albern, denn es war weder Restwärme noch ein Geruch von Lucas übrig, aber er konnte sich das ja zumindest einbilden.

Er schloss die Augen und war tatsächlich schnell eingeschlafen.


	42. Planungen für den Abend

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er tatsächlich noch vor dem Weckerklingeln auf. Er hatte gut geschlafen und gut geträumt - und hatte jetzt tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wusste zwar nicht mehr genau, was er geträumt hatte, aber es musste schön gewesen sein. Vielleicht war es ja ein Traum über Lucas gewesen?

Egal was es gewesen war, es machte ihm Mut für seinen Plan mit Lucas zu sprechen. Da er noch etwas Zeit hatte, ehe er aufstehen musste, konnte ein wenig darüber nachdenken.

Er hatte noch keine wirkliche Idee, was genau er Lucas sagen wollte. Oder wie er ihn dazu brachte, ihm überhaupt zuzuhören. Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal planen, wann und wo er es ihm sagen würde - und nicht gleich das wie.

Wo war einfach. Dafür kam eigentlich nur seine Wohnung in Frage. In der Öffentlichkeit sollten sie über so ein Thema nicht reden und Lucas Wohnung... war so unpersönlich, da würde keine richtige Stimmung aufkommen.

Er würde aber ein wenig was vorbereiten müssen. ein bisschen aufräumen, etwas Leckeres zu Essen und den Tisch schön decken.

Oder... fände Lucas das übertrieben und albern? Vielleicht stand Lucas nicht auf solche romantischen Sachen.

Zu romantisch wollte Nils es ja auch nicht machen, aber schon... angemessen.

Also... keine Blumen und Kerzen und so. Dafür lieber ein Essen von seinem Lieblingsitaliener, das gute Geschirr und was Leckeres zu trinken.

Einen Rotwein? Oder war das auch übertrieben? Vielleicht sollte er ihn bereitstellen, für den Fall...

Allerdings hatte Lucas gesagt, er wolle erstmal keinen Alkohol trinken.

Dann sollte er vielleicht irgendeinen schönen Saft besorgen. Irgendwas Besonderes... er würde einfach mal im Supermarkt gucken.

Damit blieb noch das wann. Wenn sie wirklich Zeit haben wollten, dann wäre nach dem zweiten Training am besten. Die Mittagspause war zu kurz und das Gespräch sollte nicht unter Zeitdruck stattfinden.

Er musste also irgendetwas vorbestellen und abholen, das entweder auf Abruf zubereitet wurde, oder das vorbereitet werden konnte

Aber das konnte er ja in der Mittagspause erledigen, Dann Lucas überreden, nach dem Training wieder zu ihm zu kommen.

Und das würde vermutlich gar nicht so einfach werden. Er kannte Lucas inzwischen ja schon ganz gut und vermutete, dass er erstmal auf Abstand gehen und auf stur schalten würde.

Aber er musste mit ihm reden, unbedingt. Nicht nur, weil Sebastian das gesagt hatte - sondern weil ihm so viel klar geworden war.

Also würde er Lucas mal wieder nerven müssen, bis der klein bei gab. Zumindest damit hatte er ja glücklicherweise oft Erfolg. Damit stand zumindest ein Teil seines Plans. Jetzt musste er nur überlegen, was genau er Lucas sagen wollte.

In diesem Moment fing sein Wecker an zu piepen, und Nils verschob die Entscheidung auf später.

Jetzt musste er erstmal aufstehen, sich anziehen und frühstücken.

Das brachte er schnell hinter sich, so dass er sich schließlich pünktlich auf den Weg zum Training machte - zum Training und zu Lucas.

Er hatte tatsächlich ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als er daran dachte, dass er gleich Lucas sehen würde.

Dieses Kribbeln, das fühlte sich einfach wundervoll an.

Hoffentlich ging es Lucas genauso! Wenn nicht... würde das heute Abend in einer ziemlichen Katastrophe enden.

Aber er musste einfach Klarheit haben.

Inzwischen war er auf dem Parkplatz eingetroffen und stieg aus. Er nahm sich Zeit, einigen wartenden Fans Autogramme zu geben, ehe er in die Kabine ging.

Lucas war noch nicht da, wie er auf den ersten Blick erkannte.

Nils unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut so.

Vermutlich sollte er Lucas auch während des Trainings aus dem Weg gehen um konzentriert arbeiten zu können.

Er versuchte nicht weiter an Lucas zu denken, als er sich umzog und schließlich zusammen mit Tim nach draußen ging.

"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte der leise.

"Das Spiel hängt mir noch nach", sagte Nils.

"Immer noch?", fragte Tim leise. "So schlimm war’s doch auch nicht. Wir können es noch immer schaffen."

"Ich weiß. Ich ärgere mich einfach nur, dass wir uns so dumm angestellt haben."

"Hör auf dich zu ärgern, sonst wird’s nächstes Mal nicht besser."

Nils lachte leise. "So weise Worte. Ich versuche mich daran zu halten."

"Das will ich dir aber auch geraten haben!"

"Dann munter mich mal auf. Was hast du gestern schönes gemacht?" fragte Nils.

"Ich war mit Josephine im Kino, und hinterher schön essen. Musste sie mal wieder verwöhnen."

"Weil sie deine Launen ertragen muss? Ja, armes Mädchen", meinte Nils zwinkernd.

"So schlimm sind meine Launen ja nicht. Nicht so schlimm wie Lucas'. Kein Wunder, dass er keine Freundin hat."

"So schlimm ist Lucas nicht", sagte Nils bemüht ruhig. "Ich arbeite dran, dass er weiter auftaut. Wenn man ihn besser kennt, dann merkt man, wie nett er ist."

"Immer? Oder nur phasenweise?"

"Eigentlich immer. Es gibt nur gewisse... Themen, die schwierig für ihn sind."

"Und das ist so ziemlich jedes, oder?"

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib ihm ne Chance, Tim, bitte."

"Ja, ich weiß... mach ich ja", seufzte Tim.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Nils, wie Lucas auf den Trainingsplatz lief und seine Runden begann.

Nils sah kurz zu ihm, und ihre Blicke trafen sich - dann sahen sie beide weg. Na wunderbar, dachte Nils. Das würde wohl wirklich nicht einfach werden. Aber jetzt konnten sie es sich beide nicht leisten sich ablenken zu lassen.

Also lief Nils weiter bei Tim und drehte seine Runden bis der Trainer sie zu sich rief. Es folgte eine recht harte Trainingseinheit, nach der sie sich in die Kabine, in die Sauna oder zu den Physios zurückzogen.

Nils lungerte ein wenig vor der Kabine herum, bis Lucas schließlich rauskam. Wie angewurzelt blieb Lucas stehen und sah ihn an. Nils erwiderte den Blick und wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte.

"Lässt du mich durch", fragte Lucas leise.

"Ich... wollte... hast du heute Abend Zeit?" stammelte Nils.

"Hast du noch immer nicht genug?", knurrte Lucas.

"Wir müssen reden", sagte Nils. "in Ruhe."

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Lucas die Augen. "Muss sein, oder?"

Nils nickte. "Bitte."

Leise seufzte Lucas. "Okay."

Nils lächelte erleichtert. "Dann... zum Abendessen bei mir?"

"Ja, gut.. du lässt ja eh nicht locker."

"Nein tu ich nicht. Kennst mich doch."

"Wann soll ich kommen?", fragte Lucas ergeben.

"Gegen... 18 Uhr? Dann haben wir beide nach dem zweiten Training noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns."

"Ja, okay. Um sechs bei dir:"

"Schön. Ich freu mich."

"Hm", machte Lucas dazu nur.

"Dann... dann wünsch ich dir erstmal ne schöne Mittagspause", sagte Nils leise.

"Dir auch", nickte Lucas, der irgendwie erleichtert wirkte, als er Nils verließ

Nils sah ihm nach und seufzte tief. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen so verkrampft sein würde. Angespannt vielleicht, aber nicht so.

Lucas hatte eine ganze Nacht Zeit zu grübeln und hatte das wohl auch ausgiebig getan. Aber irgendwie hatten die Grübeleien offenbar zu einem nicht so positiven Ergebnissen geführt.

Anders als bei Nils. Das würde nachher noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste jetzt langsam los und das Essen bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener vorbestellen. Er würde es dann einfach nach dem zweiten Training abholen und im Ofen warm halten, bis Lucas kam.

Sicher würde er gut beraten werden, was er gut warm halten konnte.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los.

Wenig später war er angekommen stand er mit Mario, dem Inhaber des Restaurants zusammen und ließ sich ein paar Gerichte vorschlagen.

Mario versprach ihm, ein paar Antipasti vorzubereiten und das Essen pünktlich zur Abholung fertig zu haben. "Willst du eine nette Signora beeindrucken?" fragte er dabei mit einem Zwinkern.

"So ungefähr", nickte Nils. Er mochte nicht lügen, aber er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er das für Lucas tat.

"Dann mache ich dir noch eine leckere Nachtisch", versprach Mario.

Nils lächelte. "Das klingt sehr lecker."

Mario lächelte. "Schön. Dann bis später Nils."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Nils und fuhr zurück. Er würde mit der Mannschaft zusammen zu Mittag essen und anschließend zur Physio, ehe das zweite Training begann

Beim Mittag saß er wieder mit Tim und Christian zusammen und sie unterhielten sich über die bevorstehende Sommerpause, die sie inzwischen alle herbeisehnten.

Sie hatten sich die Pause wirklich verdient, und sie merkten alle, dass ihnen eine lange Saison in den Knochen steckte. Grade die Rückrunde hatte geschlaucht. Noch das letzte Spiel, bitte mit einem Klassenerhalt am Ende, dann hatten sie es geschafft.

"Wer weiß, ob du dann überhaupt schon frei ist", meinte Tim. "Vielleicht ruft ja Jogi an und du musst weiter schuften."

Nils schnaubte. "Bestimmt nicht. Der hat seinen festen Kader, alles Jungs, die schon mal dabei gewesen sind, der holt sich keine Neuen - und schon gar nicht einen alten Mann aus dem Abstiegskampf."

"So alt bist du auch nicht. Und du bist der beste deutsche Stürmer, ob Abstiegskampf oder nicht. Stell dein Licht nicht immer so unter den Scheffel", sagte Christian.

"Gut, ich bin wohl nicht schlecht, aber er wird mich trotzdem nicht mitnehmen."

"Wir werden ja sehen", sagte Tim. "Der Jogi ist immer für ne Überraschung gut."

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern, er wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen um dann nicht enttäuscht zu werden.

"Ich muss jetzt zu meinem Termin bei den Physios", sagte Nils schließlich.

"Viel Spaß und bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Christian, und Tim nickte dazu nur.

Nils stand auf und ging zu seinem Termin. Dabei ging er in Gedanken durch, was er Lucas am Abend sagen wollte.

"Entspann dich", mahnte der Physio ihn mehrfach.

"Sorry, mir geht einfach so viel im Kopf rum."

"Hm - das merk ich", knurrte der Physio und dehnte Nils' linkes Bein so stark, dass der sich heftig auf die Lippe beißen musste.

Schnell schob er die Gedanken an Lucas von sich und versuchte stattdessen an das nächste Spiel zu denken. Das letzte der Saison, das Endspiel.

Sie mussten gut spielen, brauchte etwas Glück - und dann würden sie richtig feiern können. Gott, er sehnte den Tag so herbei!

"So, fertig", schlug der Physio ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

"Danke", sagte Nils mit einem schiefen Lächeln und setzte sich auf.

"Dann ab mit dir. Und sag... Yoric bescheid, dass er jetzt dran ist."

"Mach ich", sagte Nils und verließ das Behandlungszimmer um Yoric reinzuschicken.

Dann ging er in einen der Ruheräume um noch ein wenig zu dösen, ehe das zweite Training begann.

Erst hier sah er dann auch Lucas wieder, ging ihm aber wie schon beim ersten Training aus dem Weg. Er schien noch verwirrter zu sein als Nils, und das wollte schon etwas heißen.

Nils jedenfalls war mehr als froh, als auch das zweite Training schließlich vorbei war. Er beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und Anziehen, verabschiedete sich hastig - auch von Lucas - und fuhr dann zum Restaurant um ihr Essen abzuholen.

Wie Mario versprochen hatte, war alles pünktlich fertig geworden und Nils verließ das Restaurant mit einer großen Tasche. 

Auf direktem Weg fuhr er nach Hause, schließlich wollte er den Tisch noch etwas schön machen, ehe sie aßen. Wie geplant hielt er alles sehr schlicht, aber trotzdem sah man, dass das Essen etwas Besonderes werden sollte.

Schließlich setzte er sich aufs Sofa und wartete ungeduldig auf Lucas - ungeduldig und nervöser werdend. Es war schon fast zwanzig nach sechs, als es endlich an der Tür klingelte.


	43. Essen und mehr

Nils sprang auf und eilte zur Tür. Er drückte den Summer und wartete dann nervös, bis Lucas endlich die Treppen hochgestiegen war.

So langsam er war doch sonst nie!

Aber schließlich stand Lucas vor ihm und sah ihn unsicher an. "Hey", murmelte er schließlich. "Da bin ich..."

"Hey - komm rein, ja?"

"Hm", machte Lucas und folgte Nils.

"Ich hab was zu essen besorgt... setz dich doch schon mal."

Lucas betrachtete einen Moment den gedeckten Tisch, dann setzte er sich langsam. "Ich dachte wir wollten reden."

"Ja, aber nicht mit leerem Magen."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Nein. Natürlich nicht."

"Kennst mich doch."

"Kann ich dir was helfen?" fragte Lucas.

"Nee, ist alles schon fertig. Kannst dir schon mal was zu trinken nehmen. Wasser, Saft, Wein... Cola ist auch da."

"Wasser reicht", murmelte Lucas.

Inzwischen hatte Nils die Speisen auf Teller verteilt und trug sie nun zu Lucas.

"Sie gut aus", sagte Lucas.

"Es schmeckt auch so - ich hab schon ein bisschen probiert."

"Nils, ich versteh das ganze nicht", sagte Lucas. "Nach gestern..."

"Wie - nach gestern?"

"Wie kannst du da einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen?"

"Das hier ist doch nicht die Tagesordnung?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Doch irgendwie. Wir beide und Essen."

"Ist eben Essenszeit. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du heute schon gegessen hast..."

"Bisschen Müsli und ein Sandwich", brummte Lucas.

"Kannst du jetzt essen?", fragte Nils mitfühlend.

"Ich versuch es, weil du sonst nervig wirst."

Nils lächelte leicht.

"Du klärst mich aber schon noch auf, was das hier wirklich soll, oder?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich wollte mit dir reden. Über... uns."

"Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Und ich nicht klar im Kopf war."

"Und ich kann dir sagen, dass ich genau das nicht hören möchte."

"Was willst du dann hören?" fragte Lucas. "Dass ich mich extra abgeschossen hab, um ne Chance zu kriegen, dich zu küssen?"

"Quatsch. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich deswegen selbst zerfleischst."

Lucas sah Nils lange an. "Vielleicht essen wir doch erst", murmelte er dann.

"Ich... ich nehms dir nicht übel", sagte Nils leise.

"Was nimmst du mir nicht übel? Den Kuss?"

"Ja, genau."

"Das hast du schon öfter gesagt."

"Und du glaubst mir nicht. Oder hat er dir nicht gefallen?"

"Das... das... warum ist das so wichtig?"

Nils sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Das... das verstehst du nicht?"

"Nein", sagte Lucas etwas zu schnell.

Nils hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich küsse einen tollen Mann - und dem ist das egal. Und das soll mir dann egal sein?"

Lucas schluckte. "Du... bist nicht schwul, Nils."

"Nein. Das heißt... irgendwie... bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

Lucas schnaubte. "Nach einem Kuss? Mit einem Betrunkenen?"

"Ich fand ihn schließlich nicht abstoßend."

Lucas schnaubte. "Das ist aber was anderes, als plötzlich zu denken man wäre schwul."

"Vielleicht nicht schwul, da hast du recht. Aber... ich mochte den Kuss, und ich... ich hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung."

Lucas schwieg einen Moment. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", knurrte er schließlich.

"Oh", machte Nils und sah betroffen auf seine Hände. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Was erwartest du denn?" fragte Lucas. "Ich hab mich abgeschossen und hab nur... bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen."

"Schade, dass du dich nicht an ihn erinnerst."

"Frag mich mal", brummte Lucas und spielte mit seinem Wasserglas.

Immerhin bedauerte Lucas das. "Ich... ich hätte nichts dagegen", murmelte Nils kaum verständlich.

Lucas seufzte tief. "Wozu? Um zu testen, ob du auf Männer stehst?"

"Weil es mir gefallen hat, Lucas. Und weil ich es mir noch schöner vorstelle, wenn du nicht zwischendurch einpennst."

"Ich bin...? Oh verdammt", fluchte Lucas und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

"War vielleicht ganz gut so", murmelte Nils, als er an Sebastians Worte dachte. 

"Das ist so... peinlich", nuschelte Lucas.

"Ich würde schon gern wissen, wie der Film ausgeht..."

"Hätte ich nicht einfach in deine Schuhe pinkeln können? Das wäre viel weniger kompliziert gewesen", seufzte Lucas und sah Nils nun wieder an. "Du meinst das ernst, oder?"

"Ja, meine ich." 

"Warum?"

"Ich kann es dir gar nicht genau sagen... ich bin ja selbst überrascht, wie... normal es sich für mich anfühlt."

"Normal... aber ich bin ein Mann, Nils. Hattest du jemals in deinem Leben den Drang, einen Mann zu küssen?"

"So mit sechzehn oder so haben wir bisschen... experimentiert. Ich fands okay."

Lucas riss die Augen auf. "Du hast was?"

"Haben doch die meisten, oder? Im Zeltlager oder so..."

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Über sowas redet man eigentlich ja nicht."

"Hast du sowas nie gemacht? Wettwichsen und sowas?"

"Nein", sagte Lucas.

"Oh, okay... also, bei uns war das nichts Ungewöhnliches."

"Ich wusste schon damals, dass ich auf Jungs stehe, Nils. Ich hab um all sowas einen weiten Bogen gemacht."

"Verständlich", nickte Nils. "Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt ziemlich sicher, dass ich auf Frauen stehe."

"Und du bist nie ins Wanken geraten."

"Ich hatte ja meine Freundinnen, da hatte ich dann keine Zweifel. Das Thema ist ja auch eigentlich ein Tabu - auch im Kopf."

"Und daran willst du nun rütteln? An diesem Tabu?"

"Ich will mir von diesem Tabu nichts diktieren lassen."

"Warum willst du dir das antun?"

"Ist es so schlimm?"

"Ich werde deswegen erpresst. Ich muss mich verstecken. Ich finde es schlimm genug."

"Gut, da ist dieser Idiot. Verstecken.. ich bin auch mit meiner Freundin nicht Hand-in-Hand durch die Straße gelaufen."

"Aber du hättest es gekonnt. Ihr konntet zusammen wohnen und in den Urlaub fahren. Du konntest sie mit zu Mannschaftsabenden bringen oder sie mit nach Hause nehmen. Es war egal, wenn Fotos von euch aufgetaucht sind."

"Das stimmt, und es gibt auch einige Fotos in der Öffentlichkeit von uns. Aber ich möchte mich einfach nicht so einschränken lassen. Guck dir meinen Kumpel an, mit seinem Freund Alex. Die verstecken sich - und verstecken sich dann auch wieder nicht."

"Keine Ahnung, wie die beiden das machen", murmelte Lucas.

"Wir können sie noch mal fragen..."

Lucas sah Nils an. "Du... ich versteh das nicht."

"Was verstehst du nicht? Dass ich dich mag? Dass der Kuss verdammt gut gewesen ist?"

Lucas nickte. "Das... das alles versteh ich nicht", wisperte er.

"Manchmal denkt man gar nicht über so etwas nach, bis es einen Grund dafür gibt, der es wert ist."

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wirkte... ein wenig überfordert mit allem. Nils würde jetzt wohl besser erstmal die Klappe halten.

"Wie... kannst du nur so ruhig dabei sein?" fragte Lucas nach einem Moment.

"Das wundert mich auch. Aber irgendwie fühlt es sich nicht falsch an."

"Nicht falsch", murmelte Lucas und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du stehst seit fünf Minuten auf Männer und kommst besser damit klar als ich."

"Vielleicht, weil ich die Konsequenzen nie erlebt habe."

"Vielleicht", stimmte Lucas zu. "Aber vielleicht denkst du auch einfach wie immer, dass alles schon gut wird."

"Wird es das nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Irgendwann werden wir’s wissen."

"Vermutlich. Und... und jetzt?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Das musst du wissen. Du weißt, dass ich... es ausprobieren würde."

"Verdammt, du sagst das so, als wäre es ganz einfach. Du... du bietest mir hier eine Schokotorte an - und zwar eine richtig gute Schokotorte - und ich müsste nur zugreifen..."

Nils lächelte leicht, mit einer Schokoladentorte verglichen zu werden, das war schon... süß. Ganz wörtlich genommen. "Und was spricht gegen die Torte?"

"Ich hab Angst, dass die Torte sich in ein Stück Mohnkuchen verwandelt, wenn ich reinbeiße. Oder jemand kommt und mir die Torte wegnimmt. Oder... ach, vergiss die scheiß Torte. Was ist, wenn du feststellst, dass du doch nicht auf Männer stehst?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, Lucas. Aber diese Sicherheit wirst du niemals haben."

"Und was ist mit meinem Erpresser?"

"Vielleicht können wir dafür ja mal einen von diesen Anwälten anrufen", schlug Nils vor.

"Das... ist ja im Prinzip nicht mehr meine Entscheidung allein", sagte Lucas. "Vor allem nicht, wenn... naja..."

Nils nickte leicht - und lächelte ein wenig versonnen. Lucas zog es wirklich in Betracht. "In diesem Fall müssen wir das einfach besprechen." 

Lucas stand ruckartig auf und begann einen Moment hin und her zu laufen. Dann blieb er stehen und sah Nils an. "Du bist echt sicher, dass du das willst? Ich bin... schwierig."

"Ich hab dich im letzten halben Jahr ganz gut kennen gelernt. Aber... willst du mich? Einen totalen Anfänger?"

Lucas schnaubte. "Du bist kein Anfänger, Nils. Der Anfänger bin ich. Meine längste... Beziehung ging zwei Wochen und das ist jetzt über 10 Jahre her. Seitdem gab’s nur den Fußball und ein bisschen Ablenkung in Clubs. Und zwei deftige Reinfälle."

"Ich bin Anfänger in Sachen Männer. Mehr als Küssen und gemeines Wichsen gab’s nicht."

"Nils, wir haben die gleichen Körperteile, so viel kannst du nicht falsch machen", schnaubte Lucas, allerdings mit einem ganz kleinen Lächeln.

"Dann muss ich mich also nur noch trauen?"

Lucas nickte leicht.

"Und... ich darf mich trauen?", fragte Nils unsicher.

Erneut nickte Lucas kaum wahrnehmbar.

Nils lächelte leicht, als er nun ebenfalls aufstand und vorsichtig auf Lucas zukam.

Lucas blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn fast wie ein scheues Reh.

Ganz langsam kam Nils auf ihn zu.

Schließlich blieb er dicht vor Lucas stehen.

Dann sah er in erwartungsvoll an.

Lucas erwiderte den Blick und grinste dann schief. "Das ist albern", sagte er leise und lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen die von Nils berührten.

Nils fühlte, wie er sich auf einmal entspannte und tatsächlich die Augen schloss.

Dabei spürte er, wie Lucas Arme sich um ihn legten.

Wie zärtlich er war, als er Nils behutsam an sich zog!

Aber das war er auch schon bei ihrem ersten Kuss gewesen - obwohl Lucas da betrunken gewesen war.

Nils versuchte ebenso vorsichtig zu sein, als er seine Arme hob und sie um Lucas legte.

Er spürte, wie Lucas gegen seine Lippen lächelte.

Sein Herz klopfte höher, als er das realisierte: Lucas genoss ihren Kuss, genoss es, ihn im Arm zu halten.

Als Lucas plötzlich den Druck seiner Lippen verstärkte und eine Zungenspitze vorwitzig über Nils Unterlippe glitt, verschwanden alle störenden Gedanken mit einem Schlag aus Nils Kopf.

Er genoss es nur noch Lucas so nahe zu sein und ihn küssen zu können.

Als er die Zunge erneut fühlte, öffnete er leicht seine Lippen um Lucas die Möglichkeit zu geben den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Schlagartig wurde das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch intensiver.

So weit waren sie auch bei ihrem ersten Kuss gegangen, aber diesmal war es anders. Einfach weil Lucas diesmal nicht betrunken war. Weil er wusste, was er tat - und weil er es bewusst tat. Und weil sie vorher so intensiv über das Thema gesprochen hatten.

Er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand nach oben in seinen Nacken schob. Nils konnte nicht anders und seufzte in den Kuss. Er spürte, wie Lucas' Lippen sich leicht zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Dann vertiefte er den Kuss noch mehr.

Lucas kam noch näher und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Auch das fühlte sich überraschend gut an. Nils wurde etwas mutiger und ließ seine Hände über Lucas Rücken streichen. 

Schließlich landete sie auf Lucas' festem Hintern. Diesmal war es Lucas, der auf keuchte. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Nils so forsch rangehen würde.

Aber es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn auch eine seiner Hände suchte nun ihren Weg nach unten.

Mit einem zufriedenen Laut umfasste er mit seinen Händen Nils Hintern.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken löste sich Nils jetzt aus dem Kuss und sah Lucas an - mit geröteten Wangen und leicht offenstehenden Lippen.

Lucas öffnete die Augen und legte fragend den Kopf schief.

"Das ist... schön", sagte Nils leise, er war selbst verwundert, dass er etwas heiser war.

"Besser oder schlechter?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Besser. Viel besser."

"Gut", wisperte Lucas.

"Und du?"

"Für mich ist das hier unser erste Kuss", erinnerte Lucas ihn mit einem Zwinkern. "Und ich hab nichts zu meckern."

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", grinste Nils ihn an.

"Und du hast einen ausgesprochen knackigen Hinten", fügte Lucas hinzu.

"Da kann ich mich auch nicht beschweren", lächelte Nils ihn an und strich einmal über seinen Hintern.

Lucas lachte leise. "Du bist wirklich einmalig, Nils."

"Immerhin bring ich dich zum Lachen."

"Stimmt. Das schaffst du."

Nils beugte sich vor und küsste Lucas noch einmal, nur ganz kurz. Lucas brummte, als sich Nils viel zu schnell wieder von ihm löste. Nils lachte nur kurz und küsste ihn noch einmal schnell.

"Was hast du es denn so eilig?" fragte Lucas.

"Wir können uns auch gemütlich hinsetzen. Oder... Was hältst du von Essen?", fiel Nils in diesem Moment ein.

Lucas lachte. "Na klar, das Essen. Das werden wir aber vermutlich noch mal aufwärmen müssen."

"Ich.. ich mach das schon", sagte Nils und löste sich von Lucas. Er nahm die Teller wieder nach draußen in die Küche und stellte sie in die Mikrowelle. Nachdenklich sah er den Tellern beim Drehen zu. Er hatte Lucas geküsst, noch einmal, und diesmal richtig. Nicht nur zum Ausprobieren. Sondern als... als sein Freund? Waren sie schon so weit?

Nils hatte keine Ahnung, wie Lucas das sah. Vielleicht sollte er auch aufhören darüber nachzudenken und alles auf sich zukommen lassen.

So weit waren sie nach ein paar Küssen einfach noch nicht. Und sie sollten sich Zeit nehmen. Das hatte ihm ja auch Sebastian geraten.

Lucas würde das sicher ähnlich sehen. Er hatte zwar mehr Erfahrungen mit Männern, aber weniger mit Beziehungen. Also war das für sie beide etwas Neues.

Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das, und als die Mikrowelle pinkte, konnte er ruhig und gefasst zu Lucas zurückkehren.


	44. Küsse

Lucas saß wieder am Tisch und hatte ihnen frisches Wasser eingegossen.

Noch einmal stellte Nils die Teller hin, dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Du dir auch", sagte Lucas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Dann begannen sie zu essen. Es war auch aufgewärmt noch köstlich, und sie genossen die Mahlzeit und ihre traute Zweisamkeit. Sie redeten nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Irgendwie war es eine schöne Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Die Anspannung war weg.

Schließlich waren sie fertig und lächelten sich still an.

"Komm, ich bring die Sachen raus und du setzt dich auf die Couch", sagte Lucas schließlich.

"Okay", stimmte Nils zu und stand auf. Er nahm ihre Gläser und die Getränke mit, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa und sah Lucas nach, wie der abdeckte.

Lucas wirkte ruhig und völlig mit sich im Reinen. So hatte Nils ihn bisher viel zu selten erlebt. Es war schön zu wissen, selbst der Grund dafür zu sein.

Schließlich kam Lucas zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Nils an ihn. Lucas wirkte für einen Moment erstaunt, aber dann legte er einen Arm um Nils.

"Hm, schön", murmelte Nils, er fühlte, wie er sich dabei entspannte.

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Warum hast du mir das mit dem Kuss nicht gleich am morgen gesagt?" fragte er dann leise.

"Ich... ich wusste nicht, was du dazu sagen würdest. Ob du dann überhaupt noch mit mir reden würdest."

"Und du hast es mir dann gesagt, weil... weil du dich entschlossen hast das Ufer zu wechseln?"

"Nein, als ich gedacht hatte, dass du dich dran erinnerst."

"Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, hättest du es mir also weiter verschwiegen?"

"Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass ich das auf Dauer gekonnt hätte."

Lucas strich ihm leicht über den Arm. "Ehrlich gesagt kann ich es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mir keine gescheuert hast."

"Ich auch nicht. Aber irgendwie... du küsst einfach verdammt gut."

Lucas grinste schief. "Nein, du bist einfach zu nett."

"Schlimm?"

"Nein! Einer von uns sollte schon nett sein, und ich eigne mich für die Rolle nicht sonderlich gut."

Nils lachte leise und drehte den Kopf zu Lucas. "Du bist schon okay so."

Auch Lucas lachte leise, dann lehnte er sich vor, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen leicht berührten. Das war wieder so eine ungewohnt zärtliche Geste, die Nils so an Lucas mochte.

"Du bist was Besonderes, Nils", wisperte er.

Er kam noch ein wenig näher und küsste ihn zärtlich. Nils schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Der Kuss war so vorsichtig, dass er das Gefühl hatte von Lucas' Lippen gestreichelt zu werden.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Kerl wie Lucas so küssen würde. Er hätte mit etwas forschem, wildem gerechnet. Damit, in die Kissen gedrückt und somit fast überwältigt zu werden.

Das wäre vermutlich viel zu früh gekommen, deshalb war Nils froh, wie zärtlich Lucas an die Sache ranging. Er war vorsichtig und behutsam, und genauso, wie Nils es gut vertrug.

"Du musst mir sagen, wenn ich zu schnell bin", wisperte Lucas gegen Nils Lippen.

"Bist du nicht... du machst dass genau richtig. Viel... viel schöner als ich gedacht habe."

"Wieso? Was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Weiß nicht... wilder, irgendwie."

"Kann ich auch", grinste Lucas.

"Nee, noch nicht, ja?"

"Du bestimmst das Tempo, Nils."

"Wir schaffen das schon."

Lucas lächelte. "Was anderes hätte ich von dir auch nicht erwartet, du Optimist."

"Das brauchst du", lächelte Nils ihn an.

"Was brauche ich?"

"Meinen Optimismus."

"Hm, damit könntest du sogar Recht haben."

Das klang doch gut, fand Nils. Also küsste er Lucas kurzerhand zur Bestätigung. 

Diesmal überließ Lucas Nils komplett die Führung. Wie Lucas zuvor begann Nils langsam und zärtlich, doch dann intensivierte er den Kuss etwas.

Lucas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Dieser Kuss ähnelte schon mehr der Knutscherei vom Vorabend, als Lucas keine Hemmungen gehabt hatte. Lucas schob eine Hand in Nils Nacken und schlang den anderen Arm um ihn, zog ihn so noch dichter an sich. Warm und angenehm sicher fühlte sich das an.

Nils schmiegte sich an Lucas Körper und küsste ihn mit wachsender Leidenschaft.

"Wow", raunte Lucas, als sich ihre Lippen kurz lösten.

Nils lächelte und nahm den Kuss dann wieder auf. Diesmal war er gleich leidenschaftlich, und Nils fühlte, wie Lucas ihn immer dichter an sich zog.

Inzwischen lag Lucas schon fast auf dem Rücken und Nils auf ihm. Als Lucas nun die Beine etwas spreizte, rutschte Nils dazwischen. Dabei fühlte er nun ganz deutlich, dass Lucas dieser Kuss mehr als gut gefiel.

Vermutlich spürte Lucas dasselbe über ihn. Lucas stöhnte leicht in den Kuss und schob eine Hand auf Nils Hintern. Damit zog er ihn noch dichter an sich.

Diesmal war es Nils, der ein Stöhnen von sich gab. Lucas so dicht zu spüren, war aufregend. Doch viel zu früh unterbrach Lucas den Kuss.

Mit verschleierten Augen sah Nils ihn an.

"Du bist zu heiß."

"Zu heiß?" wiederholte Nils fragend.

"Hm", machte Lucas leise. "Wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen."

"Oh. Oh!", machte Nils und spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss.

"Wir machen... später weiter", bat Lucas ihn.

Nils nickte und rückte etwas von Lucas ab.

"Sei nicht sauer, ja?"

"Ich bin nicht sauer", sagte Nils. "Du hast völlig Recht, wir müssen es langsam angehen lassen."

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas... bereust."

"Was sollte ich denn bereuen?"

"Dass wir zu schnell machen und du noch nicht bereit bist."

Nils nickte. "Zum Glück passt du auf, dass das nicht passiert."

"Ich pass immer auf dich auf", versprach Lucas.

Nils lächelte und schmiegte sich wieder enger an ihn. Sofort legte Lucas seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

"Ich glaube, du machst dir unnötig Sorgen", murmelte Nils.

"Vielleicht. Aber ich würd mir nie verzeihen..."

"Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte deine Sorgen, dass du keine Beziehungen kannst."

"Meinst du?", fragte Lucas, "Wie kommst du da rauf?"

"Du bist so... zärtlich. Liebevoll. Du denkst zuerst an mich."

"Wäre doch doof, wenn ich das nicht tun würde. Dann wärst du schneller weg, als ich nebens Tor schießen kann."

Nils grinste bei dem Vergleich. "Trotzdem."

"Schön, dass du das glaubst."

Nils küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. "Hast du noch Lust auf was Süßes? Mario hat auch Nachtisch gemacht."

"Süßes geht immer - und Mario kann das auch."

"Dann hol ich es mal", sagte Nils und löste sich von Lucas.

Er fühlte gleich, wie es an seiner Seite kühl wurde - da, wo er an Lucas gekuschelt gesessen hatte. Er würde sich beeilen zu ihm zurückzukehren.

Zum Glück hatte er vorhin schon alles vorbereitet und das Tiramisu auf zwei Teller verteilt und so in den Kühlschrank gestellt.

So saß er schnell wieder neben Lucas und drückte ihm einen der Teller in die Hand.

"Mhm, lecker", sagte Lucas mit leuchtenden Augen.

Nils lächelte ihn an. "Dann lass es dir schmecken."

"Du dir auch", sagte Lucas und zog Nils wieder eng an sich, ehe er sich über seinen Nachtisch hermachte.

Auch Nils begann zu essen - und schloss unwillkürlich dabei die Augen. Er hatte sich lange nicht so gut gefühlt. Lucas neben sich, ein leckeres Tiramisu auf einem Teller vor sich. Daran könnte er sich wirklich gewöhnen.

Ganz langsam naschten sie den Nachtisch und genossen dabei das Tiramisu.

Danach kuschelten sie sich wieder eng aneinander. "Wollen wir ein bisschen fernsehen?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Ja, irgendwas Schönes - und vor allem zusammen."

"Du willst jetzt aber keine Liebesschnulze gucken, oder?" fragte Lucas.

"Nein, muss nicht sein. Wieder so einen Superhelden-Film?"

Lucas nickte sofort. Offenbar stand er wirklich auf Superhelden-Filme.

Etwas mühsam angelte Nils nach der Fernbedienung, dann schaltete er den Fernseher an und suchte nach einem Film. Sie entschieden sich für einen der neuen Spider-Man-Filme.

Wieder dicht an Lucas gekuschelt startete Nils die Wiedergabe. Lucas drückte einen Kuss in Nils Nacken, ehe er sich ganz auf den Film konzentrierte.

Auch Nils konzentrierte sich und war voll vom Film gefangen genommen, bis schließlich der Abspann lief.

"Hm", machte Lucas und gähnte leicht.

"Was jetzt?", fragte Nils leise.

"Mag nicht aufstehen", murmelte Lucas.

"Dann bleiben wir hier, hm? Wie spät isses denn?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Lucas leise und gähnte erneut.

"Bett?", schlug Nils vor.

"Ich hab gar keine Sachen mit", sagte Lucas.

"Ich kann dir was geben."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Dann lass uns schlafen gehen."

Recht langsam stand er auf und zog dann Nils mit sich.

Er zog ihn direkt ins Bad, wo Nils schnell eine Ersatzzahnbürste aus dem Schrank holte.

"Ich... ich räum mal im Schlafzimmer auf...", verdrückte sich Nils.

"Du musst nichts aufräumen, Nils", sagte Lucas.

"Ähm... aber... wollen wir hier zusammen...?"

"Zähne putzen? Warum nicht?" fragte Lucas. "Und keine Angst, zum pinkeln lass ich dich schon allein."

"Okay", nickte Nils tatsächlich etwas erleichtert und holte die Zahnpasta raus um sie auf die beiden Bürsten zu verteilen.

Lucas lachte leise. "Es ist einfach nur zeitsparend. Ich bin echt müde und du auch."

"Bin ich wirklich", nickte Nils und begann seine Zähne zu bürsten.

Auch Lucas begann und wenig später lagen sie auch schon im Bett. Lucas, diesmal mit Shirt und Shorts bekleidet, und Nils dicht an ihn gekuschelt.

Es war schön wieder so dicht neben Lucas zu liegen, fand Nils.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Lucas und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Nils Lippen.

"Hm du auch", lächelte Nils und schloss die Augen.

Wenig später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	45. Klammeräffchen

Etwas Warmes lag ganz dicht an Nils gekuschelt, als der am Morgen aufwachte. Warm und gemütlich war es, und im ersten Moment fühlte sich Nils nur wohl. Dann kamen die Bilder vom Vortag zurück, und er fühlte sich wohl und glücklich.

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und merkte, dass er an Lucas geschmiegt dalag. So dicht, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Lucas hatte beide Arme um ihn geschlungen, während Nils ein Bein über die von Lucas geschoben hatte.

So umschlugen hatten sie geschlafen, lächelte Nils, und er hatte so verdammt gut geschlafen.

Und da Lucas noch immer tief und fest schlief, schien es bei ihm genauso zu sein.

Es war so schön ihn dermaßen ruhig und entspannt zu sehen. Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nils wusste gar nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen und Lucas beobachtet hatte, als der langsam die Augen öffnete. "Hey", nuschelte er, als er Nils sah.

"Hey", antwortete Nils, beugte sich spontan zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht.

"Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Eine Weile", gab Nils zu.

"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

"Ist noch früh, und du hast so schön geschlafen."

Lucas lächelte. "Du kuschelst also gern im Schlaf, Klammeräffchen."

"Ich? Wieso soll ich jetzt das Klammeräffchen sein? Du hast mich nicht losgelassen." Nils grinste leicht. "Hab mich aber auch nicht gewehrt."

"Gut. Ich... find das so nämlich auch ganz schön", sagte Lucas mit einem Zwinkern.

Nach diesen Worten schmiegte sich Nils wieder dichter an ihn.

"Und du bist dir immer noch sicher, dass du das hier willst?" wisperte Lucas kaum hörbar.

"Hm", machte Nils, und da das nun nicht so eindeutig war, küsste er Lucas' Kinn und sagte leise. "Sehr sicher sogar."

"Gut", flüsterte Lucas hörbar erleichtert.

"Meinst du, ich ändere meine Meinung... nach so einer gemütlichen Nacht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber... ich wollte einfach sicher gehen."

"So schnell wirst du mich nicht los", wisperte Nils.

"Will ich auch gar nicht."

"Das ist gut", war diesmal Nils etwas erleichtert.

Lucas hob eine Hand und strich Nils über die Wange. "Du bist seit langem das Beste, was mir passiert ist. Und ja, das klingt schmalzig, aber da müssen wir jetzt beide durch. Es stimmt nämlich. Ich... ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr mir ein Freund gefehlt hat. Und wie sehr ich mich nach noch mehr gesehnt hab."

"Ich habe es geahnt. Also, dass dir ein Freund gefehlt hat. So alleine, wie du warst... Dabei wäre alle gerne dein Freund geworden. Jetzt hab ich den Posten - und mehr. Und das macht mich sehr glücklich."

Lucas lächelte. "Du machst mich weich. Noch ein paar Wochen und ich geh nicht mehr zum Boxen, sondern zum Stricken. Und klatsche mit Tim und Christian über die neuste Bademode."

"Du siehst nicht so aus, als würde dich das stören", bemerkte Nils und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz.

"Hm, das ist mein berühmtes Pokerface. Ich hasse Handarbeit, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich ein guter Gesprächspartner im Bereich Bademode bin."

"Bei Handarbeit wüsste ich auch keinen Ansprechpartner, aber in Sachen Bademode wende dich vertrauensvoll an Janik."

Lucas schnaubte, dann grinste er. "Ich bade eh am liebsten nackt."

"Das könnte mir gefallen", grinste Nils ebenfalls.

"So, meinst du?"

"Könnte ich mir vorstellen. Irgendwo, wo wir alleine sind..."

"Wo ist man das heutzutage schon noch?"

"Deswegen haben ja viele ihren eigenen Pool."

"Den such ich bei dir wohl auch vergeblich, hm?"

"Ja, tut mir leid. Aber vielleicht such ich mal ne neue Wohnung." Oder sie beide zusammen, fuhr es Nils durch den Kopf, aber das sprach er besser nicht aus. Dafür war es viel zu früh, dass wusste er selbst. Aber er konnte ja schon mal davon träumen.

Das Klingeln von Nils Handywecker riss sie einen Moment später aus der ruhigen, gemütlichen Stimmung. Leise seufzte Lucas, dann setzte er sich auf.

Nils brummte. "Schade. War grade so gemütlich..."

"Ja, ist wirklich schade. Am liebsten würd ich dich hier im Bett festhalten."

"Noch ein Spiel, dann haben wir Pause", sagte Nils. "Und dann... können wir deinen Vorschlag gern nochmal unter die Lupe nehmen."

"Hmm, das klingt gut. Und am besten irgendwo, wo wir ungestört baden können?"

Nils nickte. Daran hatte er in dem Moment gar nicht gedacht, aber ein Urlaub zusammen, dass klang wunderbar. Er würde am besten Basti mal nach einem Tipp fragen, schließlich war der schon öfter mit Alex weg gewesen.

Basti - den sollte er sowieso bald anrufen und erzählen, wie es gelaufen war. 

Allerdings sollte er wohl Lucas einweihen. Sebastian wusste zwar nicht, wer Lucas war, aber trotzdem war es sich besser, offen zu Lucas zu sein.

Am besten nach dem Training, überlegte er, dann hatten sie Ruhe.

"Willst du zuerst ins Bad?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, dann kann ich gleich Frühstück machen", nickte Nils.

"Hast du was da oder soll ich schnell los und Brötchen holen?"

Nils überlegte kurz. "Ich hab noch ein paar Aufbackbrötchen im Gefrierschrank - reichen dir die?"

"Mhm, na gut. Zur Not geht das."

"Du kannst auch Brötchen holen fahren. Oder wir gehen frühstücken?"

"Nein, lass uns hier bleiben. Und ich nehme die Aufbackbrötchen", sagte Lucas.

"Okay, dann..." Nils erhob sich und küsste Lucas noch einmal kurz dann eilte er ins Badezimmer.

Als er vor dem Spiegel stand, merkte Nils erst sein ziemlich dämliches Dauergrinsen. Ja, er war verliebt - eindeutig verliebt. Und das tatsächlich in einen anderen Mann.

Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, wenn er sich das klar machte - aber sobald er an Lucas dachte, kam wieder das Grinsen.

Lucas war halt einfach was Besonderes. Da war es zweitrangig, dass er ein Mann war. Es... passte einfach mit ihnen.

Er hatte sich schon lange gut mit ihm verstanden - auch, wenn Lucas das nicht unbedingt wahr haben wollte. Jetzt war es einfach noch deutlicher. Und wenn er daran dachte, wie zärtlich und zurückhaltend Lucas sein konnte - er war doch echt ein Traummann.

Eigentlich unverständlich, dass es Lucas geschafft hatte bisher alle Männer von sich fernzuhalten.

Warum hatten die alle so schnell aufgegeben? Nein, die Frage sollte sich Nils nicht stellen, nur froh sein, dass sie es getan hatten. Und er sollte jetzt machen, dass er fertig wurde, sonst wurde das nichts mehr mit Frühstück.

Er strich sich noch mal durch die Haare, wischte etwas Zahnpasta von der Nase und nickte seinem Spiegelbild zu.

Dann verließ er das Bad und ging ins Schlafzimmer um Lucas bescheid zu geben. Der hatte sich wieder in das Bett gekuschelt und sah ihn nun verschlafen an.

Nils konnte nicht anders als schon wieder zu grinsen. Lucas sah regelrecht niedlich aus, wie er da so lag - mit den verstrubbelten Haaren, dem leichten Kissenabdruck auf der Wange und den schweren Augen, die kaum offenbleiben wollten.

"Hey", sprach er ihn leise an und konnte sich nur schwer einen beliebigen Kosenamen verkneifen. 

"Schon fertig?" nuschelte Lucas.

So, wie Lucas ihn ansah, hätte sich Nils am liebsten wieder neben ihn gelegt. Aber wie so oft war er die Stimme der Vernunft: "Ja, tut mir leid - ein paar Minuten hast du vielleicht noch, aber dann müssen wir echt frühstücken." 

"Du bist grausam", beschwerte sich Lucas. "Nervig und grausam. Du hast echt Glück, dass du gut aussiehst und so einen knackigen Hintern hast."

Nils starrte ihn kurz an, dann kicherte er los. "Du willst mich nur für meinen Hintern?"

"Hey tu das nicht so ab. Möchtest du ständig so einen wabbeligen, schwabbeligen Hintern antatschen? Nein, das ist nämlich nicht schön."

"Stimmt, dein Hintern ist auch ziemlich schick. Über den verschlafenen Rest..." Über den würde sich Nils am liebsten sofort hermachen.

Lucas grinste und hob einladend die Decke.

"Shit, du bist definitiv schlechter Einfluss", murmelte Nils und schob sich tatsächlich neben ihn ins Bett.

"Ich weiß", sagte Lucas und zog Nils an sich. "Ich bin ein böser Junge, und zieh unseren Kapitän auf die dunkle Seite der Macht."

"Du bist ein extrem böser Junge, und wenn der Kapitän dann Ärger kriegt, musst du es ausbaden."

"Keine Angst, hab alles im Griff", sagte Lucas und verschloss dann Nils Lippen mit seinen.

Sofort spürte Nils wieder die Wirkung dieser Küsse: Sein Wille verwandelte sich in Vanillepudding, er würde wohl wirklich alles für diese Küsse tun.

Und wenig später fühlte er Lucas Hand auf seinem Hintern und er spürte ein Grinsen an seinen Lippen.

"Hmm", machte er in den Kuss und folgte der Bewegung der Hand, die ihn dicht an Lucas zog.

Dabei fühlte Nils deutlich, dass sie beide nur dünne Shorts trugen und die Berührungen dadurch viel intensiver waren als am Abend zuvor auf dem Sofa.

Er spürte dadurch auch mehr als deutlich, wie sehr Lucas der Kuss und die Nähe anmachten.

Schließlich löste sich Lucas aus dem Kuss. "Ich fürchte, jetzt müssen wir aufstehen. Sonst kommen wir nicht nur zu spät, sondern der schöne Vorsatz mit dem langsam angehen lassen hat sich auch erledigt", sagte er mit deutlich rauer Stimme.

Nils nickte ziemlich atemlos, er traute in diesem Moment weder seiner Stimme noch seinem Hirn.

Lucas stahl sich noch einen Kuss, dann schob er Nils sanft von sich. "Ich geh ins Bad."

"Ich... Frühstück", brachte Nils raus.

"Ok. Bis gleich", sagte Lucas und stand auf.

Nils brauchte noch einen Moment ehe er sich erheben konnte. Er zog sich schnell an und eilte dann in die Küche. Viel Zeit fürs Frühstück hatten sie nicht mehr, aber essen mussten sie auf jeden Fall.

Aber die Knutscherei war es auf jeden Fall wert gewesen, dass Frühstück nun so knapp wie möglich zu halten.

Davon würde er so schnell nicht genug kriegen!

Wie auch? Lucas küsste fantastisch.

Noch immer mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf den Lippen schob er Toast in den Toaster und deckte auf - für Aufbackbrötchen fehlte jetzt die Zeit.

Dann stellte er die Kaffeemaschine an und holte etwas Aufschnitt aus dem Kühlschrank

Dazu noch Marmelade und Honig, das musste für das schnelle Frühstück reichen.

Der Kaffee war grade fertig, als Lucas komplett angezogen in die Küche kam. "Kaffee, wie wundervoll", sagte er als Nils ihm einen Becher in die Hand drückte.

"Muss dich doch irgendwie wach kriegen", lächelte Nils ihn an.

"Och wach bin ich", lachte Lucas.

"Ich hoffe, dafür haben wir immer Zeit."

"Die Zeit werden wir uns immer nehmen", sagte Lucas.

"Dann muss ich wohl den Wecker früher stellen."

"Keine schlechte Idee", grinste Lucas.

"Diskutieren wir nachher, ja? Erstmal wird gefrühstückt."

Lucas nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Nils schenkte ihm Kaffee nach, dann schob er den Toast rüber. "Brötchen hätten zu lange gedauert."

"Kein Problem", sagte Lucas und schmierte sich etwas Butter auf den Toast ehe er Käse drauflegte.

Auch Nils belegte seine Scheibe, dann aßen sie, ziemlich schnell, weil sie nun wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten.

"Ich hab dein Rad total vergessen", sagte Lucas plötzlich.

Nils zog die Brauen zusammen. "Wo steht es denn?"

"Bei mir. Im... Flur meiner Wohnung", grinste Lucas etwas schief.

"Oh, warm und trocken", lächelte Nils. "Können wir ja nachher abholen. Irgendwie kriegen wir es schon wieder her."

"Ich hatte kein Schloss, deshalb wollte ich es nicht unten stehen lassen", sagte Lucas.

"Stimmt, ich hab dir den Schlüssel nicht mitgegeben."

"Ging ja auch so."

"Klar." Nils sah auf die Uhr. "Trink schnell aus, dann müssen wir los."

Lucas nickte und trank schnell den Kaffee. "Nils?" fragte er dann leise.

"Hm?", machte Nils darauf.

"Wir... beim Training gleich... da müssen wir uns so verhalten wie immer."

"Ja, klar." Nils hatte nicht vor, gleich allen zu erzählen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. "Also - wie immer, dass du mich ignorierst, oder wie immer, dass wir uns unterhalten, aber niemand anderes mit dir sprechen darf?"

Lucas seufzte tief. "Es will doch eh keiner mehr mit mir sprechen."

"Nein?", fragte Nils herausfordernd. "Christian und Tim sehen das aber anders. Und die anderen auch, wenn du sie mal lassen würdest."

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie schwer das für mich ist", murmelte Lucas.

"Nicht mit ihnen zu reden?"

"Mit ihnen zu reden. Sie... werden Fragen stellen. Über mein Leben. Warum hast du keine Freundin, Lucas? Was für eine Art Frau interessiert dich? Ich kenn da ein nettes Mädchen, willst du ihre Nummer haben?"

"Wir könnten ihnen erzählen, dass du ne miese Beziehung hinter dir hast und erstmal in Ruhe gelassen werden willst", schlug Nils vor. 

"Aber irgendwann werden sie wieder danach fragen."

"Irgendwann ist nicht jetzt, Lucas. Dann überlegen wir neu. Aber sie wundern sich schon sehr, dass du mit niemanden redest."

"Glaubst du, ich mach das gerne? Ich... ich vermisse es. In Mainz, da war es noch anders. Da durfte auch niemand über mich bescheid wissen, aber... da wurde ich nicht erpresst."

"Du wirst auch erpresst, wenn du dich mit den beiden unterhältst."

"Aber der Erpresser lässt sie dann in Ruhe."

"Meinst du, der würde die beiden auch erpressen? Womit denn? Es ist kein Verbrechen sich mit dir zu unterhalten."

"Nein, aber er würde mir drohen es ihnen zu sagen. Oder zu behaupten, ich würde was mit ihnen haben."

"Du solltest wirklich mit einem Anwalt reden, Lucas."

"Jetzt sollten wir erstmal fahren", sagte Lucas und stand auf.

Nils seufzte innerlich, wieder hatte Lucas das Thema gewechselt. Auf Dauer würde er damit aber nicht durchkommen.

Immerhin hatte er endlich zugegeben, dass er eigentlich Kontakt mit den anderen wollte.

Das war ein erster Schritt, auf den Nils aufbauen konnte. Später, nach dem Training. Er folgte Lucas aus dem Haus zum Wagen. "Zusammen oder getrennt?", fragte er leise.

"Zusammen. Nervensäge", sagte Lucas mit einem Brummen, lächelte Nils dann aber an.

Es fiel Nils nicht leicht, das glückliche Strahlen zu unterdrücken, das diese beiden Worte in ihm auslöste.

"Los, nicht trödeln", sagte Lucas.

"Dein Wagen?", schlug Nils vor.

"Ok", nickte Lucas und ging zu seinem Auto.

Er schloss auf, und sie beide nahmen Platz. "Bitte einmal zum Training", witzelte Nils und schnallte sich an.

"Wie der Herr wünschen", schnaubte Lucas. "Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"

"Vielleicht eine kleine Erfrischung?"

Lucas fuhr los. "Klar du Spinner. Und im Handschuhfach findest du auch einen Snack."

"Du bist zu gut zu mir", grinste Nils. Er lehnte sich bequem zurück und betrachtete Lucas von der Seite. Ein attraktiver Mann, vor allem aber ein lieber Kerl.

"Was ist?" fragte Lucas nach einem Moment.

"Ist irgendwie... komisch. Also, auf einmal einen Freund zu haben."

Lucas nickte. "Kann ich verstehen. Ist es für mich auch, aber aus einem anderen Grund als für dich."

"Hm", machte Nils. Das erste Mal eine wirklich Beziehung zu beginnen war wohl nicht so anders als auf einmal einen Freund zu haben.

"Aber... bisher machen wir das doch ganz ordentlich", meinte Lucas. "Ein paar wilde Knutschereien und Neckereien."

"Mir gefällt es auch ziemlich gut bisher. Also - mehr als ziemlich gut."

"Das will ich auch hoffen. Das heute Morgen war ne wirklich erstklassige Knutscherei."

"Ich hätte glatt das Training geschwänzt", gestand Nils.

Lucas grinste ihn an. "Ich sag doch, ich bin ein böser Junge. Allerdings wär es albern jetzt noch zu schwänzen. Wir haben nur noch ein Spiel."

"Und danach?" Nils würde ja zu gern mit Lucas zusammen in den Urlaub fahren.

"Fährst du nach Russland und ich sitze vor dem Fernseher und feuere dich an."

"Das glaub ich noch immer nicht. Und rede mir das nicht ein, sonst bin ich nachher wirklich enttäuscht, wenn der Anruf nicht kommt."

"Ok. Und was hast du dann geplant?" fragte Lucas.

"Naja, zuerst geht’s ja mit den Jungs nach Mallorca. Da bist du doch auch mit dabei, oder?"

Lucas verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber. "Muss ich wohl."

"Das ist immer schön - habt ihr das nie gemacht?"

"Ich bin nicht so der Mallorca-Typ", sagte Lucas.

"Aber mit den Jungs bisschen Spaß haben..."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich komm doch mit, Nils."

"Wird bestimmt schön", war Nils sicher. Inzwischen waren sie angekommen, und Lucas parkte ein.

"Mhm... Männer in Badehosen, könnte also echt schlimmer sein", meinte Lucas grinsend.

"Na siehste", grinste Nils. "Und einige davon haben nicht mal einen schwabbeligen Bierbauch."

"Und zumindest einer hat einen richtig knackigen Hintern", lachte Lucas und schnallte sich ab. "Was für ein Badehosen-Typ bist du denn?"

"Meist ne kurze Shorts. "Und du?"

"Eher ne längere Shorts. Schwarz."

"Also alles schön verstecken..."

Lucas schnaubte. "Wir müssen aussteigen."

"Ja, müssen wir wohl. Also, auf..." Nils schnallte sich ab und stieg aus.

Lucas folgte ihm langsam und sah sich dabei auf dem Parkplatz um.

"Meinst du, er ist hier? Muss er nicht auch zum Training?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", murmelte Lucas.

"Spielt er nicht in deinem alten Verein?"

"Doch tut er. Aber ich würde es ihm zutrauen, dass er jemanden beauftragt hat, mich im Auge zu behalten."

"Okay, das ist natürlich möglich. Aber hier ist niemand, also komm."

"Ich komm ja", brummte Lucas und folgte Nils.

Nils öffnete die Tür und hielt sie Lucas auf. Lucas lächelte ihm kurz zu, dann trat er durch die Tür.


	46. Lonely Wolf?

Nils folgte ihm, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er war gespannt, was das Training heute laufen würde. Dabei wusste er noch nicht mal, was Lucas nun machen würde.

Es war gut, dass der vor ihm ging, so konnte er erst mal sein Verhalten beobachten. Auf halbem Weg zur Kabine drehte sich Lucas um. "Was trödelst du denn so?"

"Ähm... sorry", murmelte Nils und schloss zu ihm auf.

"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" fragte Lucas leise.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Nils, so unsicher kannte er Lucas gar nicht. "Nein, nein, ist alles in Ordnung. Komm, geh weiter."

Lucas nickte und die beiden gingen nebeneinander bis zur Kabine.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Nils wie üblich in die Runde, und wie üblich schallte ihm eine mehrsprachige Antwort entgegen.

Lucas nickte nur kaum sichtbar und ging wortlos zu seinem Spind. Auch Nils nahm platz, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen.

Ohne zu Lucas zu sehen, zog er sich um. Deshalb war er ziemlich überrascht zu sehen, dass Lucas auf ihn gewartet hatte um zusammen mit ihm zum Warmlaufen zu gehen.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ihre Mitspieler - zumindest die, die noch in der Kabine waren - ihnen jetzt hinterher sahen.

"Pass auf, jetzt geht das Schnattern los", murmelte Lucas als sie nach draußen gingen.

"Lass sie doch. Sie freuen sich, dass du nicht mehr alleine rumhängst - lonely wolf."

Lucas lachte leise. "Lonely wolf, das gefällt mir."

"Jetzt ist der Wolf aber nicht mehr ganz alleine."

"Nein. Und... das findet der Wolf ziemlich schön."

"Das ist schön, dass er das schön findet - ich finde das nämlich auch schön."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen, konnte das leichte Lächeln aber nicht von seinen Lippen vertreiben. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen liefen sie los.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Spieler auf den Platz und liefen sich warm. Lucas ignorierte sie wie immer, achtete aber darauf, Nils' Tempo zu halten.

Nils war froh, dass sich Lucas nicht komplett absonderte. Sie mussten offenbar kleine Schritte gehen, aber irgendwie und irgendwann würde er es schon schaffen, dass Lucas sich auch mit den anderen unterhielt. Es waren kleine Schritte, die sie machten, aber immerhin machten sie sie.

Mehr Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, hatte er aber nicht mehr, denn der Trainer rief sie zusammen.

Den Rest des Trainings absolvierten sie wie üblich mit den anderen, hier hatte sich Lucas auch nie abgesondert.

Hier sprach er auch mit allen, solange es um den Fußball ging. Aber der Fußball war ja auch irgendwie das Einzige, was Lucas etwas bedeutet hatte.

Zu Nils' Überraschung kam Lucas nach dem Training zu ihm gelaufen.

"Was?" fragte Lucas, als er Nils Blick sah. "Möchtest du lieber allein zur Kabine gehen?"

"Nein, nein. Ich bin nur... überrascht", gab Nils ehrlich zu.

"Worüber?"

"Ich freu mich, dass du hier mit dir zusammen sein willst."

"Ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein", sagte Lucas kaum hörbar. "Und jetzt komm. Ich will duschen."

Die ersten Worte ließen es in Nils' Bauch angenehm kribbeln.

"Nils", sagte Lucas. "Beweg deine Füße und verschieb das Denken einfach auf später, wenn du das nicht während des Gehens kannst."

"Das ist Multitasking, das ist nicht so einfach", scherzte Nils, dann folgte er Lucas zur Kabine.

Als die beiden die Kabine betraten, kam Tim auf sie zu. "Wir gehen in einer halben Stunde zusammen zum Chinesen, also beeilt euch mit duschen und anziehen", sagte er.

Gespannt sah Nils zu Lucas. Würde er die Einladung auch als Einladung verstehen? Lucas öffnete den Mund, aber Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ausreden. Eine halbe Stunde, die Uhr tickt, also los die Herren", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Nils musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Etwas hilflos sah Lucas zu Nils. "Was war das denn?"

"So etwas nennt man eine Einladung. Man sagt da in der Regel zu."

"28 Minuten!" rief Tim durch die Kabine.

Nils nickte mit einem Grinsen. "Komm, Lucas... wir sollten uns beeilen."

"Ähm... ja", sagte Lucas und ging immer noch völlig überrumpelt zu seinem Spind.

"Duschen, Haare, anziehen", grinste Nils ihn an.

"Ja, ich... ich mach ja schon", sagte Lucas und begann sich auszuziehen.

Nils tat es ihm gleich, zog sich aus und duschte schnell. Und so waren sie pünktlich fertig.

"Los geht’s", scheuchte Tim sie vor sich her nach draußen.

Auch Christian folgte ihnen, wie Nils feststellte.

"Wer kommt noch alles mit?", fragte er Tim schnell.

"Nur wir vier", sagte Tim.

Nils fühlte sich erleichtert, dann sah er zu Lucas.

"Toll", murmelte Lucas wenig begeistert.

"Na komm, wird schon nicht so schlimm", raunte ihm Nils zu. 

"Ich hab wohl auch keine Wahl..."

"Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Zumindest, wenn du nicht willst, dass drüber geredet wird."

Lucas seufzte und folgte Tim dann nach draußen.

"Fahrt ihr hinter uns her?", schlug Tim vor.

Nils nickte. "Ja, machen wir."

"Okay, dann bis gleich." Die beiden steuerten auf Tims Wagen zu.

Lucas und Nils gingen unterdessen zu Lucas Wagen. "Tim kann... ziemlich bestimmt sein", murmelte Lucas, als sie im Auto saßen.

"Ja, kann er. Aber er ist ein lieber Kerl, auf den man sich verlassen kann."

"Aber warum will er unbedingt mit mir essen gehen?"

"Du hast ihn nicht genug abgeschreckt, mein Lieber."

"Ich rede kaum ein Wort mit ihm!"

"Damit warst du wohl noch nicht schlimm genug."

"Und wenn er was gemerkt hat?"

"Was gemerkt? Dass wir beide uns angefreundet haben? Das wird ihm nicht entgangen sein."

"Du weiß was ich meine, Nils."

"Ja, weiß ich. Und nein, das kann er nicht gemerkt haben."

Lucas nickte leicht. "Ich weiß. Ich hab trotzdem Panik."

"Ich bin bei dir. Es kann nichts passieren. Außerdem - mal ganz davon ab... ich denke nicht, dass er ein Problem damit hätte. Christian übrigens auch nicht.“

"Ich will es nicht ausprobieren", sagte Lucas sofort.

"Nein, nein, das hab ich damit gar nicht sagen wollen. Nur musst du keine Panik schieben, ja?"

"Die schiebe ich trotzdem."

Nils hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Lucas' Oberschenkel.

Lucas sah ihn kurz an. "Ein Kuss würde mir jetzt echt helfen", sagte er schief grinsend. "Aber da muss ich mich wohl bis heute Abend gedulden."

Nils lächelte ihn an, griff nach Lucas' Hand, hob sie an und presste seine Lippen darauf.

"Ist der Chinese zu dem wir fahren wenigstens gut?"

"Ja, ausgezeichnet. Die haben was für Europäer, aber auch die echt chinesischen Sachen."

"Und kennst du den Wirt hier auch mit Namen?" fragte Lucas leicht grinsend.

"Du meinst Wang? Nee, den kennen wir nicht", grinste Nils noch viel breiter. "Auch seine Frau Li haben wir noch nie gesehen."

Lucas schnaubte. "Warum frag ich überhaupt?"

"Weil du wissen wolltest, wie die beiden heißen."

"Nein, weil ich eine Bestätigung wollte, dass mein Freund ein ernsthaftes Problem hat", lachte Lucas.

"Ein ernsthaftes Problem?", fragte Nils - und fühlte auf das zarte Kribbeln, das bei den Worten 'mein Freund' in seinem Bauch aufgekommen war.

"Klar. Alle Restaurantbesitzer in einer Stadt zu kennen, ist nicht normal, mein Lieber. Aber du hast Glück."

"Warum hab ich Glück?"

"Du bist süß, dir verzeiht man sowas."

Schlagartig stieg das Kribbeln an, Nils lächelte verliebt und sah sich keineswegs imstande, der Bezeichnung 'süß' zu widersprechen.

"Ah, offenbar sind wir da", sagte Lucas seufzend.

"Du wirkst wie ein Lamm auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank, Lucas. Du sollst hier aber essen, nicht gegessen werden!"

"Ich fühl mich aber wie ein Lamm", brummte Lucas und parkte hinter Tims Wagen ein.

"Ich pass auf dich auf, dass du nicht geschlachtet wirst, Lämmchen."

"Mäh", machte Lucas und schnallte sich ab.

Nils kicherte leise, während er sich ebenfalls abschnallte. "Kommst du alleine mit, oder soll ich dir ein Seil um den Hals knoten?"

"Ich bin ein braves Lamm, ich folge dir."

"Das ist lieb von dir, Lämmchen." Sie stiegen aus und folgte Christian und Tim in das Lokal.

Die vier wurden an einen netten Tisch am Fenster geführt. Dann brachte Wang ihnen die Karte.

"Du musst die Frühlingsrolle probieren", sagte Christian zu Lucas. "Die ist der Wahnsinn."

"Okay - und sonst?", fragte Lucas vorsichtig nach.

"Ente ist immer gut", meinte Tim. "Oder du versuchst ein Vogelnest."

"Ein... Vogelnest? Irgendwelche frittierte Nudeln, oder was ist das?"

Nils grinste. "Fast. Das sind dünne Kartoffelstifte, die kross gebacken und zu einem Nest geformt sind. Und da sind dann leckere Sachen drin. Ich mag gern das Hähnchenfleisch mit frischem Gemüse, Champignons und Cashewkernen."

"Das klingt wirklich gut", nickte Lucas und blätterte durch die Karte.

"Ich glaube ich nehme diesmal die Ente", sagte Nils.

"Ich nehme wirklich so ein Vogelnest", beschloss, und auch Tim und Christian wählten schnell.

Wang kam zurück und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf.

Mit einem freundlichen Nicken verschwand er wieder, so dass die vier quasi beschäftigungslos zusammen saßen.

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und begann nervös mit seiner Serviette zu spielen. Am liebsten hätte Nils ihm schützend einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt.

"Boah, Lucas, wir fressen dich nicht", sagte Tim nach einem Moment.

"Du siehst schon hungrig aus", murmelte Lucas.

"So sieht er immer aus", sagte Christian. "Ignorier ihn einfach."

"Wir beide passen schon auf dich auf", bekräftigte Nils.

Lucas brummte nur leicht.

"Erzähl mal bisschen was von dir", bat Tim Lucas. "Was magst du so? Und was nicht?"

Lucas sah hilfesuchend zu Nils, der ihm nur aufmunternd zunickte. "Ich... mag Fußball", sagte Lucas schließlich.

Christian lachte leise, dann zuckte er heftig zusammen, Tim hatte ihn wohl unter dem Tisch getreten. "Klar", nickte Tim nur. "Auch gucken oder nur selbst spielen?"

"Auch gucken."

"Nationalmannschaft oder auch Bundesliga? Und wenn Liga, welche Vereine?"

Lucas musterte Tim einen Moment. "Ich komm aus Achim, da ist man Werder-Fan. Und sonst... ich mag die englische Liga. Liverpool."

"Was Werder angeht, hast du dir mit Nils schon den richtigen geangelt", lachte Tim.

Lucas zuckte heftig zusammen. "Was...?"

Tim deutete auf Nils. "Na, der da ist doch auch so ein echter Werder-Fan. Schreibt sogar Texte über Werder, für diese Zeitung da. Da habt ihr euch echt gesucht und gefunden."

"Tim ist nur neidisch", sagte Nils und drückte unter dem Tisch kurz Lucas Hand. "Der ist auch heimlicher Werder-Fan, aber er traut es sich nicht zu sagen."

"Werder, pah", machte Tim nur. "Cottbus. Da warst du doch auch mal, Nils."

"Ja und auch an Cottbus denke ich gern zurück. Aber Werder... das war halt was Besonderes. Ähnlich wie Freiburg was besonderes ist."

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Christian ist da eher langweilig. Der steht auf uns - und auf die Bayern."

Lucas schnaubte. "Bayern? Ehrlich?"

"Sie spielen schon einen tollen Fußball", versuchte Christian sich zu verteidigen.

"Tun sie", grinste Nils. "Hab schließlich auch mal in München gespielt. Trotzdem ist man nur Bayern-Fan, wenn man nicht verlieren kann."

"Stimmt doch gar nicht - ich kann auch verlieren." Christian grinste breit. "Ich tus nur nicht so gern."

"Wer verliert auch schon gern?" fragte Tim.

"Leute, die Cottbus- oder Werderfans sind", grinste Christian böse.

"Da reißt aber einer ganz schön die Klappe auf", meinte Lucas. "Du bist in der Unterzahl."

"Aber ich hab die stärkere Mannschaft hinter mir."

Nils schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Tim. "Seit wann ist Chris so aufmüpfig?"

"Keine Ahnung - du hast die Erziehung die letzten Tage schleifen lassen."

"Ja ich merks schon."

"Also halt dich ran, ehe das noch schlimmer wird."

"Ich werde mich bemühen und mich wieder besser um euch kümmern", sagte Nils grinsend.

"Das will ich auch hoffen."

"Ihr hab einen Knall", murmelte Lucas und trank etwas von seinem Wasser.

"Hast du bei den beiden etwas anderes erwartet?", fragte Nils nach.

"Ich hab auch dich gemeint."

"Das sollte dir nicht neu sein."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Nein. Du bist ein Spinner und eine Nervensäge, das weiß ich nur zu gut."

"Und die beiden sind nur ein bisschen schlimmer als ich."

"Na das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte Lucas.

"Entspann dich", bat Nils leise."

"Versuch ich doch."

Nils lächelte ihn an. "Dann ist gut"

Lucas erwiderte das Lächeln nur leicht und lehnte sich dann bemüht entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.


	47. Kaderplanungen

"Also, wir waren beim Fußball - was meinst du, wie weit kommt unsere Nationalmannschaft in Russland?"

"Kommt drauf an."

"Worauf? Ob Nils mitfährt?"

Lucas nickte leicht.

"Tja, mit ihm steht und fällt der Erfolg bei der WM. Wer ruft den Löw an, um ihn das mitzuteilen?"

"Jungs, es gibt noch einen Haufen anderer Spieler, die mit zur WM wollen. Und die alle schon lange in der Natio spielen", sagte Nils.

"Und das sind alles so gute Stürmer und Joker wie du?"

"Sind sie nicht", sagte Lucas an Nils Stelle. "Du bist der beste deutsche Stürmer, finde dich damit ab."

Nils lächelte. Wenn er sich bei anderen auch oft gegen solche Bewertungen wehrte - bei Lucas war es etwas anderes. Er schwang einfach mehr mit.

"Klare Ansage", meinte Christian nickend. "Hoffentlich weiß der Löw das auch."

"Ich hab meinen Urlaub schon gebucht, und nicht nach Russland."

Lucas sah ihn kurz an, sagte aber nichts, sondern starrte stattdessen in sein Wasserglas.

Innerlich schüttelte Nils den Kopf. Darüber mussten sie wirklich noch mal sprechen - ob und wie sie zusammen Urlaub machen konnten.

"Wer weiß, ob du den nicht doch noch absagen musst", sagte Tim. "Wo geht’s nochmal hin?"

"Mittelmeer. Mit einem Schiff. Kreuzfahrt."

Christian schnaubte. "Wie alt bist du? 80?"

"Hast du je einen Blick auf so ein Schiff geworfen? Außerdem sehe ich so eine Menge in kurzer Zeit und muss nicht alle zwei Nächte meine Koffer packen und in ein anderes Hotel umziehen."

"Du wirst den Altersdurchschnitt jedenfalls um 100 Jahre senken", grinste Tim. "Und wen nimmst du mit?"

Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte meine Schwester gefragt, gefragt, aber Norma hat seit kurzem einen Freund, und das muss ich mir nicht geben. Aber auf so einem Schiff ist man ja nicht alleine."

"Du willst allein auf ne Kreuzfahrt?" fragte Christian, dann grinste er. "Ah, jetzt versteh ich. Das ist so ne Reise für Singles. Dachte aber nicht, dass du auf sowas stehst."

"Darauf muss ich nicht antworten. Was machst du so?"

"Wanderurlaub in Schottland", erzählte Christian.

"Auf der Spur von Rosamunde Pilcher?" 

"Blödmann", lachte Christian.

"Schon klar, dass du die Originalschauplätze mal ansehen willst. Und du, Tim?"

"Ein bisschen Ibiza und ein bisschen Florenz."

"Und die Strecke dazwischen schwimmst du?"

"Ja natürlich. Oder ich reite auf einem Delphin."

"Das ist natürlich bedeutend interessanter."

"Unterhaltet ihr euch eigentlich auch mal ernsthaft oder albert ihr immer nur rum?" fragte Lucas.

"Natürlich geht ernsthaft auch, aber ich dachte, du würdest eher locker werden, wenn wir auch locker sind", erklärte Christian ernst.

"Ich... bin locker", sagte Lucas.

"Okay...", machte Tim und sah ihn ein wenig zweifelnd an.

"Doch wirklich", sagte Lucas.

"Okay, dann... wohin fährst du im Urlaub?"

"Hab ich mir noch nicht überlegt."

"Oh, du bist einer von den Spontanen?", fragte Christian nach. "Irgendwie trau ich mich das nicht. Ich plane lieber. Hast du sowas schön öfter gemacht?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon ab und an. Größeren Reisen plan ich aber auch. Meine letzte USA-Reise war lange geplant, aber hier in Europa kann man doch spontan bleiben."

"Erzähl mal, wo warst du denn so - spontan?", fragte Tim interessiert nach.

Lucas überlegte kurz. "Spanien und Italien. Schweden. Island hatte leider nicht geklappt, das sollte man tatsächlich länger planen. Frankreich geht auch immer. Und Holland auch."

"Island finde ich auch total interessant. Nicht nur, weil die Leute da so fußballverrückt sind. Landschaftlich muss es toll sein."

Nils musterte Lucas verwirrt. Hatte er ihm nicht vor einiger Zeit erzählt, dass er nach Island fahren wollte? Und schon gebucht hatte? Was sollte das dann jetzt?

Warum wollten Lucas das vor Tim und Christian verheimlichen? Dafür gab es doch keinen Grund. Oder hatten sich seine Urlaubspläne geändert?

Darüber sollten sie wirklich dringend reden. Aber erst später, wenn Tim und Christian nicht dabei waren.

Die drei hatten sich inzwischen weiter unterhalten, Nils sah erst wieder auf, als Wang ihnen die Vorsuppe brachte.

Damit kam das Gespräch erstmal ins Stocken, als die vier sich über die Suppe hermachten. Sie war köstlich, aber anders kannten sie es von Li ja auch nicht.

Lucas wirkte immer noch leicht angespannt und Nils hätte gern seine Hand genommen, um ihm etwas Mut zu machen.

Doch erstmal aß er mit der rechten Hand, und Lucas saß auf seiner rechten Seite, und dann wäre Lucas das sicher nicht recht gewesen.

Als sie mit der Suppe fertig waren und Wang die Schüsseln abgeholt hatte sah Tim Lucas an. "Was machst du denn außer Fußball noch gern?" fragte er.

Lucas zögerte sichtlich "Nicht viel, eigentlich", antwortete er dann. "Fußball ist ja schon ein Vollzeitjob."

"Aber du musst doch Hobbys haben."

"Nee, nicht viel", murmelte Lucas. "Noch ein bisschen Sport nebenbei."

"Nichts zum Ausgleich?" fragte Christian verwundert.

Als Lucas jetzt nicht antwortete, stupste ihn Nils unter dem Tisch an. Sie gingen doch zum Boxen, wollte er das nicht erzählen?

Aber wieder wurde er von Wang gerettet, der die Hauptspeisen brachte. Das Vogelnest sah toll aus und duftete köstlich, aber auch die anderen Speisen waren appetitlich.

"Dann lasst es euch schmecken", meinte Christian.

"Du dir auch", wünschten die anderen, dann begannen sie zu essen.

Endlich entspannte sich auch Lucas - ein sicheres Zeichen, dass es ihm schmeckte, wie Nils inzwischen wusste. Immerhin konnte er diesen Teil des Essengehens genießen.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schweigend, als die vier ihr Essen genossen. Nils' Essen schmeckte großartig, und zu gerne hätte er Lucas probieren lassen, aber er war sicher, dass der das unendlich peinlich finden würde,

Sowas würde er zu Hause machen, aber niemals in der Öffentlichkeit. Dabei war ja eigentlich nichts dabei. Auch als Freunde konnte man durchaus mal das Essen des anderen probieren. Hatte er schon oft genug bei Kollegen gemacht, mit denen er Essen gewesen war.

Aber bei Lucas ging das nicht, das war ihm klar. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Vielleicht würde sich das irgendwann ändern, aber dafür würde Nils viel Geduld haben müssen. Sowieso würde er bei Lucas viel Geduld haben müssen.

Aber die hatte er ja zum Glück. Und er wusste, dass es sich lohnte. Lucas war ein so toller Mann, er würde alles tun, damit sie eine Chance hatten.

Schließlich war Tim fertig und sah den anderen beim Essen zu. "Hach, war das gut", kommentierte er.

"Du bist schon fertig?" fragte Christian kopfschüttelnd. "Dass du immer so schlingen musst..."

"Hab halt Angst, dass du mir was wegisst."

"Ich hab mein eigenes Essen, ich hab es nicht nötig dir was wegzuessen."

"Bei dir Raupe bin ich da nicht so sicher."

"Das sagt ja der Richtige", meinte Christian nur. "Und jetzt hör auf so gierig auf meinen Teller zu starren, du bekommst nichts ab."

"Schade..."

Nils grinste und sah dabei kurz zu Lucas. In diesem Moment sah auch Lucas kurz zu ihm. Nils Grinsen wurde weicher, sanfter. Wieder drehte Lucas seinen Kopf zu ihm und lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

Das Lächeln beruhigte Nils. Offenbar war Lucas jetzt wirklich entspannter.

"Habt ihr keinen Hunger mehr?" fragte Tim in diesem Moment.

"Nicht mehr so viel, dass wir dich anfallen würden", meinte Nils.

"Aber genug um aufzuessen", fügte Lucas hinzu.

"Schade", seufzte Tim.

"Vielfraß", kommentierte Christian.

"Ja, klar, ich bin doch noch im Wachstum."

Lucas schnaubte hörbar, sagte aber nichts.

"Das behauptet er immer, wenn es gut schmeckt", erläuterte Christian.

"Hast du versuchst ihm zu erklären, dass er in seinem Alter nur noch in die falsche Richtung wächst?" fragte Lucas.

Tim holte tief Luft, starrte Lucas an - und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihm fehlten offenbar die Worte.

"Was?" fragte Lucas und sah Tim an.

"Da ist der Kerl stumm wie ein Fisch", hatte Tim wohl inzwischen die Stimme wiedergefunden, "und dann haut er sowas raus."

"Fische sind nicht stumm, wir verstehen sie nur nicht", antwortete Lucas.

"Du meinst, die blubbern sich die Neuigkeiten zu? Und erzählen mit Bläschen ihren Kindern Gute-Nacht-Geschichten?"

Diesmal starrte Lucas Tim an, als wären ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen. Dann sah er zu Nils. "Das meint der Kerl ernst, oder? Ist blubbern überhaupt ein Wort?"

"Spätestens jetzt, nachdem Tim es benutzt hat", zuckte Christian mit den Schultern.

"Wo bin ich hier nur reingeraten?" murmelte Lucas.

"Ach", zuckte Nils mit den Schultern, "meist sind sie ganz lieb, und der Psychiater sagt auch, dass sie Fortschritte machen. Solange sie nicht nass werden oder man sie nach Mitternacht füttert."

"Toll", sagte Lucas nur und schob seinen inzwischen leeren Teller ein Stück von sich.

"Hat es dir wenigstens geschmeckt - wenn du deine Zeit schon mit diesen beiden Idioten verbringen musst?"

"Das Essen war großartig", nickte Lucas. "Aber das hab ich so erwartet. Beim Essen vertrau ich voll auf dich."

Nicht nur da, hoffte Nils im Stillen, sagte es aber lieber nicht, zumindest nicht im Beisein der anderen.

"Na komm, so schlimm sind wir nicht", sagte Christian und sah Lucas an. "Oder?"

"Vermutlich muss man sich erst noch an euch gewöhnen."

"Dann sollten wir das hier öfter machen", sagte Tim.

Lucas wandte sich Nils zu. "Ist das ein Angebot oder eine Drohung?"

"Beides", grinste Nils.

"Okay", seufzte Lucas ergeben.

"Nächstes Mal darfst du aussuchen, wo wir hingehen", bot Tim an.

"Hm", machte Lucas. "Ich glaub, da muss ich mich beraten lassen."

"Wir finden schon was nettes", meinte Nils.

"Sucht mal was leckeres raus", nickte Tim, "Ihr macht das schon."

"Und wir sollten langsam zahlen", meinte Christian nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

"Schade", seufzte Tim, "Die haben hier auch echt leckere Desserts."

"Keine Zeit", erklärte Christian grinsend. "Kannst ein Bonbon von mir haben, wenn du was Süßes willst."

"Nee, danke. Nächstes Mal beeilen wir uns halt mehr."

Christian verdrehte nur die Augen und gab Wang gleichzeitig ein Zeichen, dass sie zahlen wollten.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kam Wang an, mit einem ausgedruckten Kassenzettel in der Hand. "Zusammen oder getrennt?"

"Zusammen", sagte Tim. "War schließlich meine Idee."

"Danke", huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über Lucas' Gesicht.

"Kein Ding", meinte Tim. Er zahlte schnell, dann verließen die vier das Restaurant.

Auf direktem Weg ging es zurück zum Trainingsplatz, wo sie gleich zu einer Taktikschulung geholt wurden.

So hatte Nils erstmal keine wirkliche Gelegenheit mit Lucas zu sprechen. Im Auto hatte er das nicht machen wollen und eigentlich war auch das Training nicht geeignet dafür. Also würde das wohl bis zum Abend warten müssen.

Nach dem Training ließ sich Lucas erstmal nach Hause fahren. Er wollte einiges erledigen und anschließend Nils' Fahrrad zurückbringen.

Nils nutze unterdessen die Zeit um seine Wohnung ein bisschen auf Vordermann zu bringen - und Wäsche zu waschen. Er hätte gern mit Basti telefoniert, aber auch darüber wollt er ja zuerst mit Lucas sprechen.

Er schaffte es sogar noch das Bad zu putzen, ehe es an der Tür klingelte.

Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Kellerschlüssel und lief nach unten, damit das Rad gleich wieder an seinen angestammten Platz kam.

"Hey", begrüßte Lucas ihn an der Tür und schob das Rad in den Flur.

"Hey", sagte Nils und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Lucas das Lächeln erwiderte. Er schien angespannt zu sein.

"Was ist los?" fragte Nils sofort besorgt.

"Nichts... soll ich dein Rad in den Keller bringen?"

Nils nickte. "Warte, ich schließ dir auf."

Er schob sich an Lucas und dem Fahrrad vorbei und ging runter in den Keller. Lucas folgte ihm und schob das Rad dann in Nils Kellerraum.

"Danke noch mal", sagte er dann.

"Für das Rad? Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken, Lucas."

"Doch", sagte Lucas nur und verließ den Keller wieder.

Nils seufzte innerlich. Immer wenn er meinte, sie wären weitergekommen, machte Lucas einen großen Schritt zurück.

Etwas unschlüssig sah Lucas ihn an. Offenbar wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

"Kommst du mit rein?", versuchte Nils ihm zu helfen.

"Soll ich?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Wie - das fragst du noch?"

"Kann doch sein, dass du auch mal was allein machen willst."

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei Durchschnittschwulen so ist, aber wenn ich verliebt bin, dann möchte ich am liebsten jede Minute mit demjenigen verbringen."

Lucas lachte leise. "So was kannst auch nur du sagen. Durchschnittsschwule... dann lass uns mal hoch gehen."

Nils seufzte erleichtert auf, dass Lucas sich jetzt wohl doch entspannte.

"Aber vorher...", murmelte Lucas und zog Nils plötzlich mit zurück in den nur schwach beleuchteten Kellerraum.


	48. Im Keller

"Aber vorher...", murmelte Lucas und zog Nils plötzlich mit zurück in den nur schwach beleuchteten Kellerraum.

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an.

Ehe Nils was sagen konnte, spürte er auch schon Lucas Lippen auf seinen.

Es war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, bei dem sich Lucas nicht zurückhielt. Er drängte Nils an eine der rauen, kühlen Wände.

Nils konnte und wollte sich nicht wehren. Dazu war dieser Kuss, diese ganze Aktion, viel zu heiß.

Lucas intensivierte den noch, drängte sich an ihn, hielt Nils fest und küsste ihn schon fast brutal.

Nils keuchte in den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um Lucas.

Schon fühlte er, wie sich Lucas dichter an ihn drängte, fühlte nur zu deutlich, wie erregt er war.

Ein Schauer der Lust lief durch Nils Körper.

Nur ganz allmählich schien sich Lucas zu entspannen und küsste ihn weniger kraftvoll.

Nach einem Moment löste er sich dann komplett aus dem Kuss, hielt Nils aber weiter an sich gepresst.

Atemlos sah Nils ihn an.

Lucas gab einen leisen Laut von sich und stahl sich einen weitern Kuss von Nils Lippen.

"Wow", raunte Nils mit erstaunlich heiserer Stimme.

Lucas lächelte leicht, dann lehnte er sich vor bis seine Stirn die von Nils berührte.

"Was... was ist los mit dir?", fragte Nils leise.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Lucas heiser.

"Du bist... erst so kalt und irgendwie... abweisend. Und jetzt?"

"Küsse ich dich", raunte Lucas und tat genau das. Dieser Kuss ließ Nils' Knie zu Gummi werden.

Verdammt, Lucas war wirklich ein Meister im Ablenken.

So konnte Nils nur einen Augenblick später nicht mehr denken.

Überrascht keuchte er auf, als sich Lucas Finger plötzlich vorwitzig an seinem Rücken unter sein Shirt schoben.

Ihm war gar nicht mehr bewusst, wo sie sich befanden, er wollte einfach nur mehr davon.

Lucas Finger glitten über seinen nackten Rücken hoch, schoben dabei sein Shirt mit nach oben.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Nils an ihn. 

Lucas stöhnte in den Kuss.

Jetzt musste Lucas auch fühlen, wie erregt Nils war.

"Wir... langsam machen", keuchte Lucas.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Nils realisierte, dass Lucas etwas gesagt hatte, und was. 

Mit Mühe löste sich Lucas aus dem Kuss und sah Nils schwer atmend an.

"Was...?", fragte Nils heiser, dann nickte er leicht. "Hoch...?"

"Ja, hoch", sagte Lucas und strich Nils über die Wange.

Sein Bauch kribbelte, seine Knie waren noch immer weich, und jetzt prickelte auch noch seine Wange von der zärtlichen Berührung.

Langsam löste sich Lucas von Nils und sah sich kurz um. "In nem Keller hab ich auch noch nicht rumgemacht."

"Stehst du sonst nicht so auf Dungeons?"

"Nicht so wirklich meins. Und bitte auch kein Lack und Leder und Peitschen."

"Handschellen auch nicht?", fragte Nils und grinste dann. "Puh..."

"Gegen Handschellen hab ich nichts gesagt. Die können... spannend sein", meinte Lucas zwinkernd.

"Okay... vielleicht schaffst du es ja mich zu überzeugen, dass ichs mal versuche."

"Irgendwann mal, Nils. Das käme jetzt zu früh. Und auch dann nur, wenn du es wirklich willst", sagte Lucas sehr viel ernster.

"Nein, später. Aber ein bisschen Spielen... könnte ganz interessant werden."

Lucas lächelte. "komm, lass uns erstmal hochgehen. So gemütlich ist dein Keller wirklich nicht."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Nils nach seiner Hand.

Lucas drückte seine Hand kurz, ließ sie dann aber wieder los. "Oben", sagte er leise.

Nils nickte leicht und folgte ihm hoch.

Oben schloss Nils seine Wohnungstür auf und ließ Lucas eintreten.

Der zog ihn gleich an sich und kickte mit einem kleinen Tritt die Tür ins Schloss.

"Besser", sagte Lucas und zog Nils wieder in seine Arme.

Sofort schmiegte sich Nils an ihn.

Lucas schloss die Augen und hielt Nils einfach nur fest.

Auch Nils entspannte sich jetzt in seinen Armen.

Minutenlang standen sie so da, bis Lucas schließlich kaum hörbar "Sofa" flüsterte.

Nils nickte nur leicht und schob Lucas ins Wohnzimmer, ohne sich von ihm zu lösen.

Irgendwie schafften sie es sogar bis aufs Sofa.

Dann zog Lucas Nils wieder ganz fest an sich.

Nils sagte nichts, auch wenn er gern wüsste, was mit Lucas los war.

Doch so, wie er Lucas kannte, würde der jetzt eh nicht reden. Er musste wieder einmal Geduld haben.

Immerhin ließ Lucas aber die Nähe zu, das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Was war bloß passiert, dass Lucas wieder so komisch drauf war? Hatte sich der Erpresser gemeldet?

Das war die einzige Erklärung die ihm einfiel. Denn nach dem Mittagessen, war Lucas eigentlich ganz normal gewesen.

Vorsichtig löste sich Nils von ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

"Was?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Was ist passiert, als du zu Hause warst? War... war er wieder da?"

"Ich... hab ihn gesehen. In einem Wagen", sagte Lucas.

"Oh", machte Nils, er war trotz seiner Vermutung erschrocken, dass er Recht hatte.

"Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass er es war. Er... fuhr los, als ich auf ihn zugegangen bin."

"Dann kann er es gewesen sein. Das ist doch total strange, wie der dich verfolgt. Und du sagst, das macht er, weil er was gegen dich hat? Weil du schwul bist? Irgendwie... klingt das langsam anders."

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Wenn er dich so verfolgt... das ist ja schon, als würde er dich stalken. Und das tut man nicht aus Hass..."

Lucas lachte auf. "Du denkst er will was von mir? Niemals, Nils. Glaub mir, der Ekel in seinem Gesicht war nicht gespielt. Er hasst allein schon die Vorstellung von zwei Männern zusammen."

"Und dann verfolgt er dich so? Er müsste doch froh sein, dass er dich los ist."

"Ich... er will halt, dass das Geld weiter fließt."

"Ich weiß nicht... das würde er doch auch kriegen, wenn er dich nicht in jeder freien Minute verfolgt."

"Aber wenn er wirklich auf mich... steht oder so, dann macht sein Verhalten doch auch keinen Sinn."

"Weiß ich nicht... das Verfolgen schon. Die Erpressung... vielleicht soll dich keiner haben, wenn er dich schon nicht haben darf?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Lucas. "Hätte er dann nicht erstmal versuchen müssen bei mir zu landen?"

"Keine Ahnung... so gut kenn ich mich mit sowas auch nicht aus."

Lucas seufzte und zog Nils an sich. "Das... das heute Mittag..."

"Hm?", machte Nils fragend.

"Das Essen. Es war... ich mein, Christian und Tim sind anstrengend, aber es war... irgendwie nett."

Erleichtert lächelte Nils. "Dann... dann können wir vielleicht öfter was mit den beiden machen?"

"Wenn du mir zwischendurch Erholungsphasen erlaubst", grinste Lucas schief.

"Das ist in Ordnung. Die beiden können echt anstrengend sein - und sie haben sich echt zurückgehalten. Das können sie noch viel schlimmer."

"Jetzt machst du mir Angst."

"Sie meinen es nie böse."

Lucas schnaubte. "Das sind die schlimmsten!"

"Weil man ihnen nicht böse sein darf?"

"Ja. Das ist so als wäre man auf einen Welpen sauer, weil er in die Wohnung pinkelt."

"Es beruhigt mich ja, dass du Welpen nicht böse sein kannst."

"Könntest du das?"

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Eigentlich wollte ich aber auf was ganz anderes hinaus."

"Auf was?"

"Ich... hab über die Sache mit diesem Anwalt nachgedacht."

Sofort sah Nils ihn aufmerksam an. "Und?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Weißt du, bevor du mich zu einem Sozialprojekt gemacht hast, ging es mir allein ziemlich gut. Ehrlich. Aber jetzt... manchmal ist es doch ganz schön, wenn man nicht allein ist", sagte Lucas ein wenig brummelig.

Nils lächelte leicht. Im Grunde war das eine wunderschöne Liebeserklärung aus Lucas' Mund.

"Aber mit anderen weggehen während dieser Kerl da draußen ist... ist vermutlich keine gute Idee", fuhr Lucas fort.

"Du meinst, er würde alles nutzen, was er kriegen kann?"

"Meine ich", nickte Lucas. "Also muss er weg."

"Oh", machte Nils, als er begriffen hatte. "Ja, er muss weg."

"Und da ich keinen Auftragskiller kenne...", grinste Lucas schief, "Bleibt nur ein Anwalt."

Nils' Lächeln wurde breiter. "Das ist schön. Wollen wir... gleich einen raussuchen?"

"Mhm, dann haben wir es hinter uns", brummte Lucas.

"Ich hol mein Tablet, dann können wir gucken, ja?"

Lucas nickte, ließ Nils allerdings nicht los.

"Ähm... willst du mitkommen?", fragte Nils mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Nein, ich schätze du wirst dich in deiner Wohnung kaum verlaufen."

"Dann... kannst du mich loslassen?"

"Können ja, aber wollen...?"

"Gut, dann wirst du doch mitkommen müssen, mein Schatz."

"Mein Schatz?" fragte Lucas mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ähm... oh", machte Nils, dem die Wortwahl gar nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Lucas lachte auf. "Ich muss dabei immer an Gollum denken", meinte er zwinkernd.

"Okay, dann lass ich das. Ist Hasi besser?"

"Oh ja, super Idee. Oder Schnuckiputz, das find ich auch toll."

"Schnuckiputz ist klasse. Oder Schmusebärchen?"

"Erst Hase, jetzt Bär. Was kommt als nächstes? Walross?"

"Wenn du eher da drauf stehst?"

"Ich steh auf dich", sagte Lucas. "Aber definitiv nicht auf Kosenamen. Eventuell kann ich mich mit Liebling anfreunden, wenn du nicht jeden Satz damit beendest. Ansonsten hab ich einen wirklich schönen Namen."

"Gut, so besonders mag ich das auch nicht. Außer, wenn ich dich mal ärgern will."

Lucas schnaubte. "Denk immer daran, wie du mir, so ich dir, mein kleiner Knackarsch."

"Schon klar, Strubbelchen."

"Strubbelchen?"

"Klar", grinste Nils und strubbelte Lucas durch die Haare.

Lucas bedachte Nils mit einem empörten Blick. "Das ist eine Frisur Nils. Ich weiß, das kennst du nicht, aber deshalb musst du nicht so neidisch sein."

"Ich finde diese Frisur definitiv zu weich, um sie nicht anzufassen."

Lucas seufzte. "Bitte... solange du es nur hier in der Wohnung machst."

"Und auch eher im Bett", beschloss Nils. "Also, darf ich das Tablet holen?"

Lucas knurrte, ließ Nils aber los.

Nils küsste ihn kurz, dann ließ er ihn los und eilte in sein Schlafzimmer. Das Tablet lag hier auf dem Schreibtisch.

Er konnte gar nicht fassen, dass Lucas wirklich mit einem Anwalt sprechen wollte. Bisher war er immer so entschieden dagegen gewesen.

Aber jetzt wollte er offenbar auch für ihn, Nils, Verantwortung übernehmen.

Nils lächelte. Hoffentlich konnte der Anwalt ihnen auch wirklich helfen und die Sache wäre bald vorbei.

Mit dem Tablet in der Hand kehrte er zu Lucas zurück und setzte sich dicht neben ihn auf das Sofa. "Also, hier ist die Liste und die Beschreibung der Anwälte."

"Hast du sie dir schon näher angesehen?" fragte Lucas.

"Ein wenig. Der hier, der ist selbst schwul. Der hier auch", deutete Nils auf zwei der Namen. "Der hier ist aber eher Familienanwalt. Aber der hier, der käme in Frage. Dieser Michelis. Selbst schwul und macht Strafrecht."

Lucas zögerte. "Ich... ist es klug einen schwulen Anwalt zu nehmen? Wenn die Presse davon was mitbekommt..."

"Er ist ja nicht nur für schwule, sondern für alle. Und nur, weil dein Anwalt, Arzt, Nachbar oder Hamster schwul ist, bist du nicht automatisch auch schwul.

"Ich weiß."

"Und... warum hast du jetzt Angst davor?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Angst ist das falsche Wort. Ich... es ist die ganze Situation, die mir zu schaffen macht. Vielleicht... vielleicht könnten wir den Anwalt ja bitten zu mir in die Wohnung zu kommen. Dann ist das nicht so auffällig, als wenn ich in seine Kanzlei gehe."

"Das wird kein Problem sein", war Nils sicher. "Und dann am besten zu mir, dann ist das noch unauffälliger."

"Ich will dich da aber nicht noch mehr mit reinziehen."

"Lucas", sah Nils ihn ernst an. "Wir sind doch jetzt zusammen. Dann stehen wir das auch zusammen durch."

"Ich hab dich echt nicht verdient", flüsterte Lucas kaum hörbar.

"Oh doch, das hast du.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich bin zu egoistisch um dich wieder her zugeben."

"Das ist gut", lächelte Nils und küsste ihn kurz auf die Schläfe. "Also, den hier? Michelis?"

"Du wirst schon richtig liegen", meinte Lucas.

"Dann rufen wir ihn doch gleich an", beschloss Nils und zückte sein Handy.

"Ich sollte anrufen", meinte Lucas.

Nils sah ihn an und fühlte so etwas wie Stolz in sich. Stolz auf Lucas. Also reichte er ihm das Handy. "Willst du gleich meins nehmen?"

Lucas nickte und nahm Nils Handy. Dann starrte er einen Moment auf den Bildschirm des Tablets.

Etwas zögerlich legte Nils ihm einen Arm um, vielleicht half es Lucas ja.

Lucas lächelte ihn an, dann tippte er schnell die Nummer ins Handy. Er stellte die Freisprecheinrichtung an, und Nils hörte so, wie es tutete.


	49. "Kanzlei Michelis und Partner"

"Kanzlei Michelis und Partner", meldete sich wenig später eine weibliche Stimme.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Höler. Ich würde gerne mit Herrn Michelis sprechen", sagte Lucas mit fester Stimme.

"Haben Sie einen Termin?"

"Nein, ich wäre... ein neuer... Kunde."

"Herr Michelis nimmt zurzeit keine neuen Mandaten an. Ich könnte Ihnen... in drei Monaten einen Termin geben."

"Es ist... dringend", brachte Lucas raus. "Sehr... dringend. Und ich... ich möchte keinen anderen Anwalt."

"Sag ihr, wer du bist", wisperte Nils. Er spielte die Promikarte auch ungern aus, aber in so einem Fall konnte das nützlich sein.

"Ich... ich bin Lucas Höler vom SC."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen in der Leitung. "Einen Moment bitte, Herr Höler", sagte die Stimme dann deutlich freundlicher.

Nils schloss die Augen, erleichtert, dass sie wohl doch noch Erfolg haben könnten.

Ein paar Minuten hingen sie in einer Warteschleife und lauschten ruhiger Musik, bis sich endlich der Anwalt selbst meldete. "Michelis hier, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Herr Höler?"

"Guten Tag, Herr Michelis. Ich... ich habe Sie im Internet gefunden, weil Sie auch schwule Mandanten vertreten."

"Ja, das ist richtig", sagte der Anwalt.

"Dann... werden Sie mich vielleicht auch vertreten", erklärte Lucas ganz leise.

"Nun, Herr Höler, wie sich das anhört, sollten wir das besser persönlich besprechen", sagte der Anwalt. "Ich hätte morgen Mittag Zeit, etwa gegen 13:30Uhr. Passt das mit Ihren Trainingszeiten?"

"So schnell? Das ist schön. Halb zwei würde gut passen. Könnten Sie... könnten sie zu mir kommen? Oder eher... zu meinem... meinem Freund?" Lucas nannte die Adresse.

"Das ist kein Problem."

Lucas nannte die Adresse. "Wir sind sehr froh, dass sie sich unser... Problem mal ansehen."

"Dafür bin ich da. Und keine Angst, Herr Höler. Wir werden ihr Problem in den Griff kriegen."

Lucas nickte stumm, dann erst antwortete er, "das hoffe ich."

"Ich bin mir sicher", sagte der Anwalt zuversichtlich. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen Mittag."

"Ja, bis morgen Mittag. Vielen Dank, Herr Michelis."

Lucas legte auf und ließ sich ins Polster der Couch zurücksinken.

"Das hast du toll gemacht", wisperte Nils.

"Findest du?"

"Ja, hast du. Und der Michelis scheint wirklich nett zu sein."

"Hoffentlich."

"Bestimmt. Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt auf ihn."

Lucas sah Nils an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist gespannt auf ihn", wiederholte er.

"Du etwa nicht?"

"Ich... hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was ich bin."

"Aufgeregt - und erleichtert", vermutete Nils.

"Aufgeregt ja. Erleichtert? Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht kommt das morgen nach dem Gespräch."

"Naja, immerhin haben wir den ersten Schritt geschafft. Er will sich um dich kümmern Um uns.

"Uns. Klingt ungewohnt", meinte Lucas. "Aber irgendwie gut."

"Ja, uns. Und... dein Freund."

"Ja. Mein Freund."

"Das klingt sehr schön."

Lucas nickte. "Ja. Kaum zu glauben wie schön." Er strich Nils mit einem Finger über die Wange.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Nils ihn an.

Lucas lehnte sich vor und küsste Nils sanft.

Genießerisch schloss Nils die Augen. Ganz sanft und zärtlich war der Kuss. Es war unglaublich, wie Lucas' jeweilige Stimmung in seinen Küssen abzulesen war.

Sowas hatte Nils noch nie erlebt. Als würde es Lucas einfacher fallen, sich mit Küssen auszudrücken als mit Worten.

Es fühle sich gut an, sehr viel direkter und irgendwie intim.

"Ich glaube", murmelte Lucas in den Kuss. "Ich hab Hunger."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Nils eine Hand auf Lucas' Bauch. "Wollen wir uns was bestellen? Oder kochen?"

"Kochen", sagte Lucas.

"Gut. Dann... gucken wir mal in den Kühlschrank, ja?"

"Sollten wir wohl", nickte Lucas.

Nils zögerte noch einen Moment, dann stand Nils auf. "Komm mit", hielt er Lucas die Hand hin.

Lächelnd ließ sich Lucas hochziehen. "Ich hab glaub ich schon ne Idee, was wir machen können."

"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Die beiden gingen in die Küche und Lucas stöberte ein wenig in Nils Kühlschrank herum. "Lust auf Omelett?"

"Wir sollten wohl mal wieder einkaufen", murmelte Nils etwas beschämt.

"Ja, aber ich mag Omelett wirklich gern. Und du hast Tomaten und Käse da. Also gibt’s ein Tomaten-Käse-Omelett."

Irgendwie erleichtert lächelte Nils ihn an. Lucas hatte so eine Art ihn zu beruhigen, die immer wieder gut tat.

Außerdem hatte er Recht. Ein gutes Omelett war was Feines.

Also schnippelten sie Tomaten, verrührten die Eier mit Milch und buken dann ein großes, saftiges Omelette.

Nils deckte schnell den Tisch und wenig später saßen sie zusammen dort und aßen das Omelett.

"Du... sag mal", begann Nils, als der größte Hunger gestillt war. "Wie hast du das vorhin gemeint mit dem Urlaub. Ich dachte, du willst nach Island?"

Lucas sah ihn überrascht an. "Das weißt du noch?"

"Ähm - ja, klar. Meinst du, ich höre nicht zu, wenn du was erzählst?"

"Doch, aber das Gespräch ist so lange her und damals... war ich ziemlich arschig zu dir."

"Ich mochte dich trotzdem."

"Ja. Versteh ich immer noch nicht", grinste Lucas schief.

"Ich wusste wohl schon damals, dass deine Küsse umwerfend sein würden."

Lucas lachte auf. "Na dann warte erstmal ab. Wenn dich meine Küsse schon so begeistern."

"Ich bin gespannt auf mehr", grinste Nils.

"Sag einfach nur bescheid", zwinkerte Lucas.

"Mach ich", versprach Nils und nahm noch einen Bissen von dem Omelette. "Was ist jetzt mit Island?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Lucas...?"

"Mir sind die Fragen auf die Nerven gegangen, deshalb hab ich nichts gesagt", sagte Lucas. "Außerdem hatte ich ein bisschen Angst, dass sich Tim selbst einläd und mitkommen will."

Nils lachte leise. "Ist schon okay. Die beiden können echt etwas nerven, aber im Grunde sind sie echt lieb."

"Und du... gehst also auf Kreuzfahrt..."

"Ja, genau. Das heißt... Island finde ich auch reizvoll..."

Lucas sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, sagte aber nichts.

"Meinst du... ich könnte versuchen noch umzubuchen? Oder wird das schwierig?" Nils wollte sehr gerne umbuchen, aber er wollte Lucas die Möglichkeit geben ihm abzusagen."

"Ich fänd das total schön", sagte Lucas leise.

"Ich auch", lächelte Nils ihn an. "Dann... storniere ich die Kreuzfahrt, und wir gucken, dass wir deine Reise erweitern."

"Das ist kein Problem. Du musst nur einen Flug buchen. Alles anderes ist privat organisiert."

Nils strahlte ihn an. "Dann gib mir mal deine Flugdaten."

Lucas zückte sofort sein Handy und wenig später piepte das von Nils, als eine Nachricht einging.

Nils lächelte, holte schnell das Tablet, das von dem Anruf bei dem Anwalt noch auf dem Tisch lag, und rief eine Flugbuchungsseite auf. Wenig später strahlte er Lucas an. "Gebucht."

"Du Spinner", sagte Lucas mit einem zärtlichen Blick.

"Du wolltest es doch gar nicht anders."

"Natürlich nicht. Außerdem... Nils, ne Kreuzfahrt ist wirklich nichts für dich."

"Warum seid ihr davon so überzeugt?"

"Meine Eltern haben früher gern Traumschiff geguckt", sagte Lucas. "Ich bin gezeichnet für mein Leben."

"Die Kreuzfahrtschiffe heute sind doch kein Traumschiff - oder Love Boat."

Lucas schnaubte. "Oh doch. Ich sehe alte Frauen und Männer in Bademäntel, die nicht richtig schließen. Und in Bikinis. Massenhaft viel zu kleine Bikinis an viel zu... großen Körpern. Und Bingo. Du musst ständig Bingo spielen oder die Zaubershows angucken. Und dann kommt der Karaoke-Abend wo du Hits von den Flippers oder Heino singen darfst."

"Oh Gott, Lucas, hör auf!", bat Nils und hielt sich die Ohren zu. 

"Wirklich? Ich hätte aber noch ein paar", grinste Lucas.

"Nee, bitte nicht. Verschone mich. Aber danke, dass du mich vor dieser Erfahrung gerettet hast."

"So bin ich", lachte Lucas.

"Ich storniere dann morgen und freu mich auf Island."

"Ich schick dir nachher mal die Route, die ich bisher geplant hab."

"Ich bin schon gespannt, was man da überhaupt ansehen kann. Außer Vulkane."

"Alles. Über heiße Quellen und Lavafelder bis zu riesigen Gletschern und dunklen Wäldern."

"Das klingt spannend", meinte Nils.

Lucas nickte. "Ich bin auch schon neugierig."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Nils nach seiner Hand. "Ich freu mich drauf. Ein Urlaub für uns beide. Und... da wird uns niemand kennen, hm?"

"Glaub ich eher nicht. Die Isländer sehen zwar seit der letzten EM gern Fußball, aber ob sie die deutsche Liga so genau verfolgen? Vielleicht noch Augsburg, da spielt ja ein Isländer."

"Sie werden Freiburg nicht kennen, Lucas."

"Ich weiß."

Nils beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel.

"Leider werden wir wohl keine Polarlichter sehen können. Dafür wird es aber nie richtig dunkel werden."

"Nie richtig dunkel, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Das muss toll sein. Und für die Polarlichter fahren wir halt noch mal hin."

Lucas nickte und sah auf ihre Teller. "Fertig mit essen?"

"Ja, fertig. Du auch?"

Lucas nickte. "Dann lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

"Geh schon mal vor, ich räum schnell auf, ja?"

"Wir räumen zusammen auf, dann geht es nämlich schneller."

"Okay. Können wir auch."

Lucas nickte und die beiden standen auf um schnell den Tisch abzuräumen.

Wenig später saßen sie auf dem Sofa und machten es sich bequem.

"Hattest du eigentlich noch mal mit meinem Freund gesprochen?" fraget Nils.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee. Hat ja nichts gebracht... dachte ich. Und jetzt... hatte ich anderes zu bedenken."

"Mhm", machte Nils. "Ich hab dafür mit ihm telefoniert."

"Er ist schließlich dein Freund."

Nils nickte. "Ich hatte ihn angerufen nachdem... du weißt schon."

"Nachdem... was?"

"Unserem ersten Kuss und nachdem du plötzlich abgehauen bist."

"Und da hat dein Kumpel gewusst, dass ich ein Arsch bin."

"Mein Kumpel hat nie gesagt, dass du ein Arsch bist."

"Ach nein? Was hat er dann gesagt?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich hab mit ihm telefoniert, nach unserem ersten Kuss. Nachdem du in der Bar da gewesen bist. Er war erstmal überrascht, dass ich dich nicht weggestoßen und dir ein paar deutliche Takte erzählt habe."

Lucas schmunzelte leicht. "Wie ich, also."

"Ja, was das angeht, seid ihr euch schon ähnlich. Aber weil ich das nicht getan hab, meinte Se... meinte er, dass ich es noch mal versuchen sollte. Dich noch mal küssen und sehen, ob es mir wirklich gefällt."

"Mhm", machte Lucas. "Das können wir jetzt wohl auch mit ja beantworten."

"Ja, und auch die Frage, ob du vielleicht auch was von mir wollen könntest."

"Tja. Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", grinste Lucas schief. "Du willst es ihm sagen, oder?"

"Ja, würde ich gerne."

"Kannst du vorerst meinen Namen noch für dich behalten?"

"Ja, natürlich. Er ist absolut vertrauenswürdig, aber es ist okay, wenn ich es nicht sage."

"Danke", sagte Lucas leise. "Das... das alles hier überrennt mich grade. Ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit. Und ich möchte es deinem Kumpel dann glaub ich gern selbst sagen."

"Es ist absolut in Ordnung. Im Moment ist es ja wirklich ein bisschen viel. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, die beiden Mal zu treffen, in der Sommerpause oder so."

Lucas nickte zurückhaltend, aber Nils konnte die Neugier in seinem Blick sehen. "Vermutlich können die zwei uns helfen, wie das so mit ner... geheimer Beziehung läuft."

"Ja, damit haben die beiden schon einige Jahre Erfahrung. Und sie schaffen es echt gut, obwohl es bei den beiden schwieriger ist als bei uns. Alex muss sich schließlich nicht verstecken."

"Deshalb stell ich mir das viel schwieriger vor", murmelte Lucas. "Alex könnte völlig offen leben und sich nicht verstecken."

"Alex liebt seinen Freund, und auch, wenn da immer mal der Haussegen schief hängt, würde er doch eine Menge für ihn machen. Nicht offen leben zu können gehört dann halt dazu."

"Ab und an Streit zu haben, soll ja belebend wirken", grinste Lucas leicht.

"Ich höre aber immer weg, wenn sie dann von der Versöhnung reden..."

"Beim interessanten Teil hörst du weg?"

"Den Teil darfst du dir gern anhören."

"Vielleicht lernst du aber noch was", lachte Lucas und zog Nils an sich.

"Ich lern lieber von dir", lachte Nils ebenfalls und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich glaube der Vorschlag gefällt mir auch besser."

"Und - hast du schon einen... Lehrplan?"

"Kommt drauf an. Ich will meinen Schüler nicht überfordern", wisperte Lucas.

"Der wird dir schon sagen, wenn er sich überfordert fühlt."

"Das musst du auch", sagte Lucas ernst.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du zu schnell sein wirst."

Lucas lächelte, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Nils. Nur zu gern erwiderte der die Zärtlichkeit. 

Einen Moment hielt Lucas den Kuss sanft, aber nach und nach vertiefte er ihn. Nils atmete fühlbar schneller, als er sich enger an Lucas schmiegte. Lucas schlang die Arme um Nils und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Das war ungewohnt, aber es fühlte sich gut an, fand Nils.

Lucas Hände strichen über seinen Rücken und zupften schließlich leicht an Nils Shirt.


	50. Zweisamkeit

Für einen kleinen Moment zögerte Nils, dann wurde ihm klar, wie dumm das war - Lucas hatte ihn schon oft genug nackt gesehen. Also zog er das Shirt schnell über den Kopf.

Lucas lächelte. "Soll ich auch?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, bitte."

Lucas nickte und zog sich etwas umständlich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

"So schön", rutschte es Nils heraus.

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, meine ich." Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Nils über Lucas' Brust.

Lucas holte überrascht Luft. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Nils sowas sagen würde. Oder ihn sofort berühren würde.

Aber Nils dachte bei so etwas nicht viel nach, sondern handelte einfach Eigenltich untypisch für so einen Kopfmenschen, aber manchmal schaltete Nils den Kopf offenbar einfach aus.

"Mach weiter", wisperte Lucas, als Nils Finger kurz stockte.

Nils nickte nur leicht, dann strich er weiter.

Lucas blieb ganz ruhig sitzen und ließ Nils machen.

Ganz langsam und ruhig bewegte Nils die Finger, ein wenig so, als würde er Lucas so erkunden wollen.

Es war tatsächlich sehr seltsam einen anderen Mann so zu berühren. Ungewohnt.

Es war wirklich ganz anders als mit einer Frau. Irgendwie fühlte es sich viel intimer an.

Ganz vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger über die rechte Brustwarze von Lucas. Sie wurde sofort hart.

Lucas keuchte leicht auf, bemühte sich aber weiter ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Dennoch fühlte Nils natürlich, wie erregt Lucas war. Und ihn selbst ließ das auch nicht kalt.

Lucas so nahe zu sein, ihn so intim berühren und fühlen zu dürfen, war wie ein Geschenk.

"Darf ich auch?" fragte Lucas mit deutlich heiserer Stimme.

Nils nickte leicht und verfolgte dann atemlos, wie Lucas seine Haut ebenfalls so zärtlich berührte.

Es blieb alles über der Gürtellinie und ohne irgendwelchen Druck oder ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen. Und das war vermutlich einer der Gründe, warum Nils sich so entspannen konnte.

Plötzlich spürte Nils Lucas Lippen an seinem Hals. Ganz leicht nur strichen sie knapp unter seinem Ohr über seine Haut. Wieder so eine unerwartete Zärtlichkeit.

Nach einem Moment ließ Lucas die Lippen an Nils Hals hinabgleiten.

Unwillkürlich schloss Nils die Augen, um die Berührung noch mehr zu genießen.

"Du riechst gut", wisperte Lucas ohne seine Lippen von Nils Hals zu lösen.

"Oh", machte Nils irgendwie überrascht.

"Was? Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt?"

"Nein, das... war wohl nie wichtig."

Lucas schnaubte. "Nicht wichtig, also echt", murmelte er und küsste sich dabei noch ein Stückchen tiefer.

"Du... du magst es echt?"

Lucas nickte. "Riechen, schmecken, fühlen... das ist alles wichtig. Gehört alles dazu."

Es hörte sich schön an, wie er das sagte. Dann schoss Nils durch den Kopf, dass Lucas so etwas ja noch nie wirklich erlebt hatte - so etwas machte man mit einer Diskobekanntschaft nicht.

Es war halt für sie beide alles neu. Und sie beide genossen es. Lucas Lippen glitten nun über Nils Schlüsselbein und die Schulter entlang. Sie waren so weich und anschmiegsam und fühlten sich himmlisch an.

Nils schloss die Augen um das Gefühl noch intensiver zu fühlen. Warme Lippen, die über seine Haut strichen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt, bei Frauen war es dann doch immer der Mann, der sie verführte, nicht anders herum.

Es war schön mal nicht der Verführer zu sein. Es war schön verführt zu werden, besonders von einem Menschen wie Lucas. Einem Mann wie Lucas. Ganz einfach von Lucas.

Noch tiefer küsste sich Lucas, bis seine Lippen Nils Brustwarze streiften.

Nils fühlte förmlich wie sie sich aufrichtete.

Lucas grinste leicht, dann umschloss er die Brustwarze leicht mit den Lippen.

Zischend zog Nils Luft ein.

Kurz schielte Lucas nach oben, dann begann er zu saugen.

"Lucas", keuche Nils auf.

"Gefällt’s dir?" raunte Lucas.

"Ja, ja, Lucas..."

"Dann soll ich weitermachen?"

"Ja, bitte." Nils war selbst überrascht, wie raus seine Stimme klang.

Lucas grinste und begann wieder an Nils Brustwarze zu sagen.

Es war unglaublich, wie dieses Gefühl direkt in Nils' Hose ziehen zu schien.

Unwillkürlich drängte er sich enger an Lucas.

Nun hörte er auch Lucas deutlicher atmen.

"Ich will dich nicht überfordern, aber... findest du die Hosen nicht auch schrecklich unbequem?" wisperte Lucas.

"Schreckliche... Dinger", stimmte Nils zu. Seine Stimme war inzwischen total rau.

"Dann... Hosen aus?"

"Ja, Hosen aus..." Nils machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich von Lucas zu lösen.

Lucas grinste. "Und... Schlafzimmer?" schlug er vor.

"Ja, Schlafzimmer." Noch immer rührte sich Nils nicht.

"Dann halt dich fest", sagte Lucas.

"Festhalten?", fragte Nils, dann begriff er - und hielt sich an Lucas' Nacken fest.

Vorsichtig stand Lucas auf und trug Nils dann ins Schlafzimmer. Nils hielt sich dabei ganz fest und schmiegte sich eng an Lucas.

"Achtung", wisperte Lucas, dann ließ er Nils vorsichtig aufs Bett sinken. Nils lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, dann zog er Lucas am Nacken zu sich hinunter. Lachend folgte Lucas bis sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen.

Leidenschaftlich war der Kuss, und Nils hatte nicht vor ihn so schnell wieder zu unterbrechen. Außerdem war das Gefühl, wie Lucas so auf ihm lag, wirklich aufregend. Und erregend.

Er merkte es in der Hose nur zu genau, und auch Lucas ließ das alles nicht kalt. Trotzdem überraschte es ihn, als er plötzlich Lucas Hand am Bund seiner Jeans spürte.

Sie hatte sich zwischen sie geschlichen und pulte nun am Knopf herum. Nils fühlte ein leichtes nervöses Flattern in seinem Magen. Wie würde sich Lucas Hand wohl anfühlen? Sicher ganz anders als die Hände, die ihn bisher dort berührt haben. 

Inzwischen hatte Lucas den Knopf geöffnet und zog nun langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten.

Nils fühlte bei jedem Zahn, wie er sich löste, und dieses Gefühl erregte ihn ungemein. Endlich war auch der Reißverschluss komplett offen und Lucas Finger berührten nun den Stoff von Nils Shorts.

"Ja", raunte Nils überraschend heiser.

Lucas sah ihn leicht lächelnd an. "Jeans aus?" fragte er.

"Ja, Jeans aus", nickte Nils und setzte sich mit Schwung auf. Er dabei nicht beachtet, dass Lucas noch über ihn gebeugt saß - und stieß heftig mit seiner Stirn an Lucas'.

Sie beide stöhnten kurz auf, dann grinste Lucas schief. "Bist du immer so schwungvoll im Bett?"

"Oh... ähm... finde es doch heraus", murmelte Nils und rieb sich den Kopf.

Auch Lucas rieb sich kurz über die Stirn. "Tuts sehr weh?" fragte er dann besorgt.

"Nein, nein, geht schon. Und dein Kopf?"

"Der ist hart wie Stahl."

"Dann ist ja gut", meinte Nils, dann strich er zärtlich über Lucas' Stirn.

Lucas lächelte ihn an. "Versuchen wir es nochmal mit der Jeans?" fragte er dann.

"Ja, das hatten wir ja eigentlich vor..." Viel vorsichtiger als zuvor setzte sich Nils auf und legte seine Hände an seine geöffnete Jeans.

"Wenn es dir zu schnell geht..."

Sofort schüttelte Nils den Kopf. "Nee, ist nur ein bisschen komisch. Dabei haben wir schon oft zusammen geduscht."

"Das ist aber auch was ganz anderes", meinte Lucas.

"Rede mir das nicht noch ein", murmelte Nils. Es war so schon ungewohnt sich vor Lucas auszuziehen.

"Komm her", wisperte Lucas und lehnte sich wieder vor um Nils zu küssen. Das war einfach, fand Nils, und erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Zum Glück half das auch, seine Nervosität etwas zu lindern.

Lucas streichelte ihn jetzt über den Rücken, beruhigend und zärtlich, und wartete etwas ab, bis er den nächsten Vorstoß wagte. Lucas Finger bewegten sich wieder zum Bund der Jeans und zogen sie leicht ein Stückchen nach unten.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihn weiter küsste, dieses Mal hatte Nils kein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei. Als Lucas weiter an der Jeans zog, hob Nils instinktiv die Hüfte an.

Dann hing seine Hose schon auf den Oberschenkeln, und Lucas machte sich kurzerhand gleich an die kurze, enge Shorts, die Nils trug.

Wenig später lagen beide Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden. Anstatt Nils jetzt weiter zu liebkosen küsste Lucas ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Nils schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich nur auf den Kuss.

Erst nach einer Weile fühlte er Lucas' Hände, die über seinen Körper strichen. Zuerst nur über seinen Oberkörper, aber langsam wanderten sie immer tiefer.

Jetzt konnte sich Nils ganz darauf einlassen. Lucas Finger umkreisten kurz seinen Bauchnabel ehe sie sich noch ein Stück tiefer schoben.

Nils fühlte, wie er lauter atmete, ansonsten wagte er nicht sich zu rühren. Vorsichtig strich Lucas über Nils Hüfte und dann seinen Oberschenkel entlang. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf dem Oberschenkel, so wunderbar fühlte sich das an.

Langsam, fast schon zu langsam, strichen Lucas Finger nach innen.

"Mehr", raunte Nils heiser.

"Du willst mehr?"

"Ja, mehr", bestätigte Nils.

"Na dann", wisperte Lucas und schob seine Hand in Richtung von Nils Schwanz.

Nils ahnte, was nun kommen würde, und schon allein der Gedanke ließ ihn noch h

härter werden. Und dann, endlich, umfasste Lucas Hand seinen Schwanz.

Genießerisch schloss Nils die Augen. Lucas Hand ist warm und groß und leicht rau. Die Berührung fühlte sich traumhaft an. Langsam begann Lucas seine Hand zu bewegen.

Schon bei diesen ersten Berührungen merkte Nils, dass er wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

"Gott fühlst du dich gut an", raunte Lucas.

"Und du... du erst..."

Lucas bewegte seine Hand etwas schneller.

Sofort atmete Nils heftiger. Gleich, gleich...

"Ja, komm", raunte Lucas und seine Hand wurde noch schneller.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur noch zwei, drei Bewegungen, dann krampfte Nils sich zusammen und kam.

"Heiß", wisperte Lucas.

Nils brauchte etwas um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und selbst dann traute er seiner Stimme nicht und nickte nur kurz.

Lucas lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft.

"Das war wow", raunte Nils zwischen den Küssen.

"Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat."

"Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck..."

Lucas grinste. "Dann spricht wohl nichts gegen eine Wiederholung. Oder mehrere."

"Wieder... nein, absolut nicht."

"Das freut mich. Mir fallen da nämlich einige Sachen ein, die ich dir gern zeigen möchte."

"Ich glaub, die möchte ich gern lernen."

"Mhm, das klingt gut", raunte Lucas und drängte sich an ihn. Dabei drückte Lucas Schwanz durch die Jeans gegen Nils Oberschenkel.

Vermutlich erwartete er jetzt, dass Nils sich reagierte. Und das erwartete er auch zu recht. Dennoch fühlte Nils eine gewisse Scheu ihn so zu berühren.

"Alles ok?" fragte Lucas, als Nils sich leicht anspannte.

"Ja, klar", murmelte Nils, aber es war wohl beiden klar, dass er log.

"Nicht lügen", sagte Lucas.

"Naja... du müsstest... ich könnte... ähm... also, lass mich langsam machen, ja? Bitte..."

"Nils, ich hab keine Ahnung, was du sagen willst."

"Ich will ja, aber... irgendwie..."

"Was willst du?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich will... ich meine, du willst doch..."

"Ah", machte Lucas, dem langsam klar wurde, was Nils meinte. "Ist schon ok, Nils. Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst."

"Aber du willst doch auch..."

Lucas nickte. "Klar, will ich. Ich hab aber auch zwei gesunde Hände. Und du... kannst ja zugucken."

Nils sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Das... das meinst du nicht ernst!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich hab noch nie..."

"Ist ok", murmelte Lucas. "War nur ne Idee."

"Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ist nur... ungewohnt. Wie so vieles."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du fühlst dich unwohl. Vielleicht war das hier einfach noch zu früh."

Nils zögerte einen Moment, überlegte, dann kam er zu einem Entschluss. "Ich würd gern zugucken. Und vielleicht ein bisschen... mitmachen?"

Aber Lucas schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Du willst dich zu etwas zwingen, zu dem nicht bereit bist. So funktioniert das aber nicht. So wirst du es nicht genießen können."

"Hm", machte Nils, "Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber... es tut mir leid..."

"Schon ok", murmelte Lucas. "Ich... bin dann mal kurz im Bad."


	51. Unsicherheiten und Enttäuschung

Nils schluckte hart, Lucas war enttäuscht, und das wollte er nicht. Lucas rutschte von ihm ab und stieg aus dem Bett. Dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer.

Mit verbissenem Blick sah Nils ihm nach. Das war nicht gut gelaufen. Verdammt, warum hatte er plötzlich so panisch reagiert? Das, was Lucas mit ihm gemacht hatte, war traumhaft schön gewesen - und jetzt schaffte er es nicht Lucas ebenfalls anzufassen? Er war doch keine verkniffene Jungfrau!

Er hätte Lucas nicht mal anfassen müssen. Er hätte auch nur zusehen können! Lucas hatte ihm eine goldene Brücke gebaut. Überhaupt war Lucas so lieb und rücksichtsvoll - und dennoch hatte er sich total peinlich verhalten!

Nils sah auf, als er Schritte hörte und irgendwie war er nicht wirklich überrascht, als er Lucas wieder vollständig bekleidet vor sich sah.

"Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Nils 

"Das muss es nicht", sagte Lucas.

"Aber du bist sauer."

"Aber nicht auf dich."

"Auf dich?", fragte Nils überrascht nach.

Lucas schnaubte. "Klar. Ich bin ein Idiot. Es war doch klar, dass ich dich damit überfordern würde. Ein bisschen Knutschen war ok, aber alles andere?"

"Es war alles okay, mehr als das, und ich hab keinen Grund mich aufzuführen wie ne alte Nonne. Du bist total lieb, Lucas, und ich... einfach nur dämlich."

"Du siehst das falsch, Nils. Du hast dein ganzes Leben auf Frauen gestanden und sollst plötzlich einen fremden Schwanz anfassen."

"Von dem Kerl, der gerade meinen Schwanz ziemlich geil behandelt hat."

"Ich steh aber auch auf Schwänze. Du stehst auf mich, aber wir wissen beide nicht, ob das reicht."

"Ich will, dass das reicht."

Lucas lächelte leicht. "Ich auch."

„Also reicht das“, bestimmte Nils.

"Du kannst es nicht erzwingen, Nils. Ich... ich werde jetzt gehen. Und ich hoffe, dass du das nicht falsch verstehst. Aber ich glaube wir brauchen beide ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken."

"Ich... " Nein, Nils wollte nicht, dass er ging, aber so, wie Lucas aussah, würde er sich auf keine Diskussion einlassen.

Zögernd kam Lucas näher und beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Wir sehen uns morgen beim Training."

"Nein - nicht so", erwiderte Nils und griff nach Lucas' Shirt. Ehe der sich wehren konnte, zog Nils ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. 

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Lucas den Kuss erwiderte und viel zu schnell löste er sich wieder von Nils. Nils seufzte leise. Er wollte Lucas nicht gehen lassen, schon gar nicht nur deswegen, weil er so ein Feigling war.

"Sei nicht sauer, ok?" wisperte Lucas und richtete sich wieder auf.

Nils schüttelte den Kopf, aber auch das war zumindest teilweise gelogen. Er war sauer auf Lucas - und vor allem auf sich selbst.

"Bis morgen", sagte Lucas und verließ dann das Schlafzimmer ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Wenig später hörte Nils, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

"Scheiße", flüsterte er und schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze neben sich.

Das war ja mal so richtig schief gelaufen. Er hatte Lucas in allem bestätigt, wovor der Angst gehabt hatte. Und das nur, weil er ein beschissener Feigling war.

Er liebte Lucas doch, und er war ein erwachsener Mann. Es gab keinen Grund vor ihm Angst zu haben. Und jetzt hatte er vermutlich alles kaputt gemacht.

Lucas hatte jetzt gesehen, was für ein Feigling er war, und dass er sich doch nicht sicher war - und das würde er sich bestimmt nicht weiter antun.

Nils schluckte. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Irgendwie musste er Lucas zurückgewinnen. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung wie.

Anrufen wäre unsinnig, Lucas wollte ihn nicht sehen und bestimmt nicht hören. Ihm eine Nachricht schreiben war vermutlich auch sinnlos. Die würde er nicht lesen.

Wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde Lucas ihm auch morgen beim Training aus dem Weg gehen. Und dann? Dann hätte er alles verloren. Nils setzte sich auf und merkte erst jetzt, dass er noch vollständig nackt war.

Sofort dachte er daran, was Lucas mit ihm gemacht hatte - und natürlich auch, was er selbst Lucas verweigert hatte. Er hätte nur zusehen müssen. Nichts weiter. Nur zusehen.

Es hätte sicher heiß ausgesehen, wenn Lucas sich berührt hätte. Aber nein, er hatte sich aufgeführt wie eine verklemmte Jungfrau. Kein Wunder, dass Lucas enttäuscht war.

Kopfschüttelnd schob sich Nils vom Bett und ging erstmal ins Bad. Und danach... würde er Basti anrufen. Vielleicht konnte der ihm ja mal wieder aus der Patsche helfen.

Wieder im Schlafzimmer zog er sich T-Shirt und bequeme Shorts an und setzte sich dann aufs Bett. 

Schnell hatte er Bastis Nummer gewählt und wartete ungeduldig, dass er das Gespräch entgegennahm.

"Nils, hey, wie geht es dir?" Oder euch?"

"Ich hab Scheiße gebaut", sagte Nils ohne Umschweife.

"Oh je, was ist passiert?", fragte Sebastian mitfühlend.

Nils holte tief Luft und erzählte dann alles.

Er brauchte lange, so dass irgendwann auch Alex dazu gestoßen war und mithörte. Schließlich kam er zum Ende, "und dann ist er gegangen."

"Wär ich auch", meinte Sebastian.

"Wie - du hättest deinen Freund auch sitzen gelassen?", fragte Nils aufgebracht.

"Nils, versuch mal zu überlegen, wie es deinem Freund grade geht. Du hast gesagt, er hat mit Beziehungen keine Erfahrungen, richtig?"

"Ja, schon..."

"Und du, mein Lieber, warst bis vor ein paar Tagen noch total hetero."

"Ja, das stimmt auch..."

"Außerdem wird er grade von einem Vollidioten erpresst, weil er schwul ist."

"Hm, ja... und deswegen lässt er mich sitzen?"

"Er lässt dich sitzen, weil er unsicher ist. Er erwartet, dass ihm nur Scheiße passiert. Und das mit dir sieht er jetzt als Bestätigung an."

"Weil ich so ein Feigling bin."

"Du bist nicht feige. Du warst überfordert."

"Wieso? Ich bin keine alberne Jungfrau mehr."

"Doch. Jedenfalls beim schwulen Sex."

"Aber das ist doch kein Grund sich so dämlich zu verhalten wie ich."

"Gib mal her", hörte Nils im Hintergrund die Stimme von Alex und wenig später war er am Telefon. "Hi Nils."

"Alex, hi", grüßte Nils.

"Hör nicht auf Basti. Auch wenn er mit dem letzten Teil recht hat. Du hast bisher noch nie über Sex zwischen zwei Männern nachgedacht, oder?"

"Nein, eher nicht. Das mit ihm ist schon... überraschend. Aber schön."

"Muss ja ein super Typ sein."

"Ist er, wirklich. Irgendwann werdet ihr ihn auch kennenlernen. Also - wenn er mich noch will."

"Natürlich will er dich noch. Er ist nur verletzt. Und er hat Angst, dass du es dir noch anders überlegst."

"Das würde ich doch nie! Ich... ich will ihn."

"Dann sagst du ihm das am besten."

"Will er das überhaupt hören?

"Dass ein heißer Typ ihn will? Klar will er das hören. Also setzt du dich jetzt in deinen Wagen und fährst zu ihm."

"Ich soll hinfahren? Okay."

"Ja, du sollst hinfahren. Denn eigentlich will dein Freund jetzt nicht allein sein. Er denkt nur, dass es das richtige wäre. Damit du nachdenken kannst."

"Ich brauch nicht nachzudenken. Ich will ihn."

"Dann schnapp ihn dir!"

"Bin schon weg", stand Nils auf. "Danke euch beiden - schönen Abend noch."

"Dir auch. Und halt uns auf dem Laufenden!"

"Mach ich." Schnell legte Nils auf, zog sich etwas Vernünftiges an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lucas.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später parkte er gegenüber von dem Haus, in dem Lucas seine Wohnung hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken sah drehte er den Rückspiegel und ordnete noch einmal seine Haare, dann stieg er aus und eilte zur Haustür.

Hoffentlich machte Lucas überhaupt auf. Nervös klingelte er.

Niemand öffnete.

Verdammt, warum machte er nicht auf? Oder... oder... war er überhaupt zu hause? Nils sah sich um, stand hier Lucas Wagen? Erleichtert entdeckte Nils den Wagen schließlich. Allerdings konnte er natürlich auch zu Fuß unterwegs sein.

Also klingelte er noch einmal, und noch einmal, dann hielt er den Finger auf der Klingel. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ertönte endlich der Summer und Nils drückte die Haustür auf.

Eilig lief er die Treppe hoch.


	52. Wieder zusammen?

Lucas lehnte in der Tür seiner Wohnung und sah ihn wenig begeistert an. "Du solltest im Bett liegen Nils."

Nils musste schlucken, als er den kühlen Blick bemerkte. "Ja, aber... aber nicht alleine."

Lucas seufzte. "Komm rein", sagte er und trat zur Seite.

Verdammt, er hatte Lucas wirklich verärgert mit seiner dämlichen Feigheit. Nach dem Telefonat mit Sebastian hatte er ja gehofft, dass er sie anders empfangen würde. Liebevoller. Ihn umarmen und küssen würde.

"Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, schon... Wasser? Oder... irgendeine Schorle?" Nils seufzte leise, irgendwie fühlte sich das alles hier falsch an. "Oder... soll ich wieder gehen?"

"Warum bist du hier?" fragte Lucas stattdessen.

"Ich fands nicht schön, wie du gegangen bist. Und... ich wollte dich nicht so enttäuschen."

"Ach Nils", murmelte Lucas. "Ich bin nicht enttäuscht. Jedenfalls... na gut, ich bin enttäuscht. Wer wäre das nicht. Aber das ist nicht der Grund aus dem ich gegangen bin."

"Warum dann?" Weil er nichts mehr mit Nils zu tun haben wollte?

"Weil... dir klar geworden ist, dass du nicht mit einem Mann zusammen sein kannst."

Nils schluckte. "Warum glaubst du das?", fragte er leise.

"Weil du nicht mal zusehen wolltest. Du bist... allein bei dem Gedanken zusammengezuckt."

"Und deswegen will ich keinen Freund? Ich hätts auch komisch gefunden meiner Freundin dabei zuzugucken. Vielleicht..." Nils seufzte. "Vielleich bin ich einfach nur verklemmt."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du verstehst es nicht."

"Dann erklär es mir."

"Hab ich grade versucht. Dich schreckt der Gedanke ab, mich zu berühren. Du bist nicht mal neugierig. Verlegenheit und so, damit hab ich gerechnet, aber... du warst regelrecht erschrocken."

"Nicht erschrocken", widersprach Nils, "Überrascht vielleicht. Aber das darf ich ja wohl auch." Wo kam die plötzliche Wut her, die kannte er von sich gar nicht. "Du hast gesagt, es geht nach meinem Tempo, und wenn ich dich dann bremse und feige bin, willst du es gleich beenden?"

"Überraschung sieht für mich anders aus", schnaubte Lucas. "Und ich hab nichts von dir verlangt! Ich hab nur gefragt, ob du zugucken willst. Noch langsamer geht es nicht mehr, außer wir halten an!"

"Jemanden zugucken zu lassen ist für dich total normal? Jemanden zu bespannen? Und nur, weil das nicht meins ist, bin ich eine feige Bremse?"

"Hör auf dich feige zu nennen, denn das bist du nicht. Das ist eine beschissene Ausrede, die du vorschiebst. Und was bitte hat das mit Spannen zu tun? Hab ich dir einen Fernglas gegeben und gesagt du sollst dich bitte vors Fenster hocken und von da aus zusehen?"

"Wenn ich nicht feige bin, was bin ich dann? Homophob?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte erschöpft. "Genau deshalb bin ich gegangen. Weil ich nicht mit dir streiten wollte."

"Ach, und dann wolltest du morgen mit mir Schluss machen? Das können wir auch heute erledigen."

"Ich soll also derjenige sein der Schluss macht? Ich darf wieder das Arschloch sein?"

"Wenn ich die homophobe feige Sau bin, dann ja", fauchte Nils.

"Nichts davon hab ich behauptet. Du bist nicht homophob, das weiß ich. Aber du bist offenbar auch nicht schwul."

"Und das hast du so plötzlich erkannt? Nach unseren Küssen und allem?"

Lucas nickte leicht. "Ist ok, Nils. Ich habs kapiert. Ich habs verbockt. Wie immer. Wie ich alles verbocke."

"Du machst es dir ja einfach. Du sagst es voraus und tust alles dafür, dass es auch so passiert."

Lucas nickte nur, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Und was, wenn ich das nicht will?"

Wortlos sah Lucas ihn an.

"Was, wenn ich dich noch immer will?"

"Willst du nicht."

Lucas war echt ein harter Brocken. Nils zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann trat er näher an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken.

"Fahr nach Hause", sagte Lucas leise.

"Nein", wisperte Nils und zog ihn näher.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Was wird das?"

"Nicht denken", bat Nils, dann legten sich seine Lippen auf Lucas'. Der wehrte sich nicht, machte aber auch keine Anstalten den Kuss zu erwidern. Ganz zärtlich küsste Nils ihn, dann öffnete er leicht den Mund.

"Hör auf", wisperte Lucas gegen Nils Lippen.

"Warum?"

"Weil das unfair ist."

"Das ist mir egal." Vorsichtig begannen Nils' Finger Lucas' Nacken zu kraulen.

"Das löst nicht unser Problem."

"Es gibt kein Problem", wisperte Nils und vertiefte den Kuss.

Lucas brummte abwehrend, aber Nils spürte wie seine Gegenwehr schwächer wurde. So motiviert küsste er Lucas weiter. Lucas seufzte und begann langsam den Kuss zu erwidern.

Nils hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm ein ganzer Geröllhaufen vom Herzen fiel. Auch wenn Lucas Kuss noch immer zögerlich war und er nicht mal die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, gab ihm das wieder Hoffnung.

Also machte er weiter, küsste ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie so dastanden, als Lucas sich schließlich aus dem Kuss löste. Noch immer sehr unsicher sah Nils ihn an.

"Und du meinst, jetzt ist alles wieder gut?" fragte Lucas leise.

"Nein. Aber ich möchte es versuchen. Wenn du nicht gleich einschnappst, wenn es mir zu schnell geht."

"Ich bin nicht eingeschnappt. War ich auch nicht. Und zwei Sekunden vorher ging es dir auch nicht zu schnell."

"Ich mag dich, Lucas. Sehr. Ich mag auch mit dir zusammen sein. Lass uns das nicht kaputtmachen, bitte."

"Wenn wir das nächste Mal im Bett sind, brichst du auch wieder ab?" fragte Lucas leise. "Beziehung ohne Sex, ist es das, was du möchtest?"

"Nein, aber ich hätte gerne einen ersten Freund mit ein bisschen mehr Geduld."

Lucas schnaubte. "Du müsstest mich doch langsam kennen, Nils. Ich bin weder geduldig, noch sehe ich alles rosa-rot. Das hier, ist genau das wovor ich Angst hatte."

"Vor der ersten Situation in der wir nicht einer Meinung sind? Überraschung, so sind Beziehungen."

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nie eine hatte."

"Das merkt man", bemerkte Nils trocken, dann schüttete er den Kopf. "Sorry... war nicht so gemeint. Aber... vielleicht solltest du nicht so schnell aufgeben, und ich ein bisschen mutiger sein."

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht solltest du aber auch einfach überlegen, ob du damit klar kommst. Mit allem, was zu einer Beziehung mit einem Mann gehört", sagte Lucas.

"Dann müssten wir beide nachdenken, Lucas. Ich über Männer, und du über Beziehungen allgemein."

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Das hier liegt nicht an mir Nils. Wenn du dir nicht vorstellen kannst... ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Beziehung ohne Sex will. Oder soll ich mir den dann woanders holen? Du schläfst mit Frauen, ich mit Männern und abends kuscheln wir beide auf dem Sofa."

"Was? Wer behauptet, ich will eine Beziehung ohne Sex? Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen, ich küsse dich gern und ich find’s heiß dich zu. fühlen. Wenn wir uns küssen. Aber ich bin wohl noch ein bisschen verklemmt."

"Klar", murmelte Lucas wenig überzeugt.

"Lucas, bitte. Es wäre jetzt einfach für mich die Sache zu beenden, wenn ich nicht auf dich stehen würde. Aber ich will dich. Mach es mir nicht so schwer."

"Schlaf ne Nacht drüber, ob du das wirklich willst."

"Darf ich das hier machen?"

Lucas zögerte, aber dann nickte er. "Komm, ich zeig dir das Schlafzimmer."

Erleichtert lächelte Nils ihn an, dann stockte er. "Du schläfst da aber auch, ja?"

"Ich hab kein Gästezimmer, und die Couch ist zum sitzen, nicht zum Schlafen gedacht. Und nein, ich lege mich auch nicht auf den Boden."

"Das ist gut", nickte Nils erleichtert. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach Lucas' Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"Ok, dann geh du vor. Linke Tür", murmelte Lucas.

Vorsichtig zog Nils ihn mit sich zum Schlafzimmer. Auch das Schlafzimmer war, wie der Rest der Wohnung, wenig persönlich. Allerdings war das Bett schön groß.

"Auf welcher Seite schläfst du?"

"Meistens rechts. Wo der Wecker steht."

Nils nickte und rutschte auf die linke Seite.

"Willst du in Jeans schlafen?" fragte Lucas.

"Ähm.. nein, nicht unbedingt." Wie peinlich! Nils stand wieder auf und zog sich Jeans und Pulli aus, und nach kurzem Überlegen auch das T-Shirt.

"Möchtest du... dir was leihen oder so schlafen?" fragte Lucas und bemühte sich ganz offensichtlich ihn nicht anzusehen.

"Ich schlaf so. Und... du darfst gern gucken."

"Kann ich auch so schlafen?"

"Wie - auch so schlafen?"

"Nur in Shorts. "

"Du kannst auch gern nackt schlafen. Soll ich meine Shorts auch ausziehen?"

"Ich glaube das sollten wir heute lieber lassen", sagte Lucas. "Das mit dem Nacktsein hat vorhin nicht gut geklappt..."

"Dann zieh das Shirt aus und komm, ja`"

Lucas nickte und zog sich schnell Jeans und Shirt aus.

"Komm her", bat Nils und sah Lucas an.

Erneut zögerte Lucas, aber dann legte er sich zu Nils ins Bett, blieb aber auf seiner Seite.

"Lucas", raunte Nils und rutschte zu ihm rüber.

"Sicher?" fragte Lucas.

"Sehr sicher."

Lucas seufzte, rutschte aber so, dass Nils sich an ihn schmiegen konnte.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Nils und küsste seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich still zu liegen. Er war nicht mehr müde, stattdessen begannen seine Gedanken wieder zu kreisen, um ihn und Lucas, um das, was sie hatten, und was werden würde. Es würde wohl eine lange Nacht werden. 

"Nils?" wisperte Lucas irgendwann kaum hörbar.

"Hm?", machte Nils leise.

"Warum bist du noch wach?"

"Schlaf schon fast", log Nils. "Und du bist auch noch wach."

"Hm. Kann nicht schlafen."

"Du auch nicht?"

"Ich dachte du schläfst schon fast."

"Naja, so ein bisschen fast halt..."

"Also ja oder nein?"

"Nein. Und du ja auch nicht."

Nils hörte es rascheln, als sich Lucas aufsetzte. "Warten oder mitkommen?"

"Mitkommen?", fragte Nils nach.

"Ja. Oder willst du hier warten? Dauert nicht lang."

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ok, dann warte hier", sagte Lucas und schlug seine Bettdecke zurück.

Irritiert sah Nils ihm nach. Er überlegte kurz, doch noch aufzustehen und Lucas zu folgen, aber dann blieb er doch liegen. 

Stattdessen rutschte er auf Lucas Seite und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen. Das Kissen war warm und roch gut. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er es Lucas so zu riechen.

"Bist du jetzt doch eingeschlafen?"

"Nee, aber ist gemütlich", drehte sich Nils zu ihm um. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Kakao", sagte Lucas und hielt zwei Becher hoch.

"Oh", machte Nils überrascht und nahm ihm den Becher ab.

Lucas stellte seinen Becher auf dem Nachttisch ab und schob sich dann wieder ins Bett. Dann löschte er das große Deckenlicht und ließ nur eine kleine Lampe brennen, die über dem Nachttisch hing.

Sofort rutschte Nils wieder an ihn und zog die Decke hoch. Lucas legte einen Arm um Nils. "Ich... bin wieder dabei es zu verbocken", sagte er dann leise.

"Du versuchst es, aber ich bin zu dickköpfig dafür", lächelte Nils und schmiegt sich an ihn.

"Ich mach das nicht absichtlich. Ich... ich will das hier nicht verbocken."

"Das weiß ich ja."

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Nils."

"Lässt du mir Zeit?", fragte Nils leise, "Ist es okay, wenn ich bisschen... lahmarschig und feige bin?"

"Ich lass dir Zeit. Ich will dir Zeit lassen. Aber... ich bin auch nur ein Mann und denke manchmal nicht mit dem Hirn..."

"Ist schon okay, wenn sich dein Hirn nicht mit deinem Schwanz einig ist. Solange dein Hirn am Ende den Schwanz überstimmt..."

Lucas schnaubte. "Als wär das so einfach."

"Darf ich dich dran erinnern, wenn es wieder... schwierig wird?"

"Gib mir besser einen Tritt in den Arsch", grinste Lucas schief.

Nils erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ist in Ordnung, mach ich. Und dann... küss ich das Aua?"

"Jetzt wird’s interessant. Du willst meinen Schwanz nicht sehen, aber meinen Hintern küssen?"

"Ich hab deinen Schwanz schon oft genug gesehen, aber... nein, lassen wir das, sonst gewinnt der wieder die Oberhand."

Lucas lachte leise. "Aber mal im Ernst, warum hat dich mein Angebot mit dem Zusehen so sehr gestört?"

"Ich fand den Gedanken unangenehm. Nicht, dich nackt zu sehen oder so, aber dich beim Sex zu sehen... ohne dabei mitzumachen... Das ist wie dich in einem Porno zu sehen. Ja, das trifft es. Und das mochte ich nicht. Mag ich nicht. Keine Ahnung..."

"Ich wollte dir damit die Angst nehmen", sagte Lucas leise.

"Ich weiß. Du hast es wirklich lieb gemeint. Aber ich glaub, ich mach lieber mit als dass ich dir zusehe. Jedenfalls... erstmal. Okay?"

"Okay."

Nils lächelte und rank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher. Dann kuschelte er sich noch näher an ihn und legte seine Hand auf Lucas' nackte Brust.

Auch Lucas trank einen Schluck.

"Du fühlst dich schön an."

"Findest du?"

"Ja, warm und... genau richtig."

"Du spinnst", grinste Lucas.

"Nein, tu ich nicht." Nils streichelte leicht über de glatte Haut.

"Doch, aber das ist schon ok so. Und jetzt sollten wir versuchen zu schlafen."

"Ich glaub, das kann ich jetzt", wisperte Nils und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

"Krieg ich wenigstens noch einen richtigen Kuss, wo offenbar ja auch der heiße Versöhnungssex für uns noch nicht in Frage kommt?"

"Den heißen Versöhnungssex heben wir uns auf, ja? Und wenn du bisschen näher kommst, dann kriegst du auch deinen Kuss."

Lucas lehnte sich sofort näher. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, erst ganz zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher. Es fiel beiden schwer, sich wieder aus dem Kuss zu lösen.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich schließlich an.

"Jetzt kann ich schlafen", meinte Lucas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich auch", stimmte Nils zu.

"Dann schlaf gut", flüsterte Lucas.

"Du auch", erwiderte Nils, schmiegte sich ganz eng an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Lucas löschte das Licht und schlang dann die Arme um Nils, ehe auch er die Augen schloss.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war Nils jetzt ganz ruhig. Er fühlte, wie Lucas immer langsamer und regelmäßiger atmete und schlief dabei selbst ebenfalls ein.


	53. Gespräch mit dem Anwalt

Am nächsten Morgen mussten sie sich ziemlich beeilen, weil keiner der beiden an einen Wecker gedacht hatte. Also tranken sie nur schnell einen Kaffee und aßen ein bisschen Müsli, ehe sie los zum Training fuhren.

Zusammen, Nils hatte diesmal gar nicht erst gefragt - und freute sich dann doch, als sie zusammen im Wagen saßen. 

Es war ja auch nur praktisch, schließlich hatten sie mittags den Termin mit dem Anwalt in Nils Wohnung.

Sie betraten gemeinsam die Kabine und grüßten allgemein, dann zogen sie sich um. Nils sah dabei vorsichtshalber nicht zu Lucas...

Inzwischen war die Anspannung in der Kabine und später auch beim Training deutlich gestiegen. Es waren ja nur noch drei Tage bis zum letzten Saisonspiel. Dieses Spiel mussten sie unbedingt gewinnen, sonst würde Wolfsburg sie womöglich noch überholen und sie auf dem Relegationsplatz landen. Das wollte keiner von ihnen. Bloß keine Relegationsspiele!

Relegation war Glücksspiel, das waren harte Spiele und nervenbelastende, die man nicht freiwillig wollte. So hängten sich alle extrem rein und waren entsprechend fertig, als Christian das erste Training beendete.

Nils und Lucas beeilten sich zu duschen und verabschiedeten sich dann für die Mittagspause.

"Schnell", murmelte Lucas. "Tim sieht schon wieder so aus, als will er mit."

Nils nickte leicht und schob sich an Lucas vorbei, ihn würde Timo wohl noch eher ansprechen. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie zu Lucas Wagen und stiegen ein. Lucas gab Gas, als hätte er Angst, dass Tim ihnen sogar nach draußen folgen würde.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Tim die Verfolgung aufnehmen wird", grinste Nils. "Du kannst wieder normal fahren."

"Hmm", knurrte Lucas, man sah ihm an, dass er sich erwischt fühlte.

Nils lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und versuchte sich in Gedanken ein wenig auf das Gespräch mit dem Anwalt vorzubereiten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann parkte Lucas, und sie stiegen aus. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihnen, dass sie noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatten. "Essen?", fragte Nils leise. 

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Vor dem Gespräch krieg ich nichts runter. Aber du kannst gern was essen."

"Aber wenigstens was trinken", bat Nils und ging in die Küche.

"Meinst du, ein Schnaps wäre hilfreich?" fragte Lucas.

"Ich dache eher an so einen leckeren Protein-Drink, aber... in Eierlikör sind auch Eiweiße", grinste Nils ihn an.

Lucas schüttelte sich. "Eierlikör? Echt jetzt?"

Nils lachte unwillkürlich. "Ich dachte nur wegen der Proteine..."

"Danke, aber ich bleib dann doch bei Wasser."

"Ouzo? Oder Kakao?", schlug Nils vor, während er sich tatsächlich einen Protein-Shake aus dem Kühlschrank nahm.

"Nein, Wasser ist wirklich ok", sagte Lucas.

"Na gut." Nils nahm ein großes Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte es mit Wasser.

"Danke", sagte Lucas.

"Wohnzimmer? Komm, wir setzen uns erstmal."

Lucas folgte ihm und sie setzten sich auf die Couch. "Ich wünschte, das Gespräch wäre schon vorbei."

"Der Michelis war am Telefon doch echt nett", versuchte Nils ihn zu beruhigen.

"Das kann sein, aber trotzdem fühlt es sich nicht gut an."

"Bald haben wir’s hinter uns", versuchte Nils zuversichtlich zu sein.

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Lucas.

Nils rutschte dichter an Lucas heran und griff seine Hand.

Lucas lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand.

"Es wird alles gut", wisperte Nils und küsste Lucas leicht auf den Mundwinkel - er war nicht sicher, ob Lucas das jetzt wollte.

Aber Lucas drehte sofort den Kopf und fing Nils Lippen mit seinen ein. Erleichtert erwiderte Nils den Kuss

Selbst durch den Kuss hindurch konnte Nils spüren, wie angespannt Lucas war. Er zog ihn fest in seine Arme und küsste ihn weiter. Viel zu schnell ertönte das Klingeln an der Tür.

Etwas außer Atem ließ Nils von Lucas ab. "Soll ich... aufmachen?"

Lucas nickte stumm.

Noch ein letzter, kurzer Kuss, dann stand Nils auf und ging zur Tür. Er drückte den Summer, fuhr sich dann einmal durch die Haare und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis ein sympathisch aussehender, dunkelhaariger Mittvierziger vor ihnen stand. "Michelis, hallo, Herr Petersen", stellte sich der Mann vor und reichte Nils die Hand.

"Hallo Herr Michelis, kommen Sie doch rein", sagte Nils und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Er führte den Anwalt gleich ins Wohnzimmer. "Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

"Ein Wasser wäre nett", sagte der Anwalt lächelnd.

"Einen Moment", ging Nils gleich in die Küche und holte das Wasser. Inzwischen hatten sich Lucas und Herr Michelis schon bekannt gemacht und saßen sich schon gegenüber.

Nils reichte dem Anwalt das Glas und setzte sich dann neben Lucas auf die Couch.

"Also, Herr Petersen, Herr Höler, erzählen Sie einfach mal." Der Anwalt hatte etwas zu Schreiben gezückt, er wollte sich offenbargleich Notizen machen.

Lucas holte einmal tief Luft und begann dann die Geschichte zu erzählen, die er auch schon Nils erzählt hatte. Von seinem Clubbesuch, dem leider sehr missverständlichen Foto und der darauf folgenden Erpressung.

Von der Möglichkeit nach Freiburg zu wechseln, und dass er dennoch den Erpresser nicht losgeworden war. Dass der Typ leider auch von seiner Beziehung zu Nils wusste.

"Er wird dafür keine Beweise haben, aber er schließt es einfach aus der Tatsache, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen", sagte Lucas leise.

Herr Michelis hatte sich viele Notizen gemacht, hin und wieder hatte er einige Fragen gestellt, nach Freunden, nach ihren Familien, nach der Summe, die Lucas bisher schon gezahlt hatte.

"Und?" fragte Lucas schließlich.

"Wir können eine einstweilige Verfügung erwirken und anschließend eine Unterlassungsklage anstreben. Und eine Klage auf Herausgabe des belastenden Materials. Sie könnten Ihn auch anzeigen, aber erstmal rate ich zu dieser Vorgehensweise", empfahl der Anwalt ruhig.

"Das klingt für mich alles, als würde das sofort an die Öffentlichkeit dringen", murmelte Lucas.

"Nein, das wird es nicht. Eine einstweilige Verfügung ist ein mächtiges Instrument. Wir halten still, bis wir die Verfügung haben - das geht allerdings meist sehr schnell. Und wenn er dann dagegen verstößt - da drohen wirklich hohe Geldstrafen auf ihn zu, und auch eine Freiheitsstrafe bis zu einem Jahr. Das Risiko wird er nicht eingehen."

"Sicher?" hakte Lucas noch einmal nach.

"Ja, da bin ich sehr sicher. Außerdem würde er seine Karriere und sein gesamtes Umfeld doch auch kaputt machen, wenn rauskommt, dass er Sie geoutet hat. Das werden wir ihm auch klar machen." Herr Michelis erzählte - sehr anonymisiert - von ähnlichen Fällen, die er schon bearbeitet hatte.

Nils spürte, wie Lucas ein wenig ruhiger wurde. Offenbar mochte er den Anwalt und schien ihm zu vertrauen. "Dann... machen wir das so", sagte Lucas entschieden.

Sofort lächelte der Anwalt. "Das ist gut - das hatte ich gehofft. Ich werde Frau Buschner anweisen die nötigen Papiere aufzusetzen."

"Wie lange wird das dauern?" fragte Nils.

"Es ist dringend - heute Abend, spätestens morgen sind die Unterlagen fertig."

"So schnell?" fragte Lucas verblüfft.

"Nun, erstmal geht es um Vollmachten, die Sie mir ausstellen müssen, und ähnliches. Die einstweilige Verfügung sollten wir aber in einigen Tagen erwirken können. die Gerichtsverfahren dauern natürlich länger, aber mit der Verfügung haben Sie schon ein mächtiges Instrument in der Hand."

Lucas nickte leicht. "Dann treffen wir uns morgen wieder, damit ich das alles unterschreibe?"

"Ja, das würde ich vorschlagen. Kann ich wieder um halb zwei vorbeikommen, oder kommen Sie in die Kanzlei?"

"Wäre es viel Aufwand für Sie, wieder herzukommen?" fragte Lucas, dem das deutlich unangenehm war.

"Nein das ist kein Problem. Ich komme gerne vorbei."

"Danke", sagte Lucas. "Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen."

"Ich bin Anwalt geworden, weil ich Ungerechtigkeiten nicht ertragen kann. Deswegen ist es mir ein Vergnügen, Ihrem Erpresser die Schranken zu weisen."

Lucas nickte leicht. "Gut, dass es solche Menschen wie Sie gibt."

Nun lächelte der Anwalt. "Wie gesagt, es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt auch los. Und ich nehme an, Sie müssen auch bald wieder zum Training."

"Ja, das ist richtig", nickte Nils. "Ich bring Sie noch zur Tür, ja?"

Der Anwalt nickte und stand auf. "Bis morgen, Herr Höler", sagte er und verabschiedete sich von Lucas.

Auch Lucas erhob sich. "Bis morgen", erwiderte er und reichte Herrn Michelis die Hand.

Nils brachte den Anwalt zur Tür und verabschiedete sich dort von ihm. Dann ging er lächelnd zurück zu Lucas. Der wirkte geschafft, wie er auf dem Sofa saß, aber seine Mine wirkte gespannt.

"Das lief doch gut", sagte Nils.

"Ja, er wirkte ja ganz...zuversichtlich."

"Und du magst ihn."

"Ja, mag ich. Und du auch."

Nils nickte. "Er scheint wirklich nett zu sein. Und er scheint zu wissen, was er tut."

"Das Gefühl hab ich auch. Er tut sowas nicht zum ersten Mal."

Nils lehnte sich an Lucas Seite. "Meinst du, du kannst jetzt was essen? Für ne Kleinigkeit hätten wir noch Zeit."

"Ja, ich denke, schon. Was Kleines."

"Dann lass uns mal gucken, was ich noch im Kühlschrank hab."

Lucas stand auf und folgte Nils in die Küche. "Gebratenes Gemüse mit Spiegelei, dazu Brot?", schlug er vor.

"Klingt gut", nickte Nils. "Und das müsste mit meinen Vorräten auch noch machbar sein."

Lucas begann gleich Zucchini, Paprika und Tomaten zu würfeln, dann briet er das Gemüse an, würzte es und gab zwei Eier darüber. Nils toastete inzwischen einige Scheiben Brot, wenig später saßen sie zusammen und aßen.

Lucas war mit seinen Gedanken ganz offensichtlich noch ganz woanders und Nils ließ ihm die Zeit zum nachdenken. Er hatte jetzt ja auch eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Er hatte einem fremden Mann gesagt, dass er schwul war - wenn auch nicht wörtlich - und würde jetzt gegen den Erpresser vorgehen.

Egal, wie zuversichtlich der Anwalt auch gewesen war, konnte niemand wissen, wie der Erpresser wirklich reagieren würde. War sein Hass auf Lucas groß genug, um auch seine eigene Karriere zu zerstören - wenn er nur Lucas schaden konnte? Nils konnte nur hoffen, dass der Kerl sich von dem Anwalt einschüchtern ließ.

Über die Alternative wollte er nicht einmal nachdenken.

"Ist alles ok, Nils?" fragte Lucas und griff über den Tisch nach Nils Hand.

"Hm? Ja, natürlich. Und mit dir?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Kann ich dir glaub ich erst in ein paar Tagen sagen."

"Entspann dich, ja? Der Michelis weiß schon, was er tut."

"Ja, aber trotzdem..."

"Es wird alles gut werden", versuchte Nils überzeugend zu sein.

Lucas lächelte leicht.

"Wir schaffen das - zusammen."

"Das hoffe ich", sagte Lucas und drückte Nils Hand. "Und wir müssen langsam los. Gib da noch ne andere Sache, die wir zusammen schaffen müssen."

"Ja, und das schaffen wir auch." Nils deckte ab und stellte das benutzte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.

Lucas sagte nichts mehr, sondern stand auf und wartete dann geduldig auf Nils. Kurz bevor sie die Wohnung verließen, stahl sich Nils noch einen letzten Kuss von Lucas.

"Wir müssen übrigens irgendwann dein Auto mal wieder abholen", sagte Lucas. "Das steht noch bei mir."

"Vielleicht denken wir ja heute Abend dran."

"Heute Abend müssen wir vor allem einkaufen."

"Hm, stimmt", gab Nils zu - und lächelte, als er über diesen Satz nachdachte. Wir. Lucas hatte völlig selbstverständlich von "wir" gesprochen.

"Denk schon mal nach, was du essen möchtest", grinste Lucas ihn an.

"Mach ich. Und du auch."

"Nein, du. Ich schulde dir noch immer ein Essen. Also denkst du nach und wünscht dir was."

"Okay", nickte Nils und schon Lucas vor sich her aus der Wohnung.

"Und auf einmal drängelt er wieder", schnaubte Lucas.

"Willst du zu spät kommen?"

"Nein. Aber du trödelst doch immer."

"Na, heute nicht. Muss dich doch mal überraschen."

Lucas lachte und ging zu seinem Wagen. "Ich bin zutiefst überrascht."

"Ha, geschafft", lachte Nils und ging zur Beifahrerseite.

"Dann steig mal ein", sagte Lucas und schloss auf.

Nils am der Aufforderung nach, und bald darauf waren sie schon auf dem Weg zum Training.

Dort angekommen machten sie sich fertig und begannen mit dem Warmlaufen. Hier hielt sich Lucas allerdings wie immer etwas abseits. Nils akzeptierte es, sein Freund trainierte einfach lieber für sich - außerdem fiel so nicht auf, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Vermutlich musste Lucas im Moment auch einfach über vieles nachdenken.

Diesmal hatte er aber keine Angst vor dem Ergebnis - Lucas liebte ihn. Zumindest das wusste er seit der letzten Nacht ziemlich sicher.

"Nils?" wurde er auf einmal von Tim angesprochen.

"Hm?" machte Nils und sah Tim an.

"Wo ward ihr heute Mittag? Christian und ich wollten euch wieder zum Essen entführen, immerhin soll Lucas sich an die Gesellschaft von Menschen gewöhnen."

"Sorry, hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen", sagte Nils. "Ich... bin heute Morgen mit dem Auto liegengeblieben und Lucas war so nett mich zu fahren. War heute Mittag in der Werkstatt."

"Liegengeblieben? Wie hast du das denn angestellt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass die Reparatur wohl mindestens bis morgen dauert."

"Na super. Wie kommst du nach Hause?"

"Lucas."

"Das ist lieb von ihm."

"Ja. Er ist ein netter Kerl. Das sag ich euch schon die ganze Zeit."

"Er hat sich zumindest beim Essen erstaunlich menschlich verhalten."

"Komm, sei nett, Tim", sagte Nils und stupste ihn an.

"Hm, na gut..."

Nils sah ihn an. "Magst du ihn nicht?"

"Doch schon, glaub ich. Ich kenn ihn halt kaum. Und er macht es einem nicht leicht ihn kennenzulernen."

"Dann müssen wir wohl weiter daran arbeiten."

"Du machst das schon ganz richtig, glaub ich. Immerhin redet er mit dir."

Nicht nur das, dachte Nils. "Ja, tut er. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald auch mit euch ganz normal reden wird."

"Ich fänd's schön. Ich würd ihn ehrlich gern besser kennenlernen."

"Lass uns erstmal dieses letzte Spiel gewinnen. Das wird bei uns allen viel Druck rausnehmen. Auch bei Lucas."

"Und dann gucken wir mal, wies auf Mallorca wird."

"Ja. Ich bin dabei ihn zu überzeugen, dass er mit muss."

"Wenn ich dir dabei irgendwie helfen kann, sag bescheid."

"Nein, das krieg ich schon hin", sagte Nils und war froh, dass ihr Trainer sie in diesem Moment zusammen rief.

Das zweite Training des Tages war etwas weniger anstrengend als das erste, aber auch das war kräftezehrend. Aber niemand beschwerte sich. Sie wussten alle, wofür sie das taten - für den Klassenerhalt.


	54. Paella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bald geht diese kleine Geschichte zu Ende - also quasi ist das hier das vorletzte Kapitel.  
> Wir freuen uns unheimlich, dass es Euch so gut gefallen hat und danken für alle Reviews, auch wenn wir es leider nicht geschafft haben, sie alle persönlich zu beantworten.  
> Wir hoffen, Ihr seid bei der nächsten Geschichte wieder mit dabei. Es geht nach Berlin in den heißen Sommer ;)  
> Mit herzlichen Grüßen  
> Buffy und Silberchen

"Und ist dir was eingefallen?" fragte Lucas, als sie schließlich nach dem Duschen und umziehen zum Wagen gingen.

"Was hältst du von Paella?"

"Viel", nickte Lucas. "Eine gute Wahl."

"Schön, dann versuchen wir uns mal da ran. Ich hab mir aus irgendeinem Urlaub mal ne Paella-Pfanne mitgebracht - und noch nie benutzt."

Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Die Leute mag ich ja. Kaufen sich all die tollen Küchensachen und benutzen sie nie."

"Meine Freundin und ich wollten sie echt benutzen - und dann ist sie ausgezogen."

"Ja doch, schon klar", grinste Lucas.

"Außerdem benutzen wir sie heute."

"Ja, das tun wir. Was für eine Paella soll's sein? Fisch, Geflügel oder beides?"

"Schön, dass du keine Meeresfrüchte vorgeschlagen hast. Beim ersten Versuch würd ich gern Geflügel nehmen."

"Ich steh nicht so auf Meeresfrüchte", sagte Lucas. "Fisch ist ok, aber das andere Zeug brauch ich nicht."

"Da passen wir echt gut zusammen."

Lucas sah ihn an. "Tun wir. Nicht nur deshalb."

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln schon sich auf Nils' Lippen und ging in ein Strahlen über.

"Was denn?" fragte Lucas. "Ist nur die Wahrheit."

"Ja, aber es ist schön das zu hören."

"Ich sag's dir gern öfter."

"Ich dir auch. Ich hab dich nämlich verdammt gern."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Lucas leise. "Sonst wärst du schon längst weggelaufen."

"Vielleicht. Aber ich werde nicht weglaufen", erklärte Nils fest. "Komm, einsteigen."

"Ja, du bist hartnäckig", grinste Lucas und öffnete das Auto. "Dann lass uns mal gleich los zum einkaufen."

Nils stieg ein. "Ich bin hartnäckig, weil es sich lohnt."

Auch Lucas stieg ein und fuhr los.

Der Weg zum nächsten Supermarkt war nicht weit. In dem Laden ließen sie sich Zeit und suchten viele Sachen aus, um Nils' Küche auf Vordermann zu bringen. Frisches Gemüse holten sie vom türkischen Gemüsehändler, dann fuhren sie weiter zu Nils' Wohnung.

"So, dann such mal die Pfanne", sagte Lucas und begann die Tüten auszuräumen.

"Moment, die müsste im Keller sein." Nils ließ Lucas mit den Einkäufen alleine, während er nach unten in den Keller ging und einige Minuten später mit einer metallenen Paella-Pfanne zurückkehrte.

"Na immerhin hast du was Ordentliches gekauft", sagte Lucas.

"Echt? Wir fanden sie eher... schön. Sie ist aus einem dieser riesigen Supermärkte, in denen sich so ein Real mehrmals verstecken kann."

"Dann habt ihr Glück gehabt und instinktiv die richtige Pfanne gegriffen."

"Ich muss sie noch abwaschen, sie ist ein bisschen staubig."

"Mach das", nickte Lucas.

Nils widmete sich der Paellapfanne, während Lucas das Fleisch und Gemüse vorbereitete. Dann briet er das Fleisch an, gab Knoblauch und eine klein gewürfelte Tomate dazu, das Gemüse und Reis. Er rührte um, gab Wasser dazu und Gewürze, drehte die Hitze etwas runter und lehnte sich dann gegen die Arbeitsplatte.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Nils.

"Warten, bis sie gar ist. Zwanzig Minuten oder so."

"Und bis dahin bin ich verhungert?"

"Hast du so einen Hunger?"

Nils nickte. "Schon irgendwie."

"Möchtest du vorher schon was essen?"

"Nein, ne halbe Stunde überleb ich wohl noch. Kannst mich ja ablenken."

"Ach ja?", zwinkerte Lucas ihm zu.

Nils nickte. "Ja. Dir fällt bestimmt was ein."

"Dann komm mal mit ins Wohnzimmer, vielleicht fällt mir da was ein."

Nils lachte leise und griff nach Lucas Hand, der ihn sofort mit ins Wohnzimmer zog. Sanft drückte Lucas ihn aufs Sofa und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

"So, da wären wir. Und schon eine Idee?" fragte Nils.

"Och, ich denke, ich überrasch dich ein bisschen." Lucas beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

"Die Richtung gefällt mir", wisperte Nils gegen Lucas Lippen.

Er fühlte Lucas' leicht lächeln, ehe er den Kuss intensivierte. Seine Hände strichen dabei fest über Nils' Oberkörper.

Nils schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Schon spürte er, wie sich die Finger unter sein Shirt schoben. Die Finger lösten sofort ein Flattern in Nils Magen aus. Ein Prickeln, das durch seinen ganzen Körper lief.

Lucas drängte sich enger an ihn, und Nils spürte seinen harten Schwanz am Oberschenkel. Nils keuchte und fühlte wie sein eigener Schwanz auf die Berührung reagierte.

"Komm näher", bat Nils heiser.

Lucas schob sich sofort noch dichter an ihn. Jetzt spürte Nils ihn noch genauer, noch deutlicher. Lucas Finger schoben sein Shirt höher. Nach kurzem Zögern zog Nils es über den Kopf. "Du auch", forderte er dann.

Lucas nickte und zog sich schnell das Shirt aus. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Nils das. Lucas war einfach ein schöner Mann. Lucas erwiderte das Lächeln, dann lehnte er sich vor, bis er Nils Brust küssen konnte. Ganz vorsichtig und zwar waren die Berührungen, und dennoch erregten sie Nils ungemein. Seine Hose war inzwischen definitiv zu eng.

"Gefällt dir das?" wisperte Lucas und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Nils Brustwarze.

"Ja.. sehr."

"Dann sollte ich wohl weitermachen."

"Ja, bitte."

"Und was genau soll ich machen?"

"Mich... küssen." Nils sah hoch in Lucas' Gesicht - und in Lucas' beides Grinsen. Er musste es einfach erwidern, und das machte ihn sicherer. "Da... und hier", zeigte er auf seine Brustwarzen.

"Hier?" fragte Lucas und küsste erst Nils Nasenspitze, dann seine Lippen und sein Kinn. "Oder hier?" Diesmal küsste er wieder Nils Brustwarze, umkreiste sie sacht mit seiner Zunge.

"Lieber.. da... wow!", entfuhr es Nils.

Lucas lachte leise und wiederholte die Berührungen. Jede einzelne zog sofort in seinen Schwanz. Lucas Hand strich über seinen Bauch und tiefer, bis zum Bund der Jeans. Unwillkürlich erhob sich Nils vom Sofa und erleichterte es Lucas dabei ihm die Hose auszuziehen.

"Mhm", machte Lucas. "Den Anblick mag ich wirklich sehr."

"Du gefällst mir auch", gestand Nils. "Auch so... wie ich. Also so unbekleidet."

Lucas zögerte. "Dann... soll ich mich auch ausziehen?"

"Ja, mach."

Lucas nickte und setzte sich auf um schnell seine Jeans und Shorts auszuziehen. Dann schob er sich wieder an ihn.

Diesmal fühlte Nils Lucas harten Schwanz direkt an seinem Oberschenkel. Ohne Kleidung. Total direkt - und es fühlte sich so gut an. Nils stöhnte unwillkürlich.

"Okay so?"

Nils nickte. "Fühlt sich gut an."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Lucas und küsste ihn wieder.

Nils erwiderte den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um Lucas. Lucas schmiegte sich an ihn, schob eine Hand zwischen Nils' Beine und begann sie und auch sich selbst zu bewegen.

Erneut stöhnte Nils heiser. Er spürte, wie Lucas den Kuss vertiefte und sich schneller bewegte. Nils Hände strichen ziellos über Lucas Rücken, während er sich der Hand an seinem Schwanz weiter entgegendrängte.

Lucas atmete immer heftiger, und auch er keuchte immer wieder auf.

"Ich... Lucas, ich..."

"Ja...", raunte Lucas und bewegte sich schneller.

Wenig später zog sich alles in Nils zusammen und mit einem Stöhnen kam er. Er fühlte dem noch nach, als Lucas sich auf einmal verkrampfte. Lucas söhnte und sackte dann schwer auf Nils zusammen. Sofort legte Nils seine Arme um Lucas und hielt ihn fest.

"Ablenkung erfolgreich?" nuschelte Lucas.

"Hm... Ablenkung?"

"Na von deinem knurrenden Magen", grinste Lucas.

"Ach so... keine Ahnung... der ist auch ganz fertig, glaub ich."

Lucas lachte und drückte kurz einen Kuss auf Nils Bauch. "Wir sollten trotzdem mal nach dem Essen sehen. Und uns... waschen."

"Ja... willst du schnell unter die Dusche?"

"Zusammen ginge schneller."

Nils stutzte kurz, dann grinste er. "Meinst du?"

"Mein ich", grinste auch Lucas. "Außerdem sparen wir Wasser."

Nils lachte leise. "Dann los."

"Kurzer Abstecher in die Küche", sagte Lucas und stand auf.

Nils folgt ihm und sah zu, wie er kurz die Paella kontrollierte.

"Schön, die ist fertig, wenn wir aus der Dusche kommen", sagte Lucas zufrieden.

Dann zog er Nils mit sich in Richtung Bad.

"Gut, das wir uns nicht mit ausziehen aufhalten müssen", grinste Lucas.

"Duschst du immer mit Socken?", fragte Nils und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Socken... oh. Ja, dann muss ich die nicht in der Waschmaschine waschen."

"So hab ich das noch nie gesehen", grinste Nils, drehte das Wasser auf und stieg - mit Socken - unter die Dusche.

Lucas lachte auf und trat ebenfalls mit Socken unter die Dusche.

Es fühlte sich unangenehm an, der Stoff klebte merkwürdig, und Nils befürchtete auzurutschen. Aber es war witzig. Außerdem zog Lucas ihn in diesem Moment zu sich und das ließ ihn die Socken schnell vergessen.

Ein ziemlich heißer Kuss folgte, bei dem Nils alles um sich vergaß. Nils schlang seine Arme um Lucas und spürte seine nasse Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Wieder küssten sie sich, dann sah Lucas ihn an. "War es okay für dich?", fragte er nach.

"Hm... was?" fragte Nils.

"Im Wohnzimmer."

"Das war mehr als okay", wisperte Nils.

"Schön", lächelte Lucas ihn an.

"Ja. Das war es. Schön. Und heiß."

"Ja, heiß war's auch..."

Nils schmiegte sich an ihn. "Das können wir gern wiederholen. Öfter."

"Das ist sehr schön."

Lächelnd hob Nils den Kopf und küsste Lucas erneut.

Lucas erwiderte den Kuss kurz, dann ließ er Nils los, "Essen ist gleich fertig."

"Stimmt. Und das ist gut. Ich glaub mein Magen erinnert sich nämlich langsam daran, dass er Hunger hat."

"Dann trockne dich schnell ab", reichte Lucas ihm ein Handtuch, "und dann ab in die Küche."

"Anziehen sollten wir uns aber auch noch", lachte Nils.

"Ja, aber nicht zu viel."

"Lüstling", grinste Nils und begann sich abzutrocknen. Er hörte Lucas leise lachen, während der sich ebenfalls abtrocknete. 

"Komm, du kannst dir ein Shirt und Shorts von mir nehmen. Und neue Socken, wenn du willst."

"Ja, das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht", stimmte Lucas zu. Er folgte Nils ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich beide schnell etwas überzogen.

"Und jetzt los zum Essen", sagte Lucas und griff nach Nils Hand.

Nur zu gern ließ der sich in die Küche ziehen. Inzwischen duftete es schon wunderbar in der Küche, und Nils beeilte sich den Tisch zu decken, während Lucas die Paella noch einmal abschmeckte.

"Sehr gut", nicke er dann zufrieden und stellte die Paellapfanne auf den Tisch. Mit einem großen Löffel füllte er Nils und sich auf, dann setzte er sich. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Du dir auch", sagte Nils und probierte dann.

"Wow", entfuhr es ihm dann, "die ist perfekt".

Lucas lächelte. "Hab ich von ‘nem Spanier gelernt, damals in Mainz."

"Du warst ein guter Schüler."

"Danke. Aber Paella ist auch nicht schwer. Und man kann zum Glück fast alles was man im Haus hat verwenden."

"Aber dann muss man es doch können - und du kannst es."

"Ich koch einfach gern. Und du isst gern. Ist doch eine super Kombination", grinste Lucas.

"Nicht nur deswegen", wisperte Nils.

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Lucas.

Ein verliebtes Lächeln schob sich auf Nils' Lippen, und er schon eine Hand über den Tisch zu Lucas'.

Lucas ergriff Nils Hand und drückte sie. "Noch ein Vorteil von Paella. Man braucht nur eine Hand um sie zu essen.

"Wir sollten sie viel öfter essen", grinste Nils.

"Es gibt zum Glück ganz viele Gerichte, die man mit einer Hand essen kann."

"Ich finde Paella schon äußerst lecker."

Lucas lachte leise. "Komm iss, sonst wird alles kalt."

Nils nickte und aß nun weiter - noch immer hielt er Lucas' Hand. Und das taten sie auch bis sie fertig mit dem Essen waren.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Nils leise. "Ich meine, außer aufstehen und abdecken."

"Es ist so ein schöner Abend. Wollen wir nicht noch ein bisschen rausgehen? Uns irgendwo hinsetzen, ne Apfelschorle trinken und entspannen?"

Überrascht sah Nils ihn an. Dieser Vorschlag kam von Lucas? Er wollte rausgehen, mit Nils, und irgendwo etwas trinken gehen? Er konnte es kaum glauben.

"Ja, guck mich nicht so an. Du bringst schlechte Seiten in mir zum Vorschein", grinste Lucas schief.

"Das war mir klar, aber ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt, dass es so schnell geht!"

"Ich... auch", sagte Lucas.

"Aber ich find's schön. Total schön", lächelte Nils, stand auf und küsste Lucas kurz. "Wollen wir gleich los? Und später aufräumen?"

"Du meinst, ehe ich es mir wieder anders überlege?" grinste Lucas.

"Ja, genau - die Gefahr besteht doch, oder?"

Lucas stand auf. "Das kann immer passieren", sagte er zwinkernd.

"Aber so hast du weniger Zeit dazu", grinste Nils ihn an, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn einfach zur Wohnungstür.

"Darf ich mir noch Klamotten anziehen?"

"Aber schnell", grinste Nils ihn an und zog sich ebenfalls an.

Als sie beide schließlich fertig angezogen waren, verließen sie die Wohnung. "Los Nils, dein Stichwort. Wo kann man hier gemütlich was trinken? Am besten draußen."

"Biergarten ist links runter, Eiscafé rechts."

"Biergarten?"

"Okay, also links." Nils sah noch einmal kurz zu Lucas, dann ging er los. Es war nicht weit bis zum Biergarten, dann suchten sie sich ein schönes Plätzchen im Halbschatten.

"Ich glaub ich schlag mal voll über die Strenge und bestell mir ein Alster", sagte Lucas.

"Viel Glück dabei", lachte Nils.

"Wieso?" fragte Lucas.

"Du bist hier im befreundeten Ausland, mein kleines Nordlicht. Hier gibt's kein Alster."

Lucas schnaubte. "Ich weiß. Die nennen das Radler. Banausen."

"Ah, du hast die Vokabeln ja doch gelernt", grinste Nils. "Ich nehme auch eins."

"Für mich heißt es aber trotzdem Alster."

"Ist ja auch ein Alster", wisperte Nils ihm verschwörerisch zu.

In diesem Moment kam die Kellnerin und sie bestellten zwei Radler.

Dann lehnte sich Nils zurück. Das war doch eigentlich unglaublich. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte Lucas kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und hätte sich nie freiwillig mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen. Und jetzt - jetzt war Lucas sein Freund, und sie saßen zusammen im Biergarten. 

Und er war so entspannt!

Nils konnte förmlich fühlen, wie gut es ihm ging - und dass Lucas hier angekommen war - in Freiburg, und bei ihm.


	55. Epilog mit Grillen

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, aber es passiert auch einfach enorm viel. Der Klassenerhalt für Freiburg und die Fahrt nach Mallorca mit dem fast verpassten Anruf von Löw für Nils mit der Einladung in den vorläufigen Kader zum Beispiel. Lucas und Nils mussten dafür die Reise nach Island absagen, schließlich bestand ja die Möglichkeit, dass Nils wirklich zur WM fahren würde. Und allein fahren wollte Lucas nicht mehr.

Sie waren beide enttäuscht gewesen, als Nils nach dem ersten Testspiel wieder nach Hause geschickt wurde, Lucas wohl noch mehr als Nils, der das alles sehr rational sah und glücklich war, tatsächlich ein Spiel bei der Nationalmannschaft gemacht zu haben. 

Allerdings ließ sich Lucas die Stimmung nicht lange vermiesen. Dazu hatte er viel zu gute Neuigkeiten von seinem Anwalt.

Er hatte nicht nur die einstweilige Verfügung erwirkt, sondern sogar einen Gerichtsbeschluss, nach denen der Erpresser niemals etwas über Lucas verlautbaren durfte, und nach dem er die Bilder herausgeben und auf allen Datenträgern löschen musste. Nils und Lucas wussten nicht, warum das alles so schnell gegangen war, aber sie hinterfragten es auch nicht. Zu erleichtert war gerade Lucas, dass es vorbei war.

"Und ich... ich will das feiern", sagte Lucas. "Und deshalb hab ich deinem Kumpel geschrieben und gefragt ob er mit seinem Freund herkommen möchte. Das ist doch okay für dich, oder?"

Nils schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht seinen Mund zu schließen. "Du hast... sie eingeladen?"

"Ja. Alex und seinen noch namenlosen Freund. Und die beiden wissen immer noch nicht, wer ich bin, deshalb hab ich sie zu dir eingeladen. Dein Kumpel meinte, er hätte deine Adresse", grinste Lucas.

"Ja, er ist schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen. Und du willst ihn überraschen und dich überraschen lassen, wenn sie hier sind?"

Lucas nickte. "Wo wir schon nicht in Island Abenteuer erleben, dachte ich, ich such mir hier ein Abenteuer."

"Das Island-Abenteuer haben wir ja nur verschoben. Aber das Abenteuer hier, das gefällt mir. Wann kommen sie?"

"Morgen."

"Oh", machte Nils überrascht. "Das ist... spontan. Wollten sie nicht wegfahren? Italien oder so?"

"Ja, deshalb muss es ja so spontan sein."

"Ah, okay. Und? Du willst bestimmt was kochen?"

"Ich wollte grillen. Du... hast doch einen Grill, oder?"

"Ja, klar, einen vernünftigen Gasgrill hinten im Schuppen."

"Schön, dann steht dem ja nichts im Weg", sagte Lucas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Nils zog Lucas fest in seine Arme. "Es wird toll werden."

"Das hoffe ich. Es... ich krieg schon wieder schweißnasse Hände wenn ich daran denke, dass die beiden bald wissen, wer ich bin."

"Du wirst auch wissen, wer sie sind. Und sie werden dir nichts tun - sie freuen sich für uns."

"Das sag ich mir auch immer wieder. Aber... es kostet trotzdem Überwindung. Vielleicht bekomm ich irgendwann Übung darin, aber im Moment ist jedes... Outing schwierig."

"Versteh ich schon. Ich wäre auch nervös, wenn er nicht schon von mir wissen würde. Aber... du kennst ihn ja auch, er ist einfach ein lieber Freund."

"Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Aber das wird sich ja bald ändern", meinte Lucas.

"Das wird es. Und er ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl."

"Gut, also... müssen wir morgen nur Einkaufen fahren und dann auf die beiden warten."

*** 

Wie erwartet war Lucas am nächsten Tag ziemlich nervös. 

Sie fuhren früh zum einkaufen und bereiteten dann die Salate vor.

Schließlich war alles fertig, es war aufgedeckt, der Grill vorbereitet, die Getränke kalt gestellt - und Lucas hatte das Gefühl, er könnte die Wände hochgehen, so unruhig war er.

"Warum haben die auch nicht gesagt, wann genau sie kommen?" brummte Lucas. "Irgendwann nachmittags. Was heißt das denn? Hat dein Kumpel kein Navi, das ihm sagt wie lange er ungefähr braucht?"

"Sie fahren nur zwei Stunden oder so, weil sie noch bei seiner Familie sind... und du kennst das doch, dass man bei Mama und Papa nicht so schnell wegkommt."

"Trotzdem ist das keine ordentliche Zeitangabe. Stell dir mal vor, Christian sagt in Zukunft "Das Training beginnt irgendwann vormittags". Das würde doch zu Chaos führen!"

"Sags ihm, wenn sie da sind. Und vor allem Alex - wenn der einmal anfängt mit Se... seinem Vater zu reden, können beide nicht mehr aufhören."

Lucas schnaubte nur erneut.

"Aber bestimmt...", fing Nils an, als es klingelte.

Lucas sah zur Tür und schien für einen Moment tatsächlich zu überlegen, ob er nicht über den Balkon abhauen sollte.

Als ob er das geahnt hätte, stand Nils auf und hielt Lucas seine Hand hin. "Komm, wir machen auf."

"Ich... weiß nicht ob die Idee so gut war", murmelte Lucas.

"Doch, das war sie. Atme noch einmal kurz durch, dann machen wir auf."

"Heißt es nicht, dass es mit jedem Outing leichter wird?" fragte Lucas, während er Nils zur Tür folgte.

"Die beiden wissen doch schon, dass du schwul bist."

"Aber sie kennen meinen Namen nicht. Sie wissen erst wirklich wer ich bin, wenn sie hier oben sind."

"Sie werden dir nichts tun, Lucas. Du kennst ihn doch schon." Behutsam zog Nils ihn mit sich zur Wohnungstür. 

"Ich weiß das alles, Nils. Das ändert nichts daran, wie ich mich fühle", brummte Lucas.

"Darf ich sie reinlassen?", fragte Nils ihn ernst.

"Ja doch. Wär albern, sie da unten stehen zu lassen..."

"Danke", lächelte Nils ihn an, drückte noch einmal kurz seine Hand und betätigte dann den Summer. Gleichzeitig öffnete er die Wohnungstür. Sofort waren Stimmen zu hören, die sich auf dem Weg nach oben unterhielten.

Unwillkürlich trat Lucas einen halben Schritt hinter Nils zurück. Nils rollte leicht mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts, sondern trat sogar noch etwas nach vorn durch die Tür um Alex und Sebastian Langkamp aus Bremen zu empfangen.

"Hey Nils", fiel ihm Alex sofort um den Hals.

Nils lachte. "Hi Alex."

"Und du... bist.." Alex hielt Nils noch immer im Arm, sah aber über seine Schulter zu Lucas. "Lucas Höler!"

"Ähm... ja. Bin ich wohl", sagte Lucas.

Ein wenig rücksichtslos wurde Nils zur Seite gestoßen, dann fiel Alex Lucas um den Hals.

"Oh das... ähm...", stammelte Lucas ziemlich überrascht.

"Es ist so toll, dass ich dich endlich richtig kennenlerne, Lucas!", freute sich Alex.

Inzwischen war auch Sebastian in der Wohnungstür erschienen und hatte Nils umarmt. "Na immerhin hast du dir einen schicken Kerl ausgesucht", meinte Basti grinsend.

Nils erwiderte das Grinsen, dann wisperte er Basti ins Ohr, "und einen Hasenfuß..."

"Echt jetzt? Dieser stattliche Kerl?"

"Ja, schon... aber sag’s ihm nicht, ja?"

"Keine Angst. Manchmal kann ich auch einfühlsam sein. Außerdem hat mir Alex mit Sexentzug gedroht, wenn ich nicht nett bin."

"Der mag Lucas besonders, oder?"

"Alex hat ein Herz für Hasenfüße", grinste Basti zwinkernd. "Schatz, darf ich Lucas jetzt auch begrüßen, oder willst du ihn weiter knuddeln?"

"Nur, wenn ich danach weitermachen darf", forderte Alex.

"Das regelst du am besten mit Nils. Ich weiß nicht, ob der darauf steht, wenn sein Freund von ‘nem anderen Kerl befummelt wird."

Leise grummelnd löste sich Alex von Lucas und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Hey", begrüßte Sebastian Lucas jetzt und lächelte ihn an.

"Hi", sagte Lucas etwas unsicher.

"Es ist schön, dass wir herkommen konnten und dich endlich kennenlernen, Lucas."

"Ich... hab nicht mit dir gerechnet", sagte Lucas ehrlich.

Sebastian lächelte ihn an. "Mit wem hättest du denn gerechnet?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mich bemüht nicht darüber nachzudenken."

"Ich habs auch versucht... und bin dann aber doch mal euren Kader durchgegangen. Hab dich natürlich auch gesehen, aber nicht auf dich getippt."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Lucas.

"Weiß nicht... ihr seid ja noch mehr Jungs in der Mannschaft, da hatte ich auf andere getippt. Naja, wer weiß, ob die nicht auch..."

"Los raus mit der Sprache", sagte Nils. "Das interessiert mich auch."

Alex neben ihm begann zu lachen. "Florian Niederlechner war sein Tipp. Und Pascal Stenzel."

Nils lachte leise. "Ich bin mir bei beiden ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht schwul sind. Aber kommt doch erstmal richtig rein."

Er führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer und brachte Getränke. "Es ist schön, dass ihr hier seid."

"Danke für die Einladung", sagte Basti. "Kam ja doch etwas überraschend."

"Ja, schon", murmelte Lucas. "Aber ich glaub, es ist richtig."

"Natürlich ist es richtig", sagte Alex.

Ganz vorsichtig lächelte Lucas ihn an. Irgendwie tat ihm Alex' Art gut. Er war so offen, so locker und so fröhlich.

"Damit hat Alex recht", meinte Basti. "Grade für dich, wo du so lange allein warst, ist es wichtig endlich Leute zu haben, mit denen du reden kannst."

"Es hat auch gut getan mit euch zu reden", gab Lucas zu.

"Sonst hättest du uns auch nicht eingeladen."

"Nein, hätte ich wohl nicht. Es ist schön, dass ihr da seid." Es war fühlbar, wie sich Lucas langsam entspannte.

"Jetzt bräuchten wir eigentlich was zum anstoßen", meinte Alex.

"Was willst du? Bier? Sekt? Oder ganz klassisch einen Prosecco?", fragte Nils, wobei er das letzte Wort besonders nasal betonte.

"So schwul ist hier keiner, Nils", grinste Alex. "Ich nehme ein Bier."

"Ich hab auch keinen Prosecco hier", lachte Nils und holte Bier aus der Küche. "Hier, aus einem kleinen Brauhaus hier in Freiburg - wir mögen es sehr gern."

Basti schnaubte. "Du behauptest auch, dass man Becks trinken kann. Ob ich dir in Bier-Fragen so vertrauen sollte?"

"Du trinkst noch immer kein Becks?", fragte Nils entsetzt, "Wissen das die Jungs aus der Mannschaft?"

Alex grinste. "Oh ja wissen sie. Deshalb bringt auch ständig jeder der uns besuchen kommt, Becks mit. Wir können langsam einen Verkauf starten."

Nils lachte. "Ich bin ja schon länger weg, aber nichts anders hab ich erwartet."

Basti sah leidend zu Lucas. "Von dir kommt auch keine Hilfe, oder? Du kommst aus der Gegend um Bremen, richtig?"

"Ja, aus Achim. Und auch, wenn das Bier hier gut ist - Becks ist besser."

"Ok, ihr habt euch verschworen, ich merks schon. Dann lasst uns mal das hier testen und anstoßen."

"Auf euch", hob Alex sein Glas.

"Und auf deinen Mut, Lucas", sagte Basti.

"Meinen Mut? Willst du mich verarschen?"

"Nein. Ich mein das ernst. Du warst in den letzten Wochen sehr mutig. Jedes Outing erfordert Mut."

Erst wollte Lucas widersprechen, aber er merkte, dass er damit nicht durchkam. Und im Grunde hatte Basti Recht. Es war schwer gewesen - aber er hatte Mut bewiesen. Hatte die beiden sogar von sich aus eingeladen. Und es war schön mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen.

Nils lächelte leicht. "Und darauf, dass uns dein Erpresser in Zukunft keinen Ärger mehr machen wird."

"Nein, das wird er nicht. Er hat alles unterschrieben und die Bilder gelöscht."

"Das ist großartig!" sagte Alex. "Und ein echter Grund zum feiern."

Sie hoben ihre Biergläser und stießen erneut an. "Auf euch - und auf uns vier."


End file.
